Otra vez
by Violet Romina Antella Romanov
Summary: Las historias pueden repetirse, la vida puede dar nuevas oportunidades o tal vez solo podamos ver la misma historia frente a nuestros ojos. XD pesimo sumary, mejor historia... o eso espero XD. sentimientos pasados y sentimientos nuevos XD
1. El mismo horizonte

El mismo Horizonte.

-Los rosales… adiós mis queridos rosales, mis dulces candys, cuantos recuerdos me traen- dijo una chica de cabellos rubios cobrizos y ojos azules aspirando el aroma de aquel hermoso jardín de Lakewood- me voy por un tiempo mis amadas rosas, pero les prometo que cuando vuelva las cuidare con todo mi amor… Joseph me juro cuidar de ustedes como lo haría yo misma… se que me van a extrañar, tal y como yo las extrañare- dijo la chiquilla de nariz respingada y curiosas pecas adornando su rostro de piel ligeramente bronceada.

-señorita Andrew, ya esta lista la dulce candy que se llevara- dijo un joven de cabellera castaña entregándole una masetita de color azul con una rosa y cuatro botones cerrados de la hermosa flor

-gracias Joseph, solo espero que soporte el largo viaje hasta Inglaterra

-no este triste señorita, allá estarán sus primos esperándola-dijo el jardinero dándole una calida sonrisa a su ama, quien estaba por partir hacia el viejo continente, esa noche estaría en nueva York y al día siguiente partiría en el Mauritania hacia Londres.

- lo se Joseph, y créeme que es lo único que me mantiene alegre, desde aquella desgracia… toda la familia entristeció, la tía abuela esta cada vez mas vieja debido al terrible golpe, los tíos se fueron alejando, mis primos partieron a Inglaterra… y ahora es mi turno, debo ir para allá para convertirme en una dama, la dama que la familia Andrey espera que me convierta- dijo la rubia pecosa cerrando un poco los ojos.

-¿y crees poder lograrlo?- se dejo escuchar la voz de un chico a sus espaldas- por que a mi parecer no creo que una dama deba subir árboles y balancearse de un árbol a otro en lianas como tu lo haces, la verdad creo que vas a perder el tiempo a Inglaterra, la que nace para maceta… del pasillo no pasa- dijo burlón aquel chico de cabellera castaña ojos azul claros piel bronceada por el sol con vestimenta de vaqueros que conducía la una carreta que llevaba leche a fresca a la mansión de Lakewood.

-¡TOM!- dijo molesta la rubia al reconocer a su amigo casi hermano desde la infancia- ¡eres un grosero!- recrimino la chiquilla mirándolo con el seño fruncido y las mejillas infladas por el coraje hecho por el comentario.

-¿desde cuando decir la verdad es una grosería?- pregunto el chico mientras bajaba de la carreta sabiendo que con eso haría enfadar aun mas a su amiga.

-si sigues diciendo eso me las vas a pagar Tom- amenazo la chica con el puño en alto mostrándola amenazadoramente.

-Basta ya chicos- interfirió Joseph- Tom, trajiste la leche?- pregunto para romper la tension entre ellos

-si- contesto el muchacho regresando a su carreta y entregando al hombre uno de los recipientes con leche- aunque este tragona ya no va a estar aun les traeré leche de mi rancho- río- le sentara bien así ya no engorda- dijo el chico haciendo rabiar a su amiga

-¿Qué has dicho?- volvio a sacar humo por las orejas la jovencita- ¡yo no estoy gorda!

-jajaja, ya, travieza, solo vine a despedirme de ti… ¿ya te vas no es asi?- dijo el chico mostrando una mirada triste.

-eh?... si… en un par de horas nos vamos- dijo ella bajando el puño y la vista, la verdad es que le dolia irse de su amada Lakewood donde habia sido tan feliz y habia pasado momentos tan maravillosos

-bueno yo los dejo solos para que se despidan, señorita no demore mucho, no deben tardar en salir- dijo el jardinero alejándose de ahí

-si, gracias Joseph- la chica vio como su jardinero se alejaba- Tom yo…- la chica se habia sonrojado un poco

-Te voy a extrañar latosa- sonrió el joven castaño intentando ocultar su tristeza- no se te olviden estas tierras que te vieron nacer y sonríe, siempre sonríe- dijo el chico acercandose para abrazarla al ver que la rubia tenia pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, contenidas ante el orgulloso temperamento de la rubia por no mostrar su tristeza

-Tom… no me quiero ir… no quiero dejar Lakewood-dijo la chica

-tu misma dijiste en el Hogar que era lo mejor- dijo el chico acariciando sus ensortijados

-lo se Tom… pero… lo creo , estoy segura de que es lo mejor pero aun asi…- la chica se aferra al abrazo de su amigo

-Te convertirás en una gran dama- dijo el chico cerrando los ojos para controlar los deseos de llorar junto con ella- solo no olvides que somos amigos no se te balla a subir la nobleza a la cabeza entendido travieza?- dijo alejando a la chica del abrazo ligeramente

-Tonto… yo nunca cambiare aunque mis modales lo hagan… cuida mucho a Mamá Pony y a Mamá hermana Maria- dijo la chiquilla secandose los ojos

- no te preocupes, lo are- sonrio el secando el resto de las lagrimas de su amiguita para despues mirarla fijamente

-¿Tom?...- la rubia se habia sonrojado tras esa intensa mirada, lo que llego despues no se lo esperaba, sin darse cuenta ya tenia unos calidos labios sobre los suyos, un beso, un beso de despedida del que secretamente habia sido su amor desde siempre

-¡ALICE!- se dejo escuchar el grito de una hermosa dama desde una parte lejana de el portal de rosas

-Vete ya… tu mamá te esta buscando- dijo el chico separandose de la rubia de ojos azules muy a su pesar

-Tom…- la rubia estaba desubicada

-cuando vuelvas… serás una gran dama… y ya no tendré una oportunidad contigo… serás una dama de sociedad, solo quería que lo supieras Alice… siempre te quise, te ame desde el primer momento que te vi… desde que nuestros padres nos presentaron… y aunque deberías ser como una hermana o una prima para mi… no pude frenar mis sentimientos… Alice… cuídate mucho, se my feliz y nunca dejes de sonreír… esa sonrisa que cautivo mi corazón y seguramente cautivara muchos otros corazones Ingleses

-Tom…- la chica lo miraba desesperadamente

-¡oh!, ahí estas Alice… es hora de irnos hija…Tom… hola, no sabia que estabas aquí- dijo la distinguida mujer de cabellera ensortijada ojos verdes piel blanca que ya tan solo mostraba unas pocas pecas que en su juventud e infancia invadieran su rostro- me da gusto poderme despedir de ti Tom- sonrio con la misma calidez de siempre la hermosa dama.

-lo mismo digo tía Candy- dijo el chico sonriendo a la mujer- espero que tengan un buen viaje hasta Londres- dijo el chico ladeando su sombrero- te deseo lo mejor Al- despues de eso el chico subio a su carreta y se alejo a toda velocidad.

-estas bien hija?- pregunto la mujer con una media sonrisa, no era un secreto para ella que ese jovencito, hijo de su hermano del hogar de Pony y su pequeña Al estaban enamorados.

-Mamá… ¿Por qué es tan triste el primer amor?- pregunto la chica sin despegar la vista del camino por el que había desaparecido el joven vaquero.

-mi amor…- sonrío la rubia al ver a su hija- al menos tu adiós no fue definitivo, -dijo acariciando la rosa que su niña mantenía e sus manos recordando los días en que tuviera la edad de su hija, sin querer la joven dama solto tres lagrimas una por cada adios que tuvo que dar al amor

-no llores mami- dijo la chica al notar la tristeza de su madre- o el tio Antony y papá se pondran tristes, recuerda que fueron ellos los que te dijeron que te veias mas linda cuando ries que cuando lloras- sonrio la pequeña tan parecida a ella, pro con los hermosos ojos y puel levemente tostada de su padre.

-Tienes razon.-Dijo la rubia secando sus lagrimas- a Albert no le gustaría verme triste… bueno Al… es hora de irnos- dijo la hermosa dama comenzando a caminar por el bello portal.

-Mami puedes esperarme un momento- dijo la chiquilla- regresare en una hora por mucho

-iras a…- la rubia no pudo decir mas pues la chiquilla salio corriendo del lugar

-Alice… aunque no lo conociste… lo amas en sobremanera- dijo la rubia mirando como su hija de alejaba.

-adiós Lakewood, adiós hermosos recuerdos, adiós Tio Antony… Papá… ya me voy, cuídame desde el cielo a lado del Tio Antony- con delicadeza la rubia corta una de las rosas que ella misma había creado, era una rosa mística diferente, elegante, sobresaliente, autentica y única como lo era su creadora, una rosa blanca cuyos extraños pétalos tenia una tonalidad amarilla con verde que las hacia verdaderamente únicas en su especie- Williams… como el principal nombre de esta familia- la chica corrió un poco hasta llego a una lapida en aquella colina que mostraba todo el valle de Lakewood junto a ese enorme árbol el cal su madre le habia dicho que era tan imponente como la presencia de su padre- Papi… si tio antony hizo una rosa que se llamara dulce Candy como mama… yo, cree la imponente William para ti… papá… así, tu y ella siempre estaran juntos… y yo cuidare de sus nombres cuando vuelva- la jovencita coloca la hermosa rosa frente a la lapida de su padre _"aquí reposan los restos de William Albert Andrew; esposo amoroso, amigo unico, hombre irrefutable y padre protector; descanse en Paz" _ la pequeña beso la rosa y la deposito- no se que me espere en Inglaterra papi… pero se que me cuidaras como cuidaste a Mamá cuando se fue a ese colegio… te amo, prometo venir a visitarte cuando pueda… te quiero- sin mas la chica corre de regreso a su hogar, lista para recorrer nuevos caminos y horizontes, conocer esos caminos que su madre afronto a su edad y seguir con valentia el ejemplo de su madre, enorgulleciendo a su padre convirtiéndose en la dama que la Familia Andrew necesitaba como cabeza principal.


	2. Mauritania

Las estrellas brillaban con toda su esplendor, llevaban ya seis tres dias en el Mauritania de viaje, la jovencita de 14 años solo podia mirar el hermos brilllo de esa majestuosa noche y suspirar, cada tintinar de estrellas solo le podia traer el recuerdo de brillo de los ojos de cierto Vaquero Americano de Lakewood, su sonrisa y su compania, incluso sus pequeñas riñas y diferencias de opinión.

-Inglaterra es tan lejos Tom… -dijo levemente la rubia pecosa

-soñando despierta mi niña?- se escucho la voz dulce de su madre a su lado. Esa joven madre con tan solo 33 años de edad tenia un prite elegante y exquisito, hacia mas de 15 años que habia dejado sus coletas rubias para dejar sus rebeldes risos sueltos adornados con unos bellos listones verdes que convinaban a la perfeccion con las esmeraldas de sus ojos, portaba un bello y largo vestido del mismo color que los listones dejando ver su largo cuello y parte de sus hombros desnudos, los cuales mostraban que las pecas que llevara en su rostro en los años de su infancia y juventud, se habian transladado exquisitamente a sus fragules hombros, dandoles un aspecto tentador sexi y a la vez elegante, su sonrisa seguia siendo la mas sincera y limpia, aunque sus ojos mostraban mas serenidad y madurez, aunque tambien algo de tristeza tras los eventos ocurridos en su vida.

-Mamá!... si… estaba pensando en el- dijo la jovencita sonrojandose

-mmm con razon tantos suspiros… sabes lo que dicen por ahí?... un suspiro es un beso no dado- sonrio ampliamente la rubia

-MAMA!- se sonrojo aun mas furiosamente la jovencita

-jajajaja no te apenes mi amor…- la rubia miro el cielo estrellado para despues cerrar los ojos-¡ah!, el Mauritania… cuantos recuerdos – esta vez la que suspiro fue la hermosa dama

-ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí… un suspiro es un beso no dado- esta vez la jovencita disfruto bastante ver la cara colorada de su madre-jajaja mama estas toda roja- reia estrepitosamente la nueva heredera de los Andrey- espero que ese suspiro sea para papá- dijo recelosa la rubia

-Alice… pero que cosas dices- aquel comentario solo habia hechoq eu su madre se sonrojara aun mas

-anda… no era un suspiro para papá?... se va a encelar eh, ah!... ya se era un suspiro para el tio Antony… si eso!- aplaudio la pequeña disfrutando sonrojar a su madre, y es que su relacion era tan cercana que lejos de parecer su madre parecian hermanas

-lamento decirte señorita que no… ese suspiro no era por tu papa ni por tu tio- dijo ella haciendo desencajar a su hija

-entonces?... mama no me digas que …

-a veces un suspiro… también es un sueño no realizado- la mirada de la nueva cabeza de los Andrey se torno triste y nostalgica

-Mamá… me dijiste que el Mauritania representaba mucho para ti… lo mismo que el colegio al que ire y Londres esta leno de recuerdos dulces y tristes para ti… pero es una etapa de tu vida que jamas me has contado- declaro la rubia menor

-no tiene caso mi rosa silvestre… esos son dias que se fueron… y jamas volveran… lo que quiero es quae tu disfrutes Londres y vivas esta experiencia al maximo- sonrio nuevamente la rubia mayor, como siempre ocultandop su tristesa en esa sonrisa llena de seguridad y optimismo

-Mamá… te enamoraste en ese colegio verdad?- pregunto la rubia menor

-¿Qué?...- la rubia roja habia sido descubierta, su hija era tan perpicas como lo habia sido su difunto marido, ese pequeño ser producto de su primer amor y ella, tenia la combinación perfecta de los dos, era un ser dulce risueño como ella, fuera de lo comun y siempre fuera de los esquemas de la sociedad, pero libre, amante de la naturaleza y siempre deseosa de conocer mas alla de sus horizontes como su padre, sin embargo tambien poseia la sensibilidad de comprender y escuchar como ella, de buscar la felicidad de los demas y ayudarlos como ella era, siempre dispuesta a brindar su amistad, pero a la vez madura y reflexiva como su padre, calida y llena de protección, si, definitivamente, aquella pequeña pecosa de piel bronceada era su maximo logro y orgullo- oh vamos alice…

-anda mami… ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ¿Cómo lo conociste?... fue tu novio?... prometo no decirle nada a Papá- sonrio ella picaramente

-jajajaja, ya sera otro dia mi amor… hoy ya es muy tarde, y te prometo contarte todo antes de llegar a Inglaterra, ahora debes irte a descansar por que has estado todo el dia explorando la embarcación, ya el capitan me dijo que te metiste hasta en la despensa- rio la mujer al ver que su hija era a veces tan impertinente como ella a su edad

-eso fue un error, me perdi y termine encerrada en el almacén- bufo ella con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro

-jajaja esta bien, te creo, pero ten mas cuidado, y ahora vete al camarote a descansar, ya otro dia te contare mis aventuras en Inglaterra.

-es una promesa Candice- dijo la chiquilla con una amplia sonrisa- que tengas buena noche- la jovencita pecosa se retiraba a su habitación despues de depositar un suave y amoroso beso a su madre

-Albert… tenemos una hija maravillosa- sonrio recordando a su esposo, el hombre que la habia protegido, aquel que habia sido su amigo, protector, su padre, beefactor, su esposo y amante, el padre de esa hermosa criatura que era su hija- Mauritania… cuantos años han pasado desde la primera vez que te aborde, cuando en tu lento vaivén mesias el dolor que dejaba en Norteamérica tras la muerte de Antony, la maravillosa vision de aquella noche donde encontre llorando a un dios griego reencarnado…

_-feliz año nuevo George- dijo una pequeña jovencita rubia con la cara repleta de pecas-hip!_

_-señorita candy tenga mas cuidado con la champagna- dijo el serio hombre a cargo de la seguridad de la pecosa_

_-solo es hipo- se excuso ella- "santo cielo lo mejor ser tomar un poco de aire fresco, creoq eu me tome una copa demas" penso mientras se dirigia a cubierta- prrr pero que frio hace- dijo abrazandose a si misma-y que neblina tan espeza… Inglaterra… ¿Qué clase de pais sera?...eh?- su mirada de fijo en uan silueta recargada en la cubieta- no puede ser… es Antony… no, no puede ser el, ese chico es castaño y es un poco mas alto que antony…¿esta llorando?-la chica mira el semblante entristesido del castaño- debo hablarle… no, quisas dese estar solo- la chica da media vuelta decidida a alejarse_

_-¿Quién anda ahí?- se dejo escuchar la calida voz del joven_

_-lo… lo lamento deseaba hablarle pero… se veia tan triste…_

_-¿Qué, triste?, que yo estaba triste?,¡pero que idea!- de la nada el apuesto joven comenzaba a reir estrepitosamente- esa estuvo buena- la carcajada del joven era limpia_

_-¿Qué tiene eso de comico?- penso la rubia pecosa' parece una persona muy diferente-¿sales a pasear aunque hay un baile en el salon?- dijo con mofa el chico, detalle que la rubia detecto de inmediato_

_-no me gustan mucho los bailes eso es todo- declaro la pecosa_

_-seguroqeu nadie queria bailar con una pecosa- dijo el cho mofandose_

_-¿pecosa?- dijo la rubia con una cara molesta_

_-si, pecosa, lamento informarte que en verdad tienes muchas pecas- se mofo nuevamente el chico_

_-pues para tu información me gustan mucho mis pecas- se defendio la rubia_

_-entiendo… y por eso las coleccionas- sigui con su mofa_

_-si, y de hecho estoy buscando la forma de conseguir mas- volvio a la defenza la rubia_

_-fiuuu- se escucho un fuerte silvido por parte del joven castaño- y supongo que tambien alardearas de tu pequeña nariz- esto solo habia provocado que la hja adoptiva de los Andrey se molestar aun mas_

_-pues si y…- la chica fue interrumpida_

_-Señorita Candy…¿ que hace usted aquí?- pregunto george quien aparecia en escena- es muy peligroso salir a cubierta con esta neblina_

_-bueno… feliz año nuevo señorita pecas- dijo el chico quien comenzo su marcha de ese lugar_

_-¡que grocero!- grito la rubia_

_-señorita Candice esta bien?- pregunto la mano derecha de Williams_

_-George ese chico…_

_-su nombre es Terrence G. Grandchester, es hijo primogenito de una familia nobleinglesa… ¿acaso la molesto señorita Candy?_

_-eh?... no… no george…solo… pense que se parecia a Antony de espaldas pero… no, Antony es…Antony era… mucho mas buen moso y dulce…_

_-volvamos a la recepcion señorita- dijo el ingles al notar la tristesa de la rubia_

_-prefiero quedarme un momento aquí George… sientoq eu estando aquí, entre esta neblina… podre ver a Antony- dijo ella fijando su mirar al infinito_

_-tenga cuidado señorita Candy- el hombre cpomprendia que en ese momento de recuerdos la joven pequeña dama necesitaba soledad por lo que dsaparecio de ese lugar dejandola con sus pensamientos..._

_-Terrence…G. Grandchester- sin siquiera notarlo en ese momento la chica sonrio levemente._

-Terry- el regreso al tiempo actual despues de ese dulce recuerdo- hace mas de 15 años que no nos vemos… lo ultimo que supe de ti fue que te casaste con Susana Marlow… ahora eres el Duque de Grandchester… Duque Terrence G. Grandchester Beaker- sonrio la rubia

-Mensiona al diablo…

- se dejo escuchar una varonil voz

-no puede ser…- la rubia se giro lentamente para encarar el alma solitaria que estaba en cubierta a esas horas

-y aparecera- complemento la voz aterciopelada y masculina que sacudio todo el ser de la joven madre…

XD continuara ¿Quién sera…? XD descubranlo en el próximo capitulo aunque creo que ya lo saben ñaca ñaca XD Matta ne, gracias por seguir leyendo.


	3. Reencuentro y recuerdos

-no puede ser… ¿Terrence?- la bella dama no daba crédito a sus ojos ¿seria posible que el champagne le estuviera jugando una mala broma?

-Madame, Candice White de Andrew… que pequeño es el mundo y que curiosos son los caminos caprichosos del destino, ¿no lo cree mi lady?- aquel hombre de cabello castaño obscuro tenia las facciones mas maduras, su largo cabello estaba recogido en una coleta pulcramente peinado, su espalda era mas ancha al igual que su pecho, portaba un elegante bigote ingles y su vestimenta era exquisita, su sonrisa era amable tal y como la mujer lo recordaba, pero de todo, de esos cambios y también ligeras facciones que recordaba de el, lo que mas le sorprendía a Candy era que pese a toda la elegancia de el ahora duque, lo que seguía imponiendo de el era sus arrebatadores ojos azules, el noble ingles se acercaba a la hermosa dama frente a el, el mismo no podía creer que el destino los llevara ahí, a ese mismo lugar donde años atrás, en su mas hermosa juventud se habían conocido

-¿Duque de Grandchester?... ¿de verdad es usted?, pregunto la mujer aun sin poder creerlo, si antes tenia una duda, ahora lo sabia, ¡Dios la odiaba!.

- no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo volvamos a vernos Candice- dijo el hombre tomando su mano para besarla caballerosamente

-yo tampoco puedo creerlo Terrence- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa calida, la sonrisa de la cual aquel hombre se había enamorado en su juventud, y que aun ahora no estaba seguro de haberla dejado de amar

-por favor, deje los formalismos Candice, somos viejos amigos ¿o no?- dijo el chico

-dejare los formalismos Duque cuando usted deje los suyos- dijo la rubia sonriendo plenamente

-esta segura de eso mi Lady?- pregunto con una picara sonrisa y un brillo travieso en los ojos del duque- pues bien, así será…realmente me da gusto volver a verte… "Tarzán con pecas"- dijo el hombre sonriendo de lado

-grosero engreído- sonrío la mujer al recordad los viejos tiempos- sabia que no podías haber cambiado insolente.

-candy…- sonrío el hombre

-eso esta mejor…Terry- una vez mas la mujer le regala la mejor de sus sonrisas

-no deberías estar aquí… vas a resfriarte... rayos… tanto tiempo sin verte y… no se en verdad que decirte-dijo el hombre un poco frustrado

-te entiendo perfectamente, me siento igual… em.. ¿Cómo has estado?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a la cabeza actual de los Andrew

-bien, con bastante trabajo, entre la compañía teatral Beaker de América y la compañía teatral Richard´s de Inglaterra, las formalidades de la nobleza y los asuntos de negocios… bueno, ya te imaginaras- dijo el hombre recargándose a la orilla de el barco

-si, te entiendo… yo tampoco eh tenido mucho tiempo de descansar- dijo la rubia recordando sus propias obligaciones

-oh, vamos candy, tus únicas obligaciones son las de atender tus eventos sociales, apuesto que explotas al pobre Albert con el trabajo como cuando lo hacías que limpiara la casa y cocinara cundo estaba amnésico-. Bromeo el Duque esperando que la chica lo reprendiera como antaño, sin embargo solo recibió una mirada sombría y una sonrisa triste

-me … me gustaría que así fuera- dijo la rubia dándole la espalda para no mostrar sus lagrimas

-Candice?- el hombre estaba sorprendido, tal vez no la había visto en demasiado tiempo, pero aun la conocía; ese tono de voz no era el habitual

-no nos hemos visto por mucho tiempo Terrence… y veo que realmente has estado muy ocupado en Inglaterra

-Candy?- el hombre no sabia que estaba pasando

-Albert… falleció hace casi quince años- por fin lo decía- debía ir a Europa…con urgencia… le peri que no lo hiciera… le dije que tenia un mal presentimiento, que no fuera, que su seguridad era mas importante que el dinero… pero no quiso escucharme- la bella dama se llevo las manos al rostro para ocultar su llanto-lo lamento… pocas veces me permito llorar de esta manera… pero recordar que le pedí que no se fuera… por Alice y por mi… y aun así…Dios mío si me hubiera escuchado

-Candice- el noble caballero estaba desencajado, no tenia idea de nada, tras digerir la noticia cerro los ojos alzando una oración para aquel al que a pesar de el tiempo, las circunstancias y la lejanía seguía siendo su único y mejor amigo-Albert- el hombre cerro su puño en impotencia- "perdóname amigo… no cumplí nuestra promesa…mira hasta cuando me vengo enterando de lo sucedido"- la mente del Duque lo levo hasta unos 15 años atrás

"_-felicidades Otelo"- se dejo escuchar una voz entre la concurrencia que se acercaba a felicitar a la nueva sensación de Brodway, con su mas reciente éxito, Otelo._

_-Albert?- el joven estaba sorprendido de encontrar a su viejo amigo en esa recepción-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto entusiasmado y feliz de ver al rubio mientras le daba un afectuoso abrazo de camaradería_

_-fui invitado por el alcalde en esta recepción, vine a New York a arreglar algunos negocios- dijo el hombre metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón de manera despreocupada_

_-¿viniste… viniste solo?- pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa_

_-si- la mirada de Albert cambio a una sombría al darse cuenta de lo que el Actor quería preguntar_

_-ya veo- dijo el chico desilusionado_

_-Terrence… el que aceptara la invitación del Alcalde no es casualidad… tengo que hablar contigo…- dijo serio- ¿crees que podamos ir a otro lugar?- pregunto_

_-claro… vallamos al Jardín- así el joven actor comenzó su caminata hacia el jardín de aquel salón_

_-Terry, ¿ a donde vas?- dijo una mujer de cabellera rubia lisa larga, ojos azules que alguna vez fueron calidos y ahora solo mantenían una soberbia indescriptible_

_-Un amigo vino a verme… quiero platicar con el un momento a solas- dijo el castaño intentando no perder la paciencia_

_-a mi no me engañas ¿crees que no se quien es este hombre?- pregunto la ex actriz desde su silla de ruedas- van a hablar de esa cualquiera- dijo furiosa_

_-Ya vasta Susana!- grito furioso el ingles_

_-eres mi esposo Terrence… no tolerare que te burles de mi-la voz de la joven rubia se escuchaba realmente molesta- y menos con esa cualquiera, con esa golfa disfrazada de enfermera de nombre Candice, seguramente este tipo pretende arreglarles una cita!- dijo aun mas furiosa_

_-Madame…- intervino Albert- voy a suplicarle que no se refiera a mi prometida con esas palabras- aquella declaración había parado en seco el neurótico comportamiento de la Maslow y en Terrence había clavado un puñal en su corazón- Terrence…- esta vez la voz de albert era seria y fría, con su mano había indicado la salida al jardín dejando a la ex actriz con un asombro descomunal_

_-¿Qué es eso de tu prometida?- dijo Terry dándole la espalda a Albert una vez en el jardín_

_-lo que escuchaste… a eso eh venido Terry- el rubio vio como el actor se tensaba y apretaba los puños-me caso con Candy el próximo mes- concluyo el rubio_

_-¿Por qué viniste a decírmelo?- el chico seguía sin mirar a su compañero de peleas_

_-por que eres mi amigo, y quería que lo supieras por mi y no por nadie mas- contesto el rubio-Terry… discúlpame, se lo que sientes por ella… pero…_

_-entiendo… la adoptaste para criarla para ti, usaste tu poder sobre ella para obligarla a casarse contigo' si el joven ingles ejerciera mas fuerza en sus puños era seguro que sangraría sus manos_

_-Mírame Terrence… realmente crees que le haría eso a candy?- dijo el rubio haciendo que los hombros de Terry se relajaran- lo intente, intente olvidarme de este amor que me quema las entrañas, pero no pude, no puedo Terry, la ame desde el momento que la encontré en la colina de pony llorando por la perdida de su mejor amiga, mi corazón desde ese momento se dio a la tarea de protegerla de todo y de todos… cuando apareciste en su vida, estaba dispuesto a alejarme para que la protegieras por mi, por eso me marche a África… increíblemente, después, en mi amnesia… volví a enamorarme de ella, pero siempre supe que no tendría oportunidad, ella te amaba con locura… cuando se separaron… me di asco … estaba feliz, tenia una oportunidad con ella, después vinieron mis recuerdos y me di cuenta que eso no era posible… sin embargo hoy… ella y yo… Terry, la amo y se que entiendes ese sentimiento- dijo el rubio aun mirando la espalda del castaño_

_-Disculpa a mi esposa por insultar a tu prometida- dijo Terry sin mirarlo- en su estado… se irrita con demasiada facilidad- dijo el Actor con voz calmada_

_-¿su estado?- pregunto el rubio desconcertado_

_-en seis meses mas seré padre-confeso el Actor dejando pasmado a su mejor amigo- u en dos mas volveremos a Inglaterra, el viejo esta enfermo… y me esta pidiendo que vuelva para heredarme… seguro que la duquesa cara de marrano se muere de un infarto- rió cruelmente el castaño- cuídala y ámala Albert, como yo lo hubiera hecho, el tiempo y la distancia, en esos espacios se han llenado de nuevas cosas, dentro de poco tendré un hijo, Candy será tu esposa… y será muy feliz, ella lo prometió, si no lo fuera, se lo reprocharía- dijo el castaño girándose para encarar a su amigo- Ámala , como yo lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido tan estupido- dijo el Duque estirando su mano para estrechar la de Albert_

_-Te lo juro- dijo albert dando un fuerte apretón a la mano de Terry_

_-Si no la haces feliz… juro que te la arrebatare_

_-si no consigo hacerla feliz te pediré que la cuides por mi… Terrence… si fallo, si falto en su vida… la cuidaras por mí_

_-Calla hombre… y sean muy felices- el chico comienza a caminar hacia la fiesta_

_-Juralo Terrence- dijo Albert mirando la espalda de su amigo el cual se alejaba_

_- es un juramento de caballero Ingles- sin siquiera mirarlo el joven actor entra a la recepción, mientras el rubio se dirigía a la salida de aquel lugar_

-"esa fue la ultima vez que vi a albert… perdóname amigo… no lo supe hasta ahora"- el joven duque abrió los ojos y miro a la joven viuda.

-lo lamento tanto… dime…sus restos están en Escocia?, me gustaría visitar su tumba, hay t antas cosa que eh querido contarle desde la ultima vez que lo vi… ahora si , lo que me dice Karen resulto cierto… ya no tengo ningún amigo

-¿y yo que soy?, supongo que podemos retomar nuestra amistad ahora que nos reencontramos terry, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, los restos de Albert reposan en este mar, el barco fue atacado por las fuerzas alemanas… no hubo un solo sobreviviente… y una lapida conmemorativa a su memoria, reposa en un a hermosa colina en Lakewood… y su espiritu… reposa en esta rosa- la joven dama se quita el prendedor natural que llevaba en su cabello, mostrando una "imponente william"

-en esta rosa?- pregunto desconcertado el castaño

-si… bueno… en el portal de rosas de Lakewood… la estirpe que antony creo y bautizo con mi nombre… ahora crecen a lado de la estirpe de rosas que creo su sobrina… bajo el nombre de "imponente William" que es esta extraña rosa

-entiendo… la dulce Candy y el imponente William permanecerán juntos en esencia por mucho tiempo, pero tengo que reprocharte algo… candy, dijiste que…serías feliz… ¿lo recuerdas Candice?- dijo el Duque con una tierna sonrisa mientras del bolsillo interno de su saco sacaba un pañuelo para secar la lagrimas de la dama Andrew.

-no tiene nada que reprocharme Terrence… es verdad que sufrí por la perdida de Albert… pero eh sido muy, muy Feliz- dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa- antes de partir… Albert me dejo un maravilloso recuerdo suyo- la rubia secaba sus lagrimas con el pañuelo del duque mientras una sonrisa aparecía tímidamente en su rostro

-¿Un recuerdo suyo?- pregunto sin entender

-Mamá!, no logro encontrar a Pettyt, si la descubren la echaran al mar esas viejas escandalosas de el salón- dijo una jovencita rubia de piel bronceada y hermosos ojos azules- ooops… lo lamento, no era mi intención interrumpir- dijo la chiquilla sacando la lengua y dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza haciendo una mueca graciosa que el Duque reconoció de inmediato

-¿mama?- dijo desconcertado mirando a Candy- acaso es…


	4. ¿fuiste feliz?

XD semana de exámenes y yo escribiendo el fic, santo cielo ahora cuando me pregunten sobre Porter, me preguntare si no era un pariente lejano de los Grandchester o de los Andrew, aunque para aber inventado algo tan complicado y traumatico como su cadena de valor lo as seguro es que era pariente de los Leegan XD jajajajaja, vale pues a ver como me va XD espero que les siga gustando el fic y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo matta ne!

______________________________________________________________________

- ooops… lo lamento, no era mi intención interrumpir- dijo la chiquilla sacando la lengua y dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza haciendo una mueca graciosa que el Duque reconoció de inmediato

-¿mama?- dijo desconcertado mirando a Candy- acaso es…

-Alice… te presento al Duque Terrence G. Grandchester Beaker- dijo la rubia mayor posando sus delicadas manos en los frágiles hombros de su hija en un ademán que mostraba orgullo y amor a su hija

-Terrence… Terrence Grandchester?- dijo la pequeña pecosa con los ojitos brillantes- ¿el brillante ex actor ahora productor de Broadway e Inglaterra, la leyenda del teatro shakesperiano?- dijo aun mas emocionada- "que luz entra por vuestra ventana…es el este… y Julieta es el sol… aparece rubio sol… y mata a la envidiosa luna"- recito la chiquilla perfectamente aquel dialogo de la obra- es un placer conocerlo Duque de Grandchester- dijo ella con una educada reverencia

-Jajajaja que linda chiquilla- dijo el Duque sonriendo a la pecosa hija de "su mona"- veo que te agrada Shakespeare, no muchos aprecian sus obras a tu edad- dijo el sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón, pensar que si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes aquella niña hubiese sido su hija, su orgullo- dígame hermosa damisela, ¿no le gustaría participar en uno de mis teatros?, tiene el porte y la dedicación, pero ante todo el amor a las obras de Shakespeare latente.

- no es difícil amar a Shakespeare cuando tienes una madre que lo adora y que desde que tengo uso de razón me leía Romeo y Julieta, Otelo, sueño de una noche de verano, noche de reyes, Hamlet y no recuerdo cuantos mas , si, mi mama siempre me leía una historia antes de ir a la cama, fue por eso que aprendí a adorar Shakespeare, aunque la muy bandida jamás me ah querido decir que amigo hizo que le gustara el teatro y mas las obras de Shakespeare- dijo la chica mirando a su madre quien tenia la cara de colores-Mamá… creo que te resfriaste , debes tener fiebre por que estas toda roja, eres una vergüenza enfermera titulada y no sabes cuidarte- dijo la pequeña quitándose su chalina y cubriendo a su madre

-Por dios Al… hija ve a buscar a pettyt antes de que alguien mas la encuentre- dijo la joven dama recuperando poco a poco su color habitual

-¡AY!, CIERTO… con su permiso, Duque de Grandchester- y después de una reverencia mas la pequeña sale corriendo

-jajaja es tu vivo retrato mamá… pero tiene los ojos de Albert… lastima, ella también colecciona pecas

-no te atrevas a meterte con mi hija- dijo con una falsa molestia la enfermera

-tranquila pecosa… jamás me arriesgaría a algo así… si de por si ya eras bastante peligrosa, con el instinto maternal aseguro que también se ah desarrollado aun mas tu instinto asesino- río el duque

-muy gracioso… - dijo molesta la rubia- ¿y tu Terrence?, ¿Qué ah sido de tu vida?... ¿como esta Susana?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-no lo se- dijo frío el Duque- supongo que divirtiéndose en sus reuniones sociales en escocia Francia o España, entre las altas damas de la nobleza- dijo con un dejo de molestia el castaño

-¿Terry?- la rubia podía percibir el desden en la voz del joven duque

-tu… si podrías recriminarme las cosas Candy… no soy feliz- dijo el caballero ingles mirando al infinito mar

-…-la pecosa guardo silencio esperando que el chico continuara

-ante la brillante sociedad somos una pareja única e ideal, la envidia de la corona Inglesa, el matrimonio del siglo… pero tras el glamour y las notas sociales, se encuentra la infelicidad impregnada como la peste en nuestra vida

-Terry…- la rubia estaba sorprendida

-si, me case con Susana… y de esa unión, de lo único que no me arrepiento es de mis dos hijos, Richard y Eleonor- dijo el castaño

-debería serte suficiente con eso Terry, si tu relación con Susana no va bien tus hijos…

- Candy… ¿recuerdas cuando me fui del colegio san Pablo?- pregunto el castaño

-como olvidarlo- dijo la rubia- "ese fue el primer error que cometimos"- pensó

-cuando me fui del colegio fue con la firme convicción de… no amar como amaba mi padre… no quería amar por deber, quería amar por ser yo mismo, quería amar… de la manera en que mi padre amo a Eleonor Beaker y la manera en la que te amaba a ti, con fuerza, desesperación, desbordando mis sentimientos sin temor- dijo mirando a la joven dama

-Terrence…para por favor- dijo ella girando su rostro, las palabras del duque la lastimaban

-han pasado quince años Candice, somos adultos y como tales podemos hablar de esto- dijo fríamente el Ingles

-Terrence- la dama volteo a verlo

-sin embargo… cuando llego el momento… resulto ser que actúe como mi padre, preferí el deber al amor… no sabes cuantas noches me deteste por eso… pero a la vez… lo agradecí- dijo el mirando el firmamento

-…- la rubia no entendía y solo miraba el rostro del duque

-Candice… solo tu conseguiste que lograra entender a mis padres, cuando me ayudaste a reconciliarme con Eleonor, y al separarnos… pude entender a mi padre… y el suplicio que vivió lejos de Eleonor- suspiro – soportar a una bruja a su lado… y morir amando a mi madre…- el castaño regreso su mirada a Candy- no soy feliz… cada día, a cada minuto… me arrepiento de la decisión que tome- dijo el castaño

-Terrence… no digas eso… es como si te arrepintieras de tus hijos también

-me odian… y logro entender el por que- dijo el castaño

-¿Cómo?- dijo ella sorprendida

-cometí el mismo error que mis padres… los abandone por el trabajo o por la opinión social… pensé… que al menos si yo trabajaba Susana podría cuidarlos con amor y educarlos para que fueran felices… pero no… Marlow Susana se adapto muy bien y demasiado rápido a la nobleza, olvidando a sus hijos para atender sus "labores sociales"… no se como demonios permití que los encerrara en esa cárcel cuando yo pase por el mismo calvario

-así que… están en el colegio san Pablo- dijo la rubia interrumpiéndolo- no somos tan diferentes Terrence, ¿sabes por que voy a Londres?- pregunto la rubia- levo a mi hija al colegio san Pablo-suspiro

-¿Cómo?- dijo sorprendido

-la familia Andrew no ah cambiado mucho Terrence... siguen siendo necios, presuntuosos y temerosos de loq eu la sociedad dira, a la muerte de Albert… me dejaron a la cabeza pese a sus malditas tradiciones… en cuanto Alice cumpla la mayoria de edad… debe tomar la cabeza del clan Andrew por ser la única heredera de Albert- dijo la rubia cerrando fuertmente los ojos- mientras eso pasa yo debo encargarme de los vienes de la familia y de la direccion del clan, soy su albasea… hasta hace algun tiempo podía llevar a Alice conmigo a los viajes de negocios… pero fue creciendo ahora la familia me exige que se le de una educación mas severay estricta, los dirigentes principales del clan me han hecho internarla en el colegio para que se convierta en una dama digna del clan y de paso… yo podría "ocuparme debidamente de los problemas familiares y dejar de jugar a la mamá amorosa"- esto ultimo lo habia dicho con asco- la única razon por la que no los mande al diablo fue por la memoria de Albert, que siempre tuvo la esperanza de que yo podría cambiar a los Andrew… y pienso hacerlo ysi no Alice tiene la misma convicción que yo… ella misma fue la que ascepto ir a Londres… como vez, yo también soy una mala madre… la dejare ahí… sola, como yo lo estuve

-Candy… al menos tu la dejas con el dolor en el corazón, Susana… demonios a veces creo que una hiena tiene mas instinto maternal que ella… se ah encargado de llenarles la cabeza y corazón de mierda- dijo golpeando con el puño el barandal de la cubierta

-bien… tu vocabulario de adolescente volvió- río ella levemente

-lo lamento- dijo el ingles recobrando la compostura

-ellos entenderán Terry, no te preocupes… supongo que aun deben ser jóvenes…solo la madurez los ira haciendo entender que las cosas no eran por lo que decía Susana

-¡la encontré!- dijo la rubia de 14 años mostrando una mofeta entre sus brazos- estaba en la cocina, el cocinero casi la despelleja- dijo molesta la pequeña pecosa

-pettyt- dijo la dama Andrew- no vuelvas a darnos un susto así ¿entendido?...y usted señorita… vete a dormir de una buena vez- dijo Candice con una falsa molestia

-si mamá… de nuevo… un placer haberle conocido "romeo"- dijo la chiquilla mientras salía corriendo

-¿romeo?- pregunto el Duque

-jajajaja Alice… es tu fan numero uno, conoce toda tu trayectoria artística y ella opina que el mejor papel que pudiste tomar fue el de Romeo

-comprendo… se ve que tiene tu temperamento jovial- sonrió

-si pero también es apacible como su padre- sonrió la rubia

-Albert también era un delincuente, recuerda que se peleaba conmigo en las cantinas

- si, pero doy gracias que lo que heredo de el fue su gusto por la naturaleza

-¿ese animalito era puppet?-pregunto el duque

-no… es como mmm el bisnieto o tataranieto de Puppet- declaro ella- se esta haciendo tarde… y hace frío… lo mejor será ir a ver que realmente ese pequeño remolino se acueste- dijo Candy mirando el firmamento- me dio mucho gusto volver a verte… y ten fe en que todo saldrá bien- la rubia hizo una reverencia y se disponía a irse a su camarote

-Candy- la detuvo por el brazo el apuesto hombre, al momento que una descarga eléctrica recorría la columna vertebral de ambos, tanto tiempo había pasado de no tocarse, de sentir sus pieles y aun ahora pese a ese tiempo, sus cuerpos reaccionaban al mas mínimo roce, la ultima vez que se tocaron fue en ese triste adiós en el hospital, ahora era el roce del reencuentro, el miedo en el corazón de Candy era evidente, pero el tiempo se había encargado de nunca demostrarlo

-¿Si?- dijo ella girándose a verlo

-¿crees que mañana… podríamos almorzar juntos?- pregunto el castaño

-será un placer duque- contesto ella con una sonrisa

-a las 9 le parece bien madame- dijo tomando su mano para llevarla a sus labios y depositar un beso en el dorso sobre los suaves guantes de la dama

-que sea a las 10… Alice es un poco dormilona- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-a las 10 será entonces mi lady… que tenga hermosos sueños- sin mas el duque suelta la mano de la dama americana quien solo le sonríe y se aleja nuevamente

-Mauritania… caprichoso océano… parece que te empeñas en reencontrarnos- sin mas el duque se queda mirando el infinito mar- que diferentes hubieran sido las cosas… pero el hubiera… no existe- después de eso el castaño se da media vuelta caminando hacia su camarote- buenas noches- dijo sin girarse- mi amada pecosa.


	5. De Amigos y de Amores

Dedicado con mucho cariño a las albert fan, en especial a Roni de Andrew que desde que llegue a esta sección de fanfiction ah estado leyendo mis historias, espero que disfrutes la declaracion de tu principe n.n ¡yo quiero que alguien se me declare asi! XD, gracias a todas por leer y dejar sus comentarios, y tambien aquellas personas que leen y no dejan comentarios por alguna razon, mil gracias por leer, bueno me despido matta ne!

* * *

De amigos y de amores

-Mauritania… caprichoso océano… parece que te empeñas en reencontrarnos- sin mas el duque se queda mirando el infinito mar- que diferentes hubieran sido las cosas… pero el hubiera… no existe- después de eso el castaño se da media vuelta caminando hacia su camarote- buenas noches- dijo sin girarse- mi amada pecosa.

Mientras tanto en el camarote de las rubias

-viste como ese duque veía a mamá pettyt- una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de la pecosa- creo que le gusta verdad?- es muy buen moso y creo que a mamá también le interesa, viste como tenia las pupilas dilatadas y como se sonrojaba estando con el?- la chica levantaba al pequeño animalito entre sus brazos- Mamá ah hecho una gran labor como cabeza de los Andrew… y como madre, pero se ah olvidado de si misma y de su corazón de mujer, no me gusta verla sola, y estoy segura que a papá tampoco… - en ese momento se abre la puerta del camarote-Mamá!- saludo la alegre chiquilla.

-Al, hija deberías estar durmiendo, ya es muy tarde- dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a la cama de su hija- y si pettyt no duerme lo que es debido su pelaje se pondrá opaco y feo- dijo acariciando la melena de la pequeña mascota

-lo sabemos- dijo la pecosa- pero la curiosidad no nos dejo Mamá, Pettyt y yo queríamos preguntarte como conociste a el duque de Grand chéster

-hija… es muy tarde y mañana tenemos que despertar temprano- dijo Candy suspirando

-temprano… ¿Por qué?, no tenemos nada que hacer- dijo inocente la rubia

-El duque nos invito a almorzar con el a las 10 así que es hora de dormir jovencita, no querrá quedar mal con un noble al que por cierto admiras y que además es ingles y créeme ellos son muy puntuales

-ah… con que el Duque… dijo picara la rubia- dime mami ¿Dónde se conocieron?, por que la familiaridad con la que se trataban indica que se conocen desde hace mucho- dijo la chiquilla sonriendo- eres mala sabes como admiro a ese productor y no me habías dicho nada

-lo conocí… cuando tenia tu edad- confeso al fin la bella dama- lo conocí en este mismo barco, en una noche como esta…

-…- la rubia solo admiraba el rostro de su madre, nunca la había visto tan feliz añorante ante el pasado, podía percibir que su madre saboreaba aquellos recuerdos, y por un momento sintió celos, nunca había visto ese brillo en los ojos de su madre cuando hablaba de su padre

-Sabes… Terrence era el mejor amigo de tu padre después de George- dijo la rubia mirando a su pequeña hija

-¿De verdad?- aquello había calmado un poco los celos en la chica, tal vez, esa mirada era por que recordó anécdotas vividas por los tres- y ¿por que no lo habíamos visto?, nunca fue a casa a visitar la tumba de papá

-lo se… pero… es que es la primera vez que nos volvimos a ver después de casi quince años princesa- dijo la rubia recostando a su hija y arropándola

-¡¡¡quince años!!!!- si son tan amigos ¿Por qué se dejaron de ver tanto tiempo?- dijo la rubia tan parecida a su madre sorprendida

-es una larga historia Rosemary…- la dama de ojos esmeralda había entristecido de repente

-Pues cuéntamela, como si fuera un cuento antes de ir a la cama- la chica era testaruda, y mas aun después de escuchar que su madre la había llamado por su segundo nombre, ella solo lo hacia en dos ocasiones, cuando estaba por recibir un buen reto, o cuando el dolor en el corazón de su madre era demasiado

-hija…- intento zafarse la dama aun a sabiendas que seria imposible

-por favor mamá…cuéntame- dijo la rubia mientras tomaba las manos de su madre entre las de ella- no has sido tu la que me ah dicho hasta el cansancio que mas que madre e hija somos amigas…

-¿Por qué siempre usas el tono de tu padre para convencerme de hablar?- dijo la mayor de las rubias bufando al encontrar los ojos de su amado marido en los de su hija

-quien sabe… a lo mejor Papá habla a través de mi- sonrío dulcemente como lo hacia el hombre que le diera la vida

-Al… esta bien… Terry y yo nos conocimos en el Mauritania una noche vieja… de hecho el fue el primero en felicitarme en ese año nuevo… en ese tiempo no era nada parecido al caballero que viste hoy… era un muchacho rebelde y engreído… un insolente grosero- sonrío la rubia al recordar las batallas campales de palabras y apodos que se daban en aquel tiempo- era un chico solitario, nadie lo comprendía… éramos tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes, ambos teníamos la soledad transpirando por la piel… solo que yo huérfana como era, tenia el amor de la señorita pony y de la hermana María, de todos mis amigos del hogar y de tus tíos Archibald, Alistear y por supuesto, tu padre… sin embargo el… era un chico que aunque tenia un titulo noble, vivía en un castillo con su padre… estaba mas solo que yo misma, sin un amigo, su padre ignorándolo todo el tiempo… y arrebatado de los brazos de su madre desde muy pequeño, alejado de ese amor solo por que Eleanor Beaker no era bien vista ante la sociedad

-empiezo a odiar las normas sociales- dijo la rubia pequeña cruzándose de brazos- eso es muy cruel

-jajaja odias las normas sociales y el que dirán por genética mi vida… tu padre y yo éramos así, siempre contra la corriente… y el encontrarnos con Terrence… ya hacíamos un trío de delincuentes- dijo la rubia recordando esa frase de su marido el día que se encontraron los tres en el zoológico Blue River

-Al grano Candice… no me cambies la plática- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-esta bien…- así la joven ama le relata todo a su pequeña hija, deleitándose con sus cambios gestuales, reconociendo varias muecas de su amado esposo y otras de ella misma, cuando se molestaba por un momento entendía por que Terry le ponía apodos como mono, y es que en verdad se veían graciosas arrugando la nariz, las caras que mas le sorprendieron fue ver el sonrojo de su hija cuando le dijo que ese aristócrata fue su primer amor y la persona que le hizo aliviar el dolor de perder a su tío Antony-… esa fue la ultima vez que vi a Terrence… nos despedimos en medio de una nevada…- termino de relatar la joven dama, no le contaría que meses después lo reencontró en una patética demostración teatral dejando su porte y orgullo de lado

-veo… que el Duque fue muy importante en tu vida… - la pequeña había agachado la mirada

-¿Al?, ¿que te pasa mi nena?- pregunto al ver la tristeza reflejada en su mirar

-Mamá… ¿alguna vez lo olvidaste?-pregunto la sin mirar a su madre- es decir… Papá…

-ame a tu padre por sobre todo y sobre todos Alice Rosemary, nunca te atrevas a dudar eso- dijo la rubia comprendiendo los temores de su hija- es bien cierto, que Terry ocupo un lugar especial en mi vida mi corazón y alma… pero tu padre, fue el dueño de toda mi felicidad y amor durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos… un amor fuerte basado en la comprensión el amor y la felicidad,- decía tomando os hombros de su hija- mi mayor felicidad, una hija maravillosa, tu eres el producto de ese amor que le profese a tu padre y eres la muestra viviente del amor que tu padre y yo consagramos, aunque la vida se encargo de que fuera muy corto ese momento de felicidad. Alice, yo ame a tu padre como jamás eh amado a nadie, fue mi primer amor, mi protector, aquel por el cual mi vida cambio por completo, aquel que me mostró con su fortaleza jamás rendirme y seguir mi camino, aquel que dejo en su hija ese carácter hermoso libre y reconfortante- dijo acariciando el rostro sonrojado de la pequeña

-me hubiera gustado conocerlo… murió cuando yo aun no nacía

-se fue… cuando yo a penas tenia tres meses de embarazo… se fue siendo el hombre mas feliz del mundo sabiendo que una parte de el y mía estaba por llegar, sabiendo que nuestro amor se había fundido en ti mi rosa silvestre

-¿me parezco tanto a el?... ¿como era mi papá?, ¿como te enamoraste de el mamá?, ¿Cómo le hizo mi papa para hacer que te olvidaras de Terrence Grandchester?

'eh eh muchas preguntas a la vez- dijo la rubia con una sonora risa- esta bien jovencita te contare... tu padre fue mi primer amor, un amor que conocí a los 6 años- dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa recordando aquel mágico momento- yo lloraba desconsolada por que tu tía Annie me había dicho adiós, que no podía seguir escribiéndome por que su madre le había prohibido decir que venia de una casa hogar, eso implicaba el repudiar al hogar de pony- dijo tristemente la rubia dama

-¿La tía Annie acepto eso?- pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos la pequeña

-si, pero por ordenes de su madre, ella deseaba con su alma tener unos padres, por eso obedeció

-La señora Brighton siempre me callo mal- dijo la chiquilla cruzándose de brazos- y creo que la nieta la heredo lo amarga-sentencio

-Alice, no me gusta que te expreses así de Annia- reprendió la rubia dama

-Ash… pero es la verdad, y ese es mi insulto mas leve, a veces la llamo limón chupado cáscara de toronja, hiel de pescado…

-Rosemary!- reprendió la rubia aunque por dentro estaba aguantando las ganas de carcajearse, era verdad que su princesa y la hija de Annie y Archie nunca se llevaron bien, y es que a veces la pequeña era tan grosera y odiosa como alguna vez lo había sido Elisa Leegan con ella- Annia es tu prima-sobrina y como tal debes respetarla- dijo ella intentando parecer severa

-es una lastima, no entiendo como es tan odiosa cuando Alistear es tan dulce y bueno… mientra mantenga alejados sus inventos de mi- sonrío al recordar a su primo inventor

-jajaja ese es el destino de todos aquellos que llevan el nombre de Alistear Corwell- dijo la dama suspirando al recordar a su difunto primo

-sígueme contando mami- dijo la rubia recuperándose

-¿eh?... claro, bueno aquel día yo fui corriendo a la colina de pony, desconsolada intente que todo el dolor de haber perdido a mi hermana se fuera en lagrimas, mientras lloraba una hermosa melodía llego hasta mis oídos, un joven de cabellera rubia y hermosos ojos azules tocaba la gaita en esa colina- sonrío la rubia al recordar aquella visión- iba vestido con un kilt, claro que yo no sabia que lo era y le pregunte que por que vestía con falda

-jajajajaja, con falda, esa es muy buena- rió la rubia menos de la misma manera que su padre sonriera al escuchar la misma ocurrencia hacia mas de 20 años en aquella colina

-y después volvió a tocar la gaita… "suena como caracoles arrastrándose"-rió la rubia nuevamente al recordad aquello

-¿caracoles?... ¿dijiste caracoles? Jajajajajajaja- rió la rubia nuevamente haciendo que a su madre se le estrujara el corazón eran las mismas palabras, la misma carcajada, el mismo temple de "su príncipe de la colina"

-si, idéntica a la tuya en este momento, me hizo reír haciéndome olvidar toda mi tristeza, fue cuando lo escuche por primera vez…- dijo la rubia parándose de la cama y dándole la espalda a su hija para ocultar sus lagrimas

-¿oír?... ¿el que?- pregunto curiosa la pequeña

-"eres mas hermosa cuando ríes… que cuando lloras"… esa frase que marcaría mi camino a partir de ese momento, me sonroje de pies a cabeza y solté la carta de Annie que llevaba en las manos… el viento la arrastró y fui tras la carta, al volverme el chico que me había hecho sonreír nuevamente ya no estaba, no pude ni preguntarle su nombre… así que lo llame "mi príncipe de la colina", por que desde que lo vi… me imagine que así serian los príncipes… quien diría que se convertiría en mi príncipe Azul – sonrío aun mas la joven dama

-mi Papá- dijo ella ¿Cuándo lo volviste a ver?

-ya te lo eh contado, lo reencontré cuando me salvo la vida, como todo un príncipe salva a su princesa en peligro- sonrío la mujer mirando nuevamente a su hija- cuando creí que era un vagabundo- sonrío ella

-si, fue en ese tiempo que conociste a los tíos Alister, Archibald, Antony, Neal y Elisa

-así es… el resto de la historia la conoces, fui a Inglaterra a la muerte de tu tío Antony, en el viaje conocí a Terrence, me enamore de el, tuvimos una linda historia que termino mas dramáticamente que la de romeo y Julieta- dijo la rubia llevando sus manos al pecho

-Mamá…- miro la pequeña apenada

-pero ese dolor fue compensado, cuando descubrí que tu padre era mi "bisabuelo William"… y mas aun al descubrir que era mi príncipe de la colina, aquel que había amado en mi mas pura infancia y que se había encargado de ganar nuevamente mi corazón- sonrío al recordar- no olvidare el día en que lo descubrí… tu padre lo tenia todo planeado, había ido al hogar de pony a pensar que aria con mi vida a partir de entonces… subí a la colina de pony recordé toda mi vida, aquellos que se habían ido y jamás volverían conmigo al hogar, tu tío Antony, tu tío Alistear… Terrence… la tristeza me agobiaba de nuevo y las lágrimas salían otra vez, en esa tarde escuche el sonido de las gaitas…

_-¿Qué?... no puede ser- la pecosa enfermera se giraba para encarar al chico frente a ella_

_-sabes pequeña… te vez as hermosa cuando ríes que cuando lloras- frente a la pecosa había un hombre hermoso, portaba el kilt propio de la realeza escocesa, la gaita era tocada con armonía, pero no mas armónica que su calida voz, los ojos azules como el cielo mismo y sus cabellos aun mas dorados que los rayos del sol, aquel había sido una revelación importante para la pecosa, frente a ella estaba si tío abuelo, su amigo Albert… y ahora lo sabia, el broche en su pecho no dejaba lugar a dudas, el era el hombre por el cual había caminado su vida, su tiempo y su historia, por ese hombre, Albert, su príncipe de la colina-ALBERT!- grito la chica al momento de correr a abrazarlo_

_-pequeña… quería decírtelo desde hacia mucho tiempo pero… no sabia como… y creo que esta es la mejor manera para decírtelo_

_-Albert… oh Albert entonces tu… tu eres mi príncipe… aquel chico que me consoló cuando perdí a mi hermana… tu… tu… ¡oh Albert!- dijo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del rubio mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura_

_-no me gusta ver tus esmeraldas cubiertos por las lágrimas Candy- dijo el chico levantando el rostro de la pecosa por el mentón- de verdad eres muy, muy hermosa mientras sonríes- sin mas el joven escoses se acerca a ella lentamente, la pecosa no podía respirar, su corazón estaba acelerad, los labios de su príncipe estaban tan cerca que podía sentir sus alientos combinándose_

_-CANDY!- se dejaron escuchar los gritos de los chicos del hogar de pony llamando a "su jefe" haciendo que los dos rubios se separaran completamente sonrojados-Candy la hermana María y la señorita Pony te esperan la comida esta servida, Tom, Archi, Annie también están ahí, y también esperan al señor Albert- dijeron los chiquillos jalando al rubio mientras Candy parecía que por primera vez odiaba a los chiquillos, haber interrumpido de esa manera, la tarde había pasado, la comida había sido un éxito y la hermosa noche caía en el hogar, Annie y Archi regresaron a Chicago temprano, mientras la rubia estaba de nuevo en la colina, mirando el tintinar de las estrellas a los pies del gran padre árbol_

_-Candy?- se dejo escuchar la voz del rubio de ojos azules quien ahora sabia era su príncipe_

_-Albert- contesto ella sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho, estaba roja, tonta, tonta de ella, era Albert quien estaba ahí con ella, ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?, claro, lo que había sucedido esa tarde tenia mucho que ver_

_-¿puedo acompañarte?- pregunto sentándose a lado de ella_

_-cla…cla…claro Albert- dijo desviando la mirada de esos ojos azules que parecían hipnotizarla de un tiempo a la fecha- la noche esta hermosa_

_-¿lo crees?, hace unos instantes las estrellas se opacaron- dijo el rubio mirando a la chica_

_-¿Cómo?- dijo ella mirándolo directamente a esos ojos azules_

_-se han opacado al compararlas con el brillo de tus ojos Candice-respondió el rubio_

_-¡ALBERT!- la pecosa estaba roja a más no poder, y la luz de luna delataba sus emociones_

_-Candy… te gusta mucho este lugar… ¿Qué has pensado hacer?... ¿te quedaras con tus madres en el hogar?- pregunto de repente el rubio_

_-siempre… cuando me sentí sola… llegue a este lugar- contesto la rubia poniéndose de pie- encontré el amor maternal en ellas, la hermana María y la señorita Pony, de mis hermanos en los chicos del hogar de pony, la chica se recarga en el gran padre árbol-y el apoyo y resguardo mas cercano que encontré a la de un padre… fue en este árbol, el gran padre árbol-dijo la rubia mirando el enorme árbol_

_-Candy?- el rubio se puso de pie junto a ella tomándola por los hombros mientras ella se mantenía de espalda_

_-pensando en el bisabuelo William… sentía que era ese árbol, mi protector, aquel que con su sombra me protegía de cualquier peligro_

_-¿eso soy para ti Candy?... ¿un padre protector?- pregunto tristemente el chico mientras giraba a la rubia para que lo encarara_

_-Albert, mi amigo, mi hermano, aquel que siempre estuvo a mi lado para ayudarme y tenderme la mano, aquel que con su ternura siempre limpio mis lagrimas y me animo a salir delante de todos los obstáculos que se ponían frente a mi, aquel que me mostró que debía seguir el camino que yo eligiera y no el que me impusieran… mi ángel guardián- suspiro la pecosa mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los del rubio_

_-tu padre y tu hermano eh?- sonrío débilmente la cabeza de los Andrew_

_-pero hoy… hoy tu… descubrí una cara mas, y me da miedo seguir descubriendo mas… tu mi primer amor… el ser por el cual comencé mi camino en casa de los Leeagan… debo confesar… que le mentí a Antony… el … si me gustaba, pero era por que era igual a ti… en ternura y amabilidad… pero siempre, siempre busque a mi príncipe en el, ahora lo entiendo Albert- dijo ella clavando su mirada en la de el con mas intensidad-Albert… tu mi príncipe de la colina…- la rubia se separa de el girándose para no mirarlo mas_

_-Candy?- dijo el chico sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho_

_-Tengo miedo descubrir una cara, una faceta mas en ti Albert- dijo ella con dificultad_

_-¿Qué faceta Candy?... ¿a que faceta de mi le temes?- pregunto ansioso_

_-a la faceta del hombre al que amo- dijo ella sin mirarle- temo encontrar en tus ojos el amor de mi vida, en tu perfume la fragancia de mi alma en tu pecho el cobijo del amor_

_-Candy…no temas descubrir algo… que siempre has sabido pequeña- el joven rubio la gira para encararla- mira en estos ojos el amor que te profeso, deja que sea mi perfume tu bálsamo de tranquilidad, mi pecho el que te proteja del frío y este corazón-dijo el chico mientras tomaba las manos blancas de la rubia y las llevaba a su pecho- y este corazón lata al mismo paso del tuyo, Candice… déjame hacerte feliz, déjame ser yo quien le de alegría a tu vida y tu corazón, déjame compartir contigo los dolores y tristezas , la felicidad, las alegrías, Candy, déjame ser yo quien te proteja de ahora en adelante, contra todo y contra todo, déjame ser ese árbol protector que te cubra con su sombra, déjame ser ese hermano que te siga ayudando y mostrándote el camino, enseñándote, pero también, déjame ser el hombre dueño de tu corazón Candy…_

_-Albert yo…_

_-Te amo pequeña- sin mas el rubio sujeta la delgada cintura de la rubia acercándola a el para fundirse en un beso, nada tenia que ver con el beso apasionado que una vez recibió del duque, no, ese beso era dulce, tranquilo, amoroso, el beso que sellaría el destino de Candice para siempre y entregara su corazón al conde de Escocia, A su príncipe de la colina, a su ángel protector, a su amado Albert._

_-_bajo esa noche estrellada en el lugar de mi mas pura infancia, me enamore perdidamente de tu padre una vez mas… a pocos meses nos casamos, y te concebimos a ti… nunca vi a tu padre tan feliz como cuando recibió la noticia de que seriamos padres… el… quería traerte un Kilt de Escocia… y una gaita… quería que estuvieras orgullosa de tus raíces… pero… un ataque alemán…

-calla mama... el recuerdo de su declaración es demasiado hermoso como para que lo arruines con las lagrimas de la perdida- dijo la rubia secando las lagrimas de su madre- eres mas hermosa cuando sonríes que cuando lloras, nunca lo olvides mama- sonrío la pecosa menor- esa sonrisa que enamoro a mi padre… y por lo que vi hoy a otros mas – rió por lo bajo la pecosa- se ve que aun traes loquito al duque- rió pícaramente

-oh Alice, ¿Qué cosas dices?, lo nuestro fue amor de juventud, hoy solo mantenemos una amistad

-si tu lo dices- dijo la rubia con un largo bostezo-hasta mañana mami… sueña con mi papi- sin mas la pecosa se acomoda en su cama y la pequeña mofeta también

-buenas noches Alice… buenas noches pettyt- la rubia al ver a su hija profundamente dormida vuelve a salir de su camarote para mirar el sombrío mar- Albert… mi amor…


	6. Una amiga y ¿Un malcriado?

-buenas noches Alice… buenas noches pettyt- la rubia al ver a su hija profundamente dormida vuelve a salir de su camarote para mirar el sombrío mar- Albert… mi amor… cuanta falta me haces- la rubia deja caer las lagrimas de dolor al recuerdo de su difunto esposo mientras se abraza a si misma como si en sus propias manos pudiera sentir l calor de los brazos de Albert,- quisiera estar a tu lado, pensar que en algún lugar de este inmenso mar reposan tus restos Albert… mi amor- una melodía se dejo escuchar- es… una armónica?- la rubia se encamina hacia donde provenía la música-Terrence… eres tu?- dijo al llegar a donde se escuchaba la música, la cual paro de súbito

-no me compare ni por un momento con ese sujeto- un joven de aproximadamente 15 o 16 años salía de entre las sombras- lo único que comparto con ese sujeto es el gusto por una armónica… - un jovencito de cabellera rubia ceniza asomaba su rostro, unos ojos azules y profundos como el mar adornaban su rostro, sus facciones, su voz, todo… era tan igual, era ver a un Terrence rubio, la imagen de ese chico al cual conociera años atrás en el mismo barco vino a su mente

-lamento haberte interrumpido- dejo la dama mirando con atención al jovencito-¿Richard?-se atrevió a preguntar- ¿eres tu Richard Granchester Marlow?

-con su permiso- paso de largo el rubio sin responder

-esa triste mirada, esos ojos solitarios, ese dolor en el alma… no quieres que te comparen con el, pero, hasta en la soledad de tu alma se parecen, son tan parecidos, solo para aquellos que conocimos al verdadero Terrence podemos darnos cuenta del enorme parecido físico y emocional que hay entre los dos…Richard ¿Cuánto has sufrido en la vida para tener esos ojos tan dolidos?

La noche se había esfumado, los rayos del sol llenaban por completo la cubierta del Mauritania, unos ojos azules llenos de vida miraban el inmenso mar y su corazón se llenaba de una nostalgia

-buenos días Papá- saludo la chica como si saludara al hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos azules- en dos días mas llegaremos a Inglaterra… me encerraran en la cárcel en la que encerraste a mama como el tío abuelo jijiji, me pregunto como me ira, espero que la madre grey ya no este a cargo… por lo que dice mama era una "vieja cabeza dura" jajajaja- rió al recordar la experiencia que su madre le contara tras ayudar a su tía Paty.

-jovencita no cree que es inapropiado que una dama este en camisón en cubierta a esta hora de la mañana- reprendió la rubia de ojos verdes al encontrar a su hija en esas condiciones

-¡Mamá!, es muy temprano, no hay nadie, no exageres- dijo la rubia guiñando el ojo

-adentro ahora mismo… santo dios, ahora entiendo por que la abuela Elroy decía que contigo pagaría mi karma y no solo eso sino que también debo cargar con el de tu padre- bufo resignada la dama de ojos esmeralda

-jijiji ahora voy mami

-hay que estar lista antes de las 10, el Duque de Grandchester nos ha invitado a desayunar-sonrió la mujer mientras entraba al camarote

-¡aja!- dijo la pecosa con mirada picara- con que el duque de Grandchester… con razón tan guapa y perfumada mamá- rió con su cantarina risa

-Por dios Rosemary!, no digas tonterías… el Duque es un viejo amigo- se sonrojo la rubia de ojos esmeralda

-si… pues el tío Tom y el tío Jimmy también son viejos amigos y nunca te arreglas tanto para ir a verlos- volvió a decir la pecosa

-si, pero tus tíos son como mis hermanos y no son de la realeza- se defendió la rubia

-¿desde cuando te importa con quien te sientas a la mesa White?, reconócelo, ese Duque te movió el tapete- dio con todos los dientes la linda pecosa tan parecida a su madre

-dios mío, mide lo que dices… el Duque de Grandchester esta casado y tiene dos hijos, así que espero te comportes con su esposa y sus hijos, el chico tiene uno o dos años mas que tu y su hija… bueno no lo se, por Dios Al, compórtate en la mesa- suspiro la rubia

-ah… ¿entonces te arreglaste para que el duque comparara la belleza que dejo ir ?… ¡a lo mejor su esposa es una vieja gorda y fea, si Candice, enséñale lo que dejo ir!- rió mas la pecosa al ver como su madre tenia la cara mas roja que un carbón al fuego

-Alice, por dios…- sin mas la rubia entro al camarote seguida por su dulce hija, unos minutos mas tardes la pequeña heredera de los Andrew vestía un hermoso vestido azul cielo que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, dejaba sus brazos descubiertos, un escote que dejaba ver su cuello y parte de sus hombros, su cabello lo llevaba suelto adornado con un broche en forma de rosa azul que sostenía un listón de seda del mismo color, los largos cabellos de la chica eran un ensortijado mas leve que el de su madre, pero menos lacio que el de su padre, su caminar gracioso y el brillo curioso en su mirada dejaban ver a una pequeña dama, claro que a su madre para nada la engañaba

-me choca ponerme estos vestidotes… deberían permitir a las mujeres usar pantalón- bufo molesta la pecosa

-te vez divina hija, no protestes- la bella Candice llevaba un vestido color verde agua con encajes blancos, en las manos llevaba un abanico finamente decorado con encajes verdes similares al de su vestido, el cabello recogido en un peinado alto (estilo Eleonor Beaker) decorado con una redecilla con piedras verdes cortesía de un regalo de su marido, ambas rubias mostraban porte y elegancia, aunque sus corazones seguían siendo libres.

-Dios mío… creo que tengo dos ninfas frente a mis ojos- se dejo escuchar la voz del Duque a las espaldas de las rubias

-Terrence- la rubia se quedo pasmada al ver al noble ataviado con un traje azul que combinaba con el profundo de sus ojos, la camisa de un azul mas claro casi blanco el porte y la elegancia inglesa era su carta de presentación, la joven madre no podía negarlo, Terrence G. Granchester, seguiría robándole el aliento aun cuando fuera un anciano de 80 años.

-Estas hermosa Candice- dijo el hombre tomando la mano de "su pecosa" para besarla galantemente

-y a ti se te ve muy buen moso- sonrió la rubia mientras devolvía el cumplido

-Demonios a este paso volveré el estomago antes de desayunar- se dejo escuchar la voz de un joven a las espaldas de el duque

-!Richard!, compórtate con las damas- reprendió el castaño

-Padre, pedirle a Richard que se comporte es como pedirle a un cerdo que vuele- dijo una pequeña de unos 12 años de edad

-cállate pelos de barro- se molesto el rubio

-ven y cállame pelos de elote inmaduro- reto la pequeña a su hermano

-mierda!, ¡Terrence por que no fui hijo único!, te hubieras ahorrado deshacerte de mi en un par de años mas y te podrías alejar de mi madre para divertirte con- dijo el rubio mirando a la dama Andrew- tus "amigas"- soltó despectivo

-óyeme insolente- dijo la pecosa hija de la familia Andrew- cuida tu tono de voz

-fiuuuu, pero que tenemos aquí… la dama de camisón coleccionista de pecas

-¿Qué?- dijo la pecosa sonrojándose

-si, una loca camina por la cubierta del barco en camisón durante los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana, y llama padre al mar ¿no lo sabias?- miro sarcástico a la pequeña pecosa

-tu..Tu…- la pequeña estaba sonrojada. Me escuchaste?

-Richard!, suficiente, discúlpate ahora mismo- reprendió el Duque con severidad a su hijo

-¿y por que?, solo por que es la hija de una de tus amantes?- dijo molesto el rubio quien de inmediato sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla que lo tiro al suelo

-¡Richard!- grito su hermanita al ir a su lado

-Terry no!- la dama de los Andrew detuvo al Duque antes de que este le volviera a pegar

-discúlpate ahora mismo con las Damas Richard!- exigió el duque

-¿la verdad incomoda verdad Duque de Grandchester?... mi madre tiene razón, eres un maldito infeliz mujeriego, esta es la de turno, o solo por este día y mañana viene la otra- el chico se levanta y se va a paso lento

-Richard!, vuelve ahora mismo!- grito el duque, orden que el rubio no atendió

-Terrence… olvídalo, déjalo solo, cálmate- dijo la rubia tomando del brazo al Duque

-disculpen a mi hermano- la pequeña hija del duque se inclinaba a modo de disculpa- es un poco atolondrado rencoroso y … estupido, pero no es malo- la chiquilla era una versión pequeña de aquella que le quitara a Terry, esos ojos azules color cielo cabello largo lacio, el porte y la elegancia de Susana Marlow pero con el castaño color en sus cabellos idéntico al de su padre

-es un bruto- exclamo la pequeña pecosa

-Alice!- reprendió la dama Andrew

-tiene razón, es un bruto- sonrió la pequeña hija del duque- pero no es malo, en verdad, lamento que se portara de esa manera, en serio espero puedan disculparlo… pero.. Venimos a desayunar no?, por favor señora y señorita Andrew, vengan con nosotros y olviden este penoso cuadro- dijo la pequeña comportándose por demás madura

-tienes razón Eleonor? Es tu nombre verdad?

-si señora Andrew- dijo la pequeña sonriendo

-eres una gran chica.-sonrió la mujer de cabellera rubia- te pareces mucho a tu mamá-dijo recordando a la "dulce Susana"

-si pretendía hacerme un cumplido… no lo logro señora jijiji- rió alegre la pequeña

-¿Cómo?- dijo la rubia abriendo los ojos muy grandes

-por favor… pasemos al comedor antes de que me de una jaqueca- el apuesto duque se masajeaba las sienes

-creo que deberías ir por Richard antes de eso- dijo la dama preocupada por el chico

-no, ya tendrá hambre y llegara jijiji- volvió a reír la pequeña castaña

-¿Cómo puede un tipo como ese tener una hermana tan agradable?- hablo la joven rubia simpatizando con la castaña

-no lo se… la gente dice que saque el buen humor de la abuela Eleonor y mi hermano el maldito genio de mi padre- sonrió con todos sus dientes la castaña

-jajajajaja- rió de buena gana la rubia pecosa

-Eleonor!- reprendió el duque

-¿a ver atrévete a desmentirme?, yo solo repito lo que la gente dice- la castaña guiño el ojo

-tal vez princesa, pero no es correcto que una damita use esas palabras, no se ve bien- dijo Candy con dulzura, esa pequeña era hermosa, su soltura y despreocupación, al igual que Terry la noche anterior, por su mente cruzo la idea de que esa castaña niña podría haber sido su hija, solo que en vez de tener esos ojos cielo, los tendría verde como ella, si las cosa hubieran sido diferentes y sus decisiones no hubiesen sido las que tomaron…

-lo lamento Madame Andrew, no volverá a suceder- la chica se dirige a la rubia pecosa- mi nombre es Susan Eleonor Grandchester Marlow- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-el mío es Alice Rosemary Andrew Andrew- contesto la rubia con el mismo respeto y elegancia de la jovencita frente a ella

-pasemos entonces al comedor, aunque creo que Susana no le agradara mucho que su hijo no este presente- ante ese comentario vio como la mirada de la chiquilla ensombreció

-mi …mi mamá no vino con nosotros… ella… se quedo en Francia con las condesas de Vial- murmuro con tristeza-era importante, no podía perder el tiempo conmigo, ella debe cuidar las relaciones sociales de la familia Grandchester- decía mientras apretaba fuertemente la falda de su vestido- esta bien, dijo que me enviaría un regalo a Inglaterra por mi cumpleaños

-¿tu cumpleaños?... cuando es tu cumpleaños?- pregunto la rubia

-mañana cumplo trece años- sonrió tímidamente

-¡Mañana!... santo cielo, por muy atolondrada que es mi mamá nunca ah pasado un cumpleaños lejos de mi- dijo la pecosa con pesar

-silencio Al- reprendió su madre

-bueno, pasamos… papa prometió que hoy empezaría a festejarme, dijo que conocería a una amiguita, espero que seas tu- volvió a sonreír la castaña

-claro, de ahora en adelante seremos amigas… es tu cumpleaños pídele pastel de fresa a tu papa- cuchichío la pecosa

-no… mejor aun pidió pastel de chocolate con cubierta de frambuesa- sonrió la castaña

-¡chocolate!- dijo feliz la pecosa entrando al comedor

-Terrence?- dijo la dama Andrew al ver al castaño tan pensativo


	7. Amor de Madre

**_Amor de Madre_**

-¡chocolate!- dijo feliz la pecosa entrando al comedor

-Terrence?- dijo la dama Andrew al ver al castaño tan pensativo

-¿lo vez?... esa mujer… no tiene entrañas- dijo el castaño

-Terrence… no digas eso, si la pequeña acepto que estaba en Francia por las relaciones entre Inglaterra y…

-¡es una mentira Candice!- dijo molesto el castaño- una maldita mentira… esa mujer no quiso venir, con Richard es indiferente, pero con Eleonor… con Eleonor es…cruel- dijo el castaño bajando la mirada

-no diga eso, ninguna mujer puede ser cruel con sus hijos, es antinatural- dijo la mujer tomando el hombro del duque

-pero esa no es una mujer… es una hiena- dijo con rencor-¿sabes por que no quiere a nuestra hija?

-¿por… por que?- pregunto temerosa

-feh… me gane una maldición por hacerte burla, ahora resulta que mi pequeña también esta llena de pecas- bufo el duque- esa es la razón por la que Susana es así de fría con ella

-¿Cómo?... pero yo no vi ni una sola peca en ella- dijo sorprendida la mujer

-no… el maquillaje se las oculta-

-¡por dios!, maquillaje con solo 13 años de edad…Terence como se lo permites, marchitara su joven piel muy pronto

-lo usa con la esperanza de que su madre deje de "odiarla", Candy, Susana jamás dejo de acomplejarte por tu sombra, quizás si ella no se hubiese menospreciado, tal vez yo… me podría haber enamorado de ella… pero no, siempre me recrimino el que no dejara de pensar en ti- dijo el duque golpeando la pared del barco

-Terry…- la rubia estaba perpleja ante esa declaración

-el error que cometí fue… llamar a mi hija "mi bella pecosa" cuando tenia solo dos años de edad, a raíz de ello Susana empezó a mal tratarla y a mi a decirme que amaba a mi hija mas que a ella porque así hubiera sido mi hija si me hubiera casado contigo, dice que las pecas de mi hija me recuerdan a ti… Candy estoy desesperado, ¿Cómo una madre puede ser así?- dijo golpeando nuevamente la pared

-cuando el corazón de mujer es más fuerte Terry… - la joven dama abrazo al duque en consuelo

-Candy… como me hubiera gustado tener los suficientes pantalones para haber luchado por lo nuestro- dijo el hombre correspondiendo el abrazo

-el hubiera no existe Terry, solo el hoy y el ahora, no podemos solucionar el pasado, pero si podemos arreglar el presente, habla con Susana, dile como te sientes

-Candy… Susana no es para nada la chica que conociste… ahora es la versión rubia de ojos azules de Elisa Leegan

-¿tan mala se ah vuelto?- dijo la mujer soltando el abrazo y mirando a el Duque con una sonrisa-jajaja anda Terrence, arriba esos ánimos, no permitas que tu hija te vea tan decaído, ella parece quererte mucho, se feliz Terry y también lucha por Richard, por ganarte su confianza y cariño, no permitas que tu historia se repita-la dama lo veía con ojos tristes- no quiero ver en la mirada de Richard la misma tristeza que vi en tus ojos la noche que nos conocimos- declaro

-Ayúdame Candy… no se como…

-no necesitas mi ayuda Terrence- la chica llevo su frágil mano al pecho del duque- sino la ayuda de tu corazón

-por eso… Candy, cuando nos separamos en esa noche helada… te llevaste mi corazón contigo- dijo el duque tomando la frágil mano de la rubia entre las suyas

-Terrence… por favor- dijo ella soltándose del agarre

-¡hey!, ustedes si no viene rápido Eleonor y yo nos comeremos solas el pastel- dijo la rubia pecosa tan parecida a su madre

-si sigues comiendo así vas a engordar- dijo la dama mirando a su hija

-¡mejor!, así tendré mas encanto jijiji- sin mas la rubia pequeña entra a el comedor seguida por la sonrisa de los dos adultos, el almuerzo fue ameno pero el corazón del duque estaba inquieto, quien sabe que diabluras estaba haciendo su hijo mayor.

-¡maquillaje!, a tus 13 años y lo usas desde los 10, eso esta muy mal Eleonor, la tía abuela usaba maquillaje desde los 15 y por eso esta toda arrugada- dijo la pecosa al escuchar el relato de su nueva amiga

-¡Rosemary!- reprendió la dama

-es la verdad… ya esta toda arrugada la tía abuela y si sigue haciendo corajes se le van a marcar más

-santo cielo…- dijo la rubia mayor llevándose la mano a la cara en vergüenza- si te escucha se va a molestar

-neh… por eso lo digo con un océano de distancia mamá- los cuatro integrantes de la mesa reían por las ocurrencias de la rubia menor

-bueno, es que… no me gustan mis pecas- dijo la castaña bajando la mirada

-¿Por qué no?, mírame yo tengo muchas y me hacen adorable- dijo la pecosa con orgullo

-¿Cómo?- pregunto la castaña

-Mi tío Alistear dice que mis pecas me hacen más encantadora y que cada una de ellas me hace parecer a mi mamá, y si mis pecas se parecen a las de ella, quiere decir que un día me convertiré en una gran dama como ella-sonrió la pecosa

-una gran dama… ¿como ella?- la castaña volteo a ver a la madre de su amiga quien tenia elegancia y distinción- ¿crees que yo también pueda ser así?

-¡claro, tu solo júntate con nosotras!- rió divertida la rubia

-si- dijo la castaña alegre

-oh no… si para convertirse en una dama debe primero ser una mona pecosa no estoy muy seguro de querer que se convierta en una dama- dijo el duque al oído de la dama Andrew

-Terrence- dijo la rubia pellizcando la pierna del duque por debajo de la mesa sin mostrar su coraje, pero dejando ver al duque que seguía siendo la misma Candy que no se dejaba

-ouch, genio y figura- dijo el duque sobando su pierna con discreción

-¡es un hecho!-dijo la rubia menor sacando a los adultos de su broma

-¿que es un hecho Alice?- pregunto su madre al ver el entusiasmo de la jovencita

-Eleonor se queda a dormir hoy conmigo, le presentare a Pettyt y conversaremos

-Eleonor, no quiero que le causes molestias a La señora Andrew

-No es molestia, ¿verdad mami?- pregunto la pecosa a su joven madre

-no te preocupes Terrence, para mi será un placer el que Eleonor se quede a dormir esta noche con nosotras… así tu también podrás hablar tranquilamente con Richard- declaro la pecosa

.hablar tranquilamente con Richard es como si tú dejaras de tener pecas algún día- se burlo el duque

-¿quieres otro pellizco?- dijo molesta la distinguida dama Andrew

-jajajaja, no gracias- dijo el duque poniendo sus manos frente a el como defensa

-ya esta entonces… esta noche es noche de chicas ¡uju!- festejo la rubia menor

-Alice Rosemary Andrew Andrew, compórtate- reprendió su madre

-uy… si mami- dijo la chica tomando asiento

-de tal palo…- sonrió el Duque al recordar la efusividad de su pecosa en aquellos días del colegio san Pablo-entonces… te la encargo- sonrió el duque a la bella dama

-si, no te preocupes- el desayuno había pasado, la tarde las dos familias la pasaron por separado y por la noche la pequeña Eleonor estaba en el camarote de las Andrew

-gracias por permitirme quedarme aquí señora Andrew- dijo la castaña respetuosamente

-no es nada Susan, me da gusto que mi hija y tu se lleven tan bien-sonrió Candy con dulzura

-Eleonor… por favor, me gusta mas el nombre de mi abuela- dijo ella con timidez

-esta bien Eleonor… y dime ¿Cómo esta tu abuela?, hace tanto que no la veo- dijo la dama cepillando su largo cabello

-la ultima vez que la vi tenia ocho años-suspiro la castaña

-cinco años sin ver a tu abuela… santo dios si la mía estuviera viva no la dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra

-Alice!...-reprendió la mujer- dime Eleonor, por que llevas tanto tiempo de no ver a tu abuelita

-mi mama y ella se pelearon una navidad, y desde entonces mi mamá no nos deja verla, cuando papá va a Norteamérica a visitarla mi mamá nos deja en el colegio o con la nana Miranda- dijo la pequeña al recordar aquella navidad sus ojitos se nublan- tenia la esperanza de verla en este viaje, pero resulta que esta en escocia… así que supongo que será otro año sin ella-suspiro mientras sus ojitos se llenaban de lagrimas

-no llores- dijo la dama secando las lagrimas de la castaña- en unas horas mas será tu cumpleaños y seguro que tu abuela esta rogando por que seas muy feliz- dijo la rubia mayor guiñándole el ojo

-si, gracias señora Andrew- respondió la castaña

-llámame Candy, me siento mas vieja si me llamas señora

-White, acéptalo, ya estas vieja- se burlo la pequeña Al

-¿Qué has dicho pequeña insolente?- dijo la mujer jalando las mejillas de su hija

-jajajajaja ay ay ay , no mamá au, me duele- dijo la rubia menor jugando con su madre mientras la castaña veía la bella relación que sostenían, parecían hermanas en vez de madre e hija, y por un momento sintió envidia, cuanto abría deseado que su madre la tratara así, que estuviera ahí con ella, que le permitiera invitar a una amiguita para jugar como lo hacia esa mujer de cabellera rubia con su hija

-yo quiero…- susurro levemente

-dijiste algo Eleonor?- pregunto Alice deteniendo el juego con su madre

-no… nada, olvídenlo- el corazón de la niña estaba roto, y con su gran capacidad de empatía la hija adoptiva de la familia Andrew percibió el dolor en su pecho, en ese momento pensó en algo que no había pensado en mucho tiempo, en mas de 15 años, pensó, en que había tomado la decisión equivocada tal vez, si ella hubiese luchado por el amor de Terry, ese jovencito de cabellera rubia y ojos azules seria su hijo y no tendría la mirada tan sola y triste, esa pequeña de cabellos lacios castaños no seria tan tímida y retraída y su pequeña Alice, quizás abría tenido dos hermanos maravillosos, si no hubiera dejado a Terrence en brazos de Susana Marlow, tal vez ahora, ellos serian una familia feliz

-Eleonor… no te gustan tus pecas verdad?- interrumpió la rubia mayor

-eh?- la castaña levanto la mirada- yo… no

-pero tampoco es bueno que tan joven uses maquillaje para ocultarlas, ven Eleonor… te enseñare la receta casera de Candice White Andrew para borrar las pecas- dijo la dama guiñando el ojo

-No te deeeejeeees- dijo la rubia menor en una cantarina voz de burla

-yo tenia tantas pecas como Alice cuando tenia tu edad- dijo la rubia dama sin prestarle atención a su hija

-y por que tu no te las quitas Al, si tu mami sabe como- pregunto la castaña

-por que así me parezco a ella cuando tenia mi edad, mis tíos siempre me dicen que cada peca es idéntica a ella y eso me llena de orgullo… ya cuando este vieja como ella me preocupare por quitármelas- rió sabiendo lo que vendría

-¿Cómo que vieja?, ¡ahora veras!- entre juegos bromas platicas y dulces comentarios se paso gran parte de la noche, las dos señoritas habían terminado rendidas de tantas risas y juegos, la castaña nunca se había sentido tan feliz en compañía de alguien, y es que las Andrew tenían el don de hacer feliz a todo aquel que estaba cerca de ellas.

-bueno mis damiselas es hora de dormir- dijo la mayor de las damas

-pero aun es temprano mamá- dijo la hija de Albert con un puchero

-nada de temprano, es casi media noche… y si Terrence se entera que las deje dormir tan tarde no vuelve a dejar venir a Eleonor- sonrió la dulce dama

-bueeeno- dijo con resignación la hija de la Andrew- ven Eli, hoy te duermes conmigo, veras que calientita es Pettyt

-vengan, las arropare- dijo la mujer mientras las dos jovencitas se metían a la cama

-hay mamá ya no somos unas niñas- dijo sonrojada la rubia pecosa

-ya lo se… pero para mi siempre serás mi bebe así que , a la cama jovencita- ante la orden las dos chicas se meten a la cama-buenas noches Alice- dijo la mujer besando la frente de su hija- buenas noches Eli- dijo la mujer arropando amorosamente a la castaña- que tengas dulces sueños- en un arrebato de ternura, la rubia dama besa también la frente de la castaña- descansen princesas- la rubia se aleja de la cama y se dirige a la salida del pequeño cuarto para apagar la luz, la obscuridad oculto la lagrima que caía por la mejilla de la castaña

-yo quiero… una Mamá así- susurro

-Eli?... estas bien?- pregunto la rubia

-eh… si… es que es la primera vez que una Mamá me arropa y me da un beso de buenas noches

-¿Cómo?- la rubia no entendía

-buenas noches… Alice- la castaña e da la espalda a la rubia para poder llorar quedamente, como siempre lo hacia añorando el amor maternal

-Cuanto amor le hace falta a esa pequeña- se decía la rubia mayor en su propia habitación- es tan dulce… ¿en que te has convertido Susana Marlow?... yo que me aleje por que pensé que eras una buena persona… veo tristeza en los ojos de Eleonor, rencor en los ojos de Richard y un profundo dolor en los de Terry… dios mío en verdad tome una decisión equivocada- se dijo al rubia mientras se recostaba en su cama para dormir

* * *

aqui les dejo este capitulo, espero que les guste mil gracias de verdad por leer cada uno de sus review son una gran potivacion, jitomatazos, pedradas, recomendaciones, comentarios amenazas de muerte XD enviarlas en review por favor,nos andamos leyendo ¡¡¡¡matta ne!!!!


	8. Pelea en el Mauritania

_**Pelea en el Mauritania**_

-¡que bien dormí!- el noche había pasado muy rápido, y los rayos del sol iluminaron la cara pecosa de una castaña, al toparse con esa luz despertó, había tenido un sueño hermoso, soñó que la dulce dama madre de su nueva amiga era su mama, una madre amorosa y dulce con ella, una que acariciaba los rubios cabellos de su hermano, el sonreía como pocas veces lo hacia y ella era la niña de sus ojos, pero era solo eso, un sueño, la chica se giro para buscar a su amiga pero no la encontró ahí- Alice?- pregunto mientras se levantaba de la cama

-¡ya despertaste!- se dejo escuchar la voz de la pecosa rubia entrando a la habitación

¡Alice!, ¡¿pero que haces afuera y en camisón?!- dijo alarmada la menor de las señoritas- es impropio

-¿es impropio saludar a tu padre por las mañanas?- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-¿tu papa?... no lo conozco, ¿esta allá afuera?- pregunto la castaña

-mi papá… esta en el mar- dijo la rubia- nunca lo conocí- esta vez el siempre alegre rostro de la rubia tenia un dejo de tristeza- su barco fue atacado por los alemanes y se hundió… fui a darle los buenos días al amanecer en el mar, sus colores , son como mi padre según me contó mi mama, los primeros rayos del sol son iguales a sus cabellos, dorados , y el azul claro del cielo igual a sus tiernos ojos, y la fuerza del mar era igual a su inquebrantable voluntad- dijo orgullosa de su padre

-entonces, ¿también el amaneces se parece a tu mama no?- pregunto la castaña

-no… mi mama es como la brisa en el mar, impredecible, poderosa pero también suave

-que poética- dijo la castaña- en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió

-buenos días princesas, hora de arreglarse, el padre de Eleonor nos espera en el comedor

-si, Elie, tu báñate primero en lo que yo busco que ponerme- dijo la rubia hija de Candy

-Si- la chic ase había bañado después de eso la castaña se decidía a arreglarse en lo que su amiguita terminaba de bañarse

-te ayudare Eleonor- dijo la dama Andrew mientras le ayudaba a abotonar su vestido

-gracias… sabe, mi Mamá nunca me ayuda- dijo con tristeza

-bueno, tu mami debe ser una dama muy ocupada- dijo candy ocultando el dolor que le provocaba aquella declaración

-si… Candy… me ayudas a peinarme- dijo la chica estirando el cepillo una vez abotonado su vestido

-claro- dijo la rubia mientras cepillaba el sedoso cabello de la castaña

-que rico huele señora Andrew… - dijo la castaña mientras la rubia le colocaba una linda diadema con piedrecillas azules que hacían juego con los ojos de su invitada

-¿te gusta?- después de eso la dama toma una botellita de perfume y la rocía un poco en la pequeña

-…- la castaña comienza a llorar para sorpresa de la rubia

-Eleonor… te entro perfume a tus ojitos, discúlpame- dijo alarmada la rubia

-no… no es eso señora es que…- la castaña se abraza fuertemente a la rubia- yo quiero que mi mamá sea como usted, quiero que me arrope me de un beso de buenas noches y me ayude a vestirme por la mañana, que me sonría dulcemente como usted lo hace con Alice, que me convide sus perfumes y que no le importen mis pecas, quiero una mamá como usted- dijo llorando con mas fuerza

-Eleonor- la dama estaba conmovida- tranquilízate pequeña, tu mama te quiere, ella te quiere solo que no sabe como demostrarlo, una madre siempre ama a sus hijos

-mi mama no, no nos quiere ni a Richard ni a mi, no nos quiere

-no digas eso pequeña…- la dama no lo soporta mas y abraza con sentimiento maternal a la hija de su gran amor-"perdóname Eleonor, perdóname, nunca creí que la decisión que tome hace tantos años… lastimara apersonas futuras"- una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de la joven dama

-ya estoy…- la hija de Albert miraba aquella escena -¿están bien?- pregunto preocupada al ver a su madre y su amiga llorando abrazadas

-si- dijo su madre levantándose- estamos bien- dijo serenándose.-Eleonor… no llores mas pequeña- la voz de la rubia era dulce

-quiero una Mamá como usted- hipaba la castaña

-eso es fácil- dijo la Rubia de ojos azules- yo te presto a la mía, pero te advierto que esta un poquito loca- sonrío la rubia con todos sus dientes

-¿como que loca?- se molesto la rubia mayor

-jajajajaja- rió la castaña de buena gana al ver la escena – de todo corazón… agradezco tu préstamo- sin mas la castaña se arrojo a los brazos de la rubia mayor la cual la recibió con unas caricias en sus largos y castaños cabellos

-¡¿me crees estúpido o que Terrence?!- grito el chico tan parecido a el pero de cabello rubio

-¿tengo que contestar esa pregunta?-dijo con su acostumbrada ironía el Duque

-¿crees que no se quien es esa mujer?, ¡se que es la causante de toda nuestra infelicidad!- grito mas alterado el rubio

-¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo?- se levanto furioso el Duque

-mi madre me lo contó todo, se que Candice White Andrew es la mujer por la que mi mama termino lisiada, se que es ella la culpable del dolor de mi madre y también se que es ella la amante mas vieja que has tenido, que además se supone era la esposa de tu mejor amigo

-¡retráctate ahora mismo Richard!- exigió el Duque

-¿crees que no se que cada que ibas a América tenias tus encuentros pasionales con esa mujerzuela? - una sonora bofetada callo al chico

-jamás… nunca vuelvas a insultar la honorabilidad de Candy… el encontrarnos en este barco fue una gran coincidencia, es la primera vez que veo a Candy en mas de 15 años… no se que versión te contara tu madre… pero te lleno la cabeza de mierda

-el único que tiene mierda en la cabeza eres tu padre… ¿Por qué te casaste con mi madre si no la amabas? Y de paso nos desgraciaste la existencia a Eleonor y a mi- grito más furioso

-por que Candice me pidió que cuidara de tu madre- dijo el duque al fin y dejando perplejo a su hijo-si, es verdad algo que te dijo tu madre… yo amaba a esa mujer, la ame con toda el alma desde la primera vez que nos encontramos en este barco hace mas de 15 años, el Mauritania parece estar en mi contra por que pone su hermosa visión frente a mis ojos siempre- dijo el cerrando sus ojos- si, yo la amaba y ella a mi… pero Candice es una mujer tan noble… que no quiso construir su felicidad en base a el dolor de tu madre, por eso se alejo de mi pidiéndome que me quedara a lado de Susana- concluyo mientras miraba a su hijo que estaba sorprendido ante aquella nueva revelación, sin embargo no duro mucho y recobro su actitud rápidamente.

-oh!, si ahora es santa Candice virgen y mártir ¿no?- dijo con esa ironía acida tan característica de los Grandchester

-Richard…- dijo el duque en tono amenazante

-déjame entonces ir y darle las gracias por alejarse de ti, que te casaras con mi madre haciéndola además de tullida infeliz y de paso que Eleonor y yo fuéramos unos malditos aristócratas abandonados por sus padres!, si definitivamente tengo mucho que agradecerle a la señora Andrew- después de eso el jovencito sale del camarote hecho una furia

-Candice… ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi hijo?- el duque estaba agotado de ese tipo de discusiones

-y entonces la abuela Elroy casi se muere de un susto!- dijo la pequeña rubia pecosa a su amiguita

-¿y como no?!, su bisnieta y única heredera de cinco años trepada en la copa mas alta de los árboles de tu región- dijo la pequeña Eleonor asustada y divertida ante la experiencia

-pero debiste ver su rostro, casi se infarta- rió alegremente la rubia

-deberíamos regresar al camarote, tu mami ya debe estar esperándonos para almorzar con mi papa- dijo la castaña

-si tienes razón- al doblar la esquina la rubia choca con alguien cayendo de espadas-auch!

-fíjate mocosa idiota- dijo la voz que Alice a pesar de escuchar solo una vez reconoció de inmediato

-pero si es el aristócrata malcriado- dijo ella poniéndose de pie con aire molesto

-apártate de mi cara manchada- dijo el chico molesto

-¿Cómo me llamaste patética imitaron de hombre?- dijo mas molesta la rubia

-repite eso y te mostrare lo que es un hombre- dijo el encarándola

-pues tendrías que ir por uno por que yo no veo ninguno por aquí patética imitación de hombre!- dijo mas molesta la pequeña pecosa

-tu maldita zorra- dijo el chico saliéndose de sus cabales, la pelea con su padre no había sido nada agradable y sumado a encontrarse con la hija de "la responsable de su infelicidad" habían terminado con su paciencia

-basta Richard deja a mi amiga- dijo la pequeña hermana del joven viendo como su hermano tenia fuego en la mirada

-tu amiga?... ahora te haces amiga de la hija de la responsable de todo nuestro dolor?- dijo incrédulo el rubio- eres amiga de la amante de nuestro padre

-La señora Andrew es una buena persona- defendió ella

-espera a que madre sepa que te has relacionado con la hija de esa prostituta- apenas dicho esas palabras una sonora bofetada se había estrellado contra el rubio dejándolo tirado en el suelo

-en tu maldita existencia de porquería te atrevas a insultar a mi madre nuevamente maldito infeliz… bien, ¿no dijiste que me enseñarías lo que era un hombre?, vale!, ven aquí y pelea como uno mariquita, nadie, ¡nunca ensuciara el buen nombre de mi madre y se saldrá con la suya!- la pequeña tenia una posición de defensa personal

-maldita mocosa- el chico perdiendo la razón se dirigía a atacar a la chiquilla quien con real destreza consiguió evadir los golpes del jovencito para después levantar la pierna con una certera patada a la cara del joven conde pese a la larga falda que llevaba

-¡vamos!, eso es lo mejor que tienes?- dijo la pecosa con altanería y diestros movimientos-"doy mil gracias a las clases de defensa personal que me diste tío George"- pensó la pecosa mientras veía como un molesto rubio se ponía de pie y ella retomaba su pose de defensa

-suficiente, ¡basta, basta!- grito la castaña y unos segundos mas llegaron los padres de ambos jóvenes

-santo dios!, ¿Qué paso aquí?- dijo la rubia viendo la nariz sangrante del jovencito rubio y su hija en guardia

-¡¿Por dios Richard que sucedió aquí?!- grito el duque mirando la escena

-escúchame bien mal nacido- grito la pequeña rubia pecosa- si mi madre no tiene un hombre que la defienda para eso estoy yo, su honorabilidad es irrefutable, ella ah estado sola desde que mi padre murió, ah luchado y salido por si sola frente a los problemas de los Andrew, estoy orgullosa de su valor y templanza, de su amor de madre, el único que ah profesado desde que mi padre falleció, y no voy a permitir que un maldito malcriado ponga en duda eso con sus estúpidos comentarios, atrévete a decir algo mas de ella en contra de su virtud de mujer y juro por la memoria de mi padre que no solo te partiré la nariz como ahora sino que te partiré hasta el alma infeliz- en su vida la madre de aquella pecosa la había visto tan molesta, irradiaba coraje por todo su ser, cada poro de su cuerpo emitía rencor y furia hacia el jovencito rubio

-Alice…- la pequeña Eleonor estaba desencajada, jamás abría creído escuchar tantas malas palabras salidas de la boca de una mujer, es mas ni siquiera recordaba haberlas escuchado de un hombre

-por todos los cielos ¿Qué sucedió aquí Alice?- pregunto su madre molesta

-nada… solo le partí la nariz y la boca a un insolente- dijo la chiquilla con mirada fría mientras dejaba su pose de defensa

-¿Qué tu que?!- dijo su madre angustiada- Dios mío…Terrence… disculpa, yo…

-…- el duque tenia los ojos abiertos de impresión, el porte y la posición de pelea eran igualitos a los de cierto rubio que alguna vez lo sacara de apuros en una pelea callejera en las calles de Inglaterra, y si su hija tenia su estilo de pelea y la fuerza de aquel amigo, compadecía a su pobre hijo-¿Richard?

-Alice… por que hiciste esto?- pregunto la Rubia mayor tomando a su hija por los hombros apretándola con necesidad de una explicación

-Madre, me conoces y sabes que no abría hecho algo así si no tuviera una razón-explico la rubia más joven

-señora Andrew, no fue culpa de Alice… mi hermano provoco a Al- dijo la castaña

-como siempre poniéndote de lado del otro- dijo el rubio mientras miraba con coraje a su castaña hermana

-yo solo estoy del lado correcto Richard- dijo la castaña mirando con el seño fruncido a su hermano- sino hubieras insultado a Candy, Al no te abría roto la cara- le reprendió

-insultaste a la Señora Andrew Richard?- pregunto el castaño con el seño fruncido-¡contesta!- grito al momento de ver como el chico desviaba la mirada

-¿desde cuando decir la verdad es un insulto?- contesto mordazmente mirando a la rubia menor

-eres un…- la rubia mas pequeña estaba resuelta a hacerlo papilla

-suficiente… Alice, no me gusta este comportamiento tuyo, sabes que no me importa lo que diga la gente, mientras tú y yo sepamos que no es verdad- dijo la joven madre con gran sabiduría

-pero mamá el dijo…- la rubia fue interrumpida por el dedo índice de su madre-¿tu crees lo que el dijo?- pregunto la mujer

-no pero…- intento hablar de nuevo

-eso es lo único que me importa Alice, que tu creas y confíes en mi, lo que digan los demás poco importa…- la rubia miro a su antiguo amor con un poco de pena- lamento lo sucedido Terrence… parece que nuestra recién recobrada amistad no podrá ser, no quiero causarte problemas con tu familia, lo mejor será que conservemos el buen recuerdo de los años pasados… lo lamento pequeña Eleonor…- la rubia acaricia los castaños cabellos de la pequeña- lamento que presenciaras esto en tu cumpleaños… si me necesitas, sabes como encontrarme… con su permiso, duque de Grandchester- sin mas las dos damas se alejan de la familia noble.

Continuara

* * *

XD me divertí mucho con este capitulo, de verdad, mientras lo escribía me imagine a la pequeña Alice golpeando al duque, digna hija de nuestro querido Albert jajaja, en fin gracias por leer nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	9. Dos versiones de la historia

_**Dos Versiones de la historia**_

-¡perfecto!, lo hiciste de nuevo…- la castaña sale corriendo en dirección a su camarote

-Richard… ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?- dijo el duque mirando con desconcierto al rubio

-solo decir la verdad, que esa mujer es una…- el chico fue interrumpido

-ya es suficiente de tus insolencias Richard D. Grandchester… - dijo mirando furioso a su hijo

-¿Qué vas a hacer, romperme la nariz?... lo lamento, llegas tarde, alguien mas lo hizo por ti- dijo el chiquillo limpiándose el rastro de sangre de su nariz

-si…eso pude notarlo… Richard, lo que hiciste no fue nada caballeroso, ¿lo sabes verdad?- dijo el Duque intentando mantenerse sereno

-… lo se- dijo finalmente el joven

-ven, vamos a que te revisen esa nariz y después hablamos de lo sucedido- dijo con toda calma el duque

-¿no vas a sermonearme sobre la ética de un caballero ingles?- dijo el chico levantando su ceja con sorpresa

-no… no tiene caso repetirte todo lo que te eh dicho si veo que no lo captas- dijo el duque con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo

-¿Duque?- dijo sorprendido al ver a su padre tan condescendiente-¿Qué te ah pasado?

-Richard… ya has escuchado la versión de tu madre… ¿crees que sea posible que escuches la mía?- dijo el Duque tomando los hombros de su hijo

-tu… ¿hablando conmigo?... ¿desde cuando?- dijo el chico con humor acido para no verse débil ante el hombro frente a el

-desde que me di cuenta que lentamente me eh convertido en la imagen de mi padre y tu en mi propia imagen…Richard, no quiero que pases por lo mismo que yo, y es por eso que quiero explicarte lo que ah sido mi vida… y como este barco cambio mi existencia- dijo el duque agachándose un poco para estar a la altura de su hijo-¿crees que puedas concederme eso Richie?- dijo con paciencia como hacia mucho no lo llamaba

-Richie?... pero que estupidez, mira duque le verdad no me interesa lo que quieras decir… no me interesa escuchar tus estúpidas justificaciones así que déjame en paz- sin mas el joven sale de ese lugar

-¡espera Richard!- el chiquillo salio corriendo tan rápido que no logro escuchar los llamados de su hermanita

-lo lamento tanto de verdad Terry- dijo la joven dama de los Andrew- dijo la mujer de cabellos rubios sorprendiendo al caballero ingles mientras acompañaba a Eleonor con el

-no tiene caso… creo que ya perdí a mi hijo candice- dijo el hombre apretando sus puños con frustración

-no digas eso, solo esta en una edad bastante difícil, tu y yo pasamos por esa edad, y si no mal recuerdo tu tambien eras un tanto … em… difícil- dijo la mujer para no delatar el carácter revelde del Duque frente a su hija

-solo espero que Richard encuentre una bella dama que lo haga cambiar, como lo hiciste conmigo- dijo el hombre mirando con dulzura a la joven dama

-Terry- dijo la mujer cerrando los ojos con angustia- aun… puedes hablar con Eleonor… no permitas que se sienta igual que Richard, habla con ella- dijo cambiando el tema mientras la pequeña se secaba las lagrimas

-¿Qué dices pequeña dama?, ¿permitirás a tu padre que te cuente su triste historia?

-bien… te escucho- dijo la castaña mirando a su padre- papi

-por favor, Candy, necesito hablar contigo mas tarde- dijo el castaño mientras miraba a la dama con suplica

-e..esta bien- contesto ella al momento que padre eh hija se alejaban

-vamos al camarote… - sin mas padre e hija se dirigían a ese lugar-Mauritania… fue el barco en el que regrese a Inglaterra después de intentar ver a tu abuela- declaro el Duque mientras su pequeña hija se sentaba en el sillón de su camarote

-¿Cómo?- pregunto la chiquilla

-muy bien… mal comienzo, soy buen actor y dramaturgo, pero soy pésimo narrador- dijo el castaño guiñándole un ojo a su hija- bueno… antes que nada Eleonor… debes saber que cuando tenia solo 4 años de edad, fui separado de tu abuela, tu abuelo el duque que tenia el mismo nombre de tu hermano, me llevo a Inglaterra, reuso casarse con mi madre y se caso con otra mujer horrenda que era hija de una casa noble de Francia- dijo el hombre recordando su niñez y adolescencia

-La vieja cara de cerdo madre de mis tíos ¿verdad?- dijo la chica

-Eleonor, no es correcto que te expreses así de las personas- el duque reprendía a su hija pero se le hacia curioso que la pequeña hiciera la misma comparativa de su madrastra que el cuando joven- en fin… viví muy solo, esa mujer me detestaba tanto como ahora… eso me llevo a escapar de casa, para buscar a Eleonor, tu abuela… pero cuando llegue, ella se porto fría y distante diciéndome que no le dijera a nadie que yo era su hijo, yo, en mi terquedad pensé que se avergonzaba de mi, y partí de América con el corazón aun mas solo y destrozado, en este mismo barco, el Mauritania… pase en este barco el año nuevo… aun ahora lo recuerdo como el mejor de mi vida- dijo el castaño reflejándose en la azul mirada de su hija- esa noche de año nuevo… debo reconocer que lloraba, me sentía tan…

-solo y desamparado sin alguien a tu lado- complemento la castaña identificándose con ese sentimiento

-así es- dijo el duque comprendiendo que su hija se refería a si misma- justo en medio de esa soledad y la niebla de aquella noche… apareció un ángel pecoso- dijo el hombre mientras regresaba su mente a esa noche

-¿perdón?- dijo la chiquilla sintiendo la emoción de su padre en la voz

-una chica rubia con graciosas pecas se acerco a mi preguntándome si me encontraba bien, que se me veía muy triste, no se cuan diferente abría sido el destino si en ese momento ella y yo hubiéramos entablado una amistad… al sentirme descubierto use la única arma que tenia… la mezquindad y mi humor acido, me burle de su naricita y de sus pecas… ese fue mi primer encuentro con Candice White Andrew- así el aristócrata continuo narrando su historia y la de esa joven

-no sabia que habías pasado tantas cosas con la señora Andrew

- a decir verdad… sabes muy pocas cosas de mi hija, pocas veces hemos podido platicar así, algo que lamento en verdad… lo que estoy a punto de decirte puede ser muy doloroso para ti pero… quiero sincerarme- dijo el Duque con la esperanza puesta en la madurez de su pequeña hija

-habla- dijo la chica seria y tranquila

-yo… siempre ame a esa mujer-declaro el castaño- cuando llegue a America a la compañía Stanford… conocí a tu madre, pero en mi corazón solo estaba esa joven pecosa, soñaba con convertirme en un actor famoso y tener algo que ofrecerle, cuando me fui del colegio, me fui con la firme convicción de volver cuando Candy terminara sus estudios, para ese momento yo seria un actor consagrado, iría a buscarla para desposarla- dijo el Duque reviviendo esos momentos- yo no sabia que ella había seguido mis pasos hasta América y tomado un camino muy diferente al de volverse una dama, esa mujer al regresar a América se convirtió en una enfermera-declaro, así contó la vez en que el viajara a Chicago con la compañía y su breve encuentro con la entonces estudiante de enfermera-fue así.. como comenzó de alguna manera nuestro noviazgo… no me mires de esa forma, se que fue patético pedirle que fuera mi novia por carta, pero era joven y estaba enamorado… lo mas patético es que nunca se vio una contestación mas larga… igual que yo ella me dio el si por correspondencia- se bufo de eso el Duque- una vez siendo mi novia… la invite al estreno donde tendría mi primer estelar… durante uno de esos ensayos… una luz se desprendió y…-el duque recordaba aquel día cuando su ahora esposa le salvara la vida pero le arruinara la existencia, le contó a la joven como candy se enteraría de lo sucedido con Susana y como la joven decidió hacerse a un lado para que ellos fueran "felices"- esa fue la ultima vez que vi a Candy… en los primeros meses del siguiente año me case con tu madre, después concebimos a tu hermano , poco tiempo después mi amigo Albert fue a visitarnos a New York… donde me diera la noticia de que el y Candice se casarían… estaba hecho, la historia de amor de Candy y mía estaba cerrada… después de eso intente no volver a pensar en ella, seguir mi camino y permitir que candy siguiera el suyo… si, para mi se había cerrado aquel capitulo, pero para tu madre no, ella esta aferrada a la idea de que aun amo a candy y se ah acomplejado a la sombra de esa dama- dijo el duque mientras la expresión de la pequeña se mantenía fría

-en eso no puedes culparla…- dijo la chica comenzando a comprender algunos cabos sueltos que su madre había dejado inconclusos dentro de la historia

-¿perdón?- dijo el duque mirando la jovencita

-tu sigues enamorado de esa mujer- sonrió tristemente la pequeña castaña- se te nota en la mirada papá

-no empieces tu también Susan- dijo el duque masajeándose las sienes

-no te reprocho nada padre… te lo estoy afirmando, sigues amando a esa mujer, se te nota en la mirada, no sabes disimular Grandchester- dijo la chiquilla intentando dar una sonrisa –cometiste un grave error al casarte con mamá sin amarla, la señora Andrew no debió darse por vencida tan fácilmente, era triste lo de mi mamá pero… mas triste es que a raíz de eso no solo quedo lisiada de la pierna, sino del corazón también papá.

-hija- el chico sonreía orgulloso de la madurez de su hija bien Richard, ya tienes las dos partes de la historia … -dijo el hombre de cabellera castaña levantándose del lugar-has estado ahí escondido escuchando todo, solo tu sabrás que pensar-después de eso el duque salio del camarote

-¿Hermano?- la chiquilla veía salir a su hermano de una alacena que tenían en el camarote

-mamá… siempre dijo que el duque había conocido a Candy en Chicago y que esta se le había ofrecido al punto de molestarlo en el hotel donde se hospedaron aquella noche… que lo había hostigado tanto que el termino rindiéndose a ella y que después esa mujer le inculco pensamientos negativos cuando mi padre se había decidido por ella, mama dijo que fue Candice White la que le había sugerido se suicidara para liberar a mi padre de ese sufrimiento y que aun ahora seguían viéndose clandestinamente… ¿a quien le creo?- dijo mirando a su hermanita quien ya tenia alcohol y algodón en las manos para curar las heridas de su hermano

-solo el tiempo dirá quien tiene la verdad en su boca hermano, ambos son nuestros padres y no debemos juzgarlos- dijo ella limpiando las heridas de su hermano

-… esperare a san Pablo, si mi padre dice la verdad debe haber registros de ellos en el archivo- con este pensamiento el rubio se queda dormido, mientras tanto en el camarote de las rubias pecosas

-¿estas enojada conmigo Candice?- pregunto la pequeña

-más bien decepcionada Rosemary- contesto ella sin mirar a su hija

-entiéndeme Mamá no podía dejar que ese muchacho se mofara de tu dignidad- dijo la pecosa muy indignada

-y te lo agradezco Rosemary, pero las acciones que tuviste no eran las correctas, una dama no debe actuar de esa manera- dijo la pecosa mayor reprendiendo a su hija

-¡guakala!, te oíste igualita que la tía abuela Elroy- sonrió con todos sus dientes la joven hija de los Andrew

-pero que comparación tan fea jovencita- dijo la mujer frunciendo el seño pero con una mueca graciosa dándole a entender a su hija que todo estaba olvidado

-jajajajaja, mamá con esa cara se te marcan mas las pecas- aquellas palabras habían entrado como un misil al corazón de la joven pecosa, recordaba que Terry le decía lo mismo cuando tenia la edad de su joven hija, sus risas y pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta

-ya voy- dijo candy acercándose para abrir la puerta-¡Terry!- exclamo la rubia mirando al gallardo caballero frente a ella

-Candy… solo vine a disculparme por los disturbios que ocasiono Richard- dijo el castaño

-la que debería disculparse soy yo, lamento que Alice golpeara a tu hijo, es que a veces… no sabe medirse, dios, reprenderé a George por enseñarle defensa personal

-oh, no, no lo hagas, es mejor así, de esta manera nadie podrá aprovecharse de ella… que buen derechazo tienes, pequeña pecosa- dijo el duque guiñándole un ojo a la chiquilla de ojos azules, la cual solo atino a sonrojarse y bajar la mirada

-Al… ¿no tienes algo que decirle al Duque de Grandchester?- pregunto la mayor de las rubias esperando una disculpa por parte de su hija

-esto… si claro… que mi izquierda también es muy buena- dijo ella bromeando haciendo que la limpia carcajada del conde se dejara escuchar por el lugar

-ALICE ROSEMARY!- reprendió la actual cabeza de los Andrew

-esta bien- dijo la pecosa decepcionada- lamento haberle dado su merecido a su hijo duque de Grandchester

-ROSEMARY!- volvió a reprender la pecosa

-¿Qué?, se lo merecía- dijo ella con inocencia

-Dios mío… perdónala Terry- dijo ella mirando al duque

-es tan sincera como tu… pero tan descarada como Albert jajaja que combinación- sonrió el duque, muy bien bellas damas, les acepto la disculpa solo si nos hacen el honor de acompañarnos a cenar esta ultima noche aquí en el Mauritania, mañana por la tarde estaremos desembarcando

-tienes razón- dijo la joven madre con tristeza

-entraremos al colegio San Pablo…- susurro la pequeña pecosa con tristeza, se acercaba el día que se tendría que alejar de su madre y eso no le agradaba el lo absoluto

-y como tu madre y yo sabemos lo aburrido que es ese colegio, es Por eso que queremos invitarte a que te la pases bien, antes de llegar a la cárcel- el duque le vuelve a guiñar el ojo

-ahí estaremos Terence- dijo la mujer sonriendo dulcemente

-las esperare con ansias madame- dicho esto el caballero ingles toma la mano de la rubia y la besa delicadamente- hasta luego- dijo reflejándose en esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda

-hasta mas tarde Terry- dijo ella sintiendo como su corazón volvía a tener 15 años mientras el duque desaparecía de su camarote

-eh… White… ¡despierta!- dijo la pequeña divertida mientras veía a su madre endiosada con el duque

-¿eh?... ¿que?- dijo ella sonrojada mientras su hija solo esbozaba una sonrisa- que hay que apurarnos para la cena

-si…si… apurémonos

CONTINUARA

* * *

XD espero les guste este capitulito donde se notan mas los sentimientos de los dos protagonistas mayorcitos jajajaja, en fin el proximo capitulo estoy segura que les va a gustar a todas las Terry fan... :s o tal vez no XD eh... en la oficina me ven feo por estar escuchando vals jajajajaja y en casa me dicen que estoy loca, nooo solo soy una Candymaniaca jajajajaja matta ne!


	10. Tiempo de Vals

-las esperare con ansias madame- dicho esto el caballero ingles toma la mano de la rubia y la besa delicadamente- hasta luego- dijo reflejándose en esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda

-hasta mas tarde Terry- dijo ella sintiendo como su corazón volvía a tener 15 años mientras el duque desaparecía de su camarote

-eh… White… ¡despierta!- dijo la pequeña divertida mientras veía a su madre endiosada con el duque

-¿eh?... ¿que?- dijo ella sonrojada mientras su hija solo esbozaba una sonrisa- que hay que apurarnos para la cena

-si…si… apurémonos-

* * *

_**Tiempo de Vals**_

-si…si… apurémonos- después de eso las dos damas se dedicaron a su arreglo para esa noche, es verdad que los olanes y las faldas largas estaban pasando de moda, por lo tanto la mujer uso un vestido largo color verde como sus ojos, pero sin crinolina, bastante cómodo y nada pomposo, tenia un escote en forma de corazón, el cual dejaba ver sus blancos hombros y parte de su delicada espalda, el cabello lo llevaba en un peinado alto dejando que unos mechones rebeldes resbalaran por su rostro-¿estas lista Al?- pregunto la mujer mientras se daba unos últimos toques de maquillaje, sencillo pero que le daban un toque mas coqueto

-si…Wow!, mamá estas preciosa- dijo la pequeña rubia al ver a su madre tan bella

-usted también esta hermosa señorita- dijo la mujer al ver a su hija ataviada con un lindo vestido en tono rosa pastel el cual tenia un largo hasta debajo de las rodillas, unas sandalias blancas y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta dejando ver unos hermosos aretes en forma de gota del color de su vestido que hacían juego perfecto con el collar que llevaba en su blanco cuello- parece toda una pequeña dama- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-¿de verdad mama?- pregunto la pecosa menor con una sonrisa

-si, lastima que solo lo parezcas y en realidad seas una buscapleitos como tu padre-dijo la rubia mayor tapándose la boca para no reír abiertamente

-¡Mamá!- se quejo la niña avergonzada al recordar lo que había sucedido aquella mañana

-espero que te comportes Alice, por favor pídele una disculpa a Richard

-se la pediré cuando el se disculpe contigo- dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos

-Alice…- dijo la mujer mirando como su hija fruncía el seño claro gesto heredado de su padre-por favor hija

-pero mamá…- justo cuando la pequeña pensaba protestar se dejo escuchar el sonido de la puerta de su camarote-¡yo abro!- dijo la chiquilla al momento de salir disparada a abrir la puerta

-¡Eleonor!- dijo la chiquilla viendo con alegría a su amiguita

-hola Al… esto… mi padre me envió a preguntar si estaban listas- dijo ella con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-si, ya estamos listas pequeña, solo déjame ir por mi bolso… ¿quieres que te ayude a acomodar ese prendedor?- dijo la mujer con ternura mientras veía como el broche del cabello de la castaña estaba mal acomodado

-eh?... si por favor nunca lo eh podido acomodar bien- se sonrojo aun mas

-mientras yo voy por las bolsas- sin mas la pecosa rubia fue por los bolsos de su madre y ella misma, una vez listas las tres damas salieron del camarote con una sonrisa

-cuando creo que no pueden verse mas hermosas siempre encuentran la forma de sorprenderme-dijo el joven duque al encontrarse con las tres damas-solo lamento no tener tres brazos para poder llevar a tres hermosas mujeres al baile de esta noche

-Terry, para solo haces que nos sonrojemos- dijo la mayor de las tres damas

-Richard, ¿podrías echarme una mano?- dijo el duque dejando salir tras de el a su hijo quien vestía con un pulcro traje negro, se veía en su boca un tono verde por el golpe recibido esa tarde

-Alice…- dijo Candy esperando que su hija se disculpara

-después de el- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos alzando su naricita respingada y frunciendo el seño

-Lamento las cosas que dije Señora Andrew- dijo de repente el joven conde sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a su padre-no fue digno de un ingles las palabras usadas, también me disculpo con usted Señorita Andrew

-¿Cómo?- volteo a ver la pequeña rubia pecosa al joven frente a ella

-Alice…- dijo su madre reaccionando de la impresión

-a…si… si, bueno yo- dijo la rubia algo turbada- no debí reaccionar tan violentamente, lamento haberte golpeado, tampoco era propio de una dama- dijo ella mientras los colores rojos se acumulaban en su rostro

-no te preocupes- contesto el pequeño ingles con una sonrisa- ahora te tengo un sobrenombre mejor que la loca del camisón, si te queda mejor la loca pecosa violenta- sonrió con burla el jovencito

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- dijo molesta la pequeña rubia

-jajaja y haciendo esas caras pareces mas loca- rió de buena gana el joven rubio

-de tal palo…- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara al recordar los sobrenombres que el padre del chico le daba en su juventud

-por favor no peleen- dijo la castaña mediando a los dos rubios

-por favor madame- dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia- no se moleste mas, no quiero arriesgarme a que esta vez sea un ojo el que termine mal- dijo el rubio guiñando su ojo mientras le ofrecía un brazo a la rubia

-¿este es el mismo Richard que me maltrato en la mañana?- se preguntaba mentalmente la pecosa mientras tomaba el brazo del chico

-y usted mi bella hermana, me haría el hombre mas envidiado de la recepción si me acompañara del otro brazo- dijo sin mas el jovencito ofreciéndole el otro brazo a su hermano

-hasta que te comportas como un caballero Richard- sonrió la castaña tomando el brazo de su hermano-invitare mas seguido a Alice y dejare que te golpee para que te acomode las ideas- sonrió ella mientras tomaba el brazo de su hermano

-eh, no provoque que me olvide que por esta única noche prometí comportarme- dijo el rubio haciendo una mueca molesta

-jajajaja, ¿vamos entonces?- dijo el castaño ofreciendo su brazo a la joven madre

-claro- dijo ella gustosa al tomarse del brazo del apuesto duque

-disculpen- se escucho la voz del capitán a espaldas de los grandchester y las Andrew

-Cookie- sonrío el joven Duque al reconocer a su amigo de la juventud

-Duque de Grandchester, Madame Andrew…- sonrió el joven capitán al ver a sus amigos

-Cookie, hace tanto que no nos veíamos- sonrió la pecosa mayor con alegría

-lo se madame Andrew, tantos recuerdos trae este barco… disculpen mi mala educación pero, me pareció escuchar que iban a la recepción

-así es- contesto la dama

-bueno, para viejos como nosotros es muy apropiado, pero para sangre nueva como sus hijos estoy seguro que la recepción de la planta baja debe ser mucho mas apropiada, ¿Por qué no dejan que los jóvenes se diviertan con los de su época entre tangos y el jazz?, tenemos a un invitado muy especial que comienza su jira por Europa el señor Louis Armstrong**, **mientras nosotros nos deleitamos con la música del siglo pasado con vals

-Louis Armstrong… ¡no lo puedo creer!- dijo la joven rubia pecosa –por favor mamá, por favor- dijo la chiquilla con los ojos brillando por el deseo de ir a ver al famoso interprete de Jazz

-bueno… no lo se cookie…- la rubia voltea a ver al duque quien solo encoge los hombros

-por mi no hay problema, ¿Qué dicen ustedes chicos?- dijo el castaño duque

-siiiiii, ¡jazz!- dijo la rubia pecosa

-yo no se bailar eso…- dijo la castaña bajando la mirada

-no es moral- dijo Richard molesto

-¿Por qué no?- dijo la rubia mayor- solo es un baile y bastante movido

-¡Señora Andrew!- dijo el rubio sorprendido que una mujer de la misma época de su madre aprobara un genero musical tan inmoral

-Richard ¿alguna vez has visto como se baila el Jazz?- pregunto la rubia de casi su edad

-bu…bueno no pero…-dijo el atónito

-entonces ven y no rezongues, no te dejare que te sientes en toda la noche, te enseñare para que también bailes con Eleonor- sin mas la joven entusiasta comienza a jalar a los dos aristócratas hasta le recepción- nos vemos mas tarde Mamá y señor Grandchester

-Pero Alice- dijo su joven madre sin ser atendida por la jovencita

-déjalos… son jóvenes y creo que la compañía de tu hija le hará muy bien a mis hijos- dijo el castaño- están muy aprendidos por mi suegra para quien todo es inmoral

-pero…- dijo la dama soltándose del abrazo de su amigo

-vamos Candy, desde cuando te volviste tan aprensiva

-desde que el Señor me envió una hija tan tremenda como Alice… puede causar todo un embrollo en tan solo unos minutos- dijo ella con gran preocupación

-ah vamos… entonces solo estas pagando tu karma jajajajaja- rió de buena gana el capitán

-Cookie, ¿tu también?- dijo ella sonrojándose mientras los dos caballeros reían de buena gana

-bueno… los veo mas tarde- sin mas el joven capitán se retira del lugar

-ven Candice, vamos a la recepción- dijo el hombre ofreciendo nuevamente su brazo

-está bien- dijo no muy convencida, para después comenzar a caminar

-hace tanto tiempo ¿verdad?- pregunto el castaño mientras caminaban por cubierta

-si... mucho… oye… Terry por aquí no es la recepción, el salón de eventos esta al otro lado- dijo la rubia extrañada por la dirección

-lo se… solo quería mostrarte algo- dijo el mientras llegaban a un lugar apartado pero con una vista al cielo y al mar precioso

-Terry, ¡esto es precioso!- dijo la mujer admirando la vista hasta que algo llamo la atención- ¿un mantel velas y una canasta de picnic?- pregunto la rubia extrañada por lo inusual de ese lugar

-no será un bosque, ni tampoco abra sol pero te debía un picnic pecosa- dijo el castaño recordando la petición de la joven una tarde en el colegio san Pablo

-Terry…- dijo la mujer mirándolo con ternura- en realidad quería que fuera una cena de cinco, pero supongo que no se puede tener siempre a los chicos a un lado… quería que tuvieras un picnic familiar… es decir como si fuéramos una familia, digo, yo…- el castaño estaba sonrojado, lo que hizo que candy solo le diera la mas dulce de sus sonrisas

-entiendo, gracias Terry-dijo ella sonriendo aun

-¿vamos entonces?- pregunto el castaño mientras le indicaba sentarse sobre la manta del picnic

-jajajaja será un picnic a la luz de la luna- dijo ella sonriendo la noche pasaba bastante divertida para ambos jóvenes, entre anécdotas viejos recuerdos, y embromándose como en su adolescencia, ese lugar era en verdad bello, parecía como si el tiempo hubiera regresando los años atrás donde ellos aun eran unos jóvenes con sueños y esperanzas de seguir su camino

-es increíble que pasaran ya 17 años desde la última vez que nos vimos Terry- dijo la joven dama

-si… Richard pronto cumplirá los 16 años y supongo que Alice 15

-así es- contesto ella… la conversación fue cortada por un bello vals que provenía del salón de eventos

-es un bello vals… me concede esta pieza madame- dijo el caballero ingles poniéndose de pie y ofreciendo su mano a la joven dama

-jijijiji, pero por supuesto gallardo caballero- dijo la pecosa poniéndose de pie

_**Tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacia atrás  
donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar  
donde el mundo se para y te observa girar  
es tiempo para amar**_

-es uno de esos vals nuevos que se cantan en español ¿no?- pregunto el Duque girando con la rubia escuchando atentamente la letra de aquella canción- ojala fuera así- dijo el duque sujetando mas firmemente a la pecosa por la cintura

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto la pecosa sintiendo como la mano del duque la estrechaba con mas fuerza

-el tiempo hacia atrás, que el vals fuera volver a empezar, volver al tiempo para amar- dijo el duque mirando a la pecosa con intensidad

_**Tiempo de vals tiempo pare sentir  
y decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír  
un silencio que rompe en el aire un violín  
es tiempo de vivir **_

-seria hermoso Terry, pero el tiempo sigue, el vals es como los recuerdos, esta ahí pero la vida debe seguir, nosotros debemos ver hacia atrás, ya no es tiempo de ir hacia atrás, es tiempo de vivir- contesto la rubia desviando su mirada de la del Duque

-lo se, se que es muy pretencioso de mi parte Candice- susurro el hombre acercándola mas hacia el- pecosa, yo… me quede atrapado en ese tiempo, suspendió en el tiempo de nuestro amor, aquellos días en el colegio san Pablo, me quede con mi Julieta pecosa del festival de mayo

_**Bésame en tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
sin parar de bailar  
haz que este tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
no termine jamás **_

-ah, el festival de mayo- suspiro la rubia mientras se recargaba en el fuerte pecho del Ingles mientras su mente la transportaba al bello día donde bailaran un vals para después la joven recibir lo que fuera su primer beso de amor- ese día no fuiste muy amable-reprocho la pecosa aun sin despegarse de el mientras dejaba que el joven duque la guiara al ritmo de esa música

-¿aun no me perdonas por haberte robado tu primer beso?- pregunto el mientras su corazón se aceleraba al recordar aquel día, la infinita felicidad que sintió al saber que había sido el primero en probar los labios de esa inocente chiquilla, aun podía percibir el suave sabor a miel de sus labios inexpertos

-¡Terry!- dijo ella apenada levantando la vista - me refería a que me montaste a la fuerza a ese caballo

-ah, entonces si te gusto que te besara-embromo el joven duque

-sigues diciendo y haciendo cosas imposibles- dijo ella con resignación

_**Tiempo de vals tiempo para viajar  
por encima del sol por debajo del mar  
sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar  
no es tiempo de verdad**_

-jajajajaja- se dejo salir la calida risa del caballero- vamos vuelta -dijo girando con ella- ¿recuerdas como nos conocimos?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?-dijo ella recargándose nuevamente en el pecho del castaño- fue en este mismo barco, parece que el Mauritania esta aferrado a encontrarnos

-así parece mi bella pecosa

-esa noche, los dos viajábamos para limpiar las Heridas de nuestro corazón, tu llorabas y yo… aguantaba mi dolor, parecía que nuestros corazones estaban destinados a unirse esa noche

-la espesa neblina del mar, el vaivén del Mauritania al igual que ahora, nuestros corazones bailaban un vals a la par, un vals de amor que no comprendimos en ese momento- dijo el castaño mientras seguía el ritmo del vals

-Me parece que estoy volviendo a aquel día que el tiempo que ah transcurrido no es real y que todo ah sido un sueño y despertare en el colegio san Pablo sabiendo que te vería en la falsa colina de Pony- la mujer se acurrucaba aun mas en el pecho del Duque

_**Tiempo de vals tiempo para abrazar  
la pasión que prefieres y hacerla girar  
y elevarse violenta como un huracán  
es tiempo en espiral **_

-candice- el sentirla tan cerca lo hacia inmensamente feliz, una sensación que no sentía desde aquella terrible noche de invierno donde el corazón de ambos se partiera de esa manera, donde los dos dejaran su juventud, donde el camino que habían tomado juntos se separaba irremediablemente

-puedo escuchar tu corazón Terry- dijo la pecosa escuchando el ritmo acelerado del joven

-candy, ayúdame a cerrar nuestro capitulo como tu lo hiciste, por que este amor, este amor sigue tan latente como en aquel entonces, por que este amor me arrasa con la fuerza de un huracán pecosa, por mas que intento alejarme de tu recuerdo es como un espiral interminable donde vuelvo al mismo lugar, a ti , a tu corazón, a tu amor Candice, ayúdame a olvidarte, ¿Cómo hiciste para ser feliz?, tu lograste ser feliz a lado de Albert… ¿Cómo Candy?, ¿Cómo cerraste nuestra historia- dijo el aforrándola con mas fuerza mientras aspiraba el perfume a rosas que aspirara la fatídica noche del adiós irremediable

-si Terry, fui muy feliz con Albert, pero… debo confesar que aquella triste noche, esa noche del adiós te quedaste con parte de mi corazón, esa parte que solo te ah pertenecido a ti, Terry, aquel día parte de mi ser se quedo contigo, es por ello que logre ser feliz, por que conocí el lugar que te pertenecía en mi alma, no te voy a negar que sufrí y mucho, sobre todo los primeros meses lejos de ti… pero después comprendí que aunque tu estuvieras lejos yo… yo, una parte de mi siempre estaría junto a ti, nunca cerré nuestra historia, solo… sentí que nuestra historia continuaba… mientras vivamos, nos volveríamos a encontrar… y venos aquí… bailando un vals como en escocia

-Escocia… Candy…-

_**Bésame en tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
sin parar de bailar  
Haz que este tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
no termine jamás  
**_

-Terrence- la mujer se había perdido en esos ojos Verdi azules que la atormentaron durante su juventud, sin saber como la joven termino entregando sus labios una vez mas, podía sentir la fuerza de sus sentimientos aflorar nuevamente, dulces recuerdos acudían a su mente, una noche en el Mauritania con un joven con el corazón tan dolido como el de ella, una colina llena de platicas y bromas, una puesta de sol escuchando el dulce sonido de una armónica, un tierno beso en la frente después de unas carreras

_**Bésame en tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
sin parar de bailar  
Haz que este tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
no termine jamás...  
**_

-Candy- murmuro el duque en medio de aquel beso al sentir los brazos de la pecosa rodear su cuello, unos ojos preocupados ante su tristeza en ese mismo barco, los mismos ojos preocupados curando las heridas que recibiera en una pelea callejera, el divertido paseo por un zoológico de Inglaterra, el cambio de un romeo hacia una bella Julieta, los dulces recuerdos de una tarde lluviosa frente a una chimenea en un castillo en escocia, el miedo de una damisela hacia los fantasmas la cual corrió a abrazarlo, una joven pecosa trepando árboles, unos ojos llorosos al momento de despedirse definitivamente, un triste suspiro de adiós

_**Tiempo de vals que empleamos los dos  
dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salón  
con tres pasos de baile una historia de amor  
es tiempo y es en fin  
mi tiempo para ti.**_

Pero el punto clave donde las dos mentes y corazones se unieron fue en un dulce beso como en el de ese momento, ese beso que seria el primero para ambos, ese beso que no solo expresaba amor sino entrega total del corazón, donde los lazos del destino parecía unirse nuevamente, o al menos así seria si las barreras de la sociedad no lo mantuvieran imposibilitado para unirse

-Terrence no…- dijo la rubia separándose- esto no es correcto, tu… tu estas casado, ambos tenemos hijos… lo lamento Terry… perdóname… yo... tu… siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón muy especial pero… es imposible, no tiene caso, nuestro camino se separo hace mas de quince años… adiós Terry- sin mas la joven dama sale corriendo del lugar dejando a un duque con el corazón mas frío y desolado

-aun… aun me ama- dijo el momento de saborear los dulces labios cuyo sabor era exactamente igual a como los recordaba-Candy, tu tampoco has logrado cerrar nuestra historia, ¿verdad amor?


	11. HISTORIA DE UN SUEÑO

_**HISTORIA DE UN SUEÑO**_

La joven dama corria a todo lo que daba, no podia creer que el pasado regresara tan amenazadoramente, lego a su camarote sintiendo que el corazon se le desvocaba, entro sintiendo que su alma se requebrajaba ¿Cómo habiapodido deshonrar la memoria de su difunto esposo?, ¿Qué le habia sucedido?, se suponia que el duque era historia pasada, ¿Por qué le habia besado?, ¿Por qué se sentia tan bien en sus brazos?

-Albert… mi amor perdoname, perdoname… yo… yo … oh cariño cuanta falta me haces- sin mas la mujer se arrojo a su cama hecha un baño de lagrimas aferrada a la almohada como si esta fura el cuerpo de su desaparecido esposo- albert mi amor … perdoname… perdoname- la joven dama se deshacia de su peinado mientras seguia llorando- como me gustaria tenerte aquí, para mi, ¡oh albert!- asi la mujer siguió llorando sin consuelo hasta que…

_**Perdona que entre sin llamar,**_

_**no es esta la hora y menos el lugar.**_

-candy- se escucho una varonil voz-¡vamos, deja de llorar pequeña- se volvio a escuchar esa voz a la que todos los sentidos de la joven dama reaccionaban

-no puede ser- la mujer levanto la mirada de la almohada que abrazaba para enconrarse con unos hermosos ojos color celeste-Imposible!

-no llores pequeña, porfavor… no llores mi amor- dijo el hombre abrazandola con toda su proteccion, como tiempos pasados, como en aquellos dias donde su amor floreciera-mi amada Candice

-¡Albert!- la mujer se aferro al cuerpo del hombre a su lado, sus sentimientos brotaban- esto debe ser… un sueño un hermoso sueño- dijo ella buscando mas refugio en el pecho de su amado

_**Tenía que contarte que **_

_**en el cielo no se está tan mal.**_

-tal vez lo sea, mi amor solo queria decirte que donde me encuentro estoy muy bien, aunque un poco triste al verte llorar de esta manera, nunca me ah gustado verte llorar mi amor- dijo separando un poco a la mujer mientras secaba sus lagrimas

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso cuando tu… oh dios mio no puedo creerlo , mi albert, mi dulce amor, mi protector el duaño de mi corazon… aqui

_**Mañana ni te acordarás, **_

_**"tan sólo fue un sueño", te repetirás.**_

_**Y en forma de respuesta **_

_**pasará una estrella fugaz.**_

-dios mio si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar nunca- dijo ella aferrandose al regazo de su esposo- Albert no vuelvas a dejarme por favor- dijo ella aferrandose con mas fuerza

-nunca lo eh hecho Candy, siempre eh estado al pendiente de ti y de Alice, es tu viva imagen igual de hermosa que tu a su edad- declaro el joven abrazando a su esposa con cariño y dulzura tal y como siempre lo habia hecho

-no es verdad, es mas bella, por que tiene tus hermosos ojos y tu dorada cabellera- declaro ella serenandose un poco- no te vallas, no te vallas albert, no me dejes nuevamente

-tu misma lo has dicho mi amor, esto puede ser un sueño, un sueño hermoso que se nos ha permitido compartir- dijo el acariciando tiernamente la mejilla de su esposa- tal vez cuando despiertes ni siquiera recordaras que me soñaste- declaro el rubio, sera como si nada hubiese pasado, mañana despertaras con esa alegria caracteristica tuya, esa fuerza indomable que siempre te ah acompañado, al igual que siempre por las noches miraras las estrellas y recordaras el inicio de nuestro amor, en esa colina de Pony que tanto significa para ti vida mia, miraras la estrella que surco el cielo la noche de nuestra boda y recordaras ese momento como un sueño magico que me mantendra a tu lado mi dulce Candy- dijo el chico aferrandose a ella, sabes, eh visto a mi hermana Rosemary ella esta muy feliz de que nuestra hija lleve su nombre, tambien eh visto a Antony, te envia saludos…

-basta Albert, no sigas torturando mi pobre alma al saber que solo estoy soñando, saber que solo asi puedo estar a tu lado me mata, saber que solo en mis sueños estas presente, saber que no te tengo a mi lado

-¿de que habla señora Andrew?... yo siempre eh estado a su lado, siempre a su lado apoyandola, solo que usted no me ah puesto atención- dijo el hombre asercando sus labios a la de la mujer que amaba

_**Y cuando me marche estará **_

_**mi vida en la tierra en paz.**_

_**Yo sólo quería despedirme, **_

_**darte un beso y verte una vez más.**_

-yo solo… lamento haberme ido asi, la despedida que tuvimos no fue la adecuada mi amada, es por eso que estoy aquí, parte de mi alma no esta en paz, tenia pendiente de dejarte sola con Alice y con todos los andrew como buitres tras a fortuna, pobres, no se dan cuenta que nada de eso servira cuando llegue el momento, aquí, solo sirven los eentimientos y buenos momentos, el amor y la amistad, la fraternidad Candy- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- virtudes que tu tienes muy arraigados pecosa de mi existencia- sin mas el hombre toma los labios de su esposa rozandolos con ternura y amor, con el sentimiento a flor de piel, con toda la proteccion que le demostrara en vida, con todo ese amor que le profesara desde siempre, desde su primer encuentro en la colina de pony, con ese sentimiento que tenia atado su corazon al de ella desde su mas tierna infancia- si mi amor- decia el joven gallardo- tenia tanto miedo por dejarte, hasta ahora, mi alma descansara en paz

-¿Qué quieres decir albert?- pregunto ella aun con los ojos cerrados despues de ese beso

-gracias a dios a llegado alguien que te cuidara por mi, alguien que prometio protegerte si yo llegaba a faltar- dijo el rubio acarciando la mejilla de su esposa- ahora podre marcharme en paz- dijo haciendo quesu ermosa esposa volviera a derramar lagrimas

-no te vallas albert, no me dejes, no de nuevo- dijo la mujer con un llanto desgarrador

_**Promete que serás feliz, **_

_**te ponías tan guapa al reír. **_

_**y así, sólo así, quiero recordarte.**_

_**Así, como antes, así, adelante, **_

_**así, vida mía, mejor será así.**_

-no llores Candy, recuerda que prometiuste ser feliz una fria noche de invierno a mi mejor amigo y mirate, ahora lloras desconsolada, Candy, no me hagas sentir que soy el culpable de tu infelicidad- dijo con verdadera pena el rubio mientras acariciaba la rubia cabellera de su pecosa

-no digas eso ni de broma, tu me hiciste feliz, inmensamente feliz desde siempre desde que te conoci siempre borraste mis lagrimas- la rubia seguia llorando en el pecho de su amado

-entonces, dejame secar nuevamente tus hermosas lagrimas vida mia, recuerda pequeña… te vez mas linda cuando ries que cuando lloras- al terminar de decir esa frace el joven volvio a besar los labios desu mujer haciendo que los dos sintieran la calidez de su amor-ahora es mi turno de pedirtelo Candy, promete que seras feliz-dijo el hombre depositando un corto y suabe beso en los labios de la dama

-soy feliz, soy feliz de volver a verte, soy feliz con nuestra pequeña, soy feliz por que nuestro amor dio se gran fruto de amor que ah llenado mis dias, soy feliz albert- dijo ella mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

-pero te sientes sola, Candy, el que reenconraras a Terry no ah sido casualidad, sus destinos se separaron pero…- el rubio fue interrumpido

-¡no!, no albert, no, el es pasado, tu eres mi presente, mi futuro!- dijo ella llorando con amargura

-¿tu futuro Candy?, escuchate amor… yo, siempre te amare..- el hombre fue interrumpido

-y yo a ti, siempre siempre- dijo la pecosa aferrandose a el

-lo se mia amor, pero… tu corazon tambien se quedo en New York esa noche… candy, el todo poderoso te esta poniendo una nueva oportunidad en la vida terrenal, no la desaproveches- dijo el acariciando la cabellera de su mujer

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?- dijo la rubia aferrandose a el

-no te estoy pidiendo nada que tu corazon no te pida Candice- dijo el hombre mientras separaba a su mujer- no me diras que no revivio algo en ti esta noche- dijo el hombre guiñandole el ojo

-oh albert tu…- la mujer se apeno- lo viste

-estoy alpendiente de mi familia, y nada me haria mas feliz que saber que un buen hombre velaria por ella, asi como una gran mujer como tu velaria por la de el-declaro el rubio secando las lagrimas de su mujer

-no, no albert… yo…

_**Ahora debes descansar, **_

_**deja que te arrope como años atrás.**_

_**¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces **_

_**te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?**_

-Es tarde mi amor- dijo albert mientras abrazaba a su mujer- es mejor que te deje descansar

-no te vallas, no me dejes amor mio, no de nuevo

-tranquilizate Candy, yo jamas te dejare, ni a ti ni a alice… como me ustaria uqe mi pequeña pudiera escucharme ora vez

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto la rubia con los ojos muy abiertos

-ella cuando tenia tres años decia que su papa le habia cantado una cancion de cuna o no?- pregunto con una de esas sonrisa que desmoronan a cualquiera- y la tia elroy siempre la reprendio por mentirosa, esos regaños llevaron a mi hija a cerrar sus oidos, pero yo, jamas deje de cantarle ni una sola noche, y tambien, tambien le daba los buenos dias siempre que al amanecer le daba los buenos dias al mar

-nunca crei que …dios mio era tan pequeña que pensaba igual que la tia, creio que su necesidad de tenerte la hacia imaginar que por las noches le cantabas y la arropabas- dijo la rubia con tristeza

-lo importante es que ella aun cree que yo estaba a su lado, aunque su inocente infancia ah pasado, su corazon sigue sintiendome, pese a que no me conocio- dijo el hombre con algo de tristeza- debo irme ya- continuo mientras la mujer se recostaba

-no… por favor quedate Albert, quedate a mi lado por favor- declaro ella- no soportaria perderte nuevamente- dijo la mujer con desesperación

_**Tan sólo me dejan venir **_

_**dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.**_

_**Y es que aquella triste noche **_

_**no te di ni un adios al partir.**_

-no puedo quedarme mas tiempo mi amor, debo partir, tan solo me dejan venir de esta manera, en tus sueños para poder estar a tu lado

-entonces quiero dormir para siempre- dijo ella llorando con mas amargura

-no digas eso Candy, aun tienes mucho que vivir- dijo el hombre con tristeza

-no!, no quiero vivir sin ti- dijo ella aferrandose a su marido

-no digas eso ni de broma, Alice aun te necesita, tu eres una mujer joven y hermosa… candy, la vida terrenal aun tiene muchoq eu ofrecerte amor, es tu turno mi vida, debes seguir- dijo el tomandola por los hombros y buscando sus ojos

-eh estado muerta desde esa noche en la que partiste, esa noche en la que no me digiste ni adios…¿Por qué albert?, por que te fuiste de esa manera, como antes?- pregunto la albina con tristeza

-por que sabia que no medejarias ir- declaro el rubio

-y hubiese estado en lo correcto, mira como termino esto, si no hubieras tomado ese maldito barco… tu y yo…ahora …- los ojos de la mujer volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas

-no llores mas mi vida por favor me partes el alma- dijo el abrazando a su mujer- perdoname, perdoname, se que te parecera tonto, pero asi debia pasar, el todo poderoso no hace nada solo asi por que si

-¿y por que tenia que alejarme de ti?- pregunto la rubia sollosando en el pecho de su amor

-por que solo asi tu y alice encontrarian su destino- declaro el rubio-solo asi podrian desatarse lascosas que estan por venir mi amada Candice- declaro el rubio besando nuevamente a su mujer

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto ella con la vista borrosa por las lagrimas

_**Y cuando me marche estará **_

_**mi vida en la tierra en paz.**_

_**Yo sólo quería despedirme, **_

_**darte un beso y verte una vez más.**_

-yo… solo vine a despedirme mi amor, mi alma ah encontrado la paz al saber que no estaran solas ni mi pequeña ni tu, que seran protegidas por u buen hombre… por dos buenos hombres que darian incluso la vida por ustedes- dijo el rubio levantandose del lecho de su amada disponiendose a irse

-no, no e vallas, no por favor albert- dijo la mujer poniendose de pie y abrazando a su marido por la espalda

-Candy, yo ...

-no me dejes Albert, no te vallas, has que este sueño sea eterno, estar contigo es lo unico que siempre le ah dado paz a mi alma, quiero estar contigo, llevame contigo- suplico la pecosa aferransose con mas fuerza a la cintura de su marido

-¿y alice?- pregunto el rubio con risteza

-alice…- susurro la mujer mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla al momento que su esposo daba media vuelta para encararla- dejarias sola a el ultimo recuerdo mio sobre la tierra Candice?- pregunto el rubio levantando el rostro de la pecosa por el menton

-mi hija- dijo ella encarando a su esposo- perdoname albert, tienes razon, debo seguir aquí… por ella, por ese fruto de nuestro amor- dijo ella mientras dos nuevas lagrimas cruzaban su rostro

-te amo, nunca lo olvides bonita- dijo el rubio mientras besaba dulcemente los labios de su esposa, haciendo que las lagrimas de la pecosa volvieran a caer, esta vez convinandose con las de el- nada me aria mas feliz que ser yo quien te diera tranquilidad y compañía en la tierra terrenal, pero ya no puede ser amor, es por eso que**…**

**-**no digas nada mas amor, por favor, solo… solo el tiempo dira ¿esta bien?-la mujer se habia abrazado al cuerpo de su esposo**- **ahora solo quiero sentir tus labios, tu corazon, tu alma y la mia juntas de nuevo albert, por favor- sin mas el joven abraza a la mujer fundiendose con ella en un tierno beso

_**Promete que serás feliz,**_

_**te ponías tan guapa al reír, **_

_**y así, sólo así, quiero recordarte.**_

_**Así, como antes, así, adelante, **_

-prometeme que buscaras tu felicidad nuevamente Candy- dijo el rubio abrazando a su esposa mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cabello

-nunca conocere felicidad mas grande quie la que conoci a tu lado…¿recuerdas cuando te dije que seriamos padres?- pregunto ella esperando que el momento se hiciera mas largo

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?, fue el dia mas feliz de mi vida, un hijo, de la mujer que mas eh amado en mi vida- declaro el rubio abrazando a su mujer- el fruto de este infinito y eterno amor

-estabas tan gaupo, tan gallardo, tan unico, tus ojos jamas habian brillado con tanto amor e ilucion, nunca vi mas esos ojos tan llenos de alegria-dijo la rubia- ese brillo que nuestra alice heredo, esa luz en tus ojos, esos pedasos de cielo que enviaste en la mirada de nuestra hija y que me han hecho fuerte desde tu partida- declaro la rubia

-Te amo Candice White Andrew- dijo el rubio besando nuevamente a su mujer- como nunca ame a nadie, como nunca amare jamas- ante estas tiernas palabras la rubia sonrio abriendo sus ojos color esmeralda, con un brillo unico del cual el rubio se habia enamorado-si, siempre te veras mas hermosa cuando ries que cuando lloras pequeña pecosa- aquel recuerdo invadia los dos corazones, ese primer encuentro en la colina de pony, donde ella conociera a su principe, y el a la mujer de suvida, ese encuentro que habia dado tantos giros en la vida de la pecosa

_**así, vida mía, ahora te toca a ti,**_

_**sólo a ti, seguir nuestro viaje.**_

-seras muy feliz candy, quieroque luches por encontrar tu camino como siempre lo has hecho, y tambien quiero que ayudes a Alice a encontra su camino, luchen juntas y luchen por amor, asi, con esa sonrisa en tus labios quiero irme candy, con esos ojos llenos de amor y ternura, con esa sonrisa radiante de la cual me enamore siendo un jovencito, esa risa que me lleve hasta el ultimo respiro, tu nombre la ultima palabra que mi vida terrenal dejo, asi, quiero verte siempre de pie y orgullosa, sonriendo a la vida, luchando el dia a dia, asi mi amada Candy, por que asi recorreras el camino que debimos recorrer juntos, quiero ver a travez de tus ojos el camino que seguiras, ese viaje en el que yo me quede a la mitad pero que tu concuiras vida mia

_**Se está haciendo tarde, **_

_**tendré que marcharme.**_

**-**es irremediable que te vallas albert?-pregunto la pecosa deteniendo sus lagrimas

-es indspensable mi pecosa, mi llorona de la colina, mi amada esposa, la mujer de mi vida y existencia, yo tengo que pasar al el siguiente nivel, donde te esperare, te esperare siempre- el rubio toma a la mujer en sus brazos mientras una hermosa melodia, un vals se escuchaba en el lugar- quisas un ultimo vals mi pecosa- sin mas el hombre toma la cintura de la rubia comenzando a bailar mientras entonaba la cancion de ese vals

**Perdona que entre sin llamar,**

**no es esta la hora y menos el lugar.**

**Tenía que contarte **

**que en el cielo no se está tan mal.**

**Mañana ni te acordarás, **

**"tan sólo fue un sueño", te repetirás.**

**Y en forma de respuesta **

**pasará una estrella fugaz.**

**Y cuando me marche estará **

**mi vida en la tierra en paz.**

**Yo sólo quería despedirme, **

**darte un beso y verte una vez más.**

**Promete que serás feliz, **

**te ponías tan guapa al reír. **

**y así, sólo así, quiero recordarte.**

**Así, como antes, así, adelante, **

**así, vida mía, mejor será así.**

**Ahora debes descansar, **

**deja que te arrope como años atrás.**

**¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces **

**te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?**

**Tan sólo me dejan venir **

**dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.**

**Y es que aquella triste noche **

**no te di ni un adios al partir.**

**Y cuando me marche estará **

**mi vida en la tierra en paz.**

**Yo sólo quería despedirme, **

**darte un beso y verte una vez más.**

**Promete que serás feliz, **

**te ponías tan guapa al reír, y así, **

**sólo así, quiero recordarte.**

**Así, como antes, así, adelante, **

**así, vida mía, ahora te toca a ti, **

**sólo a ti, seguir nuestro viaje.**

**Se está haciendo tarde, **

**tendré que marcharme. **

**En unos segundos vas a despertar...**

-si, ahora vas a despertar-tras terminar aquella melodia el joven deposito un suave beso en los labios de su mujer

-albert- dijo la mjer mientras sentia como su esposo se alejaba de ella

-si candy, no sabes lo hermoso que es…- dijo el chico mientras diminutas luces blancas lo envolvían- no sabes cuan maravilloso es, llevarme tanto amor, tanto cariño, tanta belleza y dulces recuerdos, el amor de una joven pecosa que me dio los mejores momentos de mi vida, te amo candy, y recuerda que prometiste que …serias… feliz… siempre, seras… mas hermosa cuando ries… que cuando lloras- sin mas aquellas luces se desvanecen por completo llevandosecon ellas la imagen del amado esposo de la rubia

-Albert…albert!!!!- grito la mujer mientras se levantaba precipitadamente de su cama-¿un sueño? Se dijo mientras veia a su alrededor, estaba obscuro aun, sus ojos estaban humedos por el llanto- un sueño- se dijo mientras veia por la ventana de su camerino y una estrella fugaz surcaba el cielo-si…tan solo fue un sueño-una lagrima rodo por su mejilla la cual seco con el dorso de su mano, tras secarla se dio cuenta que tenia algo en sus manos- ¿su broche?- dijo sorprendida al notar que en las manos llevaba el broche con el escudo de la familia Andrew que habia conservado por 27 años, el broche de su principe de la colina- Albert… tal vez… no fue precisamente un sueño…¿ser feliz?- se pregunto -¿Quién vera por nosotros según tu? Una nueva lagrima corrio por su mejilla y alsecarla con la otra mano se topo con un pañuelo que conservara por casi 17 años- ¿terry?... dios mio… ¿esto realmente fue un sueño?- y con es epensamiento la joven dama se levanto a cambiarse con ropas adecuadas para dormir…

_**En unos segundos vas a despertar...**_

**Continuara…XD **

* * *

**casi lloro cuando escribi esa ultima parte T.T me gusta mucho albert, se me hace tan maduro y tierno, creo que es por eso que me esta costando tanto tiempo escribir mi otro fic, no estoy muy segura de con quien debe quedarse Candy, por una parte, Antony represento mi amor de infancia, si, cuando era una mocosa de como ... ¿que sera 10 años? cuando veia candy candy... mmmm si creo que si, pues Antony era asi como mi sueño dorado XD mi principe azul jajajaja,en fin , bueno ya me desvie, il gracias por leer mis historias les estoy infinitamente agradeciadaa todos y todas, se qeu mi horrografia es nefasta pero a veces la necesidad de publicar es mas grande que el tiempo cara corregir la ortografia, es que con el oco tiempoq ue le puedo dedicar a mis fics ... beuno, mil gracias por la comprencion, sale pues ahora si me despido matta ne!**


	12. Una noche de fiesta

**_Una noche de fiesta_**

Tenia una lucha interna por salir o no del camerino aquella mañana, habia llegado algo tarde, la fiesta de la noche anterior había sido maravillosa y divertida, cuando regreso su madre ya estaba acostada, le sorprendio que no la esperara despierta, sin embargo dio gracias ya que las horas a las que había regresado no habían sido las mas adecuadas para una dama, además de que la hubiera visto en ese estado de completa confusión y angustia, era el ultimo amanecer que pasaría en el Mauritania el último amanecer que vería en alta mar en mucho tiempo, pues el san Pablo solo tenia dos vacaciones al año y solo salían cada quinto domingo, y claro estaba que no le permitirían tomar un barco en esas fechas, seria la ultima vez que veria la combinación de colores del amanecer en mucho tiempo, el dorado de los rayos del sol con el azul del cielo, los colores de su padre… pero es que lo sucedido la noche anterior, no quería correr el riesgo de encontrarse con ese chico malcriado…

-Richard D. Grandchester…-susurro mientras su memoria la llevaba a los sucesos de la noche anterior…

_-Genial!- la joven rubia de ojos azules miraba aquella recepción fascinada_

_-¿Qué es esto?- decía la joven castaña mirando atónita aquel salón_

_-¿esto es una fiesta?- dijo el joven mirando el lugar, estaba en una fiesta de plebeyos_

_-siiiiiiii, sin ricos pomposos, sin reglas sociales, libre como el viento- festejo maravillada la rubia al ver el lugar, personas de todo rango social y razas se encontraban en ese lugar, bailando animadamente jazz, tangos, y Twist a la joven le brillaban los ojos maravillada- vengan vamos a buscar donde sentarnos- dijo jalando a los dos aristócratas_

_-este lugar no me da confianza- dijo el joven rubio sin separarse de su hermanita_

_- tengo miedo Richard- dijo la pequeña castaña aferrandose al brazo de su hermano_

_- hey!, se equivocaron esta no es una fiesta de disfrases- dijo un chico mirando a la tercia elegantemente vestidos, sus ropas eran sencillas pero limpias, su cabello rojizo contrastaba con su piel blanca como nieve sus ojos verdes tenian un brillo de picardia_

_-hey!, no son disfrases- dijo la rubia pecosa- solo que nos cambiamos de fiesta la de alla arriba esta muy aburrida- dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa- mi nombre es Alice y el tuyo?- pregunto aun sonriendo_

_-mi nombre es Michael, mucho gusto alice- dijo tomando la mano de la chica y besando su dorso con suma educación-es un placer tener tan bella dama entre este grupo de "pelafustanes" bella Alice_

_-llamame Al- dijo ella sonriendo y algo sonrojada por la galanteria del chico- él es Richard y ella es Eleonor-dijo presentando a los aristócratas- es la primera vez que vienen a una fiesta asi_

_-mucho gusto- sonrio el joven- espero que no le desepcione la humildad de esta recepcion comparada con las que estan acostumbrados, es algo sencilla pero definitivamente mucho mas divertida- dijo tomando la mano de la castaña y besandola a modo de saludo- y bien…¿baila hermosa dama?- dijo el pelirojo ofreciendole la mano a la pecosa rubia despues de saludar a sus acompañantes_

_-jajaja claro!... chicos esperenme un momento- dijo ella tomando la mano del chico_

_-pero Alice- queria reclamar la castaña pues no le agradaba la idea de quedarse sola con su hermano en una fiesta de gente plebeya, su madre siempre le habia dicho que esa gente era nada mas y nada menos que bandidos_

_-solo es una pieza y prometo venir a enseñarte- dijo la pecosa sonriendo mienras se alejaba de la pareja con su reciente amigo _

_-¿no sabes bailar Jazz?, eso puede solucionarse, yo te enceño- dijo el pelirojo sonriendo con calidez-dijo deteniendose –claro, si no te molesta Alice_

_-no, para nada, me harias un gran favor, se veria raro dos mujeres bailando juntas- guiño el ojo la pecosa rubia_

_-¿Cómo?- dijo la castaña roja de pena_

_-no te atrevas a asercarte a mi hermana- dijo el rubio interponiendose entre el pelirojo y su joven hermana_

_-tranquilo hombre- se escucho una voz tras el- mi amigo solo le enseñara a bailar-un chico afro americano hablaba a espaldas de los chicos- no se la piensa robar- declaro con una sonrisa, el joven tenia los ojos castaños claros una sonrisa encantadora, cabello muy ensortijado y castaño obscuro_

_-mi hermana no bailara algo tan indesente- dijo el molesto_

_-¡indecente!... este tipo vive en el siglo pasado- declaro el chico moreno con una sonrisa burlona_

_-lo lamento mis amigos no estan acostumbrados a este tipo de fiestas… mi nombre es Alice, pero puedes llamarme Al- dijo la rubia extendiendo su mano al joven afroamericano_

_-hola Al, mi nombre es jhoseph, mucho gusto... pero, ¿Por qué vienes vestida asi?- dijo extrañado al ver la elegancia de la chica-creo que ese vestido te estorbara bastante para bailar jazz o Twist-se burlo el joven_

_-larga historia- sonrio ella- solo puedo decirte que nos escapamos de la recepcion de arriba_

_-te comprendo- dijo otro chico llegando al lugar, tenia el cabello rubio lacio y largo hasta media espalda, estaba sujeto con una coleta y su vestimenta tambien era bastante refinada- es bueno encontrar otro espiritu rebelde que busca divertirse- dijo el caballero galantemente- mi nombre es _**Juan de Borbón**_, disculpe la manera tan atrevida de abordarla señorita pero no pasa desapercibida en esta fiesta- declaro el joven_

_-con este vestido ya lo creo- se burlo de si misma la pecosa- mi nombre es Alice, Alice Rosemary Andrew, pero puedes llamarme Al-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras el joven tomaba su mano y la besaba-Rosemary, si, un nombre perfecto para su belleza, tiene el aroma de las rosas y la belleza de la mas hermosa virgen de la parroquia de san pedro-aquellas palabras habian hecho sonrojar a la rubia hasta mas no poder_

_-pero que cosas dices- dijo ella sonrojandose hasta las orejas mientras separaba su mano del gallardo joven_

_-me consede esta pieza madame?- pregunto el rubio con gallardia mientras guiñaba un ojo_

_-eh, Juan, no te pases de listo, yola invite primero- dijo el pelirrojo_

_-pero no declinara la invitacion hecha a la hermosa castaña que la acompaña verdad mi caballero amigo?- sin mas el rubio aleja a la pecosa a la pista de baile_

_-ni modo- dijo el moreno apoyando su mano en el hombro del pelirojo- las ventajas de una educación refinada- se burlo el chico, ¿vas a bailar con la joven castaña o te quitare tan hermosa distinción- dijo el moreno con burla_

_-ni loco…-esta vez se giro hacia la castaña pecosa- me consede esta piesa señorita_

_-ya te dije que mi hermana no baila con nadie- dijo molesto el rubio conde_

_-muchas gracias, me encantaria aprender- desafiando la autoridad de su hermano la chica le da la mano al pelirojo_

_-¡SUSAN!- reclamo el rubio, solo usaba ese nombre cuando estaba molesto con su hermanita_

_-vine a divertirme no a quedarme sentada sin hacer nada- despues de eso la castaña y el pelirrojo se dirigen a la pista de baile_

_-maldita sea- sin mas el chico toma uno de los vasos que habian en la mesa sercana y lo bebe de un solo trago para despues escupir un poco¿Qué demonios es esto?- dijo al sentir el sabor de la bebida_

_-cerveza, ¿Qué esperaba__s? __¿_ Scotch Wisky White Horse?- se burlo el Moreno al ver la cara del aristocrata

-ciertamente esperaba otra cosa- dijo molesto el castaño

-lo lamento niño rico, aquí en esta fiesta solo encontraras cerveza y si corres con un poc de suerte tal vez sidra- rio el moreno mientras tomaba un vaso y lo bebia- vamos, no es tan malo

-habala por ti- dijo dejando el vaso a un lado

-¿tienes nombre?- pregunto el moreno con una sonrisa

-Richard Grandchester- contesto el rubio

-Grandchester?, de los granchester de Inglaterra?- pregunto el moreno sorprendido, si estaba en lo correcto por lo menos el individuo frente a el era un Baron

-¿les conoces?- pregunto el rubio

-¿Quién no conoce a los Grandchester en_ Inglaterra?, son los mas cercanos a la familia imperial en el parlamento, ademas que mi familia a trabajado en sus viñedos de escosia por años_

_-genial, tengo a alguien que me conoce- dijo el rubio con fastidio- pense que en esta fiesta me distraeria y pasaria desapercibido como el resto_

_-con esa ropa lo dudo conde de Grandchester-se burlo el moreno- pero por mi no se preocupe, en este lugar, duques, condes, mendigos, sirvientes y esclavos somos iguales, solo venimos a divertirnos- declaro el castaño…- ahora entiendo- contesto el moreno_

_-¿Qué entiendes?- declaro el rubio_

_-esa chica, la rubia que los acompaña, es una Andrew no?, debe ser la condesa de Escosia- declaro_

_-¿condesa?- pregunto el rubio_

_-tu debes saber que una rama de la familia real de escocia vive en america, se dice que el patriarca de ese clan fallecio hace comoquince años dejando a una esposa muy joven y un hijo, supongo que es Al, ¡no puede ser que yo conosca mas de la realeza que tu!- dijo el moreno sorprendido_

_-digamos que los asuntos de la realeza no me importan mucho que digamos, es mas es de mi completo desagrado esa vica- dijo el chico con desden_

_-pero si vives como uno de ellos con todas sus comodidaes- declaro el moreno haciendo burla_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto el rubio molesto_

_-bueno, tu parecesser uno de esos aristocratas que viven renegando de su titulo y las obligaciones que convienen con ellas, pero del tipo hipocrita, de esos que odian las obligaciones pero disfrutan de las ventajas, basto con ver que no soportaste la cerveza, ropas finas, detestas los bailes del pueblo… si tus palabras hubieran venido de la rubia pecosa o de tu hermana las respetaria, pero viniendo de ti me parece vasio_

_-…- el chico no contestaba solo miraba al moreno_

_-mira a alice, sabe bailar el ritmo cdel Twist, los tangos y el Jazz, sabe beber cerveza y no le importa convivir con los plebeyos, se desenvuelve con naturalidad, tu hermana es como tu, sin embargo parece que no le molesta juntarse con la "gente del pueblo" seran unas grandes duquesas algun dia- sonrio el moreno- por que saben convivir con el pueblo y eso es loq eu la gente necesita, con su permiso, joven conde- sin mas el moreno se aleja dejando al chico con un amargo sabor de boca y no precisamente por la cerveza_

_-¿Por qué una señorita de sociedad vendria a esta fiesta de plebeyos?- pregunto el rubio a su pecosa compañera de baile_

_-¿Por qué un gallardo caballero de noble cuna vendria?- contesto la dama con una sonrisa_

_-¿no le han dicho que es de mala educación contestar con otra pregunta madame?- sonrio el rubio al ver la altanería de la joven dama_

_-¿entonces por que me contesta con otra pregunta noble caballero?- dijo ella riendo con esa cristalina risa que heredara de su madre- en este lugar todos somos nobles de alma y ricos de espiritu, somos sinceros sin las hipocresías de la alta sociedad, por eso vine, por que aquí soy libre y alla son hipocresía en potencia- sonrio la rubia_

_-entiendo, me da gusto encontrar a alguien que comparte mi sentir- dijo el rubio con verdadero embelezo_

_-es extraño principe Juan- sonrio la pecosa al reconocer a aquel chico_

_-por favor madame, usted sabe que ese titulo va en contra de las nuevas creencias de mi pueblo aunque debo reconocer que no creo que realmente la republica sea un sistema de gobierno tan liberal como pretenden, estan llevando al pais a la ruina- dijo molesto el rubio-tachan a mi padre como un mal hombre exiliandolo pero, creo que han olvidado todo lo que hizo durante la guerra de 1914- dijo molesto el chico- algun dia regresare paz a mi nacion- dijo el rubio con solemnidad_

_-seras un gran rey, hablas con tanta pacion sobre la paz de tu pueblo, que estoy segura que lo lograras Principe Juan- sonrio la pecosa- y yo podre jactarme de haber bailado Twist con el rey de España en una fiesta de plebeyos- sonrio la pecosa con descaro_

_-eso no me afectaria joven condeza de Andrew de la real corona de escocia-sonrio haciendo que a la rubia se le fuera la sonrisa_

_-ya soy de un clan sin nombramientos, vivo en america y ahí no existen titulos- dijo la rubia _

_-pero ahora va a la tierra de sus antepasados donde sus titulos seran retomados futura Duqueza_

_-y… si dejamos de hablar de politica, guerras y titulos nobles?- dijo la pecosa algo arta- tengo sed- sin mas tomo la mano del joven principe y se dirigen a donde estaba el conde de Grandchester- que sed- sin mas la rubia toma un vaso de serveza y se lo bebe de golpe_

_-con cuidado madame o terminara borracha- sonrio el principe al ver la frescura de la pecosa_

_-tiene razon pero es que tenia tanta sed_

_-que modales para una dama- dijo molesto el rubio de ojos color mar tan parecido a cierto duque castaño en su juventud_

_-y que amargura para ser tan joven- contraataco la pecosa_

_-vamonos de aquí, no es lugar para nosotros- dijo el chico poniendose de pie- ire a buscar a Ely y nos vamos_

_-puedes irte si quieres, pero deja que Eliy y yo nos divirtamos, si tu no encajas no arrastres a Elie contigo, ella la esta pasando muy bien- dijo llevandose las manos a la cadera_

_-no se preocupe caballero, yo puedo escoltarlas hasta su habitación cuando se sientan cansadas_

_-lo lamento pero estas damas vienen conmigo y son mi responsabilidad- contesto osco el conde- y siendo asi yo ordeno el momento en el que nos retiramos- dijo mirando con ira a la pecosa de ojos color cielo_

_-no fuera siendo- dijo mas molesta la pecosa- yo me ire cuando quiera, y te recomiendo que si elie no se quiere ir no la obligues, el que tu seas un inadaptado que no pueda ni siquiera bailar un simple tango y uses como excusa el que eres demaciado fino para eso no te da derecho a quitarle a Elie la oportunidad de aprender- despues de eso la pecosa toam la mano del principe- vamos Juan, aquí huele a amargado- la chica le muestra la lengua al rubio Grandchester y se dirige ala pista de baile_

_-con que un inadaptado eh?- en el salon se empieza a escuchar un tango- te voy a mostrar- el joven se pone de pie y alcanza a la rubia tomandola de la mano- espero no le moleste le quite a su pareja- sin descir mas aleja a la pecosa del principe quien sonreia al ver el efecto que tenian las palabras de la rubia en aquel aristocrata Ingles_

_-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- dijo molesta al sentirse arrastrada por el joven_

_-mostrarte loq eu este inadaptado puede hacer- sin mas la toma rudamente por la cintura comenzando a bailar a los acordes de aquel tango_

_-pero… pense que no sabias bailar… dijiste que …¿Cómo has aprendido?- dijo sin saber como reaccionar mientras le seguia el paso en aquel tango_

_-dije que eran bailes inmorales, jamas dije que no supiera bailarlos- declaro el rubio sin dejar de bailar_

_-entonces Elie…_

_-ella no sabe bailar, es muy joven y moral para escaparse de la escuela a los bares en los que yo eh aprendido- declaro con cinismo el joven_

_-tu tambien eres un rebelde!- sonrio picadamente la rubia_

_-tal vez, pero soy un rebelde que lo sabe ocultar muy bien- no dijeron mas durante aquel Tango, la pecosa extaba conociendo una parte de el que no le mostraba a nadie, ni siquiera a su herman y eso comensaba a preocuparle- "¿Qué poder tienes pequeña pecosa que logras sacarme todos mis secretos?"-se pregunto internamente al momento que la musica terminaba_

_-eres un buen bailarin- dijo la rubia al terminar la melodia_

_-solo lo hice para mostrartye que no soy tan inútil como crees- sin mas el joven regreso a su antigua postura- le devuelvo a su pareja cabellero- dijo entregandole a la rubia _

_-gracias- sonrio el principe_

_-Juan de Borbón y Battenberg**- **se escucho una voz tras los tres jóvenes _

_-creo que estoy en problemas- dijo el principe sonriendo con picardía_

_-mi lord, sabe que no debe venir a este tipo de eventos, su padre Alejandro esta angustiado_

_-si, si, ya lo se Arthur, lo lamento…-el joven se gira hacia la chica de cabellos dorados- lo lamento madame, pero parece que tendremos que dejar el baile para otra ocasión, espero tener el gusto de encontrarnos en Londres, hasta pronto – el chico toma la mano de la rubia y la besa- el conocerla ah sido el placer mas grande de mi vida- sin previo aviso el joven se atreve a besar la mejilla de la pecosa muy cerca de los labios- adiós- y así el joven príncipe se retira dejando a una roja pecosa, un muy molesto Conde y una castaña emocionada quien había visto todo desde lejos_

_-que atrevido- dijo molesto el rubio al ver alejarse al __príncipe y tu eres una descarada deja de tontear- reclamo el rubio _

_-eh?- la rubia salía de la ensoñación- jajaja-sonrío la pecosa de manera nerviosa_

_-caballero le entrego a su hermana sana y salva- dijo el pelirrojo al llegar con Eleonor a donde estaban los chicos- tal vez me permita una pieza con su otra acompañante- declaro el muchacho_

_-lo lamento caballero pero es tarde para las damas- dijo el rubio seriamente- me las han encomendado y no creo que sus padres estén muy contentos por la hora, con su permiso_

_-pero la fiesta esta tan divertida- dijo la castaña con desilusión_

_-¿quieres que pap__á nos deje ir nuevamente solos?, entonces obedéceme- dijo como todo un hermano mayor el rubio_

_-en momentos como este agradezco ser hija única- Dijo la rubia levantando los hombros_

_-usted __también se viene conmigo señorita-aquello habia siddo pronunciado en un tono tan atritarioq ue no dejaba lugar a replica alguna, claro excepto para la rubia pecosa mas independiente que existiera en esos años_

_-llevate a tu hermana si quieres, yo me quedo un rato mas- dijo llevandose las manos a la cadera, no le gustaba que nadie le diera ordenes y menos un engreído como ese condecito_

_-no te estoy preguntando Alice, tu madre y mi padre saben que venimos juntos y juntos debemos retirarnos- concluyo aquel haciendo uso de toda su paciencia_

_-por mi no te preocupes_

_-no, si no me preocupo por ti sino por mi y mi imagen como caballero ingles- dijo mostrandose molesto_

_-genial, entonces sere feliz quedandome para hacerte ver mal- rio la pecosa con una amplia sonrisa_

_-Alice- dijo masajeándose la cien- estoy haciendo uso de toda mi paciencia, no me hagas acabar con ella- si el chico fuera una olla de presión, para ese momento habria vapor de agua saliendo de sus orejas_

_-Al, por favor, vámonos- suplico la castaña- si se sigue enfadando sere yo la que cargue con su mal humor- suplico con un puchero_

_-esta bien… solo por ti –contesto la pecosa- lo lamento caballeros pero me temo que tendre que retirarme espero que algun dia logremos encontrarnos por las bellas calles de Inglaterra y…- la chica no pudo terminar pues sintio un fuerte jalon en su mano_

_-vamonos de una buena vez- sin mas el rubio jala a la chica a las afueras de el salon_

_-pero que mal educado- dijo la rubia pecosa con algo de coraje por haber sido sacada de esa manera_

_-esta noche ah sido maravillosa- dijo la castala dando pequeños brinquitos- nunca me habia divertido tanto, el jazz y el tango , pero lo que mas me gusto fue el Twist- sinrio con carcajada limpia_

_-¿de verdad?, pense que lo que mas te habia gustado era cierto pelirrojo- se burlo picadamente la rubioa al notar el sonrojo de su amiga_

_-¿eh?, no no , yo…- la castaña estaba roja hasta las orejas_

_-aja!, aserte te gusto el pelirrojo , elie esta enamorada, elie esta enamorada- canturreaba ala pecosa rubia_

_-nooooo, no es cierto- se defendia la castaña mienras la hija de albert seguia carcajeandose de la cara de su amiga_

_-llegamos a nuestra habitación- dijo el rubio seriamente-metete Susan_

_-Richard… si- cada vez que su hermano la llamaba susan sabia que estaba molesto con ella y era mejor obedecerle_

_-¿pero porque?, creiq eu seria buenoir a cubierta un momento y ver las estrellas es la ultima noche en el Mauritania y de libertad que tendremos- sonrio la chica guiñandole un ojo a su amiga_

_-si!, seria lindo- dijo entusiasmada la castaña_

_-¿NO ESCUCHASTE ELEONOS SUSAN GRANDCHESTER?- grito molesto el rubio_

_-si, hasta mañana Alice- sin mas la pequeña se metio al camarote_

_-¿Por qué le gritaste de esa manera?- dijo molesta la rubia- ella solo quiere divertirse un poco_

_-divertirse esta bien, pero comportarse como una cualquiera como tu no lo voy a permitir_

_-¿Cómo te atreves muchacho grocero?- dijo indignada la rubia- eres un pelajustan, rayos, ¿Cómo me deje engañar? Y yo que estaba pensando que no eras tan desagradable- dijo la rubia dandose media vuelta_

_-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo el ribio deteniendola por la muñeca_

_-a mi camerino a donde mas?. Ya estas en el tuyo y yo me ire al mio- la chica se suelta del agarre- con permiso conde de Grandchester- sin mas la chica comienza a caminar_

_-no me arriesgare a que vuelvas a esa fiesta- dijo el chico- te llevare hasta tu habitación- declaro_

_-no hace falta, no volvere a la fiesta- dijo sin parar de caminar_

_-no confio en to- declaro caminando tras ella_

_-yo no miento ni soy hipocrita!- grito la rubia molesta girandose para encarar al rubio frente a frente, en el mismo lugar donde años aras otra pareja similar discutiera en diferentes circunstancias_

_-es extraño- dijo el castaño cambiando su mirada por una burlona_

_-¿Qué?...¿que es extraño?- pegunto la pecosa con una cara de interrigacion unica_

_-cuando te enojas las pecas se te mueven- dijo riendose_

_-¿Qué has dicho?- grito molesta la rubia_

_-jajajaja no hagas esas caras que se te mueven mas las pecas violenta pecosa- se burlo mas el rubio_

_-idiota!- sin mas la chica estampa una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla derecha del rubio- eso es para que aprendas a respetarme_

_-eso si que no señorita esta me la paga- dijo tomando la muñeca de la rubia- nunca jamas una mujer me havbia golpeado y tu te has atrevido a hacertlo dos veces el dia de hoy- dijo furioso el rubio con una mirada terrible que congelo la sangre de la rubia_

_-su…su…sueltame tonto- dijo ella forcejeando_

_-esta me la cobro- sin mas el chico jala a la rubia para tomarla por la cintura y abrazarla con fuerza, la pega a la pared de los camerinos y la besa sin previo aviso, de una forma fuerte, apasionada casi salvaje,con la sorpresa la joven abrio la boca, acto que el rubio aprovecho para meter su lengua en aquella comisura y disfrutar el sabor a fresas silvestres en la boca de la joven heredera Andrew, el gusto duro poco, pues en ese momento sintio como el sabor cambiaba a uno metalico y un dolor punsante se apoderaba de su labi haciendo soltar a la chica_

_-IDIOTA!- dijo al pecosa con lagrimas en los ojos- SALVAJE!, GRANUJA! COBARDE!- sin mas la chica se da media vuelta y sale corriendo en direccion a su habitación, entrando a el camerirno de golpe, ya en la puerta uintento calmarse un poc para no preocupar a su madre- es un… idiota…¿Cómo se atrevio a…- la chica se acariciaba los labios- nunca me habian besado asi- dijo ella saboreando el sabor metalico de la sangre aristocrata del chico convinado con ese sabor a canela que tenian los labios del muchacho- Estupido- susurro al moemntoq eu veia a su madre completamente dormida- espero que te fuera mejor White- sin mas la chica se cambio de ropa para irse a la cama- Richard… maldito engreido- con ese pensamiento la joven se fue a la cama aquella noche_

_-_no quiero toparme con ese mocoso- dijo la rubia sin saber que hacer- papá… no, tu eresmas importante que la majaderia que me hizo ese chiquillo… saldre- sin mas la rubia sale a darle los buenos dias al mar- Buenos dias papi- dijo con un rubor en las mejillas- no sabes la falta que me hace un consejo de tu parte papá, ojala pudiera contarte loq eu me paso anoche, estoy segura que si estuvieras aquí me defenderias de ese patan- dijo la rubia con tristeza

-no soy su padre señorita, pero si alguien le falto al respeto con gusto yo lo pondre en su lugar, ninguna hija de mi mejor amigo será ofendida mientras yo este cerca- se escucho una grave voz a las espaldas de la rubia

-¡Duque de Grandchester!....

* * *

Hola hola pues aqui volviendo a las andadas n.n este capitulo esta un poquitin fumado pero espero les guste, nos vemos mil gracias a todas las personas queme han estado dejando review, se agradece de verdad cuidense nos andamos leyendo , matta ne!.


	13. REENCUENTROS Y RECUERDOS

Recuerdos y Reencuentros.

A eso llamaba bochorno se decía interiormente la pecosa de ojos color cielo, aquel caballero era el ultimo que deseaba ver en ese momento, el padre del mayor granuja que había conocido sobre la tierra, aquel descarado que se había atrevido a besarla de manera tan brutal la noche anterior, ahí estaba el padre de ese malcriado que le robara un beso Frances diciéndole que el pondría en su lugar a aquel que la había faltado el respeto

-Señorita Alice, ¿no me va a contestar?- pregunto el castaño

-lo lamento duque, es solo que me tomo por sorpresa, no se preocupe, solo recordaba un incidente que me ocurrió en Lakewood aunque quisiera el tipo que me falto al respeto esta del otro lado del océano, pero no se preocupe, recibió su merecido- dijo la pecosa algo sonrojada

-me da gusto ver que es usted una señorita valiente e independiente que sabe cuidarse por si sola, digna hija de Candice y William Albert- sonrió con calidez el castaño

-si me disculpa Duque, debo regresar a mi camarote, debo preparar todo para el desembarque-declaro la pecosa haciendo una reverencia al duque

-adelante joven dama- dijo galantemente el duque- y recuerde señorita Alice, si algún día necesita que alguien de la cara por usted, no dude en pedírmelo, tengo una deuda de honor con la memoria de su padre y es mi deber protegerlas a usted y a su madre- declaro seriamente

-sobre todo a mi madre verdad- sonrío recobrando su picardía la joven pecosa

-¿disculpe?- dijo algo sonrojado el Duque

-a mi mama le gustan mas los hombres que no usan bigote…. Hasta mas tarde duque- después de esto al pequeña Andrew salio tarareando una cancion

-hasta… mas tarde… jum- sonrío el castaño- otra pecosa y entrometida… tenias que ser su hija- después el duque se llevo la mano a la boca-¿sin bigote eh?...- sonrío el castaño mirando el amanecer- ojala fuera un hombre libre… Albert, no te fallare amigo, te juro protegerlas- sin mas el castaño se perdió en la visión del infinito mar.

-Alice ¿donde habías estado?- pregunto la dama mayor mientras terminaba de arreglarse

-estaba en cubierta, le fui a dar los buenos días a Papá- sonrío la pecosa

-como siempre en camisón, Alice no debes hacer eso, podrías encontrarte con algún pervertido

-al único que me encontré fue a tu eterno enamorado- dijo la chiquilla sacando su ropa para darse una ducha

-¿Terry?- dijo la dama poniéndose completamente colorada

-ah, pero que bien sabes a quien me refiero- se burlo la rubia al ver el rostro rojo de su madre

-no… no que tonterías dices- tartamudeo la mujer con nerviosismo

-¿Cómo les fue anoche?- pregunto la rubia esta vez sacando una toalla- ¿se divirtieron?- pregunto-¿Qué tal la recepción?

-eh?... agradable- dijo la pecosa mientras el color rojo se aumentaba en sus mejillas cosa que le pareció muy extraño a su hija- y a ti?, ¿Qué tal les fue a Eleonor Richard y a ti?

-estuvo bien dijo la pecosa menor- hasta que…- a la mente de la chiquilla llegaron las imágenes de la noche anterior en cubierta, el beso que le diera ese mocoso malcriado y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que saboreaba sus labios buscando rastros de ese enviciante sabor a canela consiguiendo ponerse roja

-¿hasta que?...- pregunto la duquesa Andrew al ver a su hija roja y en silencio

-hasta que se acabo el encanto Richard se puso en plan de hermano mayor- sonrió nerviosamente la pecosa- me voy a bañar – declaro la rubia

-estoy pensando en pedir servicio a la habitación- dijo la madre de la chica

-¿y eso?- pregunto la menor sin embargo por dentro estaba feliz de que así sucediera, no correría el riesgo de toparse con ese mocoso engreído en el comedor

-bueno… es el ultimo día que comeremos juntas y me gustaría estar sola contigo, sin interrupciones- sonrió la dama-"además así no corro el riesgo de encontrarme con Terry" pensó la mujer al recordar lo pasado la noche anterior

-esta bien por mi Candice- sonrió la pecosa- espérame en un momento me baño, mientras tu pide el servicio-sin mas la chica se mete al baño dispuesta a bañarse

En otro camarote de el barco

-¿Por qué papa se tarda tanto?-pregunto la castaña impaciente- si no nos apresuramos Al y Candy terminaran de almorzar y no podré verlas- dijo tristemente

-…- el chico parecía perdido en su cama muy pensativo no había escuchado lo que decia su hermana

-quiero comentar con Alice la fiesta de ayer, le pediré que nos veamos en su cuarto o en el mio a escondidas para que me siga enseñando a bailar Twist- sonrió la castaña- ella se veia tan linda y graciosa bailando

-…- el chico parecía seguir ignorándola

-¿Richard?- pregunto la castaña al notar la ausencia de su hermano

-¿eh?... perdón ¿decías?- dijo el rubio saliendo de su mundo

-nada, olvídalo… tengo hambre- dijo acariciando su estomago en señal de hambre

-Duque aun le falta mucho, podemos adelantarnos

-no, esperen ya salgo- tras esas palabras el varonil rostro de su padre se dejo asomar

-¡Papá!- exclamo la pequeña castaña con el rostro sonrojado, siempre vio a su padre como un hombre apuesto pero verlo así, se había quitado varios años de encima

-¿duque?- su hijo estaba sorprendido, sin el bigote su padre se veía mucho mas joven

-¿y bien?... por que esas caras ¿tan mal me veo?- pregunto el castaño al mirar las caras sorprendidas de sus hijos

-eh… solo se ve diferente- dijo el rubio mirando sorprendido a su padre, ya le habían dicho que se parecían pero el nunca quiso creerlo, ahora que su padre estaba afeitado, la única diferencia aparte del mejor y desarrollado cuerpo de su padre era el color de cabello

-te vez mas guapo papi- sonrió la castaña- voy a ser la envidia de el comedor- dijo tomando un brazo de su padre y con el otro el de su hermano- dos apuestos hombres tomando el almuerzo conmigo…¿nos vamos caballeros?- sonrió alegremente

-andando joven dama- sin mas la familia Grandchester se encamina a donde el comedor, la castaña tenia ganas de platicar con Alice la noche anterior y ver la encantadora y divertida sonrisa de la dama Andrew ante sus aventuras de esa noche, el duque ansiaba con todo su corazón toparse con la hermosa visión de la dueña de su vida, mientras que el rubio estaba muy serio y pensativo, recordaba su actitud de la noche pasada y a decir verdad se sentía fatal, recordar el rostro lloroso de la hija de los Andrew lo estaba matando ¿y si ese hubiera sido el primer beso de la rubia pecosa?, se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo ante esa posibilidad, mas aun al sentirse orgulloso, poderoso y presumido ante esa posibilidad y cambiando a ira infundad al pensar que tal vez no fuera el primero en probar ese delicioso sabor a fresas silvestres que la heredera del clan Andrew poseía, las ilusiones de los tres grandchester se fueron abajo al terminar de desayunar y no haberse encontrado con ninguna de las damas de cabellera rubia y llenas de pecas

-no vinieron- dijo Eleonor exteriorizando la desilusión de todos los presentes

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto Richard aun sabiendo la respuesta

-Al y su mama, quería platicar con ellas- la chiquilla puso una cara triste

- quizás mas tarde pequeña dama- dijo el duque con una sonrisa a su hija- es el ultimo día que pasaremos juntos, esta noche la pasaran en el colegio… ¿Por qué no lo disfrutamos juntos?- sonrío el castaño

-¿Cómo duque?, no hay mucho que hacer- dijo fastidiado el rubio

-bueno, por lo menos podemos jugar cartas no lo crees?- dijo el castaño con su típica y arrogante sonrisa

-¿tu juegas cartas?- el muchacho estaba incrédulo, en esos días de viaje su padre mostraba una actitud mas fresca y alcansable a la que conocía, parecía mas alegre y vivaz, mas libre y cómodo, al chico no le agradaba el hecho de qu ese comportamiento de su padre le agradara, y es que conocía la razón y el nombre de ese buen humor "Candice White Andrew"…

De regreso con las Andrew….

-te voy a extrañar mama- dijo la pequeña rubia en brazos de su mama mientras ojeaban juntas un álbum de fotos

-y yo a ti mi dulce niña… hija aun podemos negarnos ante el consejo de la familia- declaro la pecosa de mayor edad

-¿y perderme de conocer ese colegio al que tanto le suspiras violar todas sus reglas como tu lo hacías y ser el dolor de cabeza de la madre superiora como tu?... ni hablar- dijo ella sonriendo

-espero que no te metas en problemas Al- declaro la dama

-¿recuerdas este día?- dijo la menor señalando una foto donde estaban ella y sus primos a la edad de entre 8 y 10 años-eran buenos tiempos, la abuela Elroy estaba muy complacida, todos jugábamos en el portal de piedra o en el de rosas … bueno todos menos el limón chupado y sus secuaces- dijo la pecosa con burla

-Alice…- dijo en tono cansado la pecosa mayor

-sabes que si lo son… no entiendo como pueden ser hijos del tío Daniels y la tía Annie, ellos son muy buenos, en cambio este trío pesadilla…

-jajajaja sabes, tu tio Daniels no siempre fue como ahora, de hecho el era muy malo conmigo, puede ser que mas malo de lo que son Ángelo y becky con tigo y el resto de tus primos

-¡no te creo!, si el tío Neal es un pan de Dios, hasta me gusta para papá- dijo la pecosa haciendo que su madre se sonrojara

-no creo que a tu tía Franchesca le haga gracia ese comentario señorita

-la tía Francesca es una bruja… ah ya entiendo de ahí salieron los tempanitos de hielo amargo- sonrió la pecosa

-hija por favor deja de ponerle apodos a tus primos

-no son apodos mamá, son descripciones que son muy diferentes jijiji- se rió la pecosa con ganas

-hay hija- suspiro la dama con resignación, a decir verdad le gustaba como era su hija, era de nobles sentimientos, pero a diferencia de ella, sabia defenderse con uñas y dientes cuando la situación lo ameritaba, en eso se parecía tanto a Albert-albert…-suspiro la mujer al darle vuelta a la hoja del álbum y encontrar la fotografía de su boda

-Papá era muy apuesto- dijo la joven acariciando el retrato de su padre

-el mas apuesto del mundo, pero también el mas valiente y mejor amigo que pude tener

-mejor que el duque?- pregunto la pecosa menor

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo la mujer de mayor edad a su hija

-mamá… ¿Qué fue lo que te gusto del duque de Grandchester en tu juventud?- pregunto la menor- así como me lo describes, papá y el eran polos completamente opuestos- dijo la chica de ojos azules mirando a su madre

-no tanto… los dos eran espíritus libres que solo deseaban seguir su camino y ser ellos mismos- suspiro la rubia, al final de el camino, tu padre decidió tomar las riendas de la familia Andrew por mi y yo decidí acompañarle alejándome de mi propio camino… a veces envidio a Terry, por que el pudo seguir su camino …

-¿Cómo?- dijo la menor

-cuando Terry y yo nos separamos en san Pablo, el decidió ser Actor y míralo, ahora es uno de los mas famosos actores de Broadway y Londres, además de ser el nuevo Duque de Grandchester- sonrió la pecosa- creo que eso fue lo que me gusto de Terry, que nunca se dio por vencido pese a las dificultades y siempre lucho por lo que quería

-excepto por ti- dijo la chica dándole vuelta a la hoja del álbum

-te equivocas Alice- dijo la rubia mayor mirando a su hija- fui yo quien no le permití luchar por mi

-¿Cómo?- dijo la de ojos azules abriéndolos con sorpresa

-cuando vi como sufría Terry por tomar una decisión, yo la tome por el y ahora l comprendo… casi 17 años después… esa noche era el estreno de romeo y Julieta- dijo la pecosa mostrándole el recorte de periódico de esa fecha- Terry me invito, pero antes de entrar a la sala, escuche que unas mujeres hablaban sobre Susana Marlow

-¿la duquesa?-pregunto la rubia

-si, ahora es la duquesa de Grandchester… pero en ese entonces solo era una actriz, una actriz que amaba a Terry y que expuso su vida por el, una joven actriz que perdió su pierna por salvarle la vida, al amputarle la pierna, también le amputaron los sueños de grandeza sobre el escenario-dijo la pecosa con pesar- Terry sabia eso, y se sentía en una encrucijada, la abuela de elie y richard, la madre de Susana le exigía que se hiciera cargo de ella, el tenia el corazón lleno de amor por mi…

-¿no crees que eres muy pretenciosa White?- dijo con burla su hija

-no- contesto seriamente- el me amaba tanto o mas de lo que yo lo amaba a el, después de nuestra separación yo logre superarlo tu padre tuvo mucho que ver con eso – la pecosa le guiño el ojo a su hija- pero el… el tardo mucho mas tiempo que yo para hacerlo- dijo la pecosa cerrando los ojos mientras recordaba como lo había encontrado en ese teatro ambulante- bueno… aquella noche en que nos separamos yo fui quien le dijo adiós, no permití que se quedara conmigo e hiciera de lado su responsabilidad con Susana- declaro la pecosa

-Mamá…- la rubia menor no dan acredito a lo que escuchaba

-esa noche deje en New York parte de mi historia y de mi vida- sonrió tristemente la mujer recordando el dolor aquel día

-y también parte de tu corazón- dijo la rubia menor limpiando esa lagrima traidora del rostro de su madre

-oh… bueno tu también pasaras por cosas así Alice, es parte de crecer- dijo su madre con una sonrisa

-no, yo no, yo … yo… mi corazón se quedo en Lakewood y cuando termine esto de san pablo regresare a el- dijo decidida

-oh… Tomas?- dijo con picardía la joven cabeza de la familia Andrew haciendo burla a su hija

-si lo sabes para que lo preguntas- dijo ella con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y levantando su respingada nariz

-jajajajaja- sonrió la pecosa- sabes me recuerda mucho mi viaje a Londres… yo tambien llevaba en mi corazón a tu tío Anthony…

-Tomas no esta muerto!- se apresuro a decir la pecosa menor

-lo se, lo se… pero aun eres muy joven Alice, mírame , yo me enamore de Anthony ciando era muy joven, mas joven que tu, después Terry, me enamore de el cuando tenia tu edad y por ultimo tu padre… hija, aun te falta conocer muchas personas y … déjame decirte que los ingleses tiene su encanto- dijo la mujer guiñándole el ojo, en ese momento y sin saber por que a la imagen de la joven cierto rubio de ojos color mar, un delicioso sabor a canela le lleno la boca y un sonrojo furioso ataco su cara recordando el beso que le diera la noche anterior-¿te encuentras bien hija?, de momento te pusiste toda roja- dijo preocupada su mamá

-eh?... oh si, si estoy bien… oye como que ya hace hambre otra vez no?... que te parece si comemos algo antes de desembarcar- dijo la pecosa menor parándose de golpe, quería quitar la imagen de ese beso de su mente

-¿eh?... si por que no- dijo la mujer sin entender que le pasaba a su hija

De regreso con los Grandchester….

-¡aja!, les gane de nuevo- sonrío la castaña con superioridad

-no es posible llevas ocho juegos seguidos ganándonos- declaro el rubio con incredulidad

-jajaja, tienes buena suerte- dijo el Duque con una sonrisa al ver cuan fresca y feliz se había vuelto su niña con tan solo unos días a lado de las Damas Andrew

-ya me aburrí ustedes no?- pregunto la castaña- además en un par de horas desembarcaremos, deberíamos comer algo antes de irnos

-tienes razón-dijo el duque poniéndose de pie- después de todo ya tenemos todo listo

-vallamos al comedor por un refrigerio entonces- dijo el rubio apoyando la decisión de su familia, sin mas los tres grandchester salían del camarote, tenían que pasar por un sector del barco que a los dos caballeros le Traian recuerdos, para uno un recuerdo hermoso y muy lejano de mas de 17 años y para el otro un dulce recuerdo sabor a fresas silvestres de la noche anterior, sin saber como sus recuerdos tomaron forma, frente a ellos estaban esas dos ninfas que al verlos no pudieron hacer mas que sonrojarse, ambas sumergidas en sus recuerdos

-Candice- susurro el Duque

-Richard…- pensó la rubia menor tomando un ligero sonroso en su rostro

-Terry- la mente de la dama Andrew había viajado 17 años atrás en esa misma área de la cubierta

-Alice…- el corazón del conde estaba desenfrenado al ver a la joven en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior le robara un beso

-¿Terry?... te afeitaste- dijo casualmente la rubia mayor, no quería perder la amistad del duque por el incidente de la noche pasada, el recuerdo de días felices los habían arrastrado a ese beso, lo mas seguro es que con el cerraron esa parte de su juventud inconclusa y su amor frustrado, para comenzar con una historia de amistad

-oh, si bueno… ya era momento de un cambio- dijo pasando su mano por la boca como si no recordara el que se había afeitado

-te sienta bien, te vez mas joven y buen mozo- sonrió la dama

-gracias, significa mucho viniendo de ti- sonrió el castaño

-Alice!- corrió la pequeña castaña hasta su nueva amiga- que bueno que pude verte antes de llegar al colegio, quiero que nos frecuentemos estando allá, tal vez pueda ir a tu cuarto o tu al mío

-Elie… no lo se, creo que me quedare en la misma habitación que una de mis primas- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-oh… tienes amigas en el colegio- dijo bajando la mirada

-si… como tu- la chica mira como la castaña baja la mirada-¿Por qué tienes amigas en el colegio verdad?

-este… no…- declaro la castaña

- pues ya tienes una-dijo con jovialidad la rubia- estoy segura que mi prima Geza también te querrá mucho y se llevaran muy bien- sonrío la pecosa.- también estarán el primo Archie, Anthony y Alistear, ya veras, son inos locos mis tres paladines- sonrió con entusiasmo la rubia

-¿me los presentaras?- dijo al castaña con ilusión

-¡claro!- sonrío la pecosa

-nosotros íbamos a tomar un refrigerio- ininterrumpió Richard captando la atención de los presentes- gustan acompañarnos madames

-"¿Quién te viera tan educadito ahora y tan granuja anoche"- pensó la rubia menor con furia

-ibamos a lo mismo Richard, gracias, creo que sera agradable

-entonces si nos permite- dijo el duque extendiendo su brazo a la pecosa de su vida

-gracias- sonrió la mujer con agrado

-señoritas- dijo Richard extendiendo sus brazos a las dos jovencitas

-"este esta loco…ayer tan violento y hoy… tan dulce y tierno…¿Qué estas pensando Alice!!"- se recrimino la rubia mientras tomaba el brazo del rubio-"esto solo lo hago por no dejar mal a mamá con el duque"- se decía para auto convencerse la rubia y dejar de lado esas mariposas que sentía en el estomago

Ambas familias tomaron el te y un pastel como postre, pasaría mucho tiempo para que los jóvenes pudieran probar dulces nuevamente, las reglas del colegio eran bien fundadas, nada de postres y dulces sin un permiso especial, conversaciones, experiencias y recomendaciones fueron el tema de platica de los integrantes de la mesa, el tiempo de desembarcar se acercaba y las dos familias se retiraron para tomar sus maletas, se reencontrarían de nuevo en cubierta para desembarcar

-¡cuanta gente!- exclamaba la rubia sorprendida- ¿Cómo encontraremos a el tío George y a mis primos entre tanta gente?-pregunto la pecosa menor

-no te preocupes- dijo Richard poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la joven- es mas fácil que ellos te vean a ti que tu a ellos

-si, tienes razón- contesto ella como si nada hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta del contacto que tenían y se sonrojaron separándose rápidamente, sus padres que habían visto aquello sonreían para sus adentros, esa escena les recordó una tarde en el zoológico Blue River- ahí están!!!!- grito la rubia mientras se abría paso entre la multitud del barco

-Neal!- grito con felicidad la mayor de los Andrew para sorpresa del duque

-Anthony!- grito con euforia la pecosa menor al toparse con un chico de ojos azules y cabello dorado

-¿Anthony?- como si se tratara de un balde de agua la imagen de un cariñoso abrazo entre ese rubio y la pecosa le cayó al joven conde

-¿Neal?- dijo con furia el Duque mas aun al ver a la joven rubia salir corriendo hacia el

-llorona, no sabes cuanto te extrañe- sonrió el primo Alice al tenerla entre sus brazos mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Neal!- grito nuevamente la joven dama

-Candy!- exclamo el gallardo caballero de piel bronceada mientras extendía sus brazos para recibir a esa bella mujer y ella corría para abrazarlo

-me da tanto gusto verte- la mujer es sujetada por la cintura y el caballero la eleva dándole vueltas

-estas mas hermosa de cómo te recordaba, cuanto tiempo de no vernos- dijo bajándola y dándole un fuerte abrazo- chica traviesa se que tienes muchos asuntos en America pero debes acordarte de nosotros de vez en cuando

-no exageres Neal, solo han pasado tres meses desde la ultima vez que nos vimos

-a mi me parecieron tres siglos- sonrió el caballero

-ejem- carraspeo el Duque al estar a lado de la pareja

-¿tu eres?…GRANDCHESTER- el americano estaba perplejo, a la ultima persona que se imaginaria ver era a ese chico del colegio con el que había tenido tantos altercados

-Leagan- dijo frío el Duque al ver a aquel hombre

-veníamos en el mismo barco- aclaró la líder del clan Andrew americano-el y sus hijos

-comprendo, así que ya eres tronco de familia, me alegro- dijo el moreno extendiendo su brazo para estrechar la mano del duque

-Papá la hija de sirvienta esta causando alboroto con mis primos otra vez, que vergüenza, no es propio de una dama- dijo becky una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones como los de su padre

-Becky, discúlpate ahora mismo-reprendió el padre de inmediato

-¿Por qué?, solo dije la verdad

- no es adecuado que llames así a tu prima de esa manera

-y por que no? , la tía Elisa me ah dicho que esta es una sirvienta salida de un establo

-fiuuu- silbó el joven rubio al escuchar aquello- la violencia viene de familia- dijo con una sonrisa mientras el resto de la pandilla de jóvenes se acercaba a la escena- pero al menos Alice siendo la hija de una sirvienta como tu la llamas tiene mejores modales que los tuyos mocosa caprichosa

-insolente- dijo la jovencita- no te metas en esto rebelde sin causa, yo insulto a esta dama de establo como se me de la gana

-SUFICIENTE REBECA!-grito encolerizado el hombre tras la mirada atónita de los mayores, es verdad que la adolescente era malcriada pero nunca había llegado a los extremos de insultar a la cabeza de la familia

-SOLO LA DEFIENDES POR QUE ES TU AMANTE!, LO SE!- dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos

-Rebeca hablaremos de esto muy seriamente- Neal tenia la mirada llena de coraje

-TE ODIO- sin mas la chica salio corriendo

-Becky- una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules salio corriendo tras ella-apresúrate Ángelo, debemos alcanzarle- sin mas la joven de 14 años sale tras la hija de Leagan

-espérame Annia- dijo el chico de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones tan parecidos a los de su padre

-lamento esto Candice- dijo Neal realmente apenado

-no te preocupes Neal- contestó la rubia- pero me preocupa lo que ah dicho Becky

-ignóralo… son las ideas falsas que su madre le mete en la cabeza

-Franchesca sigue aferrada a esa entupida idea?...Neal no quiero causarte problemas con tu familia, tal vez sea mejor que tomemos en cuenta el que las acciones Leagan y Andrew se separen para evitar esto

-de ninguna manera, las acciones siempre han estado juntas y así seguirán, ya cedí mucho con mi mujer al unir parte de mis acciones a su familia

-pero…

-los asuntos de negocios los tratamos después Candy

-gracias por defender a mi mama Grandchester- dijo la pecosa

-yo te conozco… estas en el equipo de equitación de san Pablo- dijo el rubio que recibiera tan efusivamente a la rubia Pecosa

- Corwell no?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-así es, siempre te veo en el área de practicas pero no había podido saludarte Grandchester

-¿se conocen?- dijo al pecosa desconcertada

-algo así- sonrió su primo

-Alice!- grito un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules- Alice llegas justo a tiempo, acabo de inventar algo maravilloso para ti

-ah… no tiene que ver nada con agua verdad Stear, por que siempre terminas empapándome…

-no, no , esta vez te aseguro que es un éxito

-¿Dónde dejaron a la Tía Anny y al tío Archi?- pregunto la pecosa

-están en el carruaje esperando, junto con la tía Franchesca-

-¡la papa a la francesa!... hay no- dijo la chica

-no te preocupes ella y mi mama se Irán en otro carruaje- dijo una chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes tras ella

-¡Geza!... prima!.- la chica la abraza con entusiasmo

-Al, hermanita no sabes cuanto te eh extrañado, cuéntame, ¿Cómo están las hermanas del hogar?, ¿Cómo esta Tom… y …Steve?

-jajajaja no puedes pasar cinco minutos sin preguntarme por Steve verdad?- le guiño el ojo la pecosa

-oh , no, no también te quería preguntar por la tía abuela …

-todos están bien y Steve te extraña mucho

-gracias… se sonrojo la chica de ojos verdes

-bueno yo me retiro esto es una reunión familiar … Eleonor- llamo su hermano

-si…- dijo la chica quien había permanecido callada todo ese tiempo

-¿Quién es esta damita tan bella?- pregunto Anthony con galantería

-es una amiga que hice durante el viaje, chicos les presento a Eleonor Susan Grandchester- sonrió

- mucho gusto- dijo el rubio besando la mano de la castaña pecosa

-e…el gusto es mío- se sonrojo

-chicos sus padres me enviaron a traerlos, por dios el que sea solo dos años mayor que ustedes no me convierte en su niñero- dijo un joven de cabellera negra y ojos marrones

-Hermano, no seas tan cascarrabias

-vale vale ya están todos reunidos supongo que los puedo presentar rápidamente- dijo la rubia- Elie, el chico de ojos azules u cabello rubio que te acaba de saludar es Anthony Corwell Brighton, el castaño a su lado es Alistear Corwell Brighton los dos son hermanos

- a sus pies madame- dijeron al mismo tiempo los chicos

-ella es mi prima Gezabeth Rockwell Leagan…

-un placer- dijo la chica de cabellos de fuego y ojos verdes- puedes llamarme Geza

-el viejo del grupo es Jhoseph, es el hermano mayor de Geza- sonrío la pecosa

-muy graciosa Alice… es un placer conocerte- dijo el chico con una calida sonrisa-faltaron mis primos Becky, Ángelo y Anny pero …

-pero ni te molestes en conocerlos ellos jamás se juntan con nosotros- contesto Stear

-Stear, es nuestra hermana- dijo el rubio con enojo

-si, pero que culpa tengo yo que a mamá se le cayera de chiquita y terminara loquita- se burlo stear a lo que todos comenzaron a reír

-tu no entiendes- se molesto Anthony

-chicos, ellos son Eleonor y Richard Grandchester, también van en el colegio san Pablo

- a tu hermano ya lo había visto pero no tenia el placer de conocerle Madame- sonrío con coquetería Anthony

.¿Que?... o bueno es que los sectores están muy lejos y…

-espero que me de la oportunidad de conocerle un quinto domingo próximo

-oh… bueno yo…

-ejem- carraspeo el castaño estando atrás de los jóvenes- Richard, Eleonor, apresúrense, compartiremos carruaje con los Andrew

-si papá- sin mas el rubio toma de la mano a su hermanita y la arrastra hasta el carruaje

-¿celoso papá?- le bromeo la dama Andrew al notar que las coqueterías de su sobrino le habían afectado

- tal parece que el nombre Anthony siempre me traerá dolores de cabeza- dijo molesto viendo a la pecosa haciendo que esta se sonrojara al notar por que lo había dicho

-Terrence- se escucho el grito de una mujer, habían pasado mas de 17 años desde la ultima vez que escucho esa voz, pero Candy jamás la olvidaría, jamás podría borrar de su cabeza el sonido de esa voz suplicándole que no le quitara al hombre de su vida, tanto el Actor como la Enfermera voltearon lentamente, sabían a quien pertenecía esa voz pero se negaban a creerlo

-Mamá- grito la pequeña Eleonor corriendo hacia donde estaba la rubia apoyada con un bastón

-Su…Susana…

XD CONTINUARA!!!!!!

Soy mala, a que si!


	14. AMOR DE TARDE

**Amor de tarde**

La tensión era evidente, la blanca piel de la cabeza del clan Andrew se había tornado prácticamente transparente, esa voz, esa mujer, lentamente se dio la vuelta para encarar el horror del pasado, ahí estaba ella Susana Marlow, elegantemente vestida, bella como siempre, pero con una mirada terrible

-Mamá- grito la castaña al ver a lo lejos a su madre y salir corriendo a abrazarla- pensé que estarías en Francia- dijo la pequeña

-Suéltame Susan, sabes que me molestan esas cursilerías- dijo la mujer molesta haciendo que la pequeña se separara y bajara la mirada

-lo siento mamá lo había olvidado- suspiro la pequeña mientras Candy reaccionaba ante eso

-Susana Marlow, cuanto tiempo sin vernos- saludo fríamente la dama rubia

-Susana de Grandchester por favor señora Andrew- dijo la mujer frívola

-Susana ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto inmediatamente el duque a su esposa

-vine a recibir a mi familia, pero veo que tu estabas muy bien acompañado- dijo mirando con desprecio a la joven viuda

-Susana por favor…- dijo molesto el Ingles- pensé que estarías en Francia

-si y veo que tu aprovechando eso hiciste planes para verte con tu amante- dijo ella molesta

-Susana no de nuevo con esas tonterías- dijo jalándola del brazo con enfado

-tonterías, ¿tonterías?, cuando te veo bajar del barco con esa mujerzuela- grito sumamente molesta

-fue una coincidencia mujer ya cállate- grito lleno de ira el Duque

-le ruego madame que se disculpe en este momento con mi madre- la joven rubia de ojos azules había salido a defensa de su madre

-pero que mocosa tan insolente, a caso no sabes con quien hablas- dijo la ex actriz airosa y prepotente

-si , con una mujer cuya educación no tiene nada que ver con el lujoso vestido que lleva puesto- dijo mas que encolerizada la joven

-Alice, basta- dijo la joven dama deteniendo a su hija

-Así que eres su hija, igual de vulgar que la madre

-eso si que no Susana Grandchester- dijo Candy levantando la voz y colocando a su hija tras de ella- con migo podrás meterte todo lo que quieras, pero con mi hija no, eso si que no te lo voy a permitir, me has entendido- un brillo de rabia destellaban en los ojos de la rubia mayor, era verdad que tenia un temple tranquilo, pero las pocas personas que la habían visto realmente furiosa era por la misma razón, cualquiera que osara a maltratar a su hija, pagaría con su ira

-Mamá por favor- dijo la castaña tomando la mano de su madre- no te pelees con Candy y Al- tras eso la rubia empuja a su hija

-maldita mocosa, ¡ahora eres amigas de las culpables de que nuestra familia se desmorone!- dijo molesta al ver como la castaña defendía a las dos rubias

-no… mamá yo…

-esa no es forma de tratar a tu hija Susana- recrimino la pecosa dirigente del clan Andrew

- Tu no te metas, ¿Cómo puedes hablar de la educación de mis hijos cuando la tuya es una malcriada irreverente?- pregunto con furia

-Susana, te estas metiendo en un terreno peligroso, no sabes de lo que soy capas por defender a mi hija- la voz de candy tenia un tono que el duque jamás había escuchado, era rabia, rabia pura e incontenible, a pesar de jamás haber escuchado esa voz sabia que un ataque mas de la marlow y la señor de Andrew no se contendría

-¿Qué harás? mujerzuela, seguramente has educado a esta mocosa para que se convierta en una cualquiera como tu- no pudo decir mas, la fuerte mano de Candy se había estampado en el rostro de la mujer

-jamás… escúchame bien y espero que te quede claro "duquesa de grandchester", en tu vida vuelvas a enlodar con tu lengua de serpiente el nombre de mi hija, no me hagas decir frente a todo este publico lo que se dice en el parlamento escoses y londinense de ti… vámonos Alice- dando media vuelta la joven rubia se va sin despedirse de ninguno de los grandchester

-maldita- Susana estaba a punto de ir tras ella pero es detenida por el Duque

-ni se te ocurra Susana- dijo el castaño muy molesto

-¡claro!, tenias que defender a tu amante- dijo la mujer molesta

-¡maldición!, Susana cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no es mi amante y que hacia mas de 17 años que no la había visto-declaro el castaño zarandeando a la mujer por los hombros

-basta ya ustedes dos, están dando un bonito espectáculo- dijo el mayor de sus hijos mientras abrazaba a su hermanita que lloraba desconsoladamente- si quieren hacer sus escenas que sea en el castillo después de que nos dejen en la escuela a Ellie y a mi, es una vergüenza que siendo ustedes dos "adultos responsables" den este tipo de escenas al publico

-pues será tu padre quien los lleve, yo no tengo tiempo de esas tonterías- dijo la mujer molesta dando media vuelta

-¿pero si tu has tenido tiempo para tus hijos alguna vez?- dijo con sarcasmo el hombre de cabellera castaña

- pero si habla el que hubiese preferido que lo educara la mujerzuela Andrew- declaro la mujer aun mas molesta

-mujer cállate de una buena vez si no quieres que salgan cosas a la luz que no quiero decir

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué has estado a mi lado por 17 años por lastima?, ¿Qué mientras me hacías el amor pensabas en esa mujerzuela que se acaba de largar? ¿Es eso duque de grandchester?

-Madre suficiente…- dijo Richard al ver como varias personas volteaban a ver

-maldita sea- dijo el duque tomando a la mujer por el brazo y jaloneándola para alejarse de ese lugar

-Dios mío… ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida para dejarlo en brazos de esa bruja?- pensaba la dirigente del clan Andrew mientras el paisaje londinense pasaba por la ventanilla del auto

-¿te encuentras bien Candice?- pregunto su primo Archibald corwell quien estaba acompañado de su esposa

-nos topamos con Grandchester-contesto Daniels Leeagan quien iba en el mismo carruaje

-¿Candy estas bien?- pregunto su amiga y hermana del hogar de pony con preocupación

-si, no te preocupes Anny, fue bueno encontrar a un viejo amigo- sonrió la pecosa

-¿bien?, con esa bruja que tiene por esposa… es una histérica mal pensada una de esas viejas falsas de sociedad que se les va la vida en chismes y…

-Alice, suficiente, hija recuerda que es la madre de tus nuevos amigos-declaro la madre de la chiquilla

-conociste a los hijos del aristócrata- pregunto Archi con sorpresa

-oye, eso se oye feo tío Archie, recuerda que nosotras también tenemos un titulo se sentiría feo que nos llamaran así, además el duque de Grandchester es todo lo contrario a la amargada de su esposa, es un hombre alegre caballeroso y agradable

-¿están seguros que Richard grandchester no le dejo el titulo a otro de sus hijos? por que esa descripción no coincide para nada con el Terrence que nosotros conocimos

-¡Archie, no hables así de Terry!- reclamo la pecosa- Anny dile algo

-lo siento Candy… pero no puedo regañar algo que apoyo- sonrió la pelinegra

-a mi ni me mires candy, que sabes mejor que nadie que yo mas que cualquier otro tuve conflictos con el

-jajajajaja -sonrió la pecosa menos- por lo que veo era un chico problema

-y si que lo era- dijeron al mismo tiempo el matrimonio corwell y el heredero Leegan mientras tanto en otro carro la conversación no era nada agradable

-ahora que esa mujerzuela esta en Inglaterra debes tener mas cuidado Franchesca, estoy segura que intentara algo con mi hermano

-ni me lo digas Elisa, que me hierve la sangre que tu hermanito ponga como pretexto los negocios familiares para estar a lado de esa criada

-no se como el tío abuelo le dejo a esa don nadie el poder de la familia, nunca le perdonare eso… la muy maldita se embarazo, dudo que sea hija del tío

-por favor madre ya basta, sabes bien que Alice es el vivo retrato de mi tipo Albert-reclamo la mejor amiga de Alice

-tu cállate mocosa, que me tienes muy molesta, ¿Cómo es que una señorita de tu categoría se junta con una vulgar como esa Alice?

-por que yo si le pongo atención a lo que de verdad importa mama, papá me ah enseñado eso

-tu padre es otro idiota que callo con la cara de mosquita muerta de esa cualquiera de Candy

-¡mamá!- dijo molesta la chica

-Gezabeth, espero que este año te hagas a un lado de esa mocosa horrible, te traje a Inglaterra para que te conviertas en una dama, no para que te rebajes al nivel de esa hija de sirvienta

-esa hija de sirvienta es mi prima, mi mejor amiga y mi confidente

-te advierto que si no dejas de hablarle...

-y yo te advierto que si vuelves a intentar imponerme tu voluntad hablare con papa sobre esto y ya sabes lo que piensa al respecto

-¿lo vez Franchesca?, apenas ve a esa mocosa odiosa y se vuelve en mi contra- declaro la pelirroja de bucles

- yo por eso no permito que mi Becky se junte con esa mocosa, a ella le repugna esa huérfana

-¿Por qué no puedes ser mas como Becky o Annia?- dijo molesta la madre de Geza

-por que entonces seria una bruja amargada y falsa- contesto molesta la chica

-¡Gezabeth!- reprendió Elisa

-no se para que me sacaron, mejor me hubiera quedado en el colegio, siempre que nos vemos madre es lo mismo, no me soportas y no me aceptas, la próxima vez que quieras que salga por favor que sea cuando papa este aquí- sin mas la chica gira su rostro al paisaje que pasaba por la ventanilla

Colegio san Pablo:

-es un verdadero honor que nos eligiera pese a todo lo que sucedió señora Andrew- dijo la mujer quien recibiera a Alice

-por favor hermana Margaret, no me hable de esa manera tan seria que me hace sentir mal, usted fue la única religiosa que siempre me apoyo, para mi fue un verdadero placer ver que es la nueva rectora del colegio- sonrió la rubia pecosa

-todos sus sobrinos están aquí, desde que recibí el nombramiento como rectora me hice la fuerte convicción que la historia de Duque de grandchester y usted no se repetiría nunca mas-declaro la monja- nunca vi tanto dolor cuando los separaron de una manera tan injusta

-eso ya quedo en el pasado hermana Margaret- dijo la pecosa recordando con dolor ese terrible día con la trampa de Elisa

-sabes, la nueva generación es tan diferente a la de ustedes… en algunos de ellos, otros permanecen tal cual

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-el hijo de los Corwell es idéntico a su tío en paz descanse, inventando cosas extrañas… sin embargo la hija de estos… dios en nada se parece a lo tímida y noble que era su madre, esta chica es bastante prepotente- declaro la monja- hoy en día les inculcamos que para convertirse en una dama no solo se necesitan gustos refinados y modales adecuados… una joven de cabellera dorada rizada y abundantes pecas nos enseño que el alma y corazón son lo mas importante para convertirse en una dama

-hermana Margaret…

-y un chiquillo rebelde de cabellos castaños y ojos azules y tristes nos enseño que la familia es el vinculo mas importante para hacer hombres de bien… ahora exigimos que los padres estén mas comprometidos con sus hijos… candy este colegio cambio mucho gracias a su hermosa historia de amor- dio la religiosa mirando con ternura a la dama en la que se había convertido Candy

-hermana por favor no continúe- dijo ella bajando la mirada

-nos enteramos de lo injusto de su separación, tenemos la desgracia de conocer a la duquesa – la mujer se persigna- dios me perdone por lo que voy a decir, pero esa mujer es un verdadero horror, podría casi jurar que odia a su hija y ella una chica tan dulce…

-tuve el des fortunio de reencontrarla hermana y hoy me arrepentí de haber tomado la decisión de alejarme de Terrence… renuncie a el pensando que esa mujer lo podía hacer feliz pero…

-el Duque… me pregunto si algún día será feliz, pobre nosotras lo vimos desde su mas tierna infancia, la hermana grey no lo decía, pero quería a ese chico como un nieto, desde que tenia 8 años llego al colegio abandonado por su padre, nosotras fuimos mas su familia que los duques… solo cuando tu estabas en el colegio vimos brillar sus ojos de esa manera

-hermana… por favor no me atormente mas- dijo la pecosa poniéndose de pie- la historia de Terry y la mía termino hace mas de 15 años una triste noche de invierno… saber esto solo me atormenta

-lo lamento Candy- dijo la religiosa

-discúlpeme hermana, debo retirarme, supongo que usted tendrá muchas cosas que hacer- dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie

-nosotras cuidaremos bien de Alice… te lo debemos

-gracias hermana Margaret- dijo la pecosa con una sincera sonrisa- una cosa mas hermana… le molestaría si yo pudiera…

-ve hija, se que esa colina era importante para ti- declaro la mujer comprendiendo lo que la joven dama quería pedirle

-gracias hermana Margaret- sin mas la chica sale de la oficina y mientras camina por los bosques del colegio recuerdos de su hermosa juventud resurgen- este lugar no ah cambiado casi nada- la chica se detiene en el lugar donde Neal la atacara y Terry la defendiera- tantos dulces recuerdos- dijo mientras seguía caminando hasta llegar a las caballerizas- bueno- dijo con un toque de tristeza- no todos los recuerdos podían ser felices verdad?- se dijo a si misma la pecosa recordando la trampa de Elisa, siguió caminando hasta llegar a esa colina donde se había quedado parte de su corazón- la tarde esta por caer para dar paso a la obscuridad de la noche…

-y en el ultimo atisbo de luz el destino me permita ver el brillo de la mas hermosa estrella del firmamento- dijo una voz tras ella

-¡Terry!- dijo la mujer dando media vuelta y encontrándose con el Duque

-hola de nuevo Tarzán pecosa

-no me llames así Terry, que malcriado no has cambiado nada ni siquiera por que ahora eres un duque

-bien sabes que la sangre noble jamás me importo-declaro el caballero

-siempre serás incorregible-dijo ella suspirando con resignación

-¿y tu que pecosa?... ¿al fin te convertiste en una dama y dejaste de balancearte por los árboles y trepándolos como mono?

-Terry me aras olvidar que soy una dama y tendré que golpearte – dijo la chica mostrando su puño

-lo sabia, sabia que el parlamento no podía hablar de la misma mujer cuando dijeron que la nueva representante del clan Andrew era una dama, sabia que hablaban de tu tía abuela

-¡Terrence!- dijo ella dándole un golpe en el hombro

-auch… si… como en los viejos tiempos- dijo el chico sobándose el hombro-mira… ya se fue la tarde… ¿recuerdas cuantas tardes así compartimos?- pregunto el duque mientras se sentaba en el pasto

-como olvidarlo… fueron los mejores atardeceres de mi vida- declaro la mujer mientras se sentaba a lado del aristócrata

-las mías también-dijo el castaño mientras sacaba su fiel armónica y comenzaba a tocar

-¿aun la conservas?- pregunto feliz la mujer al ver su vieja armónica perfectamente cuidada

-como no conservarla si aun tiene el sabor de tus labios-dijo el hombre mirando con intensidad a la rubia quien se sonroja completamente-¡es darte un beso indirecto!- se burlo con esa condenada sonrisa de lado que cautivo el corazón de la pecosa

-¡Terry!- dijo ella tan roja como la primera vez que le dijera eso

-jajajaja… me encantaba estar aquí y esperarte pecosa… sabia que llegarías…

-a mi también me toco esperarte- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y as mejillas coloradas- sabia que si venia a este lugar sin duda te encontraría…

- Es una lástima que no estés conmigo- dijo de repente el castaño

-¿Qué?- Pregunto la rubia sorprendida y muy roja

-Es una lástima que no estés conmigo  
cuando miro el reloj y son las cuatro  
y acabo la planilla y pienso diez minutos  
y estiro las piernas como todas las tardes  
y hago así con los hombros para aflojar la espalda  
y me doblo los dedos y les saco mentiras.-recito el duque cosa que saco una sonrisa de los labios de la mujer

-Es una lástima que no estés conmigo  
cuando miro el reloj y son las cinco  
y soy una manija que calcula intereses  
o dos manos que saltan sobre cuarenta teclas  
o un oído que escucha como ladra el teléfono  
o un tipo que hace números y les saca verdades.- prosiguió la mujer sonriendo con ternura mientras el castaño se quedaba sorprendido

-Es una lástima que no estés conmigo  
cuando miro el reloj y son las seis.  
Podrías acercarte de sorpresa  
y decirme "¿Qué tal?" y quedaríamos  
yo con la mancha roja de tus labios  
tú con el tizne azul de mi carbónico.- recitaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo

-conoces el poema… me recordaba mucho a ti cuando lo leí- declaro el castaño

-yo… también me acorde de ti cuando lo leí… era inevitable lo leí tantas veces que termine aprendiéndomelo- declaro la rubia

-yo también- los corazones se reconocen y sabían que a pesar de los años algo de ese sentimiento permanecía en ellos, sus impulsos de juventud resurgieron haciendo que los dos seres que una vez se amasen retomaran el sentimiento, un beso dulce, el beso que se quedo en espera en su mas bella juventud estaba ahí, presente en su joven madurez

-no… no Terry por favor esto… esto no esta bien… perdóname, debo irme- después de esto la joven sale corriendo

-¡candy!- grito el duque sin atreverse a seguirla, sabia que lo que había hecho no estaba nada bien, el era un hombre casado y no podía faltarle el respeto de esa manera a Candy- ahora se que no me has olvidado… aun… aun esta presente el sentimiento en ti- dicho esto el duque se lleva la mano al pecho- si tan solo no estuviera atado, mis brazos siguen pesados… ¿me librare alguna vez de esto?....

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios de las mujeres

-lamento que también vinieras a dar a esta prisión al- dijo la chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos marrones

-no te preocupes Geza… además así como me cuentas las cosas ya no son tan estrictas como antes, ahora por lo menos nos permiten convivir con los chicos en el tiempo libre- dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa

-si… y si te metes a los talleres también puedes convivir con ellos, ahora hay talleres mixtos, gracias al Duque de Grandchester tenemos el taller de arte dramático, estoy segura que será al primero que te meterás

-¿de verdad tenemos ese taller?- dijo entusiasmada la pecosa

-si, y hay chicos bastante apuestos- declaro la chica con una sonrisa

-te acusare con Steve- se burlo la rubia

-oh por dios yo lo decía por ti

-no quiero fallarle a Tom- declaro la pecosa con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?... ose que al fin… waaaaa, amiga al fin el cabeza hueca se te declaro

-me dijo que me quería- dijo ella sonriendo

-¿cuando se hicieron novios?- pregunto la chica entusiasmada

-¿novios?- se sonrojo la pecosa- oh no … bueno el no me lo pidió solo me dijo que me quería y…

-¿y?...¿y?- pregunto ansiosa su prima

-y… me beso- declaro la pecosa mientras un rojo teñía sus mejillas

-¡que romántico!- dijo la chica- pero es un tonto ' como es posible que no te dijera si querías ser su novia?

-esta bien Geza, íbamos a estar lejos… es mejor esperar a que regrese- declaro la pecosa

-si tú lo dices…- dijo la chica resignada, en ese momento se escucha como tocan la puerta

-adelante- dijo Alice

-hola, mucho gusto, soy tu nueva vecina- una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos chocolate que entra a la habitación- mi nombre es Martha Blair

-Martha!- saludo entusiasta la chica de cabellera negra

-Geza, no sabia que conocías a la chica nueva

-es mi prima-sonrió la chica

-Me llamo Alice, Alice Rosemary Andrew Andrew- declaro la pecosa mientras extendía su mano

-¿Andrew?... de los Andrew de escocia?- pregunto la chica

-ya te había dicho que tenia una prima que era hija directa de los Andrew

-parece que soy popular y no lo sabia- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-o, lo lamento es que mi madre me ah contado tanto de la tuya- dijo la chica con una encantadora sonrisa

-¿tu madre?- pregunto la pecosa

-mi madre es Patricia de Blair, pero como soltera se llamaba Patricia O'brien

-¡la tía Patty!- dijo feliz la chiquilla- eso te convierte en mi prima – dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa encantadora

-jajajaja, si así lo supongo-sonrió la pelirroja- bueno geza tenemos que irnos recuerda que el patrulleo de los pingüinos empieza en cinco minutos- dijo la chica

-uy tienes razón

-patrulleo de los pingüinos?- pregunto extrañada la pecosa

-la revisión de las hermanas siempre es a las 9 en punto y nos envían a dormir

-entiendo… bueno supongo que no hay alternativa

-pues no, no la hay- dijo la chica de ojos chocolate- hasta mañana Alice, es un placer conocerte, espero que seamos grandes amigas

-lo serán, tampoco soporta a Annia- dijo Geza con una sonrisa

-me sorprendería que alguien la aguantara- rió la de ojos chocolate

-mañana tenemos misa Alice, tenemos que ir con el uniforme negro

-gracias chicas… nos vemos mañana- después de eso las dos jóvenes salen de la habitación de la chica- es la primera vez que no dormiré bajo el mismo techo que mamá… esto es por el bien de ella, estuvo bien, no quiero que exista un pretexto para que las otras cabezas le quieran arrancar su autoridad, debo portarme bien… por ti mamá…

Mansión Andrew de Londres…

-mañana debe presentarse al parlamento señora Candy- dijo George Johnson, siempre fiel a la familia Andrew

-ah, la verdad nunca pensé tener que opinar en el parlamento, nunca llamaron a Albert

-eso fue por que no se había solicitado el apoyo del antiguo clan escoses, parece que se esta repitiendo el horror de hace 18 años

-de nuevo una maldita guerra George… no quiero que mi hija viva un infierno como el que nosotros vivimos, de nuevo los alemanes

-desde la gran depresión donde ese hombre alemán se negó a seguir pagando la deuda…

-Adolf Hitler… tengo la sensación de que ese tipo nos va a traer mucho dolor de cabeza… has leído sobre su "ideología racial"… es un … no se como el parlamento alemán lo admitió

-no eh logrado explicarme el odio que tiene hacia los judíos, gitanos y otras razas

-el muy cabeza hueca dice que solo los alemanes tienen el don de una raza superior… dios mío es un lunático, un lunático con mucho poder- dijo preocupada la dama Andrew- realegro que mi hija aun sea joven y no tenga que enfrentarse a un ser tan vil como ese

-señora, mañana estoy segura que será el tema principal del parlamento

-ya en la guerra pasada Inglaterra Francia y Rusia demostramos ser una fuerza poderosa… pero esta vez, no lo se George, hay algo que me inquieta… nuevamente el horror de la guerra, sangre… muerte, no eh olvidado que por culpa de esa maldita guerra perdí a mi querido primo Stear, amigos como Flammy y el doctor Michael

-señora Andrew…

-estaré en contra de un enfrentamiento armado, debemos hacer alusión al dialogo, no podemos ser unos bárbaros para siempre, debemos hablar

-Señora Candy… esta conciente que en el parlamento…

-si lo se, estarán Alexander y Marie Andrew… esos individuos… estoy segura que votaran por la resolución armada como única opción

- ellos desean quedarse con el encabezado de su clan madame

-pues no lo lograran, es el legado que Albert le dejo a Alice y luchare por el hasta las ultimas consecuencias

-no estará sola en el parlamento madame

-gracias George, se que puedo contar contigo

-no me refería a mi Madame- contesto seriamente el hombre de confianza de la familia Andrew

-¿entonces?

-¿ha pensado que estará todo el parlamento ingles y consejeros de los últimos clanes de la corona escocesa?

-¡Terry!- dijo la mujer cayendo en cuenta de que el era integrante de dicho parlamento

-así es, el Duque de Grandchester tiene mucho peso en ese parlamento

-es bueno saberlo, estoy segura que el apoyara mi idea

-así es madame, el problema es… si el resto del parlamento también

-esperemos que si George… esperemos que si, el aire de las calles londinenses aun huelen a sangre y desgracia, los lamentos de los valientes soldados que murieron en la batalla aun pueden ser escuchados

-esperemos que el mundo no tenga que enfrentarse a una nueva batalla madame, con su permiso, me retiro, debe descansar, hasta mañana madame- después de eso el caballero ingles sale del lugar

-Albert… mi amor, tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo saliendo al balcón de su habitación- esta brisa helada en plena primavera, solo puede anunciar desgracia…

Continuara…

* * *

EL POEMA SE TITULA AMOR DE TARDE, POEMA ESCRITO POR EL MAESTRO URUGUAYO MARIO BENEDETTI, QUIEN TUVO QUE ABANDONAR ESTE MUNDO MATERIAL EL PASADO 17 DE MAYO , SE NOS ADELANTO, PERO UN DIA , TODOS TENDREMOS QUE ALCANSARLE, POR LO PRONTO NOS DEJA SU ESCENCIA EN SUS POEMAS, DECANSE EN PAZ.


	15. Sentimientos

**Sentimientos**

Habia salido de aquel salon hecha una verdadera furia, un poco mas ahí adentro y juraba que habria olvidado todo lo que la tia abuela le habia enseñado, una palabra mas, una estúpida excusa mas o argumento y juraba por dios que olvidaria que era una dama, todo había salido mal, esperaba un poco mas de razon por parte del que se supone era el parlamento de Inglaterra y debia buscar el bien estar de su patria, caminaba con rapidez para asi sacar su frustración, queria golpear algo, morder a alguien, patear algo, lo que fuera

-Señora Andrew, espere por favor-dijo George quien iba tras ella

-Por favor george… dejame sola no me siento bien- despues de eso la rubia siguió su camino

-dejamelo George… yo hablo con ella- dijo una voz tras el hombre de confianza de la familia Andrew

-se lo agradeceria muchísimo Duque de grandchester- dijo el hombre mientras veia como el castaño salia disparado tras la rubia que le quitara el sueño y el aliento años atrás

-Candy, Candy, espera- dijo el hombre al fin darle alcance

-Terry por favor… dejame ir, no me siento bien- la chica tenia lagrimas de impotencia en sus bellos ojos

-por dios cady, no te deje sola alla adentro y no te dejare sola en este momento

-¿Por qué la maldita aristocracia es tan cabezota?- dijo la joven dejando salir su furia en copiosas lágrimas en el pecho de aquel que fuera su gran amor de juventud

-ahora entiendes por que no queria el titulo de duque, yo conosco esta vida desde que naci Candy

-ahora te entiendo terry, con seres tan … idiotas como esos cualquiera se rebela

-estoy orgulloso de ti… te enfrentaste a ellos de una manera increible- dijo el hombre separando un poco a la joven dama de el- sigues siendo una mujer muy valiente Candy

-terry… me siento frustrada, de anda sirvio enfrentarlos aun asi…

-ven, conosco un lugar en el que podras sacar toda esa frustración candy

-¿Qué?... pense que tendrias una agenda muy apretada- declaro la pecosa con incredulidad

-si… pero hagamos de cuenta que estamos en el san pablo y nos escapamos de esas responsabilidades por una vez…¿si?-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa tierna que la dama no podia rechazar

-cuando le dijiste a albert que eras un rebelde no bromeabas eh?

-si, y cuando le dije que siempre lo seria tampoco – ijo guiñandole un ojo mientras tomaba la mano de la dama y la llevaba hasta su auto, el duque condujo un buen rato, en el cual ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pronto los bellos edificios de Londres quedaron atrás dejando ver un poco de naturaleza arboles, una laguna y un sin fin de flores

-terry este lugar es hermoso- dijo la pecosa admirando el lugar

-siempre que me siento arto de todo vengo aquí a despejar la mente- dijo el castaño mientras se agachaba para tomar una piedrecilla del suelo- me relaja este lugar, me recuerda escocia- dijo el hombre arrojando la piedrecilla al lago-dime Candy, tu tambien sigues siendo una delincuente=, aun trepas arbo…¿candy?...¿candy donde estas?- dijo el hombre girandose hacia todos lados en busca de la dama

-aquí estoy Terry- contesto la dama desde la rama de un arbol

-bien… eso contesta mi pregunta- sonrio de lado castalo mientras se quitaba su corbata y el saco para dejarlo en el suelo de aquel lugar dispuesto a trepar el arbol y sentarse a lado de la pecosa

-me parece que has perdido practica- dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa

-y veo que tu por el contrario- dijo al fin sentandose a lado de la dama en la rama- tal parece que has adquirido mas agilidad

-es normal, en Lakewood no dejaba de hacerlo, claro esta, sin que la abuela Elroy se diera cuenta- sonrio la pecosa

-genio y figura…

-yo tambien… siempre sere una pequeña amotinadora- sonrio la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba

-¿pequeña amotinadora?

-Albert… me llamaba asi cuando lograba persuadir a la tia abuela de algo

-comprendo… Candy… ¿fuiste feliz con albert?- pregunto el castaño, sabia que algun dia tendrian que preguntarselo-¿cumpliste la promesa?

-no tienes nada que reprocharme Terry… si, el poco tiempo que estuve a lado de Albert fui muy feliz- dijo la pecosa suspirando mientras dirigia su mirada al cielo- Albert fue un gran esposo, amigo, compañero… lo ame mucho terry, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me enamore de el

-quisas… desde que vivieron juntos en Chicago cuando el estaba amnesico, recuerdo que no parabas de hablar de el cuando ibamos rumbo al hotel la noche del estreno… eso me ponia celoso

-no Terry, en ese tiempo yo veia a Albert como a un hermano… creo que … mi amor florecio cuando regrese de Chicago… Albert fue mi apoyo, cuando lo atropellaron me di cuenta que lo queria mucho… pero cuando vio que ese leon lo atacaba, lo supe, mi corazon estaba empezando a cambiar

-¿leon?- dijo el castaño sorprendido

-Albert me dijo que fuiste a Chicago y conociste el pequeño Hospital en el que trabaje, tengo que reprocharte el que no me fueras a ver, pero eso ya sera despues… bueno, gracias a Neal y Elisa se me habia boletinado en todos los hospitales de Chicago… ninguno me daria trabajo, estaba paseando por el parque triste por eso cuando me encontre con Albert y el doctor Martin… escuchamos alboroto y de repente lo vimos, un leoon se habia escapado de un circo cercano, estaba muy alterado… nosotros eramos las presas mas cercanas Albert me protegio y me dijo que retrocediera lentamente, pero en eso tropece y cai, el movimiento rapido altero a la fiera y estuvo a punto de atacarme… pero albert, albert se interpuso y recibio el zarpazo del leon- declaro la rubia

-candy…- el castaño estaba palido, solo de pensar que su pequeña pecosa pudo haber muerto en ese tiempo se le helaba la sangre

-Albert siempre tuvo un don especial con las animales… logro tranquilizar a la bestia, a dios gracias sus heridas eran superficiales… llore mucho ese dia por el miedo que sentia, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, que no me queria separar de Albert, por eso cuando recupero la memoria y se fue nuevamente …

-descubriste que lo amabas

-descubri que un nuevo sentimiento estaba creciendo en mi… el resto ya lo sabes, me entere que era el tio abuelo Williams… y bueno algunos meses despues nos casamos…

-ya veo- dijo el castaño con tristeza-albert fue afortunado

-Terry- la pecosa se sentia un poco mal, sospechaba que el castaño no era feliz y…y ¿tu?

-¿yo?, yo pecosa, creo que despues de loq eu viste ayer en el puerto debes deducirlo

-pero… no siempre fue asi verdad

-no… antes era peor- se rio con mofa el castaño

-¿Qué?- dijo la pecosa sorprendida

-durante la preparación de la boda yo no soportaba a Susana, algunas veces me dcia que hubiese sido mejor que las luces me calleran encima- dijo el actor bajando la mirada

-no digas eso Terry- dijo la pecosa molesta

-cuando nos casamos, la situación empeoro, Susana se volvio mas celosa y aprenciva, las presentaciones terminaban algunas veces hasta media noche y ella me reprochaba diciendo que la engañaba con otra mujer… los celos, la rutina, elmal carácter de Susana me alejaba cada vez mas y mas… llego un punto en elqeu me habia decidido a pedirle el divorcio- declaro el castaño- pero entonces… - el castaño sonrio- llego Richard, no pensaba cometer el mismo error que mi padre, no dejaria a mi hijo sin mi y no lo separaria de su madre… aunque a veces creo que hubiese sido mejor

-Terry…- la chica escuchaba con dolor aquello

-lo intenté, intente arreglar las cosas con ella candy, la apoye en todo, la convenci para que se pusiera la prótesis y asi pudiera cuidar mejor de nuestro hijo… lo que nunca me imagine que la prótesis la ocuparia para mil cosas menos para cuidar a nuestros hijos, su frivolidad y el hecho de sentirse parte de la realeza la llevo a convertirse en una de esas falsas mujers de sociedad, dejando a nuestro hijo con nanas mientras ella se iba a los club con sus amistades pomposas… yo viajaba demaciado por las presentaciones en las compañias, me perdi muchas partes de la infancia de mis hijos, pero lo hacia para darles un futuro mejor… cometi el mismo error de mi padre… abandone a mis hijos

-Terry, yo creo que has hecho una gran labor como padre

-si fuera asi Richar no me odiaria yEleonor no seria tan introvertida- dijo el castaño- perdoname pecosa… yo no pude cumplir la promesa…- dijo volteando a verla con ternura

-lamento que mi decisión te lastimara tanto Terry- dijo la pecosa con tristeza

- no fue solo culpa tuya candy, yo fui muy cobarde al no luchar por ti- dijo el castaño- aquella noche debi detenerte y decirte que no me importaba nada…solo tu… pero fui debil y cobarde

-terry…

-dejame terminar pecosa, aquella noche yo queria decirte que te habia elegido a ti, que apoyaria a Susana económicamente y le brindaria mi amistad, pero… dios tenias que pedirme que me quedara a su lado, a la unica persona a la que no puedo negarle nada es a ti-declaro el castaño- y ahora estoy aquí 17 años despues diciendote esto, diciendote que te amaba con toda mi alma… aun lo hago pecosa, tu recuerdo es lo unico que me ah mantenido cuerdo en estos años de matrimonio de horror-dijo finalmente el Duque

-Terry, perdoname, te hice muy infeliz… y tambien a Elie y a Richard

-el pasado ya no importa pecosa, ya no se puede arreglar, ahora debemos vivir el presente.. no se tu empiezo a sentirme en un deja vu

-¿Por qué o dices?- pregunto la pecosa con interés

-el san pablo, dos rebeldes se encuentran, aparentemente se detestan pero parece que a Richard le agrada alice

-y a alice le agrada Richard aunque ella jura y perjura que es un mocoso malcriado, tienes razon, creoq eu nuestros hijos estn viviendo nuestra misma historia

-¿Cómo crees que superen esta etapa?- pregunto terry con una sonrisa

-no lo se, pero sera divertido verlo, lo unico que estoy conciente es que estare aahi para alice, no permitire que le pase lo mismo que a nosotros

-¿crees que ellos…?

-solo nos queda estar a su lado Terry…creoq eu es tarde, debemos volver, tines muchas cosas que hacer en el parlamento-dijo Candy suspirando mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara- y yo tengo como tres montañas de informes y papeles por aprovar y firmar… Dios no se como Albert soportaba esto

-jajajaja, una mona pecosa ejecutiva

-¡Terry!- dijo molesta la rubia mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el brazo

Mientras tanto en las oficinas del parlamento…

-no me parece tan descabellada la idea de Lady Andrew de intentar un acuerdo amistoso con el parlamento Aleman, hace menos de dos decadas que tuvimos una guerra contra ellos no creo que desen volver a tomar las armas

-es bien sabido que alemania quedo herida en su orgullo, yo creo que lo mejor es estar preparados, sabemos que en una platica "de paz" enviaran a su nuevo canciller, ese Adolf Hittler- dijo uno de los hombres del parlamento

-aquí la situación es…¿Quién le pone el cascabel al gato?, ¿Qué parte del parlamento estara dispuesto a arriesgarse a hablar con ellos en su pais?- declaro una mujer con voz chillona y ridículo sombrero de plumas

-Lady Marie me sorprende que no apoyara a su prima en el parlamento- declaro uno de los hombres

-esa no es mi prima, por sus venas corre sangre impura, seguramente es producto de el pecado de alguna capecina de america, la muy maldita sedujo a la cabeza de mi clan en America, la zorra tuvo suerte de haberse casado con el y enviudar al poco tiempo, es una oportunista- dijo la mujer visiblemente alterada

-es inaudito que la llamaran a este parlamento su obscuro pasado es una mancha en este honorable parlamento- dijo otro de los hobres ahí presentes

-lo inaudito es que siendo familia se expresen asi de su propio apellino, acaso no son los tres Andrew?, ¿acaso no es que la noblea se lleva en el corazon y el espiritu?, no mis queridos condes Andrew, puedo asegurar que Landy Candice tiene mas madera de nobleza que ustedes provenientes de sangre real-dijo la gran duqueza de York

-Mi lady- dijo la señora Marie escandalizada por la comparación- esto es inaudito

-lo que es inaudito es que sean unos seres tan frivolos, me avergüenzo de que escocia de seres tan odiosos como ustedes, Lady Andrew tuvo la valentia de hablar sobre una reconciliación diplomatica, pensando en su familia, me parece increible la solemnidad con la que hablo…

_Flash back_

_-no podemos esperar mas, Inglaterra debe armarse cuanto antes, informes de investgadores nos han dicho que han existido reuniones sospechosas entre Italia y alemania _

_-la división existente en Francia tampoco es de ayuda, tenemos que tomar las armas cuanto antes y prepararnos para una guerra- dijo otro hombre_

_-por favor caballeros, debemos serenarnos-dijo e rey Jorge V- los informes nos dicen que cargas sospechosas han llegado a los retenes militares alemanes, y el hecho de que ese hombre Adolf Hittler sea nombrado es de preocuparse_

_-su majestad le suplico que ponga una solucion cuanto antes, no podemos permitir que esos malditos alemanes atenten contra nuestra nacion nuevamente_

_-exacto- se dejo escuchar la voz de Candy_

_-Candy- dijo Terry sorprendido por la reacción de Candy_

_-no podemos permitir una resolución armada, no podemos permitir que Inglaterra y Escocia sean atacadas nuevamente ni destruida, es por ello que debemos optar por el dialogo y una solucion pacifica_

_-el dialogo no funciona con esos alemanes, hay que tomar medidas drasticas- de levanto al duquesa Merie de Andrew_

_-no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace, este pais fue asotado por una cruel guerra hace poco menos de dos decadas, la destrucción fue horrible y las muertes demaciadas, no quiero que esto vuelva a repetirse- dijo la rubia con fuerza orgullo y valor_

_-¿pero que te crees tonta americana?, este ni siquiera es tu pais- dijo furioso el conde Alexander de Andrew_

_-cuidado con sus palabras conde Andrew,recuerde que la dama frente a usted tiene un abolengo mayor al suyo, a quien esta dirigiendo sus palabrassucias es una dama, y no permito que una dama sea insultada en mi presencia no me haga olvidar que soy un caballero ingles- dijo terry poniendose de pie_

_-Vasta!...Duqueza de Andrew, ¿Qué sugiere?-dijo el Rey Jorge V_

_-con su licencia mi señor, me eh enfrentado al dolor de la guerra, si bien es cierto que no soy inglesa ni scosesa, eh aprendido a amar este pais como mi nacion, este pais vio nacer a mi difunto marido y escocia en el lugar de nacimiento de mi hija, ver destruida la historia y orgullo de mi familia no es para nada agradable, mis antepasados… los de aquella familia que me dieron el honor de tomarme bajo su seno, provienen de estas tierras… hace casi 20 años perdi a seres muy importantes para mi en esa guerra, mi amado promo Alister Corwell difunto conde de mier fue asesinado en batalla, mi amado esposo el Duque de Andrew fue muerto en un ataque a su barco por armas Alemanas, amigas queridas y compañeros entrañables tambien murieron a manos de las armas, nosotros tuvimos una juventud marcada por la guerra el dolor, la sangre, la polvora en el ambiente y la insertidumbre del mañana… con todo respeto su alteza, no quiero ese mismo mañana para mi hija y mis sobrinos, no quiero que ino de ellos tome la resolucion de su desaparecido tio alistear, no quiero ver a nuevas jovencitas sufriendo por las partidas de sus amados y esposas enviudar por una cruda guerra, no quiero un futuro marcado por el dolor y el odio para mis hijas y se mi señor que usted tampoco desea eso para sus nietos y demas desendencia- el valor con el que se habia expresado Candy logro ensender algo en los pechos de los presentes_

_-lindo, muy lindo discurso- se dejo escuchar la voz de Alexander Andrew- pero debes comprender que estos conflictos no se solucionan con palabras bonitas, eres una idealista tonta, no tenemos mas opcion que la guerra- dijo el hombre_

_-yo estoy deacuerdo con la Señora Andrew- dijo nuevamente Terry- no podemos permitir que nuestros hijos pasen por el mismo suplicio que nosotros- declaro el castaño molesto_

_-solo la apoyas por que es tu amante-dijo con saña la condeza Marie Andrew_

_-madame no me haga olvidar que soy un caballero- dijo el castaño furioso_

_-Querida Marie, no creas que todas somos como tu- dijo Candy con una sonrisa que Terri nunca le habia conocido, una sonrisa llegan de arrogancia e ira- en caso de que fuera cierto al menos yo escogi a un noble caballero en cambio tu, el hecho de que te revuelques con tu chofer no te da ningún derecho a compararme contigo- sonrio dulcemente_

_-pero como te atreves!- dijo la mujer molesta_

_-suficiente esta es una runion del parlamento no un congreso de chismes- reprendio el rey _

_-disculpeme majestad, pero tiene razon, si este lugar se ah convertido en una asamblea de chismes, no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí, acatare la resolucion a la que se llegue, con su permiso me gustaria retirarme_

_-pase Lady Andrew- concedió el rey, al momento la joven sale hecha una furia seguida por el Duque de Grandchester_

_Fin del flash back_

_-_yo estoy a favor de Lady Andrew… el dialogo es la primera opcion que debemos tomar- dijo la duqueza de York

-yo tambien- dijo el duque de York Alberto

-apoyo a madame Andrew- dijo el principe heredero eduardo VIII

-yo tambien- dijeron dos integrantes mas del parlamento

-yo optopor la resolucion armada- dijo uno de los integrantes- con esos alemanes no se pude dialogar

-exacto- dijo otro – ellos solo entienden con una bala como presentacion

-yo tambien lo creo- dijo Marie

-y yo- contesto Alexander

-es logico que el Duque grandchester esta de acuerdo con la resolucion pacifica- dijo el rey , cinco integrantes contra cuatro, es uan decisión bastante difícil… aremos esto, se accedera a dialogo, pero mientras eso sucede Inglaterra debe prepararse e secreto… no confio en alemania, ese Adolf es como uan serpiente lista para atacar a traicion…

Colegio san pablo…

-dios mio que escuela tan rigida y aburrida, menos mal que ya es hora del recreo- dijo la pecosa de cabellos dorados sentandose en la colina que su madre apresiara tanto-con razon mamá la llama la falsa colina de pony o la segunda colina de pony, es identica igual de pacifica, aquí no me siento tan lejos de Lakewood-suspiro la pecosa-Lakewood… espero que joseph cuide bien las rosas del tio Anthony las dulces candys y las imponentes alberth… cierto ahora que la imponente william de nuevos brotes vere la forma de poner una estirpe aquí asi me sentire mas serca de casa, de Lakewood, de jhoseph de la tia abuela de nana Dorothy … tom…- la pequeña sesonroja al recordar al joven que dejo en america

-fiuuuuu- se escucho un silbido desde la parte mas alta de el arbol

-¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunto la joven poniendose de pie y mirando hacia las ramas del arbol

-los plebeyos del barco, el principe juan, joseph y tom, cielos cuantos novios tienes eh pecosa?

-¿Cómo te atreves?-dijo la pecosa molesta

-vienes aquí a suspirar estas toda roja, sabes creoq eu mi madre tiene razon, ersuna cualquiera como tu madre

-con mi mama no te metas imbesil- dijo la rubia sintiendo que la sangre le hervía

-tu madre es la causante de que mi familia no pueda ser feliz, su maldito recuerdo es que hace que mi padre rechace a mi madre

-entonces no crees que al que debes reclamarle es a tu padre, mi madre hizo su vida, se caso con mi padre, lo amo y se olvido de tu padre, asi que no me vengas con cosas absurdas, si tu padre no ama a tu madre no te pones a pensar que es por que tu madre es una bruja?

-¿Cómo te atrevez? ¡mi madre es una dama!

-una dama no da los espectáculos que tu madre dio ayer- dijo la chica ya bastante alterada

-tu madre no es una inocente paloma, abofeteo a mi madre

-pues claro mi madre si me ama y no permitiria que una bruja como tu madre me insultara

-atrevete a insultar a mi madre una vez mas y te juro que…- el chico tomo a la joven por los hombros apretandola con fuerza

-¿Qué?...¿que aras?, ¿vas a golpearme?, por si no lo recercas se defenderme y muy bien. Dijo molesta y encarando al rubio

-jum… se de algo que no sabes defenderte- rió de medio lado con arrogancia

-¿y seguntu que es?

-esto- sin mas e rubio la jala hacia el abrazandola completamente inmobilizando sus brazos a estrujandola con fuerza mientras el chico le robaba un beso, la rubia forcejeaba para liberarse de la agresión, pero el sabor a canela la estaba dominando, sabiq eu si cedia era una batalla perdida y ese rubio malcriado tenia que aprender que con ella no se jugaba

-¡sueltala!- se escucho una voz y al momento un puño se estampo en la cara del conde grandchester

-¡Anthony!- dijo la rubia asustada por la reaccion de su primo

-nunca pense que te atreverias a esto Grandchester- dijo el rubio sumamente molesto

-Corwell- dijo sorprendido el rubio de ojos color mar

-no te quiero ver cerca de ella o te matare con mis propias manos

-¿otro de tus novios loca pecosa?- se rio con mofa

-es mi prima estupido- dijo el rubio

-jum… ya entiendo, el primo celoso y sobreprotector, ¿dime asi la protegeras de todos sus novios?

-mi prima es una chica decente, si intentas algo indecente te juro que te arrepientes

-jajajaja, ¿tu y cuantos mas?- pregunto el rubio de ojos oceano

-conmigo me basto- dijo el chico dispuesto a golpearlo nuevamente

-basta Anthony, por favor, ignora a este patan… vámonos, vámonos Anthony…por favor- dijo con urgencia la joven rubia

-si te le acercas nuevamente te juro que …

-¿crees que me asustas?- dijo con arrogancia el rubio grandchester

-deberias, alice no esta sola, tiene trs paladines que estan dispuestos a protegerla de todos en especia de escorias como tu… atrevete a tocarla nuevamente y te juro que te mato- dicho esto el rubio toma la mano de su prima y se aleja de el conde

-gracias anthony- dijo la pecosa ya estando lejos de el heredero de los grandchester

-ese idiota… como se atrevio a tocarte, me las pagara

-tranquilizate, por favor

-¿Cómo me pides que me tranquilice cuando ese idiota trato de propasarse con lo que mas amo?- dijo el rubio con furia

-¡Anthony!- dijo la pecosa ruborizada- ¿tu aun?

-Alice, sabes que te amo desde que eramos niños y si me aleje fue por que Tom es mi amigo, pero aquí… o voy a permitir que nadie se te acerque

-Anthony somos primos- dijo la pecosa sonrojada

-solo de apellido y lo sabes, ningun lazo de sangre nos une, el hecho de que mis padres me adoptaran no significa que sea un corwell de sangre y por dios Alice, si tu me correspondes yo renunciaria a ser un Corwell y lo sabes

-basta Anthony- dijo la rubia bajando la mirada

-disculpame… me exalte… alice, sabes que te quiero

-eres un coqueto, solo estas confundido es todo

-sabes que soy asi para sacarte de mi cabeza

-Anthony… es tarde, mejor vámonos- sin mas la pecosa comiensa a caminar

-Alice…

Continuara…


	16. Deja vu

_**Deja vu **_

Eran las siete de la mañana y la joven rubia no podia explicarse como unos seres que servian a dios podian ser tan crueles, las dos semanas pasadas les habian hecho estudiar hasta el cansancio, los examenes fueron aplicados durante esa semana, para alice que recien ingresaba al colegio fue doblemente mas difícil, es verdad que tenia facilidad para los estudios, pero legar justamente una semana antes de los examenes era la muerte, se tenia que dormir pasado de las dos de la mañana y levantarse a las 6 para estar lista para su primer clase a las siete de la mañana y por si eso fuera poco hasta en domingo que era dia de "descanso" debia levantarse a la misma hora para la misa matinal, aquello si que era una tortura, afortunadamente, la misa habia terminado y ahora podia descansar el resto del domingo, claro que si hacer tareas y estudiar para sus lexiones del dia siguiente se le podia llamar descansar

-que sueño tengo- dijo la chica sentada en una banca del jardin mientras frotaba sus ojos color cielo con las manos

-Alice!, Alice!, ven pronto las monjas ya colocaron la tabla de aprobechamiento escolar- dijo Geza tomando la mano de su prima- ven vamos pronto, pronto quiero ver la cara de Annia cuando quede en segundo lugar despues de ti- dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa

-vamos Gezabeth, ¿Por qué estas tan segura que obtendre mayor puntaje que eslla?-decia la chica mientras era prácticamente arrastrada por su prima

-por que siempre ah sido asi- sonrio ampliamente la hija de Eliza

-que mala eres- dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa

-no soy mala, soy realista, siempre fuiste la favorita de os profesores en Lakewood-dijo la chica al momento que llegaban donde estaban pegadas las tablas de aprovechamiento

-si excepto de la señorita Michelle-sonrio la chica con picardia

-bueno esa vieja solterona era otra cosa "ladys si siguen asi jamas lograran ser unas damas"- imito la gangosa voz de la anciana

-jajajaja recuerdas cuando nos descubrio arriba del arbol mas alto de la villa

-como olvidarlo, nos metió un susto de muerte por un momento pense que la matabamos de un infarto- se burlo la chica

-mira Alice, estas en primer lugar- dijo su primo jhosep al ver la lista de resultados

-¿de verdad?- dijo la rubia emosionada

-seguramente hiciste trampa en los examenes- dijo Annia herida en su orgullo con un segundo lugar con un punto por debajo de su prima

-si,estuve estudiadno todas las noches de la semanas pasadas, que grave delito a la educación.-se mofo la rubia

-me las pagaras Alice- dijo la chica saliendo del lugar

-no le hagas caso- dijo stear a su prima favorita

-¿alguna vez le eh hecho caso?- sonrio la pecosa

-felicidades bonita- dijo su primo Anthony tras ella

-gracias-sonrio la pecosa

-vas a tener que ayudarme con mis estudios alice- se dejo escuchar la voz de Elonor ras su amiga

-Elie, pero que dices si tu estas en el mismo gradoq eu yo siendo un par de años menor y estas en un muy buen lugar

-estoy tres lugares por debajo de ti amiga- dijo la castaña con un rubor en sus mejillas

-tonterias, eres menor que nosotras y tienes mejores notas… me siento un poco desanimada-dijo Geza al ver que estaba en el lugar 18 de la tabla

-eso es por que nunca estudias hermanita- dijo jhoseph molestando a su hermana

-callate renacuajo- dijo la chica poniendo mala cara mientras el resto reia abiertamente

-cielos, agradable, hermosa, culta, desenvuelta deportista y ademas inteligente… Lady Andrew estoy fuertemente tentado para cortejarla formalmente-se dejo escuchar la voz de un chico tras el grupo

-principe Juan de Borbón y Battenberg dijo sorprendida la rubia al encontrarse con el principe que conociera en el barco

-por favor, solo Juan Madame Andrew, sabe que ese titulo ya es inexistente- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y la besaba con galanteria- un verdadero placer volver a verla Rosemary Andrew-para ese momento la rubia ya habia pasado por todos los colores del arco iris

-ejem… alice conoces a este tipo?- pregunto Anthony con algo de coraje

-em… si lo conoci en el barco, Princ… es decir, Juan, te presento a mis primos, Alistear y anthony archibald Corwell- dijo señalando a los respectivos caballeros

-un placer señores- dijo el principe con un fuerte apretón de manos

-lamentamos lo sucedido a su familia- dijo alister con sinceridad

- no lo lamente tanto, esta bien, a mi no me afecta, siempre eh dicho que la nobleza se lleva en el alma, no en los titulos ni en la sangre- sonrio

-ella es mi prima y mejor amiga Gezabeth Rockwell

-un verdadero placer madame-dijo el chico besando la mano de la joven quien se puso roja

-e.. el…el placer es… es mio- dijo ella algo apenada

-el es su hermano Jhoseph Rokcwell- dijo la pecosa

-a usted ya tenia el gusto de conocerlo caballero- dijo el principe con una sonrisa sincera

-si, fue en el taller de esgrima-dij el chico con simpatia-tiene una gran tecnica, espro algun dia me conseda un enfrentameinto principe Juan

-tengalo por seguro, tambien me llama la atención su tecnica

-y bueno… a Eleonor ya la conoces- dijo la rubia mostrando a su amiguita

-mi lady, nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo con una sonrisa el chico mienras repetia el protocolo de besar la mano de la joven

-un placer reencontrarle Principe Juan- sonrio la castaña

-ve que usted tambien esta en los primeros lugares

-lo mismo que tu juan- sonrio la pecosa

-si… pero siempre por debajo de alguien mas, cielos por lo que veo ese tipo es difícil de superar

-dios, no puedo creerlo- dijo la pecosa al ver el nombre que estaba en primer lugar entre los hombres

-si Granchester asistiera a clases seria insuperable

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto la pecosa

-ese Aristocrata jamas entra a clases, se le revela a los profesores, es un patan y cuando entra a clases se la pasa bostezando- dijo Anthony molesto

-o dormido- se rio stear mientras la pequeña hermana del aludido se sonrojaba por el comportamenito de su hermano

-pero siempre sale con buenas notas- dijo el principe con una sonrisa de lado- es admirable

-es un grocero- dijo la pecosa recordando los atrevimientos del rubio

-que pena que mi hermano sea asi- dijo apenada la pequeña castaña

-hoy es domingo y aunque no nos dejan salir, podemos divertirnos juntos, ¿Qué les parece si comemos algo al aire libre en alguno de los prados del colegio- sugirió el principe- me honrarian mucho si me acompañasen

-me parece buena idea ¿ustedes que dicen?- pregunto la rubia pecosa con entusiasmo

-por mi no hay problema- dijo Joseph

-me parece un gran plan- secundo su hermana

-llevare mi ultimo gran invento- dijo el Corwell tan parecido a su desaparecido tio

-no por favor, vamos a terminar todos mojados seguramente- dijo Anthony ambromando a su hermano

-Callate Archi!- dijo molesto el chico mientras levantaba un puño

-jajajaja- rieron todos de buena gana ante el gracioso escenario de los chicos

-¿Qué me dice usted Madame Grandchester- dijo el principe con galanteria

-me encantaria Principe juan, pero lamentablemente tendre que declinar dicha invitacion, mi hermano no es bien visto en el grupo y como comprendera no puedo dejarlo solo siendo domingo- dijo la pecosa castaña con algo de tristeza

-por mi no hay problema, puede invitarlo- dijo el principe co una sonrisa conciliadora

-nos va a hechar a perder el picnic- dijo la rubia pecosa con desagrado y en voz bajita

-le agradezco principe, pero mi hermano es un poco raro sabe?, es un tipo solitario al que no le gusta convivir demaciado, seco y callado

-tipico ingles- dijo la pecosa

-oye!- dijo su primo Joseph- yo tambien soy ingles

-si pero tu tienes el encanto de los Andrew- dijo la pecosa moviendo sus pestañas coquetamente, cosa que hizo reir a todos los presentes

-si cambia de opinión la estaremos esperando Lady Grandchester- sin mas el joven besa la mano de la hija de Terry a forma de despedida- les parece si nos encontramos en este mismo lugar en dos horas para tomar el almuerzo

-perfecto- contestaron la mayoria comenzando a repartirse a sus respectivos cuartos y prepararse para el almuerzo

Mientras tanto en la villa de los Andrew en Londres

-Señora Candy, ¿ya ah firmado los contratos con la familia O´connot?- pregunto Jhonson al ver a su jefa recargada con pesades en su lujoso sillon de piel con la cabeza hacia atrás y masajeandose las cienes

-si George… me tarde bastante leyendo todas las clausulas pero al fin termine- dijo la pecosa mientras levantaba su rostro

-tiene el mismo habito que el amo Williams en paz descanse- dijo Ingles recordando a su antiguo patron

-asi es George… aprendi bien de el… lo extraño tanto George, a veces me hace tanta falta- dijo poniendose de pie y caminando hacia la ventana

-el la amaba con toda su alma Señora Candice

-y yo lo amaba a el George, el tiempo que estuvimos casados fue el mas feliz de toda mi vida- dijo la rubia con algo de nostalgia

-el fue muy feliz a su lado, es una lastima que tuviera que partir en el momento mas feliz de su vida, el estaba muy emosionado con el nacimiento de la señorita Alice- dijo el caballero recordando la cara de felicidad de su patron

-eso es quizá lo que nunca lograre perdonarle George- dijo candy un poco seria

-¿perdon?- dijo el Ingles desconsertado

-el sabia perfectamente que el frente aleman estaba tratando desesperadamente de ganar terreno maritimo y terrenal en ese año, fue una imprudencia de su parte viajar a Francia en esas fechas… debio cuidarse mas por Alice… por mi…- dijo la mujer con la voz quebrada

-Señora, si el hizo ese viaje fue justamente pensando en ustedes

-para mi era mas importante conservarlo con vida que perder las tierras de los Andrew en Francia- dijo la pecosa con dolor

-lo se señora… pero es algo que uno como padre… no puede permitir, el amo Williams sentia qu ele arrebataban algo a su pequeño hijo

-mejor cambiemos el tema George o vamos a deprimirnos… ¿Cómo esta Vianey?- pregunto la pecosa mientras servia una taza de te

-muy bien señora, le envia saludos desde Mexico

-ese pais se esta recuperando bastante bien, me alegro que no vendieramos las tierras de los Andrew en esa tierras

-las reformas del presidente pascual rubio y las mejoras del pasado dos de mayo en los bancos fue bastante asertado

-si, y al parecer ahora esta apoyando a ese candidato, Lazaro Cardenas… parece una buena persona

-esperemos que si señora, hay alguno suq edicen que este hombre traera estabilidad al pais

-ya es justo despues de tanta desgracia y guerra civil entre esa gente… pero bueno, me alegra saber que Vianey esta bien

.esta feliz manejando los libros de la hacienda y esta pendiente de las inversiones

-es una gran administradora al igual que tu, la verdad George yo no se que seria de mi sin ustedes- declaro la pecosa con verdadera gratitud

-no diga eso señora, lo que hago es con cariño, mi familia ha sevido a los Andrew desde los tiempos de mi bisabuelo

-y te aseguro que mis antecesores estan tan agradecidos como yo…

-Duqueza Andrew- dijo una de las sirvientas al entrar a la oficina

-Mirella, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la joven dama

-un caballero vino a buscarla, la esta esperando en el salon principal

-¿de quien se trata Mirella?- pregunto la mujer algo sorprendida, era domingo y en ese dia no habia alguien que fuera a verla por negocios y no enia amigos en Londres, al menos no a aparte de Archie y Neal, pero ese dia lo usaban para estar con sus respectivas esposas

-se trata del Duque de Grandchester- contesto con seriedad la mujer

-¿abra pasado algo en el parlamento?- la rubia volteo a ver a George

- no lo sabra si no va a ver madame- dijo el caballero con una sonrisa

-enseguida vuelvo- dijo la pecosa saliendo de la oficina para ir con su antiguo condiscípulo del san pablo

-con su permiso señor Jhonson-dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia y retirandose tras su patrona, dejando solo a el Ingles quien miraba fijamente el cuadro de su antiguo patron ataviado en su traje escoses y con todas las insignias referente a su historia y posición social

-amo Williams… usted debe estar enviando al Duque para abrir nuevamente el corazon de la señora Candice… usted siempre supo que aunque ella se caso con usted, una parte de su corazon siempre se quedo con el Duque de Grandchester… por favor amo Williams, proteja el corazon de su dulce Candy- pensaba el caballero ingles con algo de nostalgia

-¿terry?- dijo la dama cuando al fin llego a la estancia

-hola pecosa- dijo el caballero con una sonrisa

-que visita tan inesperada, ¿sucedió algo nuevo en el parlamento?- pregunto la pecosa con algo de miedo

-no, solo vine en plan de visita pecosa, de hecho queria invitarte a almorsar- le guiño un ojo el castaño junto con una sonrisa encantadora

-pero terry… es domingo y …

-justamente por eso pecosa… no me diras que estas trabajando en domingo, hasta dios descanso este dia- dijo a forma de broma

-asi es, lamentablemente nosotros solo somos unos pobres mortales llenos de trabajo-dijo la pecosa suspirando con cansancio

-vamos señora pecas no te quitare mas de dos horas para ir a tomar el almuerzo

-yo… no lo se… aun debo leer algunos informes y…

-yo terminare el trabajo por usted madame- se escucho la voz de George tras la joven dama- usted ha estado trabajando demasiado en estas dos semanas sin un descanso, no me gustaria que enfermara- dijo el hombre con seriedad

-eso esta muy mal Duquesa pecosa- se rio el duque

-Terry si sigues embromandome no ire a ningun lado con usted

-esta bien, esta bien, ya no te empromare Candy… al menos durante el almuerzo, pero asepta mi invitacion ¿si?- dijo el castaño con suplica en la voz y los ojos

-no lo se Terry, no es propio, ademas no creo que para Susana sea muy comodo que almurse con ustedes

-¿Quién dijo que Susana iria con nosotros?- dijo el castaño- no quiero indigestarme

-¡Terry!, es tu esposa, no es correcto que hables asi de ella- dijo la mujer de bucles indomables con reproche

-solo por que hay un contrato… hace mucho que dejo de ser mi mujer y la verdad nunca la senti como mi esposa…

-ejem- interrumpio Jhonson pues el no tenia que conocer la historia del burgues- señora Andrew, acepte la invitacion, distraigase yo me ocupare de los pendientes

-pero George…- la mujer aun no estaba my convencida

-Duquesa andrew, le suplico que acepte mi invitacion- dijo Terry con todo su poder de convencimiento

-esta bien… dios no puedo contra ustedes dos- dijo la pecosa suspirando con resignacion

-entonces… george se la robare hasta la tarde- dijo el chico ofreciendo su brazo a la pecosa

-por mi se la puede robar todo el dia, la señora difícilmente sale a divertirse

-por eso no se preocupe, que yo me encargoi de que se divierta, hatsa luego george

-George si surge algo…

-lo solucionare señora, usted diviertase- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa paternal mientras veia como la pareja salia de la mancion-amo Williams… el aun la ama, se le nota en la mirada

-aun no estoy muy segura de esto Terry, si Susana se entera…-dijo la pecosa mientras tomaba asiento en el auto del duque

-no me importa, no estoy haciendo nada malo Candy- dijo el caballero mientras abordabab a su flamante auto Bugatti 41 Royale negro

-deberias estar con ella, es domingo y…

-no viajare hasta Italia para estar con ella candy

-¡Italia!... pero si hace dos semanas…

-asi es ella, un dia esta en londres, al otro en italia, quien sabe puede ser que ahora este en francia o españa

-pero … y sus hijos?- pregunto la rubia desconsertada

-como si no los tuviera, candy prácticamente eh criado solo a mis dos hijos… y como puedes darte cuenta no he sido muy buen padre- dijo con melancolia

-Terry- dijo ella con algo de pena- se lo difícil que es criar a un hijo solo, pero no somos perfectos, tenemos errores y lamentablemente nuestros hijos tienen que cometer los propios para crecer

-ni tu ni yo tuvimos un buen ejemplo de cómo ser padres… soloq eu yo me encerre en misdemonuos internos y tu pecosa buscaste la felicidad y esa misma se refleja en Alice… mientras que en mis hijos se refleja mi amargura y temores

-y tambien el maravilloso hombre que se que eres- dijo la mujer mirandolo con dulzura

-Candy…- susurro el aristocrata mirandola con intensidad-"candy, hubiera sido tan maravilloso formar una familia contigo, mi amada pecosa, si hubiera sido mas valiente para luchar por nuestro amor, no hubiera sido tan cobarde para dejarte ir esa noche de invierno…candy, mi dulce candy" pensaba el castaño mientras seguia conduciendo

Real colegio san pablo, los prados verdes por el mes de mayo, los rayos dorados del sol iluminando, en una semana seria el festival de mayo y todos los alumnos estaban entusiasmados… bueno, casi todos

-Hermano- dijo la pequeña Eleonor al llegar hasta la colina donde sabia encontraria a su hermano

-Elie- sonrio su hermano mientras bajaba de el arbol-¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a almorsar contigo- dijo la pequeña sacando unos emparedados

-gracias Elie… pero deberias estar con tus amigas

-no tengo- dijo la niña sentandose…- solo Alice, pero ella ahora esta con sus primos

-no me gusta que te lleves con esa chica- dijo el castaño sentandose a lado de su hermanita

-es la unica que me habla sin intimidarse por que soy la hija del duque de grandchester- dijo la pecosa bajando la mirada

-es frivola, odiosa , engreida, escandalosa y no me gusta para nada- dijo el castaño mordiendo su emparedado

-pues… es que tu eres muy grosero con ella, en clases es muy buena, calmada, bastante alegre esos si, la envidio se ah ganado a la mayoria de las chicas de la escuela… solo a Annia parece desagradarle

-es que es la unica con sentido comun- dijo el aristocrata mordiendo nuevamente su emparedado

-me sorprende que seas específicamente tu el que defienda a Annia despues de lo que paso- dijo la chica con algo de rencor en su voz

-eramos unos niños entonces

-y tu eras un niño que termino con el corazon roto- dijo la castaña mirando a su hermano

-no tiene caso, despues de todo no era nada mio

-pero te dio alas y…

-no estamos hablando de Annia sino de Alice, no me agrada que seas su amiga

-si quieres dejo de hablarle pero entonces me quedare completamente sola

-… y te quedaras mas si sigues viniendo aquí conmigo- dijo el rubio con ternura a su hermanita

-no te puedo dejar solo hermano- decia la chiquilla con una sonrisita tierna- hemos estado solos los dos por mucho tiempo, como familia y como amigos… mamá nunca esta con nosotros por atender sus eventos sociales, la abuela Eleonor no puede vnir a vernos para evitar problemas entre papa y mama, y papa siempre esta trabajando, aunque hay que aceptar que es quien mas atención nos pone, siempre hemos estado juntos tu y yo, no seria leal dejarte solo ahora

-estoy acostumbrado a la soledad Elie- dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a su hermanita

-pero yo no Richi… y tu eres mi mejor compañía- dijo la castaña mientras correspondía al abrazo

-te quiero mucho elie- sonrio el rubio

-y yo a ti hermanito-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras volvían a sus emparedados, sin saber que una chica los había obserbado todo ese tiempo

-Richard T Grandchester… a veces tan patan e insolente… y otras tan dulce y tierno…¿Cómo eres en verdad mocoso malcriado?- dijo la pecosa al alejarse sigilosamente de ese lugar para no molestar a los hermanos- segui a Eleonor hasta aquí para hacerla cambiar de opinión pero… yo no eh estado tan sola como ellos, Mamá siempre ah estado conmigo, no tuve papá pero se que el me amaba con toda su alma, no tuve hermanos pero tengo primos muy buenos y adorables que son como hermanos… en cambio ellos… ellos… - la chica estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de que alguien la seguia

-hola hija de sirvienta- se escucho la voz de un muchacho a su espalda

-angelo!- dijo la rubia con una mueca de coraje-¡pierdete quieres no estoy de humor para ver tu arrogante cara!- dijo la chica apresurando el paso

-oyeme pecosa estupida tu no me vas a hablar asi- dijo el chico deteniendola por el brazo

-sueltame!- grito ella pero para ese momento ya le habia soltado un puñetazo al joven leegan

-maldita changa trepa arboles, esta me la pagas- dijo al tocarse el rostro y ver que de su nariz salia sangre- salgan!- ordeno el chico y a su orden salieron tres tipos mas

-pero que… cobarde… solo asi puedes contra mi idiota, enfrentame tu solo y veras como te va

-¡callate!, muchachos ahora- volvio a ordenar y a su mandato los tres se fueron contra ella

-sueltenme barbajanes- dijo ella soltando golpes a diestra y siniestra sin embargo la fuerza de los chicos y el numero mayor pronto la sometieron

-es fuerte por que es hija de una sirvienta cuida caballos y un bagabundo asqueroso-dijo el chico con saña

-con mis Papá no te metas-dijo la pecosa intentando safarse pero el agarre de los tres chicos era mas fuerte

-pues a pesar de que es hija de una sirvienta y un bagabundo, es bonita… -dijo uno de los chicos asercandose peligrosamente a ella

-no me toques infeliz!- en un arraque y gracias a la fuerza obtenida por el coraje y el miedo la chica logra safar un brazo y arle un buen golpe al chico

-¡maldita!- despues de eso el chico le da un fuerte puñetazo que tira a la pecosa al suelo-te enseñare a ser una mujer sumisa- dijo eso sacandose el saco y llendose encima de la rubia

-¡nooo!, sueltame asqueroso, sueltame!- gritaba ella con desesperación

-esa voz…- dijo la castaña pues el grito se habia escuchado hasta la colina

-¡alice!- grito el conde mientras sus piernas ya habian sido mas rapidas que su pensamiento, corri hasta donde habia escuchado el grito

-sueltame… nooo, dejame maldito-la pecosa forsejeaba bajo el peso de el chipo pero los otros tres le ayudaban

-¿Qué no escuchaste a la dama?!- para ese momento aquel tipo ya habia recibido una fuerte patada en el estomago misma que lo aparto de alice y le saco el aire al mismo tiempo- malditos, tres asquerosas ratas atacando a una chica…les enseñare como un hombre reacciona ante esta afrenta- sin mas el rubio comienza a repartir golpes al por mayor haciendo que los tres chicos salieran despavoridos-cobardes!- grito richar al verlos ya lejos-¿estas bien Alice?- pregunto preocupado el rubio al ver a la joven toda sucia y con el vestido algo rasgado

-ricahrd…richard…- dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazandose a el con miedo

-ya… tranquila… ya paso- dijo acariciando el desalineado cabello de la rubia- gracias…

-¡Alice!- grito la castaña al ver a su amiga-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto- estas bien?

-Vamos Elie… las acompañare hasta su dormitorio para que se cambie- dicho eso el chico se quita el saco del uniforme y se lo pone a la rubia para cubrir el roto vestido de la pecosa

-gracias- volvio a decir la pecosa mientras caminaban al dormitorio de chicas

-Maldito aristocrata- decia Angelo oculto tras un arbol- tenia que aparecer y arruinar todo

-¡Alice!- se paro de la mujer de cabellera rizada de aquella silla del restaurant

-¿Qué pasa Candy?- pregunto el castaño al ver la palidez en la cara de la duqueza andrew y su repentino proceder

-Alice… algo le paso a mi hija- dijo la pecosa con pesar- por favor terry, tengo que ir al colegio- dijo la pecosa con angustia

-candy, sabesque solo podemos ir a verla una vez por mes, no nos permitiran verle- dijo el castaño sorprendido

-algo le paso, estoy segura- dijo la pecosa con miedo- me lo dice mi corazon de madre- dijo comenzando a llorar

-calmate candy… esta bien, veremos que se puede hacer, vamos- el hombre paga la cuenta del restaurant y juntos salen hacia el colegio…

-¡¿Cómo que la atacaron unos alumnos?!- grito la hermana margaret en su oficina

-asi fue Hermana… si no huebiese sido por que escuchamos el grito de alice… quien sabe que hubiera pasado- dijo Eleonor

-¿podrias reconocerlos Richard?- pregunto la religiosa

-si hermana, les reconozco- declaro el rubio

-¡maldito aristocrata que le hiciste a mi prima!- en ese momento anthony entra con toda su furia y toma de las solapas a Richard

-suelta a mi hermano bruto- dijo la castaña con furia

-¡basta Archibald Corwell!- grito la mujer de habitos- Richard lo unico que hizo fue rescatar a su prima

-¿Qué?- dijo el rubio al momento que sus otros primos entraban a la oficina

-señora directora podemos ir a ver a mi prima?- pregunto geza

-ve, esta en la enfermeria, esta bien, solo esta algo asustada-dijo la mujer con ternura al ver la preocupación de sus primos, mientras que la chica salio a penas consedido el permiso

-esperame Geza yo tambien voy- dijo la hija del actor siguiendo a la prima de su mejor amiga

-¿Qué sucedió grandchester?-dijo el principe juan quien estaba ahí con los primos

-unos tipos intentaron propasarse con ella, aunque creoq eu su unica intencion era asustarla-dijo el chico con seriedad

-¿Cómo es osible que pase eso en el Real colegio San pablo-se dejo escuchar una molesta voz por tras los jóvenes

-¡duque de Grandchester!- se levanto la religiosa sorpendida

-¿Qué le paso a mi alice?!- dijo completamente palida y angustiada la bella dama

-duqueza Andrew- dijo la mujer-venga acompañeme, su hija esta bien solo un poco asustada, al parecer unos jovencitos intentaron asustarla pero el conde richard llego justo a tiempo

-Richard?- dijo sorprendido su padre volteando a verlo

-el joven solo desvio su mirada de su padre mientras un discreto rubor cubria sus mejillas

-gracias Richard, te estare eternamente agradecida- dijo la madre con verdadero sentimiento

-no lo hice por ella- dijo como mecanismo de defenza- soy un caballero ingles era mi deber, ademas esos chicos me caen mal, lo hice por eso solamente…con su permiso- el joven camina directo a la salida-adios

-…- la rubia tenia los ojos completamente abiertos, esas palabras…- terry… - la rubia voltea a ver al duque quien solo levanta los hombros y tiene una sonrisa divertida, el tambien lo recordaba que curiosa era la vida

-yo tambien senti un deja vu- sonrio- vamos, veamos como esta tu hija- despues de eso el ingles y la americana se dirigen a la enfermeria siguiendo a la hermana margaret

-¿Por qué crees que dijo eso el duque?- pregunto Stear a su hermano

-no lo se… pero no me agrada en lo absoluto que ese duquecillo este tan serca de mi tia candy- dijo el rubio receloso

-bueno tu, cuando sera el dia en que dejes de celar a la tia y a Alice, de alice te creo, todos la queremos como una hermana y no queremos que escenas como la de hoy se repita, pero la tia Candy es una mujer adulta y tine derecho a rehacer su vida-dijo el hijo de elisa

-no me agrada… yo conosco una parte de la historia de la tia Candice que ustedes no-despues de esto el chico salio del lugar

-¿Qué crees que quiso decir?- pregunto el joven Stear

-yo que se, es tu hermano si tu no lo entiendes yo menos- dijo levantando los hombros en resignacion- bueno, vamos a ver como esta alice-asi toda la familia sale a ver como esta la joven heredera de la fortuna Andrew

Mientras tanto en los jardines del real colegio san pablo…

-Eres un idiota Angelo!, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo asi, cuando me digiste que tenias un plan para molestar a Rosemary nunca pense que fuera algo tan estupido- le grito molesta la chica

-callate de una buena vezz rebeca, tengo suficiente con pensar en lo que me espera cuando esa hija de sirvienta diga que yo tambien estuve ahí

-si la cuidadora de caballos le retira la ayuda empresarial a papa por tu culpa idiota…

-callate becky… eso no pasara, la estupida rubia aprecia a papá, jamas terminara las relaciones laborales con papa

-sabes como protege a su estupida hija, cuando se trata de ella no sabes como va reaccionar

-deja de atormentarme Becky, mejor vete a los dormitorios y me dices que pasa

-Angelo… si esa hija de huerfana habla … esta vez si no te salvas del colegio militar

-callate y lárgate de una vez- la chica se va dejando a Angelo preocupado- maltita bastarda… mas te vale que no digas nada…

CONTINUARA XD


	17. Nuevas personas, mismas vivencias

_**Nuevas personas, mismas vivencias**_

-ya .. No…mami… por favor… me estas apenando- dijo la pequeña de cabellos ensortijados y ojos color cielo a su madre que no paraba de besarla y abrazarla

-mi niña, mi pequeña, no sabes el miedo que me dio saber o que te había pasado, prepara tus cosas de inmediato, nos regresamos a América- dijo la rubia de ojos verdes completamente decidida

-nada de eso White, tienes obligaciones aquí recuerdas

-nada es mas importante que tu seguridad hija- se molesto la dama

-Mamá, si regresamos a America le darás la escusa perfecta a la Tía Elisa y a los primos lejanos para quitarte el ducado de los Andrew- dijo la chiquilla con pesar

-ningún titulo noble vale la pena para exponerte de esta manera Rosemary

-mamá si tu abandonas ahora el barco, le abras fallado a papá y eso no lo voy a permitir- dijo la chiquilla encarando a su madre con decisión

-Alice, tu padre estaría de acuerdo conmigo respecto a tu seguridad

-Mamá, no me paso nada, y esto nunca había pasado en el colegio san Pablo-dijo la pequeña pecosa con decisión

-eso no es verdad- se metió de repente el duque de Grandchester en la conversación- hace 17 años paso algo parecido- dijo el castaño mirando a la rubia que años atrás le robara el corazón para nunca devolvérselo- y se que los que te atacaron no se quedaran tranquilos Alice, tu madre tiene razón aunque me duela saber que volverán a America, ella tiene razón, tu seguridad es lo primero

-Duque, le agradezco que se preocupe, pero fue un descuido por mi parte, no volverá a suceder

-Duquesa de Andrew, duque de Granchester- dijo la directora del plantel-les prometo que esto no volverá a suceder, Lord Richard vio a los atacantes de lady Rosemary y créanme que serán expulsados de inmediato- dijo la mujer con determinación

-es verdad…- dijo la chiquilla- ¿Dónde esta Richard?, me gustaría darle las gracias por haberme ayudado-sonrió la pecosa

-mi hermano ya se fue, no me preguntes a donde, el es así

-estas bien llorona?- pregunto con ternura su primo de cabellos rubios y ojos azules

-si, gracias Tony… solo un poco asustada- declaro ella con una sonrisa tímida

-en cuanto pesque a esos infelices…- declaro con tono amenazante el joven

-en cuanto sepamos quienes son, serán expulsados y punto- reprendió la madre superiora

-es mejor que se haga así Anthony, no compliques mas las cosas- le reprendió Geza

-pero…- el joven iba a protestar

-pero nada Anthony, tu prima tiene razón, la violencia solo ocasiona mas violencia, tus padres no te han educado para ser un chico violento- declaro la pecosa

-lo siento tía Candy- se avergonzó el rubio

-lo importante es que nuestra querida prima esta bien- sonrió Stear con agrado

-la próxima vez te acompañamos pecas- se burlo el mayor de los primos

-¡Joseph!, sabes que odio que me llames así- se indigno la pequeña

-jajajaja- rieron todos de buena gana

-discúlpenme… podrían dejarme a solas con mi hija- pidió la joven dama

-claro que si madame Andrew… chicos para afuera- dijo la madre- regresen a sus obligaciones

-pero madre es domingo- hizo un puchero el joven Joseph

-no me discutas Joseph, andando- reprendió la madre mientras todos acataban las ordenes

-¿Qué tienes Elie?- pregunto Geza al ver la tristeza en el rostro de la pequeña castaña

-es que… Candy se veía tan preocupada por Alice…- declaro la pequeña

-es normal, toda madre se preocupa por ello

-em… no todas… hace tres años yo … hace tres años enferme, tenia pulmonía.. durante los tres meses que estuve mal mi mamá jamás se presento en el colegio para cuidarme y pues…

-Elie…- se apeno la joven Rockwell, hasta su madre siendo tan engreída y odiosa como solía ser cuando ella o su hermano enfermaban siempre estaban pendientes de ellos, cuidándolos- te aseguro que tenia muchos asuntos que atender, la vida de una duquesa no es nada fácil

-si es así… ¿Cómo es posible que tu tía Candy este aquí a lado de Alice por un susto siendo una duquesa de Escocia?

-oh bueno es que mi tía es uno de esos especimenes raros que parece no agotárseles la energía jamás… tengo entendido que tu mamá también tiene problemas con una pierna, no seas tan dura Elie, tu mamá de seguro tiene mucha dificultad para moverse por ese problema

-si… tal vez- la pequeña castaña trataba de aferrarse a las explicaciones de su amiga, le dolía pensar que su madre no se preocupaba por ella.

Mientras tanto en Francia …

-así que se encontraron con la amante de tu marido?- dijo una mujer mientras llevaba su taza de te a la boca

-si… la muy zorra lo ha seguido hasta Inglaterra, ahora no solo basta con eso estarán mucho tiempo juntos en el parlamento, con esa estupidez de restaurar los títulos nobles de escocia…

-así que la mosquita muerta ahora es duquesa, ¿Quién lo diría?- se burlo la mujer

-cállate Michelle, que esta situación me tiene bastante alterada… esa estúpida mujer representa un peligro inminente para mi… el imbésil de Terry jamás logro olvidarla, siempre fue una sombra en nuestro matrimonio

-pero querida, tu fuiste la que le dio mas fuerza con tus reclamos, los conozco desde que se casaron y siempre a la mas minima oportunidad le reclamabas el amor por esa mujer, me consta que Terrence intento llevar las cosas por la paz

-¿de que lado estas?- dijo molesta la rubia hacia su amiga

-de la razón cariño… además no se de que te quejas si tu estas bastante pegadita con Arthur incluso antes del nacimiento de Eleonor, dime la verdad el padre de esa niña es…

-no seas idiota- reclamo la rubia de ojos azules- o soy tan estúpida para embarazarme de mi amante, esa mocosa es hija de Terry, después de el nacimiento de Richard empezaban los problemas mas difíciles, por eso tome la opción de embarazarme nuevamente, aunque el idiota me reclama que soy muy descuidada con ellos, no pensaba encerrarme y dejar mi libertad por cuidar a esos niños

-son tus hijos Susana- dijo seriamente la mujer

-son solo instrumentos para mantener mi ducado y divertirme a lo grande- sonrió con maldad la rubia

-Richard ya es un hombrecito y Eleonor se esta convirtiendo en una bella señorita, pronto se prometerán, además por lo que me has dicho esa hija de enfermera también esta ya grandecita, pronto se casara también… y sin tus hijos como pretexto, la enfermera afortunada viuda y su hija con una vida… ¿Qué crees que detenga a Terence para alejarse de ti e intentarlo con la Duquesa de Andrew?

-¿Qué?- pregunto la rubia cayendo en que su amiga tenía razón

-creo que llego el momento de que te embaraces de nuevo, aun eres joven y el embarazarte ahora te daría un nuevo pretexto por lo menos quince años mas- aconsejo la otra mujer

-eso será un poco difícil- dijo la rubia mordiéndose el labio inferior

-¿Por qué?, hay algunas infusiones que …

-el problema es que llevo mas de diez años sin tener un solo contacto intimo con Terry…

-solo es cuestión de seducirlo cariño- se burlo la mujer

-no es tan fácil… pero supongo que tendré que embrutecerlo como con Eleonor

-eres realmente mala, nunca pensé que tu hija fuera concebida de esa manera

-¿Cómo querías que lo hiciera si el muy estúpido a penas y me tocaba?, pero en fin, ya veré que hacer

-es mejor que te apresures querida, antes de que la viuda mosca muerta se te adelante

-eso no pasara… voy a quitar de mi camino a esa enfermera de cuarta, ya lo veras…

De regreso a Inglaterra

-Gracias por haberme llevado Terry- agradeció la mujer mientras el castaño estacionaba el automóvil frente a la casa de la duquesa

-no fue nada Candy, me sorprende el instinto maternal que tienes… presentir de esa manera el que tu hija estuviera en peligro

-dicen que todas las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido… pero cuando se es madre ese sentido se enfoca a tus hijos, son parte de ti y tu de ellos, es como si esa conexión jamás terminara, es un laso muy extraño, si, pero hermoso

-…-el hombre veía maravillado esa faceta de la pecosa que no había conocido, el lado maternal que la hacia ver aun mas hermosa, en ese momento deseo con todo su corazón y mas fuerte que nunca el que ella hubiese sido la madre de sus hijos, cuan diferente abría sido su vida, probablemente una vida mas modesta en New York, ella como enfermera y el como actor, pero definitivamente una vida mas feliz, Candy jamás le abría "pedido" como lo hizo Susana, que tomara el ducado, probablemente Elie, seria tan risueña y desenvuelta como lo era Alice, el seria el padre de Alice y Richard, seria el orgullo de ambos, pero el era conciente de que de nada sirve lamentarse, esos sueños fueron hechos añicos junto con las luces que cayeron en aquel terrible accidente, esas ilusiones se habían congelado en la fría nieve de aquel día de separación en ese terrible hospital, el hubiera no existía.

-¿te encuentras bien Terry?, de repente te quedaste muy serio y callado- declaro la mujer de cabellera dorada mirando con atención a su antiguo compañero de colegio

-¿eh?... si disculpa me quede pensando- dijo el caballero fijando su mirada al frente

-algo muy importante supongo por que te quedaste callado y hasta triste

-¿triste?- le parecía increíble que a pesar de los años transcurridos esa pecosa lograra reconocerle e todos sus momentos, molesto, feliz, triste, desesperado, ella, solo ella lo había conocido realmente, podría jurar que ni sus padres lo conocieron de esa manera, solo ella era capas de derrumbar las barreras de su personalidad- si un poco- aceptó

-¿quieres hablar de eso?- pregunto la pecosa como siempre con su gran corazón dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera y mas si se trataba de su amado rebelde, que aunque se negaba a aceptarlo en su alma aun estaba reservado un lugar para el hombre a su lado

-no quiero incomodarte pecas- sonrió el castaño pero sin que le llegara la sonrisa a los ojos

-somos amigos Terry, ¿Por qué abría de incomodarme?- pregunto inocentemente la rubia mientras llevaba su mano al hombro del caballero

-justamente por eso pecas, me lamento que solo seamos amigos, pensaba en como abría sido mi vida… si la hubiese compartido a tu lado, que tus hijos y los míos fueran los mismos…

-Terry- se sonrojo la pecosa llevando su mirada al frente

-¿ves por que no quería contarte?- sonrió el castaño mientras cerraba los ojos para que la pecosa no viera cuanto le afectaba

-yo… yo también lo pensé varias veces Terry- ante esta declaración el castaño abrió de golpe los ojos mirándola incrédulo- pero… ¿tiene caso preguntarse y vivir en el hubiera?... Terry esta fue la vida que decidimos seguir… no podemos hacer otra cosa mas que seguir adelante, soy feliz de haberte reencontrado y retomar nuestra amistad, que la vida nos permitiera tomar un camino paralelo donde podamos tener una relación diferente

-¿no lo entiendes?- dijo desesperado el castaño mientras apretaba el volante- yo nunca deje de amarte, te ame en el momento en que partiste de ese hospital, te ame el día en el que estúpidamente me case con Susana, te ame en el momento en que te convertiste en la esposa de Albert, te ame a cada minuto, a cada instante y juro por dios que me mira, que este amor lejos de desaparecer se va haciendo mas grande cada día- confeso el castaño sin mirarla y sin soltar el volante del auto

-¡Terry!- la pecosa estaba tan roja que un jitomate fresco la envidiaría

-lo lamento candy… no… no quería incomodarte- dijo el hombre tan rojo como su acompañante, la verdad era es que no esperaba explotar sus sentimientos de esa manera, ya lo había dicho y no había marcha atrás

-no has cambiado nada- dijo sonriente la pecosa pero con sus mejillas aun rojas

-¿Cómo?- estaba sorprendido el castaño

-sigues siendo muy arrebatado, hablas sin pensar y con toda la pasión de tu ser… no has cambiado nada- dijo sonriendo

-pecas…-el hombre comprendió que con esas palabras la mujer le daba a entender que no pasaba nada, el caballero solo atino a dar una sonrisa de medio lado-¿iras mañana a la cámara de Lores?- pregunto

-no es una opción… debo ir por mucho que me pesé… la verdad cuando Albert recibió el titulo, no creí que yo tendría que ocuparme algún día

-en tres años mas será cargo de Alice- dijo seriamente el actor

-y en dos de Richard- suspiro la pecosa

-solo si el así lo desea-dijo el castaño con seguridad- no le impondré nada

-¿y que aras cuando tengas que dejar el ducado Terrence?, solo tienes un hijo-dijo la rubia preocupada

-no lo se… supongo que el ducado e Grandchester desaparecerá… pero no te preocupes mucho, estoy seguro que Susana ara hasta lo imposible por convencer a Richard- los ojos del actor mostraban furia- siempre lo logra

-o… pueden tener otro hijo… Susana aun es joven

-¿quieres que tenga pesadillas verdad Candy?- se burlo el castaño

-¿Qué?- la pecosa estaba sorprendida

-en un par de años mas mis dos hijos serán mayores de edad, y ¿tu me quieres condenar a 18 años mas de suplicio con Susana?... no lo creo-dijo el castaño suspirando

-no te entiendo- dijo Candy desconcertada

-te abras dado cuenta que Susana no tiene nada de una dulce dama… así es todo el tiempo, celos infundados, reclamos, exigencias, descuida a nuestros hijos… debo confesarte candy que procree a Elie estando completamente ebrio-suspiro el actor mientras la joven duquesa pasaba por todas las tonalidades del rojo- no eh tocado a Susana desde entonces- suspiro el actor

-Terry…

-en cuanto Elie cumpla la mayoría de edad me divorciare de Susana…

-pero Terry, es tu esposa, la madre de tus hijos, la mujer con la que hiciste un juramento ante dios

-si, jure protegerla, nunca jure amarla Candy… la única que mi corazón reconoce eres…

-basta.. Por favor Terry… basta… han pasado tantos años

-a mi me han parecido una eternidad Candy… pero ahora que nuestros caminos se encontraron nuevamente

-Terry… no, eso ya paso, es historia pasada… me case con tu mejor amigo, ambos tenemos hijos y …

-y somos infelices por haber sido cobardes en nuestra juventud candy- insistió el castaño mientras tomaba a la rubia por los brazos

-¡Terry!- dijo la mujer sintiendo como ese exquisito aroma a lavanda y maderas mezcladas con la esencia varonil, propia del duque le inundaba los sentidos

-dime Candy… y dime la verdad- dijo el hombre mezclando su aliento con el de la rubia-no… no pensaste nada… ni siquiera un poco en mi… en estos años?-dicho esto el hombre poso sus labios en los de la mujer, comenzando una danza dulce entre ellos, primero tierna, la mujer no sabia que hacer, una vez mas esos masculinos labios le robaban un beso, sabia que tenia que rechazarlo, su mente le ordenaba alejarse de el, ¡era un hombre casado!, sin embargo su corazón le decía que correspondiera, que sus labios mostraran la angustia de dejarlo aquella noche de invierno, y siendo candy, la mujer que solo es puro corazón, fue así que la mente quedo relegada e ignorada, la rubia dama llevo sus frágiles manos a enredar sus dedos en la sedosa cabellera del caballero ingles, aquel dulce beso se torno mas necesitado, el duque mordió un poco los labios de la ex enfermera haciendo con esto que ella abriera la boca permitiéndole a la lengua del ex actor conocer la gloria de su sabor, la necesidad los llevo a la pasión, esa pasión que Candy creyó muerta junto con su marido, sentía fuego en sus venas, se avergonzó al darse cuenta que no era la primera vez que Terry encendía ese deseo en ella, ahora en sus años de mujer adulta recordaba que ese hormigueo en su vientre también lo sintió al cabalgar con el y cuando le robara su primer beso, sabia que estaba mal, sabia que debía detenerse, pero no quería hacerlo, la falta de aire fue su enemigo, poco a poco fueron separándose con la respiración agitada

-dios mío… yo… di…discúlpame yo- la pecosa estaba aturdida al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder

-shhh- dijo el duque sonriéndole con ternura mientras la callaba con su dedo índice-te amo candy

-Terry esto… no esta bien

-¿me amas?-pregunto sin ponerle atención

-Terry por favor…- la pecosa estaba aturdida

-contéstame candy

-sabes que siempre ocupaste un lugar importante en mi vida y corazón Terry… pero las cosas no pueden ser

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto el castaño

-¡por que estas casado!- reclamo la rubia

-eso se arregla- dijo con una sonrisa el castaño

-eres un…

-pero así me amas- sonrió de medio lado con arrogancia

-¡yo nunca dije eso!- se sonrojo la pecosa

-pero me lo demostraste con ese beso- se burlo aun más el castaño

-pero que…- la rubia estaba molesta pero sin previo aviso el castaño nuevamente se apropio de sus labios con un beso todavía mas demandante pero sin dejar de ser dulce y amoroso

-lo ves- dijo el castaño aun extasiado con aquellos besos

-Terry… no me hagas esto difícil

-tu eres la que lo hace difícil Candy… yo te amo y se que tu también, entonces ¿Qué nos impide estar juntos?

-lo mismo que nos lo impidió hace 17 años Terry- dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta del auto y saliendo del mismo- Susana Marlow- dicho esto la mujer cierra la puerta y sale corriendo a la entrada de su hogar

-espera Candy!- para cuando el duque reacciono la mujer ya había abierto la puerta de su casa y entrado desesperadamente a ella- Candy…

Esa noche en el colegio san Pablo

-yo no se quien esta mas loca, si tu por hacer lo que vas a hacer o nosotros por encubrirte

-vamos Geza no pasa nada solo voy rápido y regreso

-¿Qué pasa si te cachan?- pregunto angustiada la castaña

-no pasa de que me corren del instituto- guiño un ojo la pecosa rubia

-¡tu si eres caso perdido!-dijo una de las chicas reunidas en ese lugar

-tengo que darle las gracias Geza- sonrió la pecosa de cabellos rubios

-¡pero abalanzarte desde los árboles hasta su habitación!- la pequeña castaña de ojos azules estaba asustada ante la idea de su amiga

-pues a mi me parece divertida la idea- sonrió Martha Blair

-ya ven, aprendan de Martha ella si me entiende

-si… eso explica por que pasa por lo menos 5 días al mes en el cuarto de meditación

-¿eso es verdad?- pregunto la pecosa sorprendida

-si… ya hasta tengo cuarto especial – se burlo la chica

-sabes, para ser hija de la tía Paty eres muy atrevida- sonrió la pecosa

-es que tengo mas el carácter de la abuelita Martha que de mis abuelos y mis padres, a mama le gusta que sea así, dice que en cierta forma le recuerdo a tu madre

-jajaja y ya veo por que… bueno iré rápido a visitar a Richard y a darle las gracias, no me tardo, si vienen las madres y preguntan por mi le dicen que me fui a la biblioteca desde la tarde y no eh regresado

-Alice te vas a meter en un problema fuerte- dijo la castaña mientras veía como su amiga lazaba un árbol

-no te preocupes… mamá también lo hacia… bueno chicas nos vemos luego-sin mas la joven rubia de abalanzo- si… debo darle las gracias y pedirle que no diga que Ángelo estaba entre mis atacantes- pensaba la pecosa mientras se abalanzaba de árbol en árbol hasta llegar a el balcón del joven aristócrata

-Richard… Richard… ¿estas aquí?... Richard…- llamo la chica al ver todas las luces apagadas- creo que no esta…- la chica estaba dispuesta a irse cuando escucho como se abría la puerta de la habitación, en un acto reflejo la joven se escondió entre las corinas de el balcón, mientras veía a un Richard cayendo de lleno al suelo de su habitación

-¡por dios!, Richard ¿que te sucedió?- dijo alarmada al ver a su "amigo todo golpeado"

-¿pecas?... ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo en este lugar?- pregunto molesto

-yo… yo venia a darte las gracias… dios mío ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?- dijo mirando con preocupación a su lastimado compañero

-no salgas a las 10 de la noche a los barrios bajos con las mejores cantinas de la ciudad- sonrió de medio lado el rubio

-¡dios te fugaste para irte de parranda!... ¿Qué clase de aristócrata eres?- pregunto la pecosa molesta mientras limpiaba sus heridas con un pañuelo

-del mismo tipo de aristócratas que se meten en la noche al cuarto de otra persona… ¿Qué haces aquí pecas?-pregunto el joven

-¿tienes agua?- pregunto la chica ignorando la pregunta del joven rubio

-en el buró- contesto

-dios mío ¿Cómo es que te metiste en una pelea callejera?-pregunto la rubia

-me quede sin dinero seguí bebiendo e intente darme a la fuga… creo que es obvio que no lo logre- se rió el rubio de su suerte

-eres un bribón- se molesto la rubia mientras humedecía el pañuelo para limpiar las heridas de su amigo- no hagas estupideces como esas, le causaras problemas a tu padre- reprendió la pecosa

-exacto- sonrió de buena gana el rubio

-¡¿lo haces a propósito?!- se sorprendió la chica

-si… es agradable verlo molesto

-granuja… si mi padre estuviera con vida jamás lo haría pasar por esas situaciones

-huérfana de padre eh…- dijo el rubio mientras las delicadas manos de Alice limpiaban la sangre de su rostro

-nunca lo conocí, murió cuando mi madre me esperaba… anda, ponte de pie te ayudare a recostarte en tu cama- dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo

-¡arg!-se quejo el chico al sentir el agarre de la rubia

-santo dios, tienes dislocado el hombro…- se preocupo aun mas la rubia

-para ser tan pecosa sabes bastante de esto- se burlo

-mi madre es enfermera… ella me enseño algunas cosas… y ahora entiendo a lo que se refería

-¿perdón?- pregunto el rubio

-"Alice aprende estos pequeños tips y siempre mantén un botiquín en tu cuarto del internado… nunca sabes cuando un rebelde borracho entre a tu habitación herido"- se burlo la rubia al recordar la historia que le contara su madre

-¿Cómo?- el chico la miraba como si estuviera loca mientras la rubia iba por un cojín pequeño en la cama del rubio

-muerde esto- pidió la pequeña enfermera

-¿para que?- el chico estaba sorprendido

-solo hazlo- tras la orden de la pecosa el chico mordió el cojín, acto seguido la chica en un movimiento brusco coloco el hombro de el aristócrata en su lugar con un grito ahogado por el cojín

-óyeme pequeña pecosa, ¿no te estarás vengando de mi verdad?- la visión de la chica era realmente divertida, veía a un enfadado conde con unas lagrimillas en las comisuras de sus ojos

-me gustaría decir que si, pero la verdad es que era la única forma de acomodar tu hombro… ven- con suma delicadeza la chica lo ayuda a incorporarse para que se acostara en su cama

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto desconcertado el rubio

-es mi forma de darte las gracias por lo de esta mañana… la verdad es a lo que venia… y a pedirte que no delates a Ángelo- dijo la rubia aprovechando el momento

-¿Qué?, pero si el era el de la idea- dijo molesto el rubio

-lo se… pero es mi primo… y la relación entre los Andrew y los Leagan no esta muy bien… esto seria el pretexto perfecto para que las relaciones entre los Andrew y los Leagan se rompieran por completo- dijo mientras se aproximaban a la cama

-debes estar loca…- sin mas el chico tropieza llevando con su peso a la pecosa

-¡cuidado!- dijo la chica intentando sostener el peso de el rubio sin embargo en el intento ambos caen a la cama primero ella y el conde sobre su frágil cuerpo, dejando a los dos en una posición muy comprometedora

-yo… yo… - la chica estaba mas roja que un tomate

-no… no eres nada fea pecas- dijo el chico mirándola con atención, rememorando los besos robados que le diera, deseando probar nuevamente ese sabor a fresas silvestres

-Ri…Richard, bájate…. Esto es muy bochornoso- la chica giro su rostro para que el conde no viera sus mejillas sonrojadas

-ok… no diré nada de tu primo- se levanto como pudo el aristócrata

-gracias- dijo ella poniéndose de pie en cuanto se sintió liberada

-vete antes de que te descubra la ronda nocturna- sentencio el rubio

-si... y gracias nuevamente

-estamos a mano pecosa- se sonrió el rubio- por favor… no le digas a Susy como me encontraste, no quiero preocuparla

-esta bien…adiós… espero que te mejores mañana- después de eso la pecosa salio de la habitación del chico

-aparte de pecosa, y loca, ahora también es una mona… mira esa forma de abalanzarse a los árboles- sin mas el joven se recuesta nuevamente en su cama- una mona enfermera pecosa- se burlo- esperen a que le diga su nuevo nombre

-dios… que bochornoso- pensaba la chica mientras se balanceaba de rama en rama-siempre tengo este tipo de capítulos cuando estoy con el, creo que lo mejor será alejarme- con este pensamiento la chica llego hasta el lugar donde la esperaban sus amigas

-y ¿bien?, ¿Por qué la tardanza?-pregunto Geza preocupada

-eh… - la chica había perdido la noción del tiempo

-¡amiga!... pues como le diste las gracias al duque- se burlo Martha con picardía

-¡Martha!- reprendió la mas pequeña del grupo- mi hermano es un caballero- defendió la castaña

-si… lastima- dijo la rubia pecosa sorprendiéndose a si misma

-¿Qué dijiste Alice?- pregunto Geza- oye estas toda roja

-¿Cómo?... ¡ah!, es por que hace ejercicio al balancearme entre las ramas- se rió nerviosa la rubia

-bueno ya que estas sana y salva lo mejor será que nosotras nos vallamos, o tendremos problemas con los pingüinos- se rió Geza

-bien… nos vemos mañana chicas

-hasta mañana Alice- dijeron todas al salir de la habitación

-…- la chica veía a sus amigas irse- Richard T. Grandchester… ¿Quién eres en realidad?, ¿Cómo eres realmente?- sin mas la chica se acuesta recordando los momentos vividos con ese rubio engreído quedándose dormida con una dulce sonrisa en los labios

A la mañana siguiente después del almuerzo, un joven de cabellos rubios solía tocarla armónica en una colina del colegio

-esa melodía suena muy triste- se escucho la voz de una rubia ya muy conocida para el

-es una melodía escocesa para despedirse de un ser amado… siendo de descendencia escocesa pensé que lo sabrías- respondió el chico

-soy mas americana que escocesa, mi madre es americana, mi padre es escoses, pero la mayor parte de su vida se la paso viajando, Inglaterra, España, Francia, México, Japón, Brasil, África…- suspiraba la chica

-pensé que no habías conocido a tu padre

-y no lo conocí… mama me contaba sobre sus viajes- sonrió la pecosa-¿Cómo siguen tus heridas?

-no te preocupes por mi mona enfermera pecosa- sonrió el chico

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- pregunto la chica molesta

-mona enfermera pecosa, te queda- se burlo el chico

-perfecto idiota, cuando me llamaras simplemente por mi nombre- dijo la chica tocando el nervio del hombro lastimado del chico

-au… eso es alevosía y ventaja pecas- se quejo adolorido el chico

-eso te buscas por burlarte de mi…toma, esto te ayudara un poco al dolor- dijo entregándole un ungüento

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto desconfiado

-pomada de Árnica, es muy buena para los golpes, te ayudara- dijo sonriendo- la hermana María me enseño a hacerla y traje bastante de America

-… ¿Por qué?- la miro desconcertado

-¿Por qué que?- pregunto la chica sin entender mientras abría el frasco

-¿Por qué te preocupas por mi?- pregunto el chico

-por que eres un atrabancado insolente que no mide las consecuencias de sus actos, eres el hermano de mi mejor amiga, y el hombre que me salvo ayer por la mañana- se sonrió la chica mientras de manera atrevida comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa del chico

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- pregunto desconcertado y sumamente rojo

-vamos, solo quiero aplicarte la pomada en el hombro, te sentirás mejor

-no... Déjame esta loca- se alejaba de ella

-ven aquí no seas tímido, esto es meramente profesional- se reía la rubia

-no… no que me dejes… ven acá- en un movimiento rápido el chico toma las muñecas de la rubia jalándola hacia el y tomándola en un abrazo bastante apretado-solo así te tengo quieta

-¡oye!- se quejo la rubia

-dejare que me pongas esa cosa pero yo mismo me quitare la camisa entendiste… y solo la parte del hombro

-vale como digas- se rió la pecosa mientras el chico la soltaba, ahora que lo pensaba, si era un poco atrevido de su parte intentar quitarle la camisa al rubio, pero ella había crecido en el ambiente de los hospitales, así que hacer algo así no le parecía descabellado en lo absoluto

-ya esta- dijo el chico con el hombro y brazo derechos descubierto, de esa manera la rubia pudo percatarse del bien formado cuerpo del chico, la rubia trago en seco, esta bien, no era tan profesional como su madre

-te… te molesta esto- dijo tocando algunas partes claves del hombro del rubio

-no- contesto secamente

-y esto- volvió a tocar

-au… ten cuidado pecosa

-tomare eso como un si… esta bien voy a aplicar el ungüento- la chica esparció la pomada por la parte afectada mientras daba un suave masaje al chico- ya esta… aunque seria bueno que me dejaras ponerte un poco en la espalda, seguro también recibiste golpes

-no gracias- dijo seriamente el rubio

-anda no seas tímido, es por tu bien, ven- dijo intentando bajar un poco mas la camisa

-¡que no!, que necia- se enojo el rubio

-jajajaja te da pena- se burlo la pecosa

-claro que no… ¿te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si las monjas nos vieran?- pregunto el chico serio

-si… pero ellas nunca vienen por aquí así que déjame revisarte la espalda- tomando al chico desprevenido logra bajar un poco mas la camisa, al hacerlo comprueba algunas marcas que parecían azotes en su espalda-Richard- dijo preocupada al ver la piel del chico

-maldita sea, ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser una maldita entrometida?-dijo el chico colocándose la camisa rápidamente

-¿Quién te hizo…?- la chica no pudo continuar

-mas te vale que no le digas a nadie lo que viste ¿has entendido?- dijo con una mirada terrible-por u propio bien es mejor que te calles- sin mas el chico sale corriendo del lugar

-Richard… espera… espera… Richi…- dijo completamente preocupada la chica, esas cicatrices eran la muestra de un maltrato horrible-¿Quién puedo ser tan desalmado para hacer algo así… tal vez en una de sus peleas callejeras… pero si fuera así… no tenia por que ponerse en ese plan… Richard T. Grandchester… ¿Cuántos misterios escondes?....

XD continuara….


	18. Romeo y Julieta

Romeo y Julieta

-una semana y richard no se ha parado por aquí…- suspiro la pecosa sentada en su colina favorita- desde el dia en que descubri esas marcas en su espalda no me lo he topado, ni siquiera ha ido a ver a Elie… ¿seguira molesto?, ¿Cómo estaran sus heridas?, ya ¿habrán cerrado?...!¿ y por que demonios te preocupas tanto por ese mocoso engreido Alice Rosemary?!- se reprendio molesta- si se mata muy su gusto- se dijo para convencerse de aquello

-¡Al… oye al!- gritó su mejor amiga

-Martha, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo la chica poniendose de pie

-hay reunion hoy en la noche, cerca de la celda de castigo- dijo la chica con una linda sonrisa- tu primo Joseph me dijo que te avisara

-gracias Martha, ¿vendras verdad?- pregunto la chica

-pero claro que ire, ya nomas falta convencer a Elie, Geza ya se apunto

-elie es muy miedosa… ya me encargare de quitarcelo- la chica le guiña un ojo a su amiga

-hay que emosionante!, nos pueden descubrir

-si… pero eso es lo divertido de nuestras reuniones… ¿Qué nos toco llevar?

- los dulces, ellos llevaran las bebidas

-¿Quiénes ya confirmaron?- pregunto la pecosa

-hasta ahora solo Alistear y Joseph, parece que Anthony no podra por que tiene que presentar un trabajo bastante pesado mañana

-comprendo… es una lastima, osea que seremos mas chicas que chicos

-si, por que parece que Juan tampoco podra ir

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por que?- pregunto la pecosa

-por que esta en el mismo equipo que anthony- la amiga de la rubia tenia una risa burlona- es un equipo de tres y ni te imaginas quien es el tercer integrante-se burlo la chica

-¿Quién?- pregunto la rubia con una carita dulce de inocencia

-nada mas y nada menos que….

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Richard Grandchester!- grito furioso el rubio de ojos azules en su habitación

-mira guerito, no me vuelvas a gritar por que te juro que te parto la cara

-¡¿tu y cuantos mas?!- grito mas enojado el rubio

-para un enclenque como tu, me vasto solo- sonrio arrogantemente el rubio

-te voy a…- el rubio fue detenido por su otro compañero de equipo- sueltame Juan, voy a matarlo!

-basta, por favor, ya controlate Anthony, no vez que es lo que busca… por favor, por una vez en su vida podrian comportarse tenemos que trabajar en equipo o esto no funcionara, Richard, por favor coopera, deja tus comentarios para otras ocasiones

-mira nada mas tenemos al principe mediador…¿ por que no hiciste eso en tu pais?

- si tuviera la opcion lo haría grandchester- dijo seriamente el ex principe- pero no voy a caer en tu juego… tenemos que ponernos al tanto, tenemos que encontrar a la chica uqe interpretara el papel de …

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Julieta!- grito llena de emosion la pecosa rubia

-asi es, es trabajo de su taller de teatro, pero solo participaran los que llevan dos años como minimo en el taller- declaro la chica de anteojos a si amiga

-oh… que lastima, queria audicionar, ese papel me encanta, naci para interpretarlo

-aunque el guapo romeo sea un duque arrogante ingles?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto la pecosa

-es logico, es hijo de un gran actor, con los delicados modales de la nobleza, obvio quien sera romeo sera Richard

-como se ve que no conoces sus verdaderos modales

-¿tu si?- dijo la castaña con sorpresa

-es un patan, un mocoso malcriado, un engreido insoportable y grocero- dijo con molestia la rubia

-¿en serio?... sabes… creo que te gusta- se burlo la amiga de la rubia

-¡estas loca!, ese chico es….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-un error de la humanidad, eso es lo que eres Grandchester, un gran error de la humanidad, es mas eres un error de la creación- dijo el rubio Corwell a su compañero de trabajo

-por favor Anthony, debes reconocer que Richard tiene mas experiencia para esto que nosotros, el es hijo de uno de los grandes y mas reconocidos actores de todos los tiempos, crecio entre los grandes teatros, es natural que la hermana Cleotilde le diera esta encomienda

-mal nacido… al menos no te vere actuar- dijo el rubio de la familia Corwell con enfado

-te equivocas, el que sea el director no quiere decir que no puedo actuar- sonrio con arrogancia el Conde

-¿Qué?- dijo incredulo el Corwell

-asi es, tambien conoce a Roberth Hatway, una de las grandes leyendas en direccion en Broadway y Hollywood, ademas de pionero en la actuacion del cine…

-¿de que lado estas juan?- pregunto molesto el rubio…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

-del tuyo por supuesto- dijo la castaña al ver molesta a su amiga

-pues no lo parece, sabes Anthony tambien es un gran actor, estoy segura que el obtendrá el papel de Romeo, el y yo siempre practicábamos en Lakewood…. Aunque habia un chico que actuaba todavía mejor

-eh… te has puesto colorada, que ese chico te gustaba… anda cuentame ¿como se llama?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tom… Tom jamás me perdonaría si permitiera que alguien mas que el me superara en la actuación- dijo molesto el rubio de ojos celestes

-aceptalo Corwell, hasta el mas patetico de los actores te superaria

-¿Qué has dicho grandicimo idiota?- una vez mas el Corwell se habia puesto a la defenciva

-no tienes talento, se te nota- dijo haciendo gala de toda su arrogancia

-eres un maldito….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡imbesil!- dijo la pecosa poniendose de pie-eso es lo que soy una tarada- dijo la pecosa mientras los nervios la atacaban

-¿oye que te pasa?- pregunto la castaña

-la proxima semana es el cumpleaños de Tom… y yo no le eh mandado nada…¿Qué hago?... no llegara mi carta

-¿por que no le envias un telegrama?- sugirió la castaña

-es muy difícil que los telegramas lleguen al rancho de Tom- dijo la pecosa con tristeza- supongo que tendra que llegarle mi carta mas tarde … me siento tan mal

-Rancho?... alice, no me digas que e chico que te gusta es un….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿un vaquero?.... jajajajaja, tu talento es la de un vaquero, que mediocridad- dijo mas burlon el castaño

-no te atrevas a insultar a mi mejor amigo, el ser vaquero es tan bueno como cualquier otra forma de vida

-la condicion de las personas no tiene por que ser motivo de burla grandchester- dijo el principe molesto

-hablas como si supieras principito de noble cuna

- lo se… y aprendi mucho de ellos- dijo seriamente el principe juan dejando desencajado al castaño-¿Qué?, no puedes creer que un noble pueda convivir con la gente de su pueblo?, nacer en una cuna de oro te deja mal parado granchester, deberias saber que no hay mas nobleza que la de reconocer a todo el mundo como igual, deberias saber que esos "vaqueros" son parte importante en la economia de un pais, como la mayor parte de las personas de economia limitada, ellos son la nacion grandchester… me das pena… tu si eres uno de esos nobles arrogantes que no tienen ni un apice del sentido del honor en una corte al no reconocer a quien le debes estar ahí… por nobles como tu, paises como este van perdiendo su poder

-e idealistas como tu pierden la corona- eso habia sido una estocada llena de veneno, a Richard le habian dolido la spalabras del principe juan, pero el con toda su arrogancia devolvió la estocada

- de nada sirve una corona o un titulo noble… si no se portan con humildad grandchester… vamos Corwell, hay que trabajar para encontrar a nuestra Julieta- sin mas los dos jóvenes salen de esa habitación dejando furico a el conde de grandchester

Mas tarde esa misma noche

-no debi venir… no debi venir… nos vamos a meter en serios problemas si las hermanas nos descubren- decia una peueña castaña de ojos color azul cielo

-tranquila Elie, no nos descubriran, solo platicaremos un rato con ellos y despues regresamos a nuestras habitaciones- tranquilizo Gezabeth

-y en caso de que descubrieran que no estamos en nuestras habitaciones no pasa de que nos encieren 5 dias en los cuartos de meditacion- se sonrio la hija de Patty

-¿cinco dias de encierro?... eso si me da miedo – dijo Alice algo preocupada

-ni tanto, a veces hasta es mejor, las ventanas de las celdas estan viejas y apolilladas, es facil salir por ahí jijiji, no tienes ida de cuantas veces lo eh hecho, ya tengo horarios de comida y cuando me pueden cachar las monjas jijiji

-eres Terrible Martha- dijo la pequeña castaña con miedo

-pero gracias a eso conosco varios lugars de aquí de inglaterra… hay un zoologico muy bonito, se llama blue river

-¿conoces el blue river?- los ojos de la pecosa brillaron de emosion, recordaba cuan importante era ese lugar para su madre

-si, el proximo quinto domingo los llevare alla si quieren- sonrio la chica tan parecida a su madre fisicamente

-gracias Martha… para mi significa mucho ese lugar- sonrio la rubia con agrado

-¿Por qué alice?- pregunto la joven castaña

-por que mi padre trabajo alli- sonrio mas la jovencita

-shhh, chicas guarden silencio- se dejo escuchar la voz de joshep

-hola primo- sonrio ampliamente la joven rubia

-siempre si se decidieron a venir- contesto el mayor de los primos dejando ver a juan y a Anthony

-¡Anthony!- la rubia corre a barazar a su primo- que bueno que siempre si veniste- oh lo siento Juan- dijo la chica recuperando su compostura al ver que el principe tambien estaba alli

-no te preocupes Alice, lo que te hace una chica tan especial es tu carácter espontáneo y alegre- sonrio con calidez el principe Juan mientras tomaba la mano de la pecosa parabesar su dorso

-ay… como siempre un caballero

-¿no tenian ensayo con lo de al obra?- pregunto Gezha mirando a los dos jóvenes

-creeme, si nos quedabamos junto a Grandchester hubieramos terminado en malos terminos- declaro el corwell de cabellera rubia

-se pelearon con mi hermano?, les ha causado molestias?- pregunto la pequeña joven Elie con algo de pena

-oh no, no es eso- dijo rapidamente el principe para no entristecer a la pequeña condesa

-mejor vamos a comer lo que trajimos, no estamos aquí para hablar de cosas desagradables, pocas veces podemos reunirnos asi, entonces vamos a aprovecharlo- dijo Martha sonriendo de buena gana

-tienen razon, vengan que Elie hizo un pastel de chocolate delicioso- guiño un ojo la pecosa

-no lo hice sola, Alice me ayudo mucho- sonrio la castaña

-bueno pues vamos a provar esa delicia- se saboreo el joven inventor del grupo

-¿Qué pasa con tus modales Alistear Corwell?- pregunto molesta Geza ante los modals de su primo

-vamos Geza, comprende, suficiente tenemos con las monjas todo el dia como para que tu tambien me retes por mis modales

-jajajaja- rieron todos los jóvenes al mismo tiempo

-¿Cómo va la selección de su Julieta?- pregunto Elie enterada del proyecto por su hermano

-mal, ninguna chica tiene la humildad de la bella Julieta, esta escuela esta llena de arrogantes.

-es una lastima que no podamos participar- dijo Alice suspirando

-¿te gusta el teatro Alice?- pregunto el principe juan sorprendido

-¿gustarme?, me facina el teatro, se me hace un pequeño y magico mundo donde puedes olvidarte de todo, incluso de quien eres, un mundo donde puedes ser quien tu desees, una princesa, una bruja malvada o una desafortunada doncella, si, el teatro es un mundo de fantasía tan fascinante …ah!- suspiro la pecosa

-desde que tenia tres años empezo a leer, y el primer libro que tuvo en sus manos fue Romeo y Julieta- aclaro jhoseph mientras se llevaba un bocado de pastel de chocolate a la boca

-siempre eh deseado interpretar a Julieta- sonrio la pecosa

-¿Por qué no les muestras alguno de los dialogos, eres muy buena Alice- sonrio el rubio corwell

-no lo se…- dijo algo roja la joven

-animate alice, tal vez tu seas la Julieta que la obra necesita – sonrio su prima- siempre te vi practicando los dialogos, puedo jurar que los conoces de memoria

-no exageres Geza- se sonrojo aun mas Alice

-por favor Alice, dejanos ver tu talento talo vez podamos convencer a la madre que te permita audicionar

-es…esta bien- dijo la chica sonrojándose para después cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en el personaje-¡Oh, Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres Romeo? Renuncia a tu padre, abjura tu nombre; o, si no quieres esto, jura solamente amarme y ceso de ser una Capuleto. Sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo. Tú eres tú propio, no un Montesco pues. ¿Un Montesco? ¿Qué es esto? Ni es piano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni rostro, ni otro algún varonil componente. ¡Oh! ¡Sé otro nombre cualquiera! ¿Qué hay en un nombre? Eso que llamamos rosa, lo mismo perfumaría con otra designación. Del mismo modo, Romeo, aunque no se llamase Romeo, conservaría, al perder este nombre, las caras perfecciones que tiene. -Mi bien, abandona este nombre, que no forma parte de ti mismo y toma todo lo mío en cambio de él.- recito Alice con verdadero sentimiento, los presents estaban a punto de aplaudir cuandola contestación llego de un lugar obscuro cercano alli

-Te cojo por la palabra. Llámame tan sólo tu amante y recibiré un

segundo bautismo: De aquí en adelante no seré más Romeo. –de las sombras aparecio un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos color azul mar

-¡Richard!- exclamo sorprendida su hermanita

-¿Quién eres tú, que así, encubierto por la noche, de tal modo vienes a dar con mi secreto? –declaro la chica de graciosas pecas y ojos color azul cielo

-No sé qué nombre darme para decirte quién soy. Mi nombre, santa querida, me es odioso, porque es un contrario tuyo. Si escrito lo tuviera, haría pedazos lo escrito-nuevamente contesto el rubio actuando su papel de una manera admirable

-grandchester…- mascullo el rubio corwell pero no se atrevio a interrumpir

-Mis oídos no han escuchado aún cien palabras pronunciadas por esta voz y, sin embargo, reconozco el metal de ella. ¿No eres tú Romeo? ¿Un Montesco? –ninguno de los dos daria por terminada la actuación y es que aunque no lo admitieran habian encontrado una compenetracion especial entre ambos

-Ni uno ni otro, santa encantadora, si ambos te son odiosos-contesto el rubio acercandose al grupo y a "su Julieta".

-¿Cómo has entrado aquí? ¿Con qué objeto? Responde. Los muros del jardín son altos y difíciles de escalar: considera quién eres; este lugar es tu muerte si alguno de mis parientes te halla en él. – la angustia en las palabras de Alice era casi real, y es que no estaba tan errado aquel dialogo, su primo Anthony bien podria ser ese pariente

-Con las ligeras alas de Cupido he franqueado estos muros; pues las barreras de piedra no son capaces de detener al amor: Todo lo que éste puede hacer lo osa. Tus parientes, en tal virtud, no son obstáculo para mí. –sentencio el joven sin perder el rol de su papel

-Si te encuentran acabarán contigo. –continuo la pecosa

-¡Ay! Tus ojos son para mí más peligrosos que veinte espadas suyas.

Dulcifica sólo tu mirada y estoy a prueba de su encono. – esta vez el asercamiento fue demaciado para ambos, los que estaban alli no era Richard y Alice, eran Romeo y Julieta encarnados

-No quisiera, por cuanto hay, que ellos te vieran aquí. –continuo la rubia con sus dialogos

-En mi favor esta el manto de la noche, que me sustrae de su vista; y

con tal que me ames, poco me importa que me hallen en este sitio.

Vale más que mi vida sea víctima de su odio que el que se retarde la

muerte sin tu amor. –la mirada embelezada del rubio bien podria tomarse por un verdadero enamorado

-¿Quién te ha guiado para llegar hasta aquí?- contesto la pecosa con la misma ensoñacion.

-quein podria no notar tantas pecas a kilómetros de distancia- se burlo el chico rompiendo el encanto de la obra

-¡Richard!- se molesto la pecosa al terminar con los dialogos

-¿Qué haces aquí, ¿Quién te invito?- el joven corwell se habia interpuesto entre los dos actores con rapidez

-uh uh uh- se burlo- ya llego paris de entroimetido, sabes niño en este dialogo no aparece el celoso de la historia

-mira grandchster…

-por favor tranquilicense- suplico la hermana de Richard

-sabes pecosa… tal vez pueda mover influencias para que te den el papel, a pesar de la specas eres la Julieta mas calificada… nos vemos- sin decir mas el joven da la espalda y se va, dejando apenada a su hermana y disculpandose por el mientras que alice no podia apartar la mirada de la espalda del chico

-¿Quién eres en verdad Richard Grandchester?, me confundes, ¿Cómo eres realmente?...

-Duquesa de Andrew, tiene una visita- dijo la mucama formalmente a la mujer que revisaba algunos documentos en su oficina

-¿visitas?...¿a esta hora?, ¿de quien se trata Meredith?-pregunto la mujer sorprendida

-es el Duque de Grandchester madame- declaro la mujer con su acostumbrado respeto

-¡Terry!- la mujer se puso de pie de inmediato- santo Dios y yo en estas fachas- dijo la mujer ruborizandose, en realidad la mujer tenia un vestido negro de falda corta que le llegaba a la rodilla, sus pantorrillas eran protegidas por unas medias de moda caladas , sucabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta dejando escapar unos rebeldes rizos dandole un aire mas coqueto, los labios estaban pintados en un carmin de moda y sus pestañas portaban el ultimo gran avance de elisaberth Arden

-con todo respeto madame… hasta en esas "fachas" le parecera hermosa al Duque de Grandchester

-por dios, supongo que no tengo otra alternativa, por favor Meredith, hasle pasar- dijo la mujer acomodandose lo mejor posible las ropas

-dios… Candy estas preciosa- fue lo primero que dijo el caballero al entrar, durante sus dias de juventud habia apresiado un poco las piernas de su adolecente condiscípula mientras ella se balanceaba inocentemente entre los arboles, pero el verla con esa moda que a ultimos años tanto se veia, hacia queel corazon del duquelatiera desbocado

-¡Terry!, tu siempre tan dulce- sonrio la mujer mientras se acercaba al caballero ingles

-solo soy realista madame- dijo besando la mano de su amor imposible

-¿a que debo el honor de su visita duque de Grandchester- dijo sonriendo la joven dama

-espero no interrumpirla en sus actividades hermosa dama-sonrio el joven

-para nada noble caballero, solo me pillo revisando algunas propuestas para invertir en las acciones de Elisabeth Arden- sonrio la joven duquesa

-veo que mi estimada duquesa de Andrew callo en el mundo de la moda- se burlo el joven

-de una manera absoluta, tambien estoy pensando en Invertir con los hermanos Charles y Joseph Revson y su socio Charles Lachman

-a mi tambien me llego la propuesta para invertir…¿Cómo mujer crees que su proyecto "Revlon" tenga futuro?

-no solo lo creo mi estumado Duque, estoy completamente segura- sonrio la pecosa

-bein, revisare los papeles mañana mismo confirmando mi inversion

-yo tambien… pero aun no me has dicho cual es el motivo de tu visita Terry, no creoq eu solo vinieras a preguntar sobre mis inversiones verdad?

-no, no, en realidasad vine a invitarte a cenar Candy- sonrio el castaño

-tengo una mejor idea… ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar conmigo esta noche?, desde que alice entro al colegio ceno sola, algunas veces George me hace compañía, pero claro esta que el tiene un hogar al cual llegar

-bien, entonces hermosa dama, acepto su propuesta para cenar

-ven vamos al comedor-dijo la mujer mientras se tomaba del brazo del caballero quien galantemente le ofrecia su brazo, la cena paso en la mayor comodidad, todo risas y alegria, recuerdos de antaño y experiencias desconocidas de uno por el otro, al terminar la cena la duqueza ofrecio un te a su compañero quien gustoso acepto

- disculpame por hacerte quedar, a comenzado a llover y parece que no parar

No te preocupes, tenemos el pretexto perfecto para seguir recordando viejos tiempos y ponernos al dia de nuestras vidas

-pedire que te preparen la habitación de invitados… quedate por favor, no me gustaria uqe te resfriaras, ademas es agradable tener alguien con quien conversar a estas horas

-si- sonrio tristemente el castaño- ¿te das cuenta?... nuevamente somos los abandonados… pensar que pudimos cenar todas las noches juntos…

-terry, no podemos seguir lamentandonos nuestros errores de juventud toda la vida

-el peor error de mi vida, nunca debi dejarte ir ese dia de new York

-si no hubiese sido asi, no abrian existido Richard y Elie, ni Alice- contesto la mujer bajando la mirada

-abrian sido hermanos Candice- el hombre se acerco a ella tomandola por la cintura- junto con otros diez mas, por uqe yo queria una familia muy muy numerosa candy… a tu lado, pequeños pecosos trepa arboles que nos volvieran locos todo el tiempo…

-¡Terry!- dijo la mujer sorprendida… mientras el duque se acercaba a besar los labios de la pecosa

-te amo como el primer dia que te vi en el Mauritania- sin mas el hombre se posesiono de los carmines de la pecosa, esta sin ofrecer resistencia rodea el cuello del caballero, abriendo un poco los labios para darle mayor acceso al duque, cosa que el mismo no desaprovecha, saborea los dulces labios de la mujer amada, mientras ella se deleitaba enredando sus dedos en la cabellera del noble ingles, hasta que un rayo de conciencia hace a candy retomar su compostura

-Terry… por favor… disculpame… tu, no debes olvidar tu situación social- dijo la mujer separandose de el

-Candy- el hombre sentia que se helaba mientras la mujer se alejaba de el

-Terry, tienes una obligación con tu mujer

-la unica mujer que mi corazon reconoce eres tu candy

-terry por favor!-decia ella comenzando a desesperarse

-¡por favor nada!-dijo el hombre tomadola por la cintura nuevamente- por favor nada candy… estamos enamorados como los dos adolescentes que se separaron hace mas de 17 años…

-terry… yo…

-no digas mas…solo… solo dejate llevar…- aquel beso estaba lleno de amor, añoranza y deseo reprimido, el ingles podia saborear el delicioso sabor a jazmines del te que bebia la pecosa, mientras que ella tenia el sabor puro ingles, ese sabor fuerte que provenia del te y del mismo Terrence, el beso pronto exigio mas de los dos, sin mas el castaño tomo a la pecosa en brazos para llevarla a su recamara, donde las penumbras se convertirian en sus complices de amor y los relámpagos de aquella noche ocultarian los gritos de amor y placer que disfrutarian esa noche…

XD chiquito pero bonito a poco no?... continuara…

Chicas perdon por el atrazo pero es que ahora si la vida me trae nomas patinando, escuela, trabajo, servicio y cursos ufff, estoy bien saturada, espero disculpen la tardanza, el nuevo capitulo de los tres amores también anda en proceso, el de un nuevo país también y el de la frustración de Albert… bueno ese ya me estanque en el momento mas interesante XD gracias por su paciencia chicas espero les guste este capitulo auque esta escrito al puro estilo Express.


	19. Nuevas oportunidades Otra vez

_**Nuevas oportunidades…Otra vez **_

El sol se colaba por la ventana de la habitación principal de la mansión Andrew, la mujer recostada en la cama comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente al percibir la luz del nuevo día, un calor prácticamente olvidado le acompañaba aquella mañana, su cintura era rodeada protectoramente, su cabeza descansaba sobre una suave y fuerte almohada improvisada que subía y bajaba a una respiración relajada, en el primer momento de la mañana la joven duquesa se desconcertó, para un segundo después recordarlo sucedido la noche anterior…

_Flashbacks_

_-Terry por favor!-decía ella comenzando a desesperarse_

_-¡por favor nada!-dijo el hombre tomándola por la cintura nuevamente- por favor nada candy… estamos enamorados como los dos adolescentes que se separaron hace mas de 17 años…_

_-Terry… yo…_

_-no digas mas…solo… solo déjate llevar…- aquel beso estaba lleno de amor, añoranza y deseo reprimido, el ingles podía saborear el delicioso sabor a jazmines del te que bebía la pecosa, mientras que ella tenia el sabor puro ingles, ese sabor fuerte que provenía del te y del mismo Terrence, el beso pronto exigió mas de los dos, sin mas el castaño tomo a la pecosa en brazos para llevarla a su recamara_

_-esto… no es correcto Terry- dijo la mujer mientras el caballero ingles la bajaba de sus brazos para depositarla suavemente en la cama de aquella habitación_

_-Candy, nos condenamos a una infelicidad innecesaria por "hacer lo correcto" hace 17 años, hoy te pregunto pecosa de mi vida, ¿en verdad fue lo correcto?, ¿Qué es lo correcto en este momento?, ¿volver a separarnos?, ¿dejar que este amor vuelva a doler con una nueva separación como hace 17 años Candy?- pregunto el caballero mientras se recostaba a su lado y acariciaba con ternura el maravilloso rostro de la pecosa y esta cerraba sus increíbles ojos verdes para sentir aun mas el contacto de esa caricia_

_-Terry… yo… Susa…- el chico tapo la boca de la rubia con su dedo índice_

_-shhh, no hables pecas, hoy no existe nada ni nadie mas que tu y yo, no existe pasado, solo el presente, solo tu y yo amor- sin mas l joven duque se apodero de los carnosos labios de la mujer de su vida, esta a su vez no pudiendo resistir mas al encanto de ese ingles se rindió a los deseos del hombre, pudo sentir claramente como la mano que descansaba en su mejilla descendía lentamente por el cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho, donde el hombre acaricio por encima de la ropa haciéndola suspirar de complacencia, en medio del beso, Candy pudo sentir la sonrisa de su joven amor, al percatarse de lo que la hacia sentir; la mano traviesa siguió bajando hasta el vientre donde el hombre se detuvo nuevamente, la rubia sintió una oleada de calor invadirla, en ese punto sabia que ya no había marcha atrás, el ya no se detendría y ella no pensaba permitir que se detuviera, por fin, la mano llego al borde de la falda en las piernas de la duquesa, donde el ex actor se deleito acariciado esa piernas que siempre había deseado tocar, desde que una "mona pecosa" se balanceara de un árbol a otro dándole una maravillosa vista de sus bien formadas piernas, pero en ese instante juraba por dios que jamás imagino que el cuerpo de la dama fuera tan excelso, los años solo la habían agraciado aun mas- te amo pecas- dijo separándose del beso para después decender su boca hacia el cuello de la dama._

_-Yo también te amo Terry, siempre has tenido un lugar muy importante en mi vida, alma y corazón-confesó la dama mientras enredaba sus manos en las hermosas hebras castañas del actor, haciendo con estas palabras que la pasión reprimida del caballero ingles saliera con todo su poder, tomando a la mujer en sus brazos con posesión, recelo, angustia pero a la vez con felicidad de saber que al fin, la dueña de su corazón estaba entre sus brazos-eres mía- dijo con voz grave llenando todos los sentidos de la pecosa, reconocía el tono de posesión de Terry, sabia que después de esa noche el jamás le dejaría ir nuevamente, y para ser sincera, deseaba que así sucediera, y jamás la dejara partir nuevamente, pronto los cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos se encontraron bajo esas sabanas de seda, los relámpagos que se escuchaban fuera servían para apagar los desesperados gritos de placer y amor que emitían los dos amantes, esa pasión y deseo que solo cuando es combinada con el amor puede darse una entrega sublime y total, pronto los dos cuerpos se fundieron en un solo ser unidos por el amor, de esos amores que solo se dan entre las almas gemelas, muriendo en el momento de el éxtasis y renaciendo en el amor solo uno para el otro…._

Fin del flash back

-te amo…- susurro mas para ella misma mientras veía el apacible dormir del Duque de Grandchester, mientras delicadamente se liberaba de la prisión de los brazos del caballero ingles- Dios- la duquesa se sonrojo al notar como la ropa estaba regada por toda la habitación, aquella noche había sido realmente apasionada, se dejo llevar por sus instintos y su amor en conjunto, nunca había tenido una experiencia así, tan salvaje y primitiva, Terrence era un hombre fuerte, apasionado y ardiente, mientras su amado esposo, el siempre había sido dulce y delicado con ella, era verdad que también era un excelente amante, pero vaya que Terrence también era todo un caso en la intimidad, con delicadeza la mujer se cubrió su desnudez con una de las sabanas de la cama para después lentamente comenzar a levantar las ropas distribuidas por el suelo para colocarlas en la silla- no puedo terminar de creer lo que sucedió- dijo al fin tomando conciencia de lo sucedido mientras se recargaba en la silla que tenia sus ropas

-puedo reafirmar los hechos si así lo deseas-escucho esas pasionales palabras mientras su cintura era rodeada por unos fuertes brazos

-Te..Terry- dijo entrecortadamente mientras el duque besaba su cuello blanco haciendo que su cuerpo recordara el éxtasis de la noche anterior

-eres tan bella mi amor-el Duque lleva una de sus manos al pecho de la chica donde ella sostenía la sabana que cubría su desnudez y la otra la bajaba hasta su centro húmedo

-¡Terry!.- exclamo ella al sentir la intromisión en su feminidad

-eres tan adictiva candy, deseo estar dentro de ti toda mi vida, hacerte mía a cada segundo a cada momento- para ese instante la sabana callo al suelo dejando ver a la dama en todo su esplendor, en toda su belleza, esa, que a Terry lo hacia enloquecer-nunca mas te dejare ir nunca. Te amo, te amo, eres mía-sin mas el joven la toma en brazos nuevamente para llevarla a la cama, de donde no la dejaría salir durante todo el día…

Real Colegio san Pablo por la tarde…

-¡eso no es justo hermana! Y lo sabe, ella es de nuevo ingreso!- grito iracunda Annia al saber quien seria la nueva protagonista de la obra que se montaría

-lo lamento señorita Corwell, pero no por eso dejare que la obra tenga menor calidad

-pero si habemos muchas buenas actrices aquí- dijo una de sus compañeras celosa de la chica nueva

-lo se, pero por ahora la señorita Andrew es la mas indicada para representar el papel de Julieta en la obra que va a presentarse

-va contra las reglas-grito iracunda la rubia de ojos azules tan parecida a Annie

-¿Cuándo comprenderá señorita Corwell que las reglas no lo son todo, algunas veces es necesario hacerlas a un lado para que las cosas funcionen bien o no lastimen a otras personas- dijo la madre superiora recordando la injusticia cometida con los duques de grandchester y Andrew

-esto es muy injusto madre-declaro rebeca la hija de Neal-esa hija de sirvienta no esta a la altura de el papel

-Rebeca!-gritaron los tres paladines de Alice viendo molesta a su prima

-¡Señorita Leagan!-reprendió la madre muy molesta

-al menos, "esta hija de sirvienta" tiene mejor nivel histriónico que ustedes dos juntas- se dejo escuchar la voz del Conde de grandchester

-hermano- dijo la pequeña susan que se había mantenido en silencio

-Grandchester- dijo Anthony mirándolo con fastidio

-la verdad querida Rebeca y Annia, no tienen ni una pizca de talento- sonrió con sorna el joven rubio

-eres un…- Rebeca estaba dispuesta a insultarle hasta que Annia se puso frente a el

-¿de verdad?, si mal no recuerdo mi actuación fue tan buena, que logre engañarte- la sonrisa de la hija de Annie era tan cruel que consiguió desencajar al futuro Duque

-basta!- grito molesta Alice- escúchame bien Annia, aunque te pese, tengo mejor desempeño que tu para este papel, lo lamento por tu bendito ego, pero las cosas son así, quieres desquitarte con alguien hazlo conmigo, ¿o que?, me temes

-¿temerte a ti?, por favor dama de establo, ¿Quién temería a la hija de una huérfana ofrecida y fácil sin abolengo y de un loco vagabundo muerto?- en un instante la rubia tenia el rostro girado a un lado y un intenso ardor en su mejilla

-con mis padres jamás te metas infeliz, lo sabes- grito furiosa

-¡suficiente!- grito la madre superiora-las dos estarán castigadas en la celda de meditación hasta la próxima semana

-pero Hermana Margaret- se opuso la hija de Annie- ella es la salvaje que me golpeo

-y usted la mal hablada que le insulto, si no quiere que aumente su castigo a dos semanas y sin derecho a salir el próximo quinto domingo lo mejor será que guarde silencio señorita Corwell

-si… hermana Margaret- dijo mirando con odio a la hija de Candy

-retírense, los ensayos comenzaran la próxima semana una vez que la señorita Andrew termine su castigo…

-esta me la pagas maldita bastarda-murmuro Annia llena de coraje tras ser superada nuevamente por su mayor rival

-no te preocupes Annia, te prometo que le pensare en algo para cobrarnos esta

-lo se Rebeca y tiene que ser algo que esa maldita recuerde toda su vida

-Al… es muy injusto que te castigaran por culpa de esas locas-dijo Martha muy molesta

-déjalo así Martha, ya estoy acostumbrada, siempre ah sido así, a pesar de que mi madre y la madre de Annia se quieren como hermanas y que el padre de ella es primo de mi madre jamás hemos podido llevarnos bien, lo mismo pasa con Rebeca y Ángelo, aunque mi tío Neal es un pan de Dios, ellos salieron a mi tía Franchesca, nos odian a mi y a mi mama

-¿Por qué tanto rencor?- pregunto susan al llegar junto a sus amigas

-por que mi tío Neal estuvo enamorado de mi tía Candy cuando tenia nuestra edad, cuando se caso con mi tía Franchesca el aun amaba a mi tía Candy, eso es algo que la tía Franchesca jamás perdono, por eso transmitió todo ese odio a mis primos y también se refleja para Alice- declaro Joseph uniéndose a la conversación

-mi tío Neal aprendió a amar a mi tía Franchesca-declaro Anthony

-pero tal parece que la tía Franchesca no aprendió a perdonar- complemento stear quien también pertenecía al grupo de teatro

-hasta en las mejores familias no- dijo el príncipe Juan haciendo sonreír a todos

-señorita Andrew, valla ahora mismo a la celda de meditación

-¿eh?... si hermana Margaret

-una vez que te acostumbras no es tan malo- dijo Martha con una sonrisa picara

-puedo castigarla también por ese comentario señorita-reprendió la reverenda madre

-oops- dijo la chica sacando su lengua en un gesto pícaro

-dios, no se de donde salio tan traviesa si su madre era una chica can delicada y silenciosa-suspiro la superiora

-todos dicen que soy la viva imagen de mi bisabuela Martha por eso me pusieron su nombre-declaro la chiquilla

-bueno basta, retírense todos a sus habitaciones a concluir sus deberes

-si- contestaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras se repartían a sus diferentes dormitorios, mientras tanto en una celda de meditación

-¿Cuándo será el día en que Nome meta en problemas por culpa de Annia y Rebeca?, por que son tan odiosos si el tío Neil y el tío Archie y Annie son unos amores?, bueno claro que la tía Elisa es otro cantar igual que la tía Franchesca… ¿Por qué tanto odio entre las familias?-suspiro tristemente la rubia de ojos azules-Papá si tu estuvieras aquí seguramente las cosas serian diferentes, pondrías en su lugar a esas víboras que tengo por tías… papito-dijo suspirando mientras se encaminaba hacia la ventana para mirar el cielo que comenzaba a teñirse de naranja por el atardecer

-papá- unas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos cuando escucho un golpeteo en su ventana-¿Qué?... ¡RICHARD!-grito al reconocer al rubio que se asomaba por la ventana

-shhhh- le dijo el mientras retiraba la ventana de aquella celda- si que eres escandalosa llorona-dijo el chico con una sonrisa cínica

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo subiste?-dijo ella asustada de la osadía del chico

-me subí por las columnas y me desplace por el techo hasta llegar aquí-dijo el rubio sonriendo mas ampliamente

-eres un desvergonzado, ¿no te cansas de romper las reglas una y otra vez?- dijo ella sentándose en la cama mientras el chico entraba a la habitación

-nunca- declaro con desfachatez mientras colocaba la ventana por dentro

-y en todo caso…¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la pecosa

-bueno yo… vine a ver..- el chico estaba algo sonrosado-es decir quería saber si tu estas…bien, lo que esa loca de Annia dijo –para ese momento las mejillas del rubio tenían un encendido color carmín en sus mejillas- no te afecto-dijo sacando un pañuelo-¿lloras por eso?

-Richard…- dijo la chica sorprendida por la ternura del rubio

-mira Alice, se que las cosas no empezaron bien entre nosotros, se que puedo ser demasiado voluble y grosero… pero me caes bien, me… me gustaría que pudieras confiar en mi, me ayudaste el otro día y yo ni siquiera te agradecí…

-no es nada Richie-sonrió la rubia- tu me ayudaste con los amigos de Ángelo, además no lo delataste

-eso es algo de lo que aun me arrepiento, ese mal nacido debería estar expulsado del instituto

-pese a todo es de la familia Richard-dijo con pesar la rubia

-¿Por qué eres tan buena Alice?-pregunto el rubio con interés

-¿disculpa?- pregunto ella sorprendida

-parece que nunca guardas sentimientos malos para aquellos que te lastiman-dijo tomando el mentón de la chica para que lo viera a los ojos-¿Cómo lo haces?-ese simple contacto consiguió teñir de carmín las mejillas de la rubia

-solo…- dijo girándose- solo no veo el por que guardar malos sentimientos por las personas, simplemente te lastiman

-eres un caso extraño Alice Rosemary-sonrió el rubio

-¿solo viniste a decirme rara?- pregunto la rubia girándose nuevamente

-si… pero una rareza muy hermosa pequeña pecosa-dijo mientras sacaba una flor y se la entregaba- eres una extraña rosa entre la hiedra venenosa de este colegio-dijo besando la rosa- muy diferente a tu prima Annia-le entrega la rosa haciendo que se sonrojara

-Richard…- estaba roja de vergüenza, los cumplidos eran algo extraño en el, ¿Qué le pasaba?-¿te sientes bien?- dijo tomando la rosa y mirando al rubio con desconfianza

-jum-dijo el chico sentándose en la cama- mi madre… fue ella-declaro el rubio

-¿perdón?- pregunto la pecosa sin entender

-las marcas en mi espalda, las cicatrices me las hizo mi madre-dijo con amargura

-Richard!-se sorprendió la chica

-mi madre siempre a estado traumada por su prótesis, dice que mi padre y tu madre fueron los culpables de que ella terminara así… ahh- suspiro el joven-¿conoces la historia de nuestros padres?-pregunto el

-se, que fueron novios antes de que mi madre y mi padre se casaran, también se que se conocieron en este colegio donde se enamoraron, pero… tuvieron que separarse

-se sacrificaron por mi madre…dilo-sonrió el castaño- estuve investigando, mi madre siempre nos dijo que tu madre había conocido a mi padre en Chicago en una presentación y que desde entonces jamás lo había dejado en paz siempre acosándolo… que se veían a escondidas y que tu madre era amante de mi padre

-¡eso es una mentira mi madre es una mujer decente!- recrimino la pecosa

-ahora lo se… también por eso vine a disculparme- la miro con seriedad- ahora se que tu madre y mi padre se amaron mucho, y que fue mi madre quien se interpuso entre ellos dos obligando a mi padre a casarse con ella

-Richard-dijo la chica sorprendida

-y ahora entiendo la causa de los azotes de mi madre… cuando tenia como ocho años me aventure al estudio de mi padre, siempre hermético, cerrado para cualquiera… las pocas veces que había logrado entrar y mi padre había estado allí adentro siempre veía como protegía con recelo un cajón siempre bajo llave… la curiosidad en un niño de mi edad era normal, quería conocer los secretos de la tristeza y la indiferencia de mi padre… cuando logre abrir ese cajón encontré unas cartas ya amarillas amarradas en un listón, todas con un mismo remitente Candice White, una armónica de plata, un pañuelo de seda y diferentes recortes de periódicos con noticias de esa dama, así como algunas fotografías, todas las noticias tenían una fotografía de tu madre, cuando fue presentada en sociedad, su fiesta de compromiso con tu padre y el día de su boda, esa fue la ultima noticia que había sobre tu madre, en mi inocencia salí del estudio con una sola pregunta ¿Quién era candice White?, se me ocurrió la genial idea de preguntárselo a mi madre… grave error, a penas mencione el nombre, mi madre exploto en ira para mi desgracia estaba en el corral… tenia un fuete en las manos y con el mismo me golpeo… cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho me pidió disculpas y me pidió que jamás se lo dijera a mi padre… creo que tu madre tiene la facultad de hacer enfadar a las esposas de otros- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa amarga

-mi madre… es una mujer maravillosa, siempre sonriendo, fuerte, entregada a los que ama y dispuesta a todo por ayudarlos, creo que eso es lo que no soportan las demás de ella, su sinceridad y frescura, su autenticidad, ella no tiene falsas poses y es directa como pocas… eso es lo que atrae de mi mamá, muchos caballeros la han cortejado, sin embargo ella jamás los ah aceptado, lo mas cercano al brillo de una ilusión que vi en los ojos de mi madre ah sido cuando… no importa- la rubia se refreno antes de abrir la boca de mas

-jum… cuando se reencontró con mi padre… Alice yo también lo note, mi padre revivió, en sus ojos pude ver un brillo que jamás había visto en el y me quedo claro que ellos no se han olvidado Alice

-yo apoyaría a mi mama en todo Richard

-y yo comprendo que mi padre merece ser feliz después de todo lo que ha pasado, debo decir que mi madre no es una perita en dulce-declaro

-para azotar de esa manera a su hijo valla que no lo es…lo lamento no quise- se arrepintió la chica al notar que había hablado de mas sobre la madre de Richard

-jajajaja, heredaste la sinceridad de tu madre-dijo el rubio con una franca sonrisa

-Richard… -dijo ella apenada

-¿sabes que tu prima Annia y yo tuvimos una relación?-pregunto el conde con seriedad

-sabia que tenías malos ratos pero no malos gustos grandchester- la risa calida del conde no se hizo esperar

-tienes razón, fui un idiota al no darme cuenta que estaba jugando conmigo- se sincero el rubio

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto la rubia

-solo iba tras mi titulo, como sabe que soy el hijo mayor del duque de Grandchester, que heredare el titulo de mi padre algún día, ella no podía dejar ir un titulo noble como ese, así estaría a la altura de su "odiosa prima"

-¿Qué?, Richard no entiendo nada

-ella te odia Alice, debes tener cuidado, con tal de dañarte ella seria capaz de pasar sobre cualquier persona, incluso su familia, ella solo quiere un titulo noble para tener tu mismo estatus social

-pero que estupidez, esa chica si que esta mal de la cabeza

-Alice, yo me enamore como un idiota de tu prima, descubrir su interés me hizo desdichado

-lamento lo que te hizo Richard-declaro la pecosa colocando su mano en la de el-ojala pudiera enmendar el error de mi prima

-ya lo has hecho- la miro profundamente

-¿eh?- la chica estaba sorprendida el joven se acercaba a ella-"me va a besar, nuevamente me besara…¿y por que demonios no me muevo?!"-pensaba la pecosa mientras unos calidos labios caían en su frente

-descansa pecosa, es tarde espero que estudies bien el libreto, yo seré romeo, te lo juro… hasta luego Alice- después de eso el joven salio de la habitación de la chica dejándola profundamente confundida

-definitivamente.. esta loco, y me va a enloquecer, no le entiendo, algunas veces odioso y desvergonzado, otras tan dulce y tierno, ¿Quién eres realmente Richard T. Grandchester?...

Mansión Andrew ….

-quieres un poco mas de te Terry?- pregunto la dama con dulzura

-a decir verdad se me antoja otra cosa en este momento- sonrió el castaño con cinismo

-¡por dios que no te satisfaces nunca?—pregunto alarmada y sonrojada la rubia

-yo me refería a la tarta de manzana mi dulce duquesa- se sonrió el castaño

-Terry tu no cambias sigues diciendo y haciendo cosas imposibles- le reprendió la rubia

-creo que mañana abra muchos cuchicheos en la cámara de Lores- cambio el tema el castaño

-se darán cuenta que tu y yo faltamos

-quizás lo mejor sea que tu o yo faltemos también mañana

-no quiero meterte en problemas Terry, yo faltare

-candy, parece que olvidas que soy un imán de problemas

-ay Terry… ¿estaremos haciendo lo correcto?- pregunto afligida la rubia

-eso si que no mi señora duquesa, no permitiré que dude, no después de lo de anoche

-lo de anoche?, lo de esta mañana y lo de esta tarde… por dios Terry jamás creí que …

- y si por mi fuera no abríamos salido de tu habitación en toda la semana-declaro el con esa sonrisa de lado que había enamorado a la joven dama desde los días de colegio

-eres un maniático-dijo ella sonrojada

-pero tu no te opusiste mi bella Tarzán pecosa así que … podríamos decir que eres tan maniática como yo

-¡Terry!-se sonrojo mientras el caminaba hasta donde estaba ella

-te amo, nunca olvides eso pecas y quiero que te quede bien claro que pese a lo que digas o lo que reclames, me divorciaré de Susana para estar contigo

-pero Terry…- la mujer fue silenciada por los calidos labios del caballero ingles

-lo lamento- dijo el caballero tras separarse del beso- hace 17 años elegiste por los dos, esta vez me toca elegir a mi pecas, y mi decisión esta tomada

-Dios me perdone por esto- dijo ella abrazando al castaño-pero te amo tanto, que perderte nuevamente seria terrible para mi Terry, aun así temo la reacción de Susana… de nuestros hijos

-a Susana solo le importa el Titulo y si eso es lo que quiere, que se lo quede

-es el legado de tu padre Terry

-el legado de mi padre en sus últimos momentos fue que buscara la felicidad Candy y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, a Susana no le importara, pese a todo su hijo obtendrá el titulo de duque y ella seguirá siendo una Duquesa, con privilegios y dinero

-perdóname amor... si no hubiese sido tan tonta en aquel entonces tu y yo seriamos felices ahora

-nunca es tarde vida mía-dijo besando las manos de la rubia-aun podemos hacer una vida juntos pecosa

-te amo rebelde malcriado

-te amo Tarzán con pecas- tras eso un calido beso consolido el juramento de amor, sin saber que los próximos eventos de la historia trazarían nuevamente dificultades entre ellos.

-su majestad- se dejo escuchar una voz

-lord Mc Duvan, que sucede, ¿a que debo la interrupción de mi descanso?

-su majestad, hemos recibido noticias de los infiltrados en la corte de Alemania

-¿Qué noticias nos tienen?-pregunto el rey sumamente preocupado, recordaba con claridad que su país a penas se recuperaba de la ultima guerra y la terrible caída de la bolsa internacional

-es peor de lo que nos imaginábamos majestad… debemos actuar cuanto antes con las labores de diplomacia o de lo contrario la guerra será inevitable

-comprendo- declaro el hombre levantándose del trono-convoque a todos los nobles de la cámara de Lores… debemos enviar cuanto antes a alguien para la labor de diplomacia, y que Dios nos proteja de una nueva guerra…

CONTINUARA…. XD


	20. Una noticia dolorosa

Una noticia dolorosa

La luz del nuevo dia se colaba por el gran ventanal que tenia la habitación de la duquesa de Andrew, el sol resplandecía como hacia mucho ella habia olvidado, desde que recuperara su antiguo amor su sonrisa era aun mas radiante, su corazon de mujer volvio a latir con la emosion de un nuevo dia, su cuerpo habia recordado los placeres del amor, sabia que la sociedad se opondría, pero esta vez no dejaria atrás su felicidad por alguien mas-¡que hermoso dia!-dijo estirandose como un felino, en un momento su mirada se desvio hacia un cuadro que descansaba sobre uno de los buro- Albert…- la mujer se puso de pie y tomo el cuadro de su difunto marido- perdóname… -el mirar el retrato de el hombre que mas felicidad le había dado en la vida le hizo sentir un pinchazo de remordimiento- sabes que no lo hago con el afan de lastimar… Dios Albert… ¿Qué debo hacer?... sabes que el siempre ocupo un lugar importante en mi vida- los recuerdos de la mujer llegaron hasta ella

_-buenas noches Lady Andrew- saludo cortésmente el hombre de la recepción- no sabe el placer que nos otorga al estar aquí entre nosotros_

_-Lord Mcbeth el placer es todo mio, es un honor que nos invitara-declaro la pecosa con su dulce forma de ser_

_-Duque de andrew- saludo con un formal apretón de manos- dejeme decirle que tiene usted una esposa bellisima y distinguida_

_-muchas gracias caballero_

_-pase por favor, su mesa esta reservada para usted y los duques de Grandchester_

_-¡Grandchester!- dijo Candy sin poder disimular su contrariedad_

_-Si cariño… Richard Granchester y su distinguida esposa son los duques- dijo el rubio tranquilizando a su mujer_

_-si… si… cla…claro- la chica se dio cuenta hasta ese momento el error que habia cometido al contrariarse tanto ante esa noticia_

_-por aquí por favor- el caballero los guio hasta su mesa, donde la rubia al fin conocia a la madrastra de Terry, la mujer que tanto le hiciera sufrir_

_-¿es posible?... usted, la Duquesa de Andrew- se levanto sorprendido el duque_

_-Lord Grandchester… cuanto tiempo sin verle_

_-es… una verdadera… sorpresa Lady Andrew…no imagine verla de nuevo… en estas sircunstancias- el duque recordaba a la pequeña pecosa del colegio san pablo, era verdad queera una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, bella distinguida… casada_

_-oh es un verdadero placer convivir con nuesros iguales- se dejo escuchar la odiosa voz de la duquesa-noblesa escosesa, temia que nos pusieran cerca de unos aborrecibles americanos ricos, faltos de porte, nobleza y elegancia- dijo la mujer despectiva mientras Candy tomaba asiento y volteaba a ver furiosa a la mujer_

_-Emily por favor- reprendio el Duque conociendo la prosedencia de Candy_

_-no, no , es verdad ¿o no apoya mi punto de vista Lady Andrew?-declaro la mujer, evidentemente la dama no sabia que la rubia era americana y ademas de huerfana- o con ese horrendo conde de Lincon que no es mas que un bastardo que usurpo el lugar de sus hermanos legitimos_

_-lamento diferir de su punto de vista Lady Grandchester, ya que yo no solo soy una mujer americana- dijo levantandose- una mujer americana que corrio con la desgracia de no conocer a sus padres, probablemente soy la vergüenza de alguna familia de abolengo americano, sin embargo soy mucho mas feliz que usted, por que fui criada con amor y dedicacion por dos amables mujeres que me amaron como solo una madre puede hacerlo en un humilde hospicio de Chicago, conoci a una buena y bella actris americana que fue separada cruelmente de su hijo y que es mucho mas dama que usted-la chica destellaba furia en los ojos- y conoci a un "bastardo" que llevaba mas nobleza en su corazon que usted en su asquerosa sangre… con su permiso- sin mas la rubia se aleja de esa mesa siendo seguida por su marido-BRUJA- sollosaba la rubia- Terry… o Terry… cuanto debiste sufrir en manos de esa horrible mujer_

_-aun piensasen el- se dejo escuchar la voz de su marido quien la miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y dolor_

_-Albert… amor, no me mal entiendas, es solo que … la amistad que me unio a el, oh albert comprende amor mio, yo vi cuanto sufrio Terry a manos de esa mujer, su carácter rebelde y su osadia eran resultado de las palabras de esa boca sucia, llena de odio y de desprecio_

_-ven aquí cielo mio… no necesitas explicarme nada… yo se, entiendo que Terry es alguien de suma importancia para ti_

_-pero Albert que di…-la chica fue silenciada por un tierno beso_

_-shhh, no digas nada amor- el caballero la mira con dulzura- es mejor dejarlo asi… te entiendo_

_-Albert…- la mujer vuelve a besar los dulces labios de su esposo _

.Albert… mi amor, siempre supiste que parte de mi corazon habia quedado con el y jamas me reprochaste nada, pero es verdad amor, yo te ame, te amo aun, son dos amores tan diferentes Albert, pero amado mio, no dudes que tu siempre estaras aquí en mi pecho- algunas lagrimas caian en el retrato de su desaparecido amor- tu tienes un lugar intocable mi amado albert

-Lady Andrew… el amo grandchester la espera en la sala

-Doroty… cuando sera el dia que dejes los formalismos

-nunca mi señora… siempre ah sido asi y asi seguira, pero nuestra amistad tambien

-gracias por todo Dorothy…

-no demore madame, el caballero esta ancioso por verla- sin mas la joven mucama sale de la habitación de su ama

-Albert, se que tu estas deacuerdo con esto- la bella dama se esmero en su arreglo lo mas que pudo y bajo a encontrarse con el dueño actual de su corazon

-Terry- dijo la mujer maravillada al ver al gallardo caballero

-Candy… Dios cuando creo que no puedo verte mas hermosa siempre me sorprende

-y cuando yo creo que no puedes ser mas adulador siempre me sorprendes- dijo ella sonriendo cantarinamente

-besame pecosita- el hombre la toma por la cintura dispuesto a besarla sin embargo

-Lady Andrew… Lady Andrew- la siempre fiel Dorothy entra hecha un baño de lagrimas con un telegrama en las manos

-¡por dios Dorothy que pasa?-pregunto la bella dama asustada

-Mi hermana… mi hermana y Tom… dios mio…

-¿Qué les sucedió?-pregunto la mujer mientras veia que Dorothy caia de rodillas al suelo al momentoq eu el telegrama caia de las manos de la mucama, la rubia tomo el papel y lo que leyo la dejo perpleja -¡dios mio no!...

Tres semanas mas tarde…

Los ensayos eran duros, su compañero de tablas en verdad era exigente, hacia a penas algunos días que se habían convertido en buenos amigos, a veces peleando, otras embromándose pero lo que realmente tenia alterada a la hija de candy era las veces en que ese mocoso malcriado la miraba, en secreto lejos de sus compañeros de elenco el rubio le regalaba una flor y le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta, cosa que aunque no lo aceptara las perturbaba bastante, ¿Quién era en verdad ese chico altanero pero tan dulce con ella?

-Alice…¡Rosemary!- se escucho el fuerte grito de una de las monjas

-lo… lo siento hermana Claise, estaba distraída

-el día del festival las distracciones no serán admitidas, como saben faltan poco menos de tres semanas para el festival de otoño y mañana mismo es el quinto domingo, muchos de ustedes no volverán sino hasta la próximo lunes así que espero que estudien sus líneas y se esfuercen al máximo, jóvenes pueden retirarse- sin mas la sor salio del lugar

-andas como en las nubes amiga- se burlo la hija de Patty

-lo se prima… es que mañana veo a mi mama despues de cinco semanas, estoy feliz- dijo la chiquilla con una sonrisa resplandeciente

- tienes suerte Alice… yo no veo a mi mamá desde hace mas de un mes… desde que nos encontramos en el puerto- declaro la castaña de ojos verdosos quien acomodaba los trajes del salon de teatro

-pero tu papá si ha venido por ti, el quinto domingo pasado estuvo aquí- aclaro gezabeth mientras organizaba los libretos de la obra

-hay mira nada mas, la hija de sirvienta y la abandonada del colegio- dijouna voz despectiva que de inmediato hizo bullir la sangre de la rubia pecosa

-ay mira nada mas… el limon chupado con complejo de hiel amarga- respondio la rubia con una sonrisa

-eres una ordinaria bulgar- se escucho la voz de rebeca la hija de Neal

-prefiero ser una ordinaria vulgar a una amargada odiosa malvada sin escrupulos petulante y fea- sonrio la rubia con mas malicia

-pero que…

-¿se les perdio algo señoritas- la calida voz de Richar interrumpioel pleito- cerrare el estudio en cinco minutos asi que las quiero ver fuera- declaro el rubio sin mirar a las intrigosas chicas

-antes me pedias que te ayudara a recoger el material querido richard- declaro la rubia hija de Annie coquetendole al joven conde- puedo quedarme esta vez

-gracias Annia… pero-dijo apartando las manos de la rubia de su pecho- Alice es mucho mejor compañía que tu y es de mas ayuda

-maldito- sin mas la joven Corwell sale del lugar

-te vemos mas tarde en la colina Alice-dijo Martha guiñandole el ojo

-no te tardes mucho alice- dijo la pequeña castaña hermana del nuevo romeo

-si… las vere en un rato-dijo la chica mientras agitaba su mano

-Alice podrias apagar las luces del fondo- pregunto el rubio mientras acomodaba las sillas del lugar

-eh…claro- sin mas la pecosa se encamino hacia los interruptores del fondo, sin embargo al llegar ahí encontro un bello dije con forma de lagrima-¿y esto?-dijo tomado el dije

-¿te gusta?-pregunto un chico tras ella

-es presioso richard-dijo la rubia mirando el bello prendedor color turquesa

-Alice… ma… mañana esel quinto domingo y… bueno sabes ire al Zoologico Blue River… no se si … quisieras ir conmigo-pregunto el rubio con una tonalidad roja en sus mejillas

-¿mañana?... tu y yo… yo…- la chica estaba roja, aquello era una cita en toda la extensión de la palabra-me encantaria richard… pero debo comunicarselo a mamá

-estoy seguro que te permitira ir- sonrio el rubio con alegria-no iremos a ningun lugar malo, creo que ellos tienen recuerdos de ese Zoologico

-¿no lo sabes?... tu padre y el miofueron grandes amigos- dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en una de las banquitas sercanas-el Blue river era el lugar donde mi padre trabajaba como ayudante y tu padre lo conocio en una noche de farra.-sonrio la pecosa- mi papa lo saco de un buen problema, eran muchos contra tu papa y el mio le hizo segunda en la pelea, cuando al fin se libraron de esa batalla mi papa trajo al mio hastael colegio pero lo metio a la seccion de mujeres, para fortuna de tu padre el cuarto alq eu se metio era el cuarto de mi madre, ella curo sus heridas y lo dejo descansar… parece que a partir de ese dia nacio una gran amistad entre nuestros padres

-que despues se convirtió en amor- declaro el rubio con seriedad

-Richie…

-entonces te veo mañana a la hora de la salida para que pidas permiso a tu madre e irnos al zoologico

-¿Cómo?... ah si claro- dijo al chica mientras veia como Richard salia de el lugar-oye richard tu dije

-te lo regalo- sin mas el joven salio del edificio

-¿a mi?...

La noche habia pasado el quinto domingo era un dia soleado y agradable, los alumnos salian de la escuela felices de ver a sus familiares reunidos, una jovencita de piel ligeramente bronceada miraba a todos lados en busca de su bella madre

-¡alice!- se escucho la voz de su amada madre llamandola, ahí estaba como siempre hermosa, pero esta vez tenia algo especial, algo que Alice jamas le habia visto, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y verdadera alegria, ¿la alegria de verla despues de cinco semanas separadas?, la respuesta llego de inmediat al ver el caballero que estaba parado a lado de su madre

-¡pues claro!, ¿Cómo no sonreir de esa amnera con tan grata compañía- sonrio burlonamente la rubia mientras caminaba hacia su madre-¡Mamá!- se arrojo a sus brazos- te extrañe

-yo te extrañe aun mas mi pequeña- dijo ella abrazando a su hija con amor

-¿no has visto a Richard y a Eleonor?-pregunto el duque de granchester mirando con cariño a la hija de su gran amor

-si, estaban por alla- dijo señalando hacia la puerta- pero los perdi de vista, con tanto alumno

-¿y tus primos?-pregunto la rubia madre

-geza y joseph se fueron con mi tio, al parecer la tia elisa tenia jaqueca y no pudo venir por ellos

-sera mas bien una tremenda rezaca, ayer ubo reunion en la casa de Lady Bubie y ella se le pasaron bastante las copas- se burlo Terrence

-terry, no es de caballeros rebelar las malas pasadas de una dama

-pero si es elisa, no una dama-se encogio de hombros el duque

-eres irremediable- le reprendio la duquesa de Andrew

-jijiji, sin embargo estoy deacuerdo- declaro la rubia menor- a dios gracias Annia se fue con ellos, Anthony y stear dijeron que se irian mas tarde tienen unos pendientes con la maestra cleotilde

-ya veo…-dijo la madre algo apenada

-¡Papá!- se escucho la voz de Eleonor mientras corria a los brazos de su padre

-hija!-sin el mas minimo esfuerzo el duque levanta a su hija haciendola girar-mira nada mas que grande estas, cinco semanas de no verte y te pones aun mas hermosa, creo que empezare a preocuparme de los mocosos que esten en este colegio

-ay papi- se sonrojo la castaña

-veo que has dejado el maquillaje… me da gusto princesa

-Alice me hizo ver que no tienen nada de malo mis pecas- sonrio mas la castaña

-claro, las pecas solo resaltan mas tu hermosura-el duque la miraba coin calidez

-Papá… -suspiro la rubia, por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseo estar a lado del hombre que le diera la vida

-Padre- se escucho la calida voz de Richar

-hijo… ¿Cómo va la obra?-pregunto el duque

-bien, me han servido los consejos- dijo secamente, es verdad que ya no se llevaban tan mal pero la relacion aun le faltaba mucho por avanzar-Lady Andrew- dijo el chico tomado la mano de la rubia y besandola delicadamente para depositar un beso- un placer volver a verla

-el placer es mio Richard

-Lady Andrew… quería pedir su autorización para ir con Alice al Zoológico Blue River –dijo con propiedad el rubio

-¿Cómo?... ¿hoy?... bueno es que …- la rubia no podía dejar de notar la atracción que se estaba dando entre su hija y el hijo de su gran amor, sin embargo los acontecimientos de las semanas pasadas eran algo que definitivamente cambiaraina muchas cosas, de hecho si el joven Grandchester era como su padre… sabia lo que significaba… problemas seguros, si Terry se alteraba con el recuerdo de Anthony, un pobre chico muerto no queria saber lo que pasaria ahora que…

-Alice, Richard, creo que no sera posible ese paseo- interrumpio el castaño sabiendo lo difícil que seria para Candy explicarle lo sucedido a Alice

-¿Por qué no duque?-pregunto el rubio de ojos color mar

-Alice, tengo que decirte algo muy importante y triste…- la mirada de la bella dama se ensombresio, sabia que aquella noticia debastaria a su hija

-mamá me estas asustando, ¿Qué pasa?-dijo sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho al ver lagrimas de su madre caer libremente

-tu… tu tio tom…-dijo ella entrecortadamente

-¿el tio tom?...¿les sucedió algo?...¡habla mamá!, ¿Qué le paso a mi tio Tom?-dijo desesperada la pecosa

-el Rancho Stevenson de tu tio… fue saqueado por bandidos… quemaron la casa de tu tio

-¡no puede ser!- grito horrorisada la pequeña pecosa- ¿Qué paso?... como estan ellos?... ¡mamá!

-tu tio Tom… fallecio dentro de la casa… le prendieron fuego a la casade tu tio

-calcinado?... noooo… mi tio no se merecia eso…-dijo la pecosa refugiandose en el pecho de su madre

-al parecer… fue una venganza alice- declaro el castaño

-¿Qué?, venganza?, de quien?, mi tio Tom no hacia daño a nadie, ¿Quién podria vengarse de el?

-por ser honesto… unos ganster intentaron hacerlo entrar en sus negocios sucios… el se reuso y…

-¿Cómo esta la tia Emily?- pregunto la pecosa aun llorando y separándose de su madre

-ella… perdio al bebe que esperaba y estuvo muy grave en el hospital… los medicos… los medicos no pudieron hacer nada por ella- dijo la rubia intentando contener sus lagrimas

-steav… ¡Tom!, que paso con ellos- dijo la pequeña rubia completamente alterada

-mi hermano se quedo en America para arreglar ese asunto y yo… fui traido por tu madre para estudiar aquí en Inglaterra- la voz era inconfundible para alice, fue volteando poco a poco, tras ella estaba un chico de cabellera castaña clara, hermsoso ojos azules que denotaban la tristeza de su perdida, se veia delgado y demacrado

- Tom…¡Tom!- la chica corrio a abrazarlo el la recibio gustoso sintiendo la calma de su alma al tener a esa chica entre sus brazos- lo siento tanto, lo siento tanto… oh Dios…

-Mis padres alice… los perdi… los perdi definitivamente… oh alice.- el chico undio su rostro en el cabello de la rubia aspirando el aroma a rosas que ella expedia

-Tom se quedara con nosotros… fue la ultima voluntad de tu tia Emily… que lo sacaramos del pais cuanto antes… Steav esta preparando todo para rentar el rancho… y en dos semanas mas vendra a estudiar y vivir en Londres hasta que las investigaciones terminen, hasta entonces, Tom esta bajo mi tutela, vendra a estudiar al colegio san pablo con ustedes- declaro la rubia mientras veia abrazados a esos dos

-ese… ese vaquero… aquí… esto no me agrada, no me gusta como abraza a alice, no me gusta como la mira…¡maldición!- el rubio Conde tenia apretados los puños en ira ante la demostración de cariño de Tom y Alice

-te prometo que te ayudare a sanar tus heridas Tom…- dijo la pecosa separandose un poco de el castaño

-ya lo estas haciendo Alice… estar serca de ti… alivia mi alma- sin mas le da un tierno beso en la mejilla y la abraza nuevamente

-tom- la pecosa se abraza aun mas al chico que fuese su gran amor desde siempre

-ven tom… vamos a platicar, con su permiso duque, elie, RIchi…- sin mas la rubia se aleja con el joven castaño

-con permiso- sin mas el rubio se aleja del lugar lanzando blasfemias y maldiciones

-esto no pinta muy bien- dijo el Duque mirando a su hijo alejarse

-y se va a poner peor… Tom y alice siempre han sido mas que amigos…

-quieres decir que…

-no son novios por que alice tenia que venir a Inglaterra… pero ahora que estan juntos…

-bueno… un grandchester jamas se da por vencido- dijo mirando a la pecosa con picardia-y mucho menos cuando de amor se trata, asi nos cueste 17 años alcanzar esa felicidad y ese amor, nunca nos damos por vencidos

-engreido- bufo la Duqueza

-pecosa- sonrio el Duque

-Papá… creoq eu debemos irnos a buscar a Richard

-si… parece que hoy tendre que hablar con el…-sonrio el castaño saboreando el saber que por primera vez podría ayudar a su hijo

-habla con el, no dejes que su cabezota lo haga perder una oportunidad con alice

-te has dado cuenta

-mucho antes que tu… recuerda que tengo un sexto sentido, ademas tu hijo es tu viva imagen, no creas que me e olvidado como te alterabas cuando mencionaba a Anthony

-eso fue hace mucho- se giro molesto el duque

-si claro…- suspiro resignada la rubia dama

-jum… crees que ellos

-pido a dios que no cometan las mismas tonterias con nosotros, sea cual sea la decisión de alice, yo siempre la apoyare

-debes recordar lo necios que somos

-mas le vale a tu hijo que no se le ocurra robarle un beso a mi hija

-demasiado tarde pecosa- se burlo el castaño- nos vemos señora pecas

-duque malcriado- sonrió la pecosa-¿Qué abra querido decir con demaciado tarde?... ¡no es posible!-dijo la rubia al caer en cuenta de loque su amor quiso decir con esas palabras

-alice… yo…- el chico realmente estaba mal se sentia debastado

-no digas nada Tom, entiendo… quisas… quisas no conoci a mi padre… pero algunas veces siento la misma soledad que estas sintiendo en este momento- declaro la pecosa

-¿or que mis padres?, ellos jamas le hicieron mal a nadie, ellos, ellos siempre fueron honestos y trabajadores…¿Por qué?- el castaño se tomaba la cabeza con frustración

-una vez… mamá me dijo que los designios de Dios son misteriosos, creo que el necesitaba dos angeles mas y esos son tus padres Tom…

-debi quedarme con steve-declaro el castaño

-no hubieras podido hacer mucho, deja que tu hermano mayor se encargue de eso… el pronto vendra a Inglaterra tambien

-no sabes el gusto que me de que estaremos juntos Alice

-si, siempre- declaro la pecosa con una sonrisa enternecida-"no es como antes, no es como antes, ya no me invade ese nerviosismoqeu antes me invadia al estar a su lado ¿Por qué?... debe ser por lo triste de nuestro reencuentro, si, eso debe ser"- pensaba la jovencita mientras abrazaba a su amigo de infancia

Mientras tanto en el castillo grandchester…

-¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano?-pregunto alice desconsertada al ver subir furioso a su hermano hasta la habitación y azotar la puerta

-que se le salio lo Grandchester- dijo el castaño mientras colgaba su abrigo en el perchero

-¿Cómo?- Eleonor no entendia

-asi reaccionamos los granchester cuando estamos celosos- se sonrio el castaño

-¿celoso?, Richard?... ¿pero de quien?.- pregunto la castaña aun mas sorprendida

-no lo has notado Elie… me sorprende, eres tan perspicaz como tu abuela y aun no te has dado cuenta?

-¿Alice?- pregunto la pequeña castaña

-¡bingo! mi astuta dama- declaro mas sonriente su padre

-pero… no puede ser… el … ella… ay papá ella esta enamorada de otro-declaro la castaña con pesar

-¿ella te lo dijo?- pregunto el castaño interesado

-si papá… creoq eu es ese chico que acaba de perder a sus padres, Alice me comento que tenia un "amigo especial" en america que tenia un rancho y era hijo de un amigo casi hermano de su madre…

-creo que ahora si tu hermano tiene problemas… Alice, dile a Margaret que prepare la cena… debo hablar con tu hermano

-esta bien papi… mas tarde llamare a alice para saber como estan

-me parece perfecto pequeña dama, ahora si me perdonas, ire a hablar con tu hermano- sin mas el caballero ingles se dirige a la habitación de su hijo, staba dispuesto a tocar la puerta cuando un sonido llego a sus oidos, era el sonido de una armonica

-parece que tenemos la misma mania para calmarnos… y si ese cabezota tiene el mismo genio que yo… esto va a ser muy difícil..-el duque toco la puerta hasta que el sonido de la armonica no se escucho mas-puedo pasar?- pregunto el duque

-no quiero hablar con nadie- dijo el rubio girando su rostro

-es difícil no celar a unas mujeres tan bellas- se sonrio el castaño recargandose en el quisio de la puerta de su hijo mientras cruzaba los brazos

-¿padre?- el rubio se giro a mirarlo

-debo decirte que controles esos impulsos tuyos, a tu edad yo competia con un chico muerto que estaba gravado en el corazon de Candy

-¿Qué?- pregunto el rubio

-si, y ese era un problema, digo, un muerto no puede equivocarse, no puede hacerla sufrir ni puede cometer errores que hagan que poco a poco se olvide de el, tienes en tus manos una gran ventakja si lo sabes manejar

-¿Qué?- el chico comenzaba a entender que su padre lo habia pillado, el se habia dado cuenta de que estaba interesada en la hija de Albert

-el puede cometer errores, hacer enfadar a Alice… pero si tu dejas que tu cabezota actue en vez de tu corazon… tienes la batalla perdida, creeme hijo, los celos son el peor enemigo de los Grandchester- se sonrio el castaño- si quieres llegar a algo con alice… sera mejor que no le demuestres tus celos, ahora el chico vaquero es la atención de ella por lo sucedido, si lo tratas mal en este momento el malo de la historia seras tu, ella no lo tomara como tu deseo de proteger lo que consideras tuyo, sino como un acto de amla fe aprovechadote de la condicion de su amigo… Richard, debes ser muy cuidadoso de aquí en adelante o esa chica se te va de las manos

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-pregunto el rubio impresionado por la familiaridad de su padre

-por que no quiero quecometas el mismo error que yo … no quiero que casi 20 años despues te lamentes de las decisiones que tomaste en este tiempo, quiero verte feliz hijo

-padre.-el rubio estaba sorprendido

-una pecosa como esa tambien me hizo sufrir en mis tiempos… no dejes que te pase lo mismo- con una sonrisa arrogante el caballero se encamina a la salida de la habitación de su hijo- el esta vivo y puede cometer errores, de ahora en adelante el corazon de alice se regira por aquel que cometa menos errores para con ella… te lo digo por experiencia… no le eres indiferente- dicho esto el castaño sale de la habitación de su hijo

-¿Quién es ese y que hizo con mi padre?- se pregunto el rubio aun mirando sorprendido la puerta por la que salio su padre- pero … tal vez… tenga razon- con una sonrisa el chico se tumba en su cama- ella es mia y voy a pelear por conquistarla, ningun vaquero me la va a arrebatar… veamos quien comete menos errores vaquerito

-¿pudiste hablar con el?.- pregunto la castaña a su padre

-si, creo que capto el mensaje

-mi señor- los interrumpio la ama de llaves

-¿Qué pasa Monic?-pregunto el castaño

-la… la señora… ha vuelto-dijo la mujer estrujandose las manos

-¿Qué?... pero si estaria un mes mas en Francia

-tal parece que no te alegra mi regreso Terrence- dijo la rubia al entrar al gran salon del castillo

-¡Mamá!- sonrió la castaña al ver a su madre y salir corriendo por ella

-¡de que demonios sirve que te enviemos al colegio mas prestigiado de Inglaterra si tus modales siguen siendo de lo mas reprobable!- reprendio la duquesa antes de que su hija pudiera abrazarla-¿y por que estas desmaquillada?, esas asquerosas Pecas se notan cada dia mas

-mamá…- la castaña tenia lagrimas contenidas

-¡Ya basta susana!, solo a eso has venido?, a martirizar a tu hija?- grito urioso el duque mientras se asercaba y abrazaba a su hija

-claro… la defiendes por que se parese a esa cualquiera de Candice- vocifero con una voz llena de rencor

-¡Candy no es una cualquiera!- un grito rabioso salio de la boca de la pequeña castaña, sus ojos demostraban una furia incontenible- ojala fueras la mitad de buena mujer que es ella, te odio te odio!- sin mas la pequeña castaña sale corriendo a su habitación

-Eleonor!- grito el castaño al ver a su hija salir corriendo

-¡has permitido que mis hijos se rosen con esa porqueria humana de candice?. ¿Cómo te has atrevido Terrence?

-¿Qué pretendes que haga cuando mis hijos necesitan el amor maternal y lo unico que encuentran es una vivora ponsoñosa?, es logico que Ellie prefiera y defienda a una mujer que le a dado mas amor y comprensión en unas pocas semanas de conocerla que lo que le a dado su madre en toda su vida

-¿Cómo te atreves a…

-Susana… quiero el divorcio…

XD continuara….


	21. Explicación

A ver empezamos XD

Debido a la gran confusión que han creado los nombres de mis personajes XD se los dejo aquí

Candy y Albert tuvieron una hija a quien Candy nombro Alice Al por Albert y el ice es por la terminación ice de su nombre CandICE, convirtiéndose la pequeña en la perfecta combinación de los dos y por segundo nombre lleva Rosemary en honor a la difunta hermana de Albert y madre de Anthony.

Terry y Susana tuvieron dos hijos, Richard Terrence Grandchester, el mayor y Susan Eleonor Grandchester ambos con el nombre de sus abuelos y padres XD

Annie y Archie adoptaron a un chico rubio y de ojos azules muy parecido a el pequeño primo de Archie, por ello llamaron al jovencito Archibald Anthony Corwell, después tuvieron dos hijos propios, Alistear Corwell y Annia Corwell XD quieren que les explique el por que de los nombres o lo deducen por ustedes mismos

Neal se casa con una francesa de nombre Franchesca, procreando a dos hijos, Rebeca muy parecida a su tia Elisa y Angelo, el por que de los nombres…¡no se! XD solo se me ocurrieron

Elisa se casa con un ingles de apellido Rockwell, con quien engendra 2 hijos Joseph, el mayor de todos los primos y Gezabeth la mejor amiga de Alice, muy diferentes a la maldad de su madre, ya que su padre es la mayor influencia de ambos.

Tom, se casa con una hermana de Dorothy con quien engendra dos hijos Steav el mayor y Tom, el hijo menor de los dos, idéntico a su padre pero con la diferencia de los ojos azules de su madre.

Patricia O´brien se casa con un hombre de apellido Blair, tiene una hija llamada Martha, la cual es muy parecida a ella misma pero con el carácter alegre y rebelde de su bisabuela que llevara el mismo nombre.

¿quedo claro o las deje peor XD?


	22. RIVALIDAD

LO SE MEREZCO LA GUILLOTINA POR EL TIEMPOQ EU ME TARDE, PERO APROVECHANDO QUE EL TRABAJO YA NO ES TANTO Y QUE TENGO UNA SEMANA DE DESCANSO DE LA ESCUELA INTENTARE ADELANTAR LOS FIC QUE TENGO, AHORITA LES TRAIGO OTRA VEZ, ESPERO EN LA SEMANA AVANZAR CON AMOR DE UN RATO Y LOS TRES AMORES, ASI QUE CHICAS DE VERDAD MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA QUE CASI CAE EN UNA GROSERIA, CUIDENSE Y LAS QUIERO MUCHO A TODAS.

-susana, quiero el divorsio- declaro el castaño con una seguridad que no se habia reflejado durante mucho tiempo, ese atisbo de rebeldía en su mas hermosa juventud se refejaba en aquel hombre gallardo y fuerte que era hoy

-¿Qué?...¿que estas diciendo?- dijo la mujer desencajada, durante mucho tiempo había manipulado a Terry, primero con lo de su accidente y después con sus hijos, la seguridad del caballero ingles la abrumo y desconserto

-susana, hace mucho que tu y yo no somos un matrimonio real, de hecho… no se si alguna vez lo fuimos- podría ser hiriente si, pero era la realidad, ahora que había tenido el valor para decírselo no se hecharia para atras

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Terrence?- dijo la mujer temblando de impotencia sabia que su poder sobre el había mermado y también sabia la razón de que aquello pasara, tenia nombre y apellido de mujer

-quiero terminar en buenos terminos y…- elduque no pudo terminar, la calculadora Susana había despertado ante la posibilidad de perderlo todo

-si te separas de mi olvidate de volver a ver a Richard y a Susan- dijo la mujer sacando el arma mas poderosa que tenia contra Terrence, ella sabia que el jamás había hecho algo asi antes por sus hijos, ahora tenia que usar su mejor carta, no estaba dispuesta a perder todos sus privilegios por un amor adolecente

-no puedes hacer eso Susana, tengo a la camara de lores a mi favor- declaro el castaño haciendo uso de sus habilidades histrionicas para aparentar que no le afectaba aquella amenaza, sus hijos eran lo que mas le importaba por eso no se había separado de ella, por eso la había aguantado hasta hoy, para no cometer el mismo desgarrador acto con sus hijos de separarlos de su madre, que tonto había sido, el sabia que su caso había sido desgarrador por que Eleonor le amaba , pero Susana, jamás había mostrado amor a sus hijos

-nunca ¿me oyes?, jamas te dare el divorcio- declaro la rubia temblando en cólera, su mas poderosa arma no daba resultados en definitiva, estaba en problemas, si terrence asi lo decidia le podía quitar todo y ella lo sabia

-si tu preocupación es el dinero, te enviare una buena pension donde te podras dar todos los lujos que quieras y podras divertirte con tuis amantes sin preocupaciones- soltó de repente el castaño, no era un secreto para el que su mujer le fuera infiel con el primer hombre que se le pusiera en frente, pero hacia mucho que eso no le importaba, o mas bien nunca le había importado

-Terrence me estas ofendiendo!-dijo la mujer mostrandose sorprendida, sin embargo temia que Terrence estuviera al tanto de sus aventuras, le molestaba eso, por que aquello quería decir que ella no le importaba ni un poco como para ofenderse, ella era tan poco en su vida que no le importaba que regalara sus favores a otros hombres

-querida…- el duque abre su saco y del bolsillo interno saca unas fotografias comprometedoras de la duquesa con su amante- yo jamas hago acusaciones sin tener las pruebas, escuchame Susana, si jamas hice esto publico fue por el bien estar de mis hijos, si te eh soportado tantos años es por que pense que las cosas mejorarian y que serias una buena madre, hoy me doy cuenta que debi tomar este paso hace mucho tiempo, solo he hecho sufrir a mis hijos y a mi mismo estando a tu lado, comprendelo esto no es un matrimonio, es una maldita farsa

-¿lo haces por esa mujersuela verdad?, lo haces por esa facil de Candice White Andrew verdad?- ella ya no tenia como liberarse de aquello, callo en la necesidad de echarle en cara todo lo pasado- por su culpa por esa ramera tu y yo jamás pudimos ser felices, siempre entrometiéndose, siempre a sido tu amante esa zorra, una golfa huérfana que…

-ella a diferencia tuya es una dama- grito el castaño molesto ante el insulto a su amada, cosa que alerto a los hijos de ambos quienes discretamente se asomaron para escuchar la discusión.

-ya calento tu cama verdad?, ya te sedujo, claro por eso estas tan endiosado, la muy ramera se te entrego y tu como el estúpido que eres caíste en sus reder, esa mujerzuela de calle…

-callate Susana, y si asi fuera, sabes que yo nunca deje de amarla y que si me case contigo fue por que ella me lo pidio, Susana yo intente hacerte feliz, ser feliz contigo, pero jamas lo permitiste, jamás pudiste superar la sombra de Candy, jamás lograste hacerme sentir lo que ella, y sabes por que?, por que tu frialdad y desconfianza jamás lo permitieron, intente amarte Susana pero jamás me lo permitiste, solo afianzaste mas el dulce recuerdo del amor que Candy me dio

-por que jamas me diste la oportunidad-intento defenderse la duquesa sabiendo que tenia la pelea perdida

-¡maldiocion Susana!, me case contigo, intente amarte, di lo mejor que pude, pero tus insistentes reclamos, lejos de ayudarme a olvidarla me hacias amarla mas dia a dia, añorar a esa niña de coletas que me devolviera la alegria de vivir-dijo el duque revelando sus sentimients por Candy

-¿ves?, lo reconoces, nunca la olvidaste- dijo ella triunfal

-no, nunca la olvide, pero estuve dispuesto a olvidarla pero jamas me ayudaste- dijo serenamente el duque- la amo, siempre la e amado y la seguire amando hasta el final de mis días… Susana jamás hiciste algo para ayudarme a olvidarla, te agradesco por mis hijos Susana, pero no nos engañemos mas, este matrimonio jamás lo fue, dame el divorcio- dijo serenamente el castaño

-no te dare el divorcio…nunca me oyes, jamás podras estar con esa zorra, nunca mientras yo viva me entiendes?

-susana no me obligues a llevar esas fotos a los tribunales- dijo el castaño amenazadoramente

-dire que son falsas- se irguió orgullosa la dama- pensé que eras un caballero pero eres un maldito, un bastardo

-si, sabes que soy un bastardo- dijo el duque seriamente- pero un bastardo con mucho poder Susana,has lo que quieras, solo debo decirte que estoy decidido a obtener el divorcio

-no me quitaras lo que es mio- dijo mostrando lo que en verdad le preocupaba y le interesaba de esa relacion

-¡por mi te puedes quedar con todo!, lo unico que deseo es mi libertad y la custodia de mis hijos- grito furioso el duque al darse cuenta que ni siquiera había reparado en ellos

-no dejare de ser una Lady por culpa de esa zorra de Candy- el titulo, el poder y el dinero seria lo único que deseaba Susana Marlow

-te lo advertire una ultima vez, ella es una dama- dijo el duque a punto de perder la paciencia con aquella mujer

-una zorra eso es lo que es ella, aparece de nuevo en tu vida y me pides el divorcio, pero escuchame bien Terrence, jamas volveras a ver a tus hijos si nos divorciamos- amenazo nuevamente la mujer con un acido tan cruel en sus palabras que por un momento Terrence sintió recorrer un escalofrio por su espalda

-¡no!- se escucho el grito de Eleonor- papá yo me quiero ir contigo- dijo susan corriendo hacia su progenitor y abrazandose a el- no me dejes con ella papá por favor

-Elie- dijo el castaño preocupado de que su hija escuchara esa conversación

-la ley me amparara, tu estaras conmigo y olvidate de volver a ver a este ser despresiable, no lo entiendes Susan, el mancillo mi nombre el…- el plan era perfecto para Susana, volver a sus hijos contra su padre seria la mejor venganza que podría tener contra Terry y de paso de Candy, por que Terry siempre recordaría que sus hijos los odiaba por haber elegido a otra mujer que a su familia, sin embargo la duquesa no esperaba que los chiquillos ya habían hecho su propio criterio hacia el pasado y presente de sus padres

-¡no!, no, no, tu le quitaste todo, todo, siempre has sido sobervia y egoista, ellos se amaban y tu… tu… tu los separaste, eres mala, muy mala, tu no me quieres tu solo quieres el dinero, no sabes como hubiera deseado que Candice fuera mi madre, te odio, te odio Susana Marlow- la chiquilla salio corriendo de la casa, se sentía fatal, había escuchado todo, como aquella hiena que se decía ser su madre había protegido su estabilidad económica, pero a ellos nada, ni siquiera un poco de preocupación cuando su padre amenazo con usar todo el poder del parlamento, para apartarlos, ella solo temia por el dinero y la posición social

-¡eleonor!- se escucho el grito de su padre mientras la pequeña salia de la enorme mancion, no había podido reaccionar ante las palabras de la pequeña, ¿Qué había hecho en tanto tiempo?, ¿Cómo habai dañado asi a sus hijos?

-espera Elie- su hermano salio tras la pequeña castaña de pecas curiosas, preocupado por su actitud y el que pudiera hacer una tontería, habían sido siempre ellos dos, algunas veces cuando su padre tenia tiempo para ellos, pero su hermana lo era todo, su familia, la única integrante que siempre estuvo con el, si algo le pasaba el jamás se lo perdonaria

-¿te descuenta de loq eu acabas de hacer?- dijo el castaño actor molesto mirando con autentica ira a su esposa, mientras se disponía a salir tras ellos

-no te vas a deshacer de mi lo entiendes?- la mujer no tenia escrupulos y poco le importaba los sentimientos de sus hijos, ella solo pensaba en su porvenir

-no se como no me divorsie de ti mucho antes… eres peor que una hiena- sin mas el joven duque salio apresurado en busca de sus hijos

-esa maldita… ella es la responsable de que siempre se revele, esa infeliz mujer, siempre metiendose en mi vida… me las pagaras Candice Andrew- la ira y el odio eran evidentes en la mirada de aquella mujer- y creo saber como- su sonrisa se torcio aun mas llena de maldad

La joven castaña corria sin rumbo fijo, se sentia sola abatida, su madre queria separarlos de su padre, y eso seria algo que ella no toleraria, por su mente paso toda su vida desde que tenia uso de razon y ningun recuerdo era agradable para ella, su madre siempe le habia dedicado una mirada dura e insencible, fria, no recordaba un solo abrazo, un solo beso, siempre sola sin mas compañía que su hermano, su padre siempre fue amoroso, pero eran tan pocas las veces que se veian ...- auch- exclamo la chica en el suelo-… lo siento- dijo sin animos de levantarse- dijo la chiquilla al chocar con alguien

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto una voz dulce que de inmediato reconocio la chica mientras una delicada mano enguantada se ofrecia ayudarle a ponerse de pie

-Lady Andrew- dijo la chica sorprendida de encontrar a esa mujer justo en el momento en que ella mas abatida se sentia- ¡Candy!- sin mas la joven castaña se arrojo a los brazos de la mujer adulta frente a ella dejando salir todo su llanto, el dolor que le proporcionaba el saberse tan poco amada por su madre, mostrando la anciedad de tener una amiga, una compañera una confidente, una madre como lo era Candy

-Elie, ¿Qué pasa por que lloras asi?- pregunto la rubia desconcertada y tremendamente preocupada por la pequeña castaña, le partia el corazón verla asi

-mi mamá… mi mamá, me quiere alejar de mi papá y yo no quiero- dijo la castaña sin poder entender realmente que era lo que queria decir la chica, sin embargo su corazón le hizo comprender, sabia que algo tenia que ver la conversación que había tenido con Terrence

-Elie, tranquilizate pequeña- dijo la dama agachandose un poco para estar a la altura de la pequeña-¿como que tu mama te quiere alejar de tu papá?- pregunto la dama con una presion fuerte en el pecho, temia confirmar su corazonada

-mi papá le pidio el divorcio… y ella dijo que si se divorciaban se llevaba a Richard y a mi para que nunca nos volviera a ver- aquella noticia habia sido un terrible impacto en el corazon de la mujer, ella sabia del dolor de estar lejos de su hija y conocía el corazón de padre de Terry, sabia que si Susana alejaba a loc chicos de su padre, este moriría en vida, ya lo habían alejado de su madre cuando niño, que ahora de adulto lo alejaran de sus hijos seria un golpe muy duro para el, su corazón sangraba, pero si ella debía alejarse para evitarle un dolor asi a Terrence, lo aria aunque ello su corazón se desgarrara nuevamente

-Elie?- la vocecita de la rubia pecosa y mejor amiga de la castaña interrumpio el momento-¿Qué haces aquí?- sin mas la castaña se arrojo ahora a los brazos de su amiga- Dios Elie, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al rubia acariciando los castaños cabellos de su amiga mientras volteaba a ver a su madre en busca de una respuesta, pero esta fue pronunciada por la pequeña castaña

-mis papas se van a divorciar y mi madre amenaso con separarme de papá si lo hacían- declaro la rubia en medio del llanto haciendo enojar a Alice

-vieja bruja- pensó la rubia menor-Elie…tranquilizate- la chica habia volteado a ver a su madre quien tenia una batalla interna-creo que esto tiene que ver con mama- pensó la rubia- espero que mama no deje ir su felicidad de nuevo… seria muy tonto… pero…Elie… - la jovencita tenia una batalla interna tanto como la de su madre, ella era muy perspicaz y sospechaba que el duque de Grandchester y su madre habían retomado su amorío de adolecentes, aunque al principio se había puesto celosa pensando que su madre había olvidado a su padre, después decidió no mencionar nada al ver el brillo en los ojos de su madre, uno que no habai visto nunca, y todo gracias a ese actor

-¿Todo bien tia Candice?- el chico de hermosas orbes azules y cabellera castaña miraba la escena preocupado, había presenciado todo, desde la explicacion de la chiquilla hasta su desgarradora forma de llorar, por alguna razón le incomodaba ver a la pequeña castaña en ese estado

-si Tom, no te preocupes- declaro la mujer pero ni ella misma sabia que tan mal estaban las cosas- Terry, cumpliste, realmente le pediste el divorcio… pero si esta decisión lastima a tus hijos y te separa de ellos yo no… no podría seguir adelante, jamás me lo perdonaria

-vamos pequeña, no llores- dijo el castaño otorgando su pañuelo a la pequeña castaña en busca de reconfortarla un poco y evitarle la pena de que la siguieran mirando todos aquellos metiches que iban por la calle

-gra…gracias- dijo la chica aceptando el pañuelo y separandose de su amiga para enfocar su azul mirar en el amigo de la rubia

-eso es, esos pedazos de cielo son mas encantadores sin las lagrimas en ellos- dijo tiernamente el castaño acompañado de una tierna sonrisa,haciendo que un furioso rubor llenara las mejillas de la castaña

-gra…cias- dijo la castaña bajando la mirada al sentir como su cara se llenaba de calor y un lindo sonrojo la cubria

-ven Elie, te invitamos un te, para que te tranquilices- dijo la dama mietras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la pequeña castaña- no te preocupes- los dulces ojos de la rubia habian sido ensombrecidos por una extraña sombra –yo habalre con tu padre… para que no cometa el error de separarse de tu madre- dijo la mujer sintiendo que el corazon se le hacia pedazos, la pequeña de inmediato comprendió en lo que pensaba la dama y se apresuro a detener aquello

-no lo haga de nuevo señora- dijo la pequeña mirando a la mujer a su lado, preocupada por que ellos dos se separaran de nuevo, conocía la triste historia del amor de su padre y esa hermosa dama, no seria ella al igual que su madre la causa de su separacion

-¿disculpa?- pregunto la rubia desconcertada, el repentino cambio en el semblante de la niña la desconserto por completo

-no vuelva a sacrificar su corazon y el de mi papá por mi madre- declaro la castaña sorprendendo a la cabeza del clan Andrew, Candy desconocía que la niña conociera la historia

-Elie… tu conoces…- la pregunta murio en los labios de la joven dama al ser interrumpida por su hija

-Elie, te presento a Tomas Stevenson, viene de Norteamérica y a partir de mañana estudiara en el Real Colegio San Pablo con nosotras- declaro la pecosa intentando cambiar el tema incomodo para todos

-es un gusto conocerte Elie, lastima que no sea en las mejores condiciones- sonrio el castaño con una sonrisa algo apagada

-el… el placer es … mio- el timido rosa en sus mejillas paso desapercibido por los dos chicos de casi la edad, pero no para una dama de experiencia como candy , aquello parecía una alarma de problemas…

-"me huele a problemas"- penso la dama al ver las reacciones de juventud que ella misma habia vivido y reconocido hasta mucho tiempo después tras duros golpes de la vida

-¡Elie!- se escucho la voz de un joven al encontrar a su hermana

-¿Richard?- se sorprendio la rubia pecosa al escuchar al chico, su corazón empezó z latir fuerte desconcertándola- "tonta alice, porque te pones nerviosa si solo es Richard"

-¿elie estas bi… Alice- se sorprendio el chico al ver a su hermana con las damas Andrew y… "ese molesto vaquero", las miradas del rubio y el castaño se cruzaron en una batalla silenciosa, por parte del ingles deseaba alejar a golpes a ese "sucio vaquero americano" de la rubia de dorada cabellera, mientras que el instinto del americano le hacia sentir la necesidad de poner una barrera entre alice y ese arrogante ingles, las miradas se delataron habia nacido una creciente enemistad y rivalidad

-Richard, que sucedió en tu casa?- pregunto la dama rompiendo el momento de tencion, por alguna razón Candy sintió que de no hacerlo esos dos jóvenes se agarrarían a golpes sin razón aparente… aunque la razón era rubia pecosa y además… ¡era su hija!,

-lo que debió pasar hace muchos años señora, mi padre le pidió el divorcio a mi madre y ella claro, se opuso amenazando con alejarnos de mi padre- respondió como si fuera lo mas común del mundo con una frialdad que sorprendió tanto a las rubias como al americano

-santo cielo…- candy estaba desconcertada, no pensó que las cosas tomarian este rumbo pero le preocupaba mas la frialdad con que Richar había tomado las cosas a diferencia de la pequeña Eleonor

-bueno bueno, por que no vamos a comer una buena rebanada de pastel y un te para que nos relajemos todos?- pregunto la rubia mirando a sus amigos para sacar la tencion del momento-¡mama paga!- sonrio con descaro mirando a su madre

-¡oye!- se quejo la rubia con fingido disgusto

-oh vamos White, no seas quejumbrosa, además –la chiquilla puso carita de cachorro desamparado- le negarías un pastel a tu hija y sus amigos

-pequeña manipuladora- suspiro la dama- andando chicos- sonrio a los otros tres jóvenes-mesa para cinco- dijo la dama

-que?- respondieron los dos chicos para después mirarse con rencor nuevamente, la guerra no seria fácil, las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza, "hay que ser mas listo" no cometer errores, eso era loq eu tenia que hacer

-bien, supongo que estará bien, el pastel en vez del paseo por blue river- comento como quien no quiere la cosa para hacerle saber al "vauqerito" que estaba interesado en la pequeña rubia pecosa, había comenzado a marcar su territorio, dejarle claro al americano que luchaaria por Alice desde elprincipio

-al Blue river?- dijo el americano volteando a ver a Alice sintiendo una punzada de celos

-eh… si este… es qu antes de enterarme de lo sucedido Richard me había invitado a pasear al Zoologico pero ya no pudimos ir, verdad Richard?-pregunto la pecosa intentando deshacer la tencion, ¿Por qué se sentía asi?, porque de repente sintió que su vida daría un giro importante

-ah… entonces lo dejaste plantado por mi- se sonrio de medio lado el americano mirando con burla al rubio con un tono de clara autosuficiencia, si esa era una guerra, el joven castaño demostraría sus armas

-Tom- reprendió la rubia pecosa

-maldito vaquero- pensó el joven Grandchester

-eh… bueno bueno ya otro dia podrán ir- aclaro Candy antes de que la batalla se desatara, por experiencia propia sabia que los granchester tenían poca paciencia en los menesteres del amor y no tenían mejor tolerancia en el tema de controlar los celos

-si, podremos ir tooodos juntos, asi Alice podrá enseñarme Inglaterra- dijo mas arrogante el americano intentando encender el mal carácter de el Grandchester

-controlate Richard, controlate, nole des el gusto a este vaquero de pacotilla- pensaba rihard apretando los puños

-Tom!- reprendió alice al ver la burla en su voz

-oh lo siento, pero aquí en Inglaterra no hay vacas ni borregos o burros como tu- se burlo el rubio, no pudiendo contener su humor acido al ver que alice de alguna manera había reprendido a su amigo

-Richard!- le reprendió a pecosa al momento de identificar aquella groceria hacia su amigo americano

-como tu estas acostumbrado, pecosa no me interrumpas antes de terminar que se mal interpretan las cosas, no querras que nos agarremos a golpes… o si Thomas- dijo el rubio mirando con desden y una evidente invitación a una pelea al castaño

-eres icorregible- le reprendió la rubia nuevamente al notar aquel tomo

-pero asi te gusto –sonrio arrogantemente al puro estilo grandchester haciendo sonrojar a la hija de candy y enfurecer a el americano

-que has dicho?- se molesto el americano ya no pudiendo contener su coraje, si los grandchester tenían mal carácter, los Stevenson también tenían cobre

-aaaah, tranquilos- dijo la rubia mayor intentando controlar esa catástrofe que se aproximaba, su querida hija estaba en un serio problema, conocía el temperamento de "su sobrino Tom" orgulloso y aferrado, y el temperamento violento y arrogante de Richard idéntico al de su padre- iremos a comer un pastel todos juntos en total armonía, sin discusiones- ofreció la rubia, mas bien ordenando a los dos caballeritos- confio en que los dos caballeros de la mesa no darán un espectáculo como niños- dijo la dama haciendo calmar a los dos jovenes

-tan bien que pensé que me la pasaria en Inglaterra- exclamo el americano en un esfuerzo de sacar de sus cabales al ingles y hacerlo quedar mal frente a Alice

-puedes regresarte a tu país si no te agrada mi tierra- se molesto el rubio, pero controlándose hasta el limite

-basta basta basta, cálmense los dos- dijo la mujer mayor

-que pasa con ustedes, a penas se conocen y ya están peleando?- reclamo la pequeña castaña- Richard, compórtate o dejaras en mal la casa Grandchester y a Inglaterra con la patria americana- reprendió su pequeña hermana al fin entrando en la discusion

-yo?- pregunto indignado el rubio- lo dices como si hubiese insultado a un gran ministro o un alto magnate de la unión americana- se molesto el joven grandchester al ver que su hermanita se ponía en su contra

-es amigo de alice y eso es suficiente para que te controles…- le dijo la castaña agitando un dedo hacia su hermano para después voltear a ver al joven americano- lamento el comportamiento de mi hermano es un poco bruto discúlpalo- dijo la casataña refiriéndose a su hermano

-oye tu pequeña traidora de que lado estas?-mascullo el rubio molesto con su hermanita odiando mas al americano

-del lado de la razón… Lady Candice podría invitarnos ese delicioso te y pastelillo- dijo la chica mirándola con ojitos alegres, por alguna razón desde que la conociera la niña se sentía protegida y amada, sabia que en su corazón había un poco de envidia hacia alice por tener una madre como Candy, pero mas era su tristeza al imaginar que aquella buena mujer pudo haber sido su madre.

-por supuesto pequeña, vamos a comer ese postre, yo quiero de tres chocolates

-que sean dos!- dijo Alice con alegría mientras entraba a la cafetería

-yo prefiero un pie de limón- declaro la pecosa castaña siguiendo a su amiga y tras ellas la dama de mayor edad

-escuchame bien inglesito- dijo el castaño con resentimiento- conozco a alice desde uqe nació y no dejare que un noblecito como tu intente pasarse con ella, ¿comprendes?

-no, escuchame bien tu americanito, no te metas conmigo, y para que te quede claro, ella me importa y mucho, me interesa demasiado y para dejártelo mas claro… la amo y pienso cortejarla, te lo digo para que estes preparado, no pienso darme por vencido- aquello había sorprendido al castaño, no esperaba una declaración como aquella por parte de el conde ingles, sin embargo se recupero rápidamente para contestar la afrenta

-noticias nuevas Inglesito, ella y yo siempre nos hemos querido y ahora que estoy aquí voy a luchar por mantener lo que me pertenece, su corazón es mio- declaro el chico de norteamerica mirando retador al joven conde- ella esta destinada para mi, no dejare que te le hacerques ni por error, tu padre le hizo mucho daño a su madre en su tiempo, no permitiré que le hagas lo mismo a Alice, ella me pertenece

-no tengo por que decírtelo pero lo hare para dejar las cosas bien claras vaquerito… mis intenciones con Alice son leales y honestas, dices que ella te pertenece eso lo veremos vaquerito, por que te recuerdo que no has estado mucho tiempo con ella, tiempo que yo si e compartido y conocido de su vida, preparate por que voy a luchar con todo- declaro cuadrándose ante el americano

- no me das miedo inglesito y te advierto, ni te atrevas a asercartele por que no sabes de lo que soy capaz- dijo el castaño cuadrándose de igual manera

-chicos de que sabor quieren su pastel… eh?, pasa algo- dijo la rubia pecosa al salir por ellos desconcertada por esa escena, algo en su corazón le decía que los problemas entre esos dos seria un dolor de cabeza para ella

-no, nada pecas, solo conversaba con tu amigo- dijo el jovoven con una sonrisa haciendo uso magistral de sus dotes histriónicas heredadas de sus padres

-si… conversábamos belleza- dijo el americano comenzando a caminar- espero que aquí también hagan el pastel de frambuesa que tanto nos gustaba de niños recuerdas- dijo el americano tomando la mano de la rubia mientras entraban al restaurant bajo la mirada iracunda de Richar, por alguna razón eso le incomodo a Alice

-claro que lo recuerdo , sobre todo cuando stear intento encender la vela de cumpleaños mágica de geza y exploto…- entro la chica con su amigo sin tomar en cuenta los celos del joven ingles

-maldito americano- mascullo entrando de mala gana al lugar jurando que esa se lapagaba el americanito

-entonces… tu padre y tu madre…-pregunto la dama de los Andrew a la joven frente a ella tras empezar a saborear los pastelillos ordenados

-si… mi papa le pidió hoy que se separaran, pero mama amenazo que de hacerlo nos llevaría lejos y no permitiría que nos viera nuevamente… no me quiero ir con mi madre Lady Candy, ella no me quiere nunca esta en casa siempre esta de viaje y nos deja con los sirvientes o encerrados en el colegio- dijo la chiquilla castaña con pequeñas lagrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos

-no digas eso Ellie, no hay madre que no ame a sus hijos, soloq eu a veces los compromisos sociales que tenemos no nos dejan estar tanto tiempo como uno quisiera, mirame a mi, también tengo que dejar a alice en el colegio cuando estoy atendiendo los asuntos de la cámara de lores.

-pero mama no tiene ninguna de esas obligaciones, papa se hace cargo de todo eso… y aun asi cada quinto domingo el va a visitarnos… no nos da mucho tiempo, pero el tiempo que nos brinda es de calidad- dijo tristemente la chica dejando de comer su pie de limón

-deberias agradecer al cielo de tener a los de repente el castaño claro venido de america- no valoras realmente a tus padres hasta que ya no los tienes a tu lado, si son indiferentes, si te regañan mucho o si tienen mucho trabajo, nosotros los hijos no somos nadie para juzgarlos- dijo el castaño con tristeza- no es sino hasta que ya no estas cuando comprendes muchas cosas, a mi no me importaría que mi madre no tuviera mucho tiempo para mi… si ella estuviera viva- el jovencito americano aprieta con fuerza sus puños recordando la ausencia de sus padres tras una muerte trágica

-lo lamento Tom… tienes toda la razón- dijo la pequeña castaña con una lijera sonrisa en los labios a modo de disculpa

-mejor…- dijo tragando duro para hacer desaparecer el nudo en su garganta- mejor cambiemos el tema… díganme, que clase de escuela es el san pablo

-mas bien diría que es un internado, estudiamos, comemos y dormimos alla- dijo la pequeña castaña de ojos color cielo

-yo diría mas bien que es una prisión- dijeron al unisono los dos rubios, tanto la pecosa como el chico de ojos color mar soltaron una carcajada ante la coincidencia, el coazón de Richard dio un vuelco al darse cuenta cuan conectados estaban los dos gracias a la unión que había nacido entre ellos

-dios dos rebeldes con mucha causa- pensó candy- están conectados… como yo lo estuve en su tiempo con Terry…- la mujer volteo a ver a su sobrino viendo que esa coincidencia no le gusto para nada- me pregunto si asi abria sido si Anthony hubiese vivido y venia y a Inglaterra y hubiese estudiado en el san pablo… ¿Yo abria visto a Terry?... el me abria celado… si, definitivamente abria sido imposible no ver a Terry… quisas pueda ver reflejadas las respuestas en mi hija… pero que problema- pensaba la mujer mientras llevaba su mano enguantada a su mejilla mirando a esos cuatro jovencitos

-me debes un chocolate pecosa, coincidimos a la hora de decir aquello

-ah, no es justo- dijo la pecosa con un puchero

-siempre me lo puedes cambiar por un beso- dijo el rubio con descaro haciendo sonrojar a Alice y Eleonor, sorprender a Candy y enfurecer a Tom

-A ella la respetas, es una dama- dijo furioso el joven americano

-yo la respeto, pero no por eso deja de gustarme- dijo mirando a la con una calida sonrisa- y mucho

-santo cielo- Candy estaba que no se la creía, definitivaente había muchas diferencias entre Terry y Richar, su Terry jamás abria aceptado aquello tan a la ligera

-yo… yo…- Alice estaba completamente roja desconcertada con aquella declaración y sobre todo…¿emosionada?- dios… no se que decir, solo… solo puedo escuchar los latidos demi corazón acelerado- dijo llevándose las manos al pecho

-¡Richard!, ¡Eleonor!- se dejo escuchar una voz aterciopelada que acaricio los oídos de Candy

-Terry- dijo la rubia de mayor edad mirando al amor de su vida

-¡Candy!- dijo el actor sorprendido de ver a la mujer con sus hijos, era acaso que aquella mujer había sido enviada para salvarlo a el y a sus hijos, sin embargo algo en su siempre dulce mirada denotaba tristeza, un simple cruce de miradas fue suficiente para que Terry comprendiera que Candy sabia lo sucedido en su casa y que esta se debatía entre lo correcto y lo que deseaba

-hablaremos mucho… después- dijo el hombre acercándose a sus hijos- ¿estan bien niños?- pregunto el duque con tranquilidad de verlos

-si, Candy nos invito un pastelillo para calmarnos- declaro la pequeña castaña pecosa

-¿Por qué no nos acompaña Duque de Grandchester- dijo la hija de Albert con una sonrisa que a el duque le recordaba mucho a su buen amigo

-gracias, me encantara- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa a la joven, de esa manera el quinto domingo se había ido, entre platica, anécdotas y sonrisas después de un trago amargo, para después tener que volver al colegio san pablo, donde a partir de aquella tarde el joven Stevenson también seria parte de la matricula

-te voy a extrañar mama- dijo la rubia abrazando a su madre

-yo también mi angel pecoso- dijo la mujer abrazando a su hija ara después mirar a su sobrino- Tom, aprovecha mucho lo que te enseñaran, no quiero que tengas problemas ¿de acuerdo?- dijo la dama pidiendo a Dios que las peleas entre el y Richard no empeoraran una vez estando solos

-si Tia Candice- dijo el joven castaño con una sonrisa- cuidese- dijo seriamente

-gracias – sonrio la dama con cariño hacia su sobrino, recordando a aquel a quien consideraba su hermano

-bueno chicos, es hora de despedirnos- dijo el galante duque a sus dos retoños

-papa… verdad qeuno vas a dejar que mama nos separe?- pregunto la pequeña niña con angustia en su voz y ojos

-jamas princesa, jamás, ustedes y yo siempre estaremos juntos sin importar que pase entendido mis pequeños, sin importar lo que ase entre su madre y yo, jamás olviden que ambos los amamos con toda el alma- dijo seriamente el joven actor acariciando los castaños cabellos de su hija

-no te preocupes duque, sabemos como están las cosas y las comprendemos, no tengas cuidado- medio sonrio el pequeño rubio tan parecido a el- creo que hoy por primera vez puedo comprenderte y no juzgarte- dijo el chico poniéndose serio y volteando hacia donde estaban las dos Andrew abrazandose como despedida- no seas tan idiota como para perderla de nuevo de acuerdo?- dijo el chico sin apartar la mirada de las dos damas rubias

-no lo are- sonrio el castaño, por primera vez en la vida se sentía en confianza con su hijo, compartían sus problemas y se apoyaban en los mismos

-adios papi- dijo la niña con un tronador beso en la mejilla para después entrar corriendo al colegio

-esperame Elie- grito su hermano pero el duque lo detuvo

–no te des por vencido entendiste, sin importar lo que pase entre ese chico y alice, jamás te rindas, si la amas lucha por ella- dijo el duque seriamente

-lo mismo digo, no dejes que esta vez se te escurra entre las manos tan hermosa dama, lo siento por mama en serio, pero ahora que conozco toda la historia… no puedo guardarte rencor, ella no hizo nada por conquistarte… bueno papa… nos vemos después- a paso lento el joven se acerco hacia las Andrew-lista bella dama, permítame acompañarla- dijo el chiquillo con toda caballerosidad

-eh?... cla… claro- dijola chica con sus mejillas coloradas

-no hace falta, yo la puedo acompañar- dijo el americano con molestia

-querido amigo, como acompañaras a la dama si nisiquiera conoces el camino- dijo burlon el castaño

-vamos los tres, asi tom empeiza a conocer las instalaciones- dijo la chica mediando la situación- mami nos vemos el próximo quinto domingo- dijo la pequeña rubia despidiéndose de su madre- hasta luego duque de Grandchester- se despidió la joven con una amable sonrisa

-hasta pronto alice- dijo el caballero posando una mano en el hombre de Candy haciéndola estremecer

-vamos a tu casa, en el castillo no puedo invitarte, Susana esta allí- aquello había hecho mas fuerte la determinación de separarse nuevamente de el duque, Candy no podía hacer sufrir al duque ni a sus hijos, el camino hacia la residencia de candy fue silencioso sin platicas, no era un silencio incomodo, sin embargo era un silencio abrumador, ella sabía que la hora de hablar había llegado y a decir verdad no se sentía preparada

-mandare a preparar te- dijo la dama al llegar a su hogar

-no, quiero que hablemos sin interrupción alguna, candy se lo que estas pensando pero…

-terry por favor esto es muy doloroso lo mejor será… será…-sin embargo lo siguiente que paso la hizo sentir muy segura de repente, haciendo decaer su determinación de una nueva separacion

-Candy, te amo- dijo el duque mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, con amor, con protección- y quiero que sepas pequeña pecosa que sin importar si decides seguir a mi lado o no eso no evitara que me separe de Susana, ¿no lo entiendes?, mi vida es un infierno desde que me case con ella, desde que traicione nuestro amor por un estúpido deber, por el maldito honor, sin importar cual sea tu decisión amor mio, quiero que sepas que eso no cambia mi decisión, jamás podre arancarme este amor que lo tengo enraizado en el corazón, que esta gravado en mi alma desde el iniio de los tiempos Candice,te amo y para que eso cambiara tendrías que arrancarme el corazón, e inluso entonces este seguiría latiendo por tu amor

-Terry..- dijo la joven duquesa escosesa casi sin aliento, aquella declaración había sido tan hermosa que había derrumbado todos sus muros

- mi pecosa, el amor de mi vida, de mi existencia, te amo, te amo tanto – dijo pegándola mas a su cuerpo

-Que dios perdone mi egoísmo, pero no puedo alejarme de ti nuevamente, no puedo, preferiría mil veces que me arrancaran la vida a tener que alejarme de ti nuevamente, solo muerta Terry, solo muerta podrían separarme ahora de ti, te amo, dios mio, te amo tanto Terrence, mocoso malcriado, ¿Qué me hiciste?, que has creado una dependencia en mi, ya no puedo seguir adelante sin tu sonrisa, sin tus ojos, sin tu cuerpo…sin tu amor, Terry tomame, tomame ahora, hasme el amor- ni tardo ni peresoso el Duque tomo a aquella mujer que tanto amaba en brazos para dirigirse a su habitación a una noche de amor y locura, aderezado con la pasión que solo las almas gemelas son capaces de expresar en la danza mas antigua de la humanidad

REAL COLEGIO SAN PABLO 10 PM

-¿Por qué siempre les hago caso?, ¿Por qué?- se lamentaba tristemente la pequeña castaña pecosa

- Fácil- dijo Martha con una gran sonrisa- por que es divertidicimo

-no te preocupes Elie, las monjas ya hicieron su ronda a las 9 y no volverán a hacer otra sino hasta las 2 de la mañana- dijo Geza muy sonriente

-eso espero por que si nos mandan al cuarto de meditación no nos dejan salir el próximo quinto domingo- dijo Eleonor seriamente

-y seria la excusa perfecta para que le dieran el papel de Julieta a Annia- Alice se puso igual de seria

-o vamos no empiecen de aguafiestas… miren alla están los muchachos- dijo la joven corriendo hacia sus amigos-¡Stear!- grito la joven

-¡chicas!- respondió el muchacho con alegría

-hey, cual fue la urgencia de la reunión?- pregunto Anthony viendo a las chicas llegar

-Joseph- nos sorprendió la reunión de emergencia, pasa algo chicas?- pregunto el mas serio de los primos

-no presisamente, mas bien es darles una sorpresa- dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-wow, asi o mas sorprendido- dijo el joven heredero del ducado grandchester

-no necesitas ser sarcástico Richard- dijo con un puchero la rubia Andrew

-es mas nadie te invito Aristocrata- dijo Anthony molesto

-mi hermana esta aquí, asi que debo cuidarla de americanos molestos- dijo con arrogancia el conde

-¿Qué?- se molesto mas Anthony

-¿quieres pelear?- dijo molesto el rubio heredero

-ya basta- grito Alice- quieren que nos descubran- se molesto la pequeña

-jajajajajaja- se escucho una risa tras el grupo- amigo no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo un impulsivo de lo peor, no dejes que un ingles te saque de tus casillas hermano

-¡Tom!- gritaron todos los presentes sorprendidos de verlo con el uniforme del real colegio san pablo

-amigo, que sorpresa- dijo el mayor de los primos

-Jhosep, me da gusto verte, han pasado tres largos años- dijo con una sonrisa

-see, tres años aquí encerrado- bujo el joven

-Anthony, hermano- sonrio el vaquero a su mejor amigo

-viejo, no sabes el gusto que me da verte- dijo el rubio con un abrazo fraternal

- es increíble que estes aquí Tom- sonrio Stear a su amigo

-genial, parece que todos estiman aal vaquero, malo a mi favor, ellos apoyaran al americano…- pensaba el conde al mirar la amistad que tenían entre primos

-bueno … me gustaría que el reencuentro fuera en mejores condiciones- dijo el joven trsitementte

-¿a que te refieres?- preguntoanthony desconcertado por la tremenda tristeza de su amigo

-chicos, tenemos que darles una triste noticia… el tio tom y la tia emmily… han fallecido- dijo la chica con pesar

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-¿Steav?... ¿Dónde ESTA Steav?, Respondanme maldición!- grito Geza fuera de si completamente nerviosa

-traquilisate cuñada- dijo Tom- steav se quedo en America a arreglar los papeles de arrendamiento del rancho... en un par de semanas estará aquí también- dijo Tom serenándose

-Dios… lo siento tanto Tom- geza abrazo a su cuñado con fraternidad, amaba a los tios Stevenson, también había sido un duro golpe para ella

-¿pero como?, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preto Jhosep

-unos bandidos saquearon el rancho… incendiaron la casa… los tios estaban adentro- dijo Alice con pesar

-malditos infelices, esperoq eu se pudran en el infierno- dijo Anthony

- ya no tiene caso maldecir… los tios ya están en presencia de Dios y a nosotros nos toca seguir adelante…

-bueno bienvenido al grupo Tom- dijo la castaña hija de Terry- como veras estos desquisiados hacen reuniones prohibidas pero muy divertidas, espero que te sientas como en casa- sonrio la pequeña condesa de grandchester

-El grupo vuelve a estar completo- dijo Anthony con una amplia sonrisa

-y aumentado y mejorado- dijo Alice abarazando repentinamente a Richard, quien sintió que la gloria se abria solo para el con ese detalle de cariño por parte de la rubia de su corazón

-ejem…- tosio Alistear viendo como los dos americanos se ponían tensos

-oye- dijo Martha en un susurro a su amiga americana- es mi imaginación o hoy Elie se ve mas desenvuelta

-y Rosemary mas cariñosa con Richard- las dos amigas voltearon a ver malisiosamente a los dos rubios haciendo que alice se diera cuenta de su gesto para con Richard para después soltarlo rápidamente y sonrojarse

-jajajaja- se rieron las dos sorprendiendo al resto del grupo

-¿de que se rien?- pregunto Jhosep

-cosas de chicas- contestaron las dos amigas

-bueno, no es por amargarles la noche chicos… pero es tarde y no me gustaría que las monjas nos descubrieran, recuerden que la obra esta en juego- dijo Richard seriamente tras reponerse del abrazo de Alice

-bueno, recuerden que la próxima reunión será el viernes por la noche vale, esta ocacion a las chicas les tocan los bocadillos y a ustedes las bebidas- dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-ya que- se quejo Anthony

-vamonos entonces- declaro Jhosep- caballeros vámonos

-yo las escoltare hasta los dormitorios de las damas- dijo de repente el heredero de la casa Grandchester

-eso si que no, yo también ire- dijo Tom rápidamente en protesta

-yo voy por la seguridad de mi hermana- declaro el rubio mirando mal a su rival

-y yo para cuidar a Alice- repuso el

-ya voy yo, puedo cuidarlas a todas

-nosotros también podemos cuidar a nuestras primas- apoyo Anthony molesto

-si van todos nos descubrirán con mayor facilidad- dijo Martha de repente- dejen que sea Richard quien nos escolte hoy, el próximo viernes puede ser Tom , y al otro Anthony, asi no nos descubren las monjas- dijo seriamente la chica

-pero- se quejaron los dos americanos

-Martha tiene razón primos, no sean necios- suspiro el mayor de todos

-cuidare de ellas, no se preocupen- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-vamos entonces, chicos cuídense mucho, nos vemos después- sin mas las chicas se retiran escoltadas por Richard

-ese chico tom, se ve muy amable- dijo Elie de repente

-si, es un buen chico, es como un primo mas- respondió geza- además es mi cuñado… hace tanto que no veo a Steav… ya quiero abrazarlo para consolarlo por lo de sus padres

-si, solo que la tia eliza no se entere de que ya andan, seguro que le da un infarto- se burlo la rubia pecosa

-ni que lo digas… se me enchina la piel de pensarlo- se estremeció la chica

-platiquenme mas de America- dijo Martha comenzando a jalar a sus amigas para darle espacio a los dos herederos a los ducados de grandchester y Andrew, Martha era mas perspicas y notaba como iba creciendo la atracción entre los dos chicos

-te encuentras bien- dijo de repente Richard al sentir como el resto de las chicas se alejaba un poco

-a que te refieres?- pregunto la pecosa un poco nerviosa sin saber por que

-bueno, supongo que la muerte de tus tios fue un duro golpe para ti- declaro el rubio mirándola con ternura

-lo fue, el tio tom era un hombre admirable, cariñoso y comprensivo, su rancho era el mejor de la región sabes, con el aprendi a cabalgar, alguna vez me dejo ordeñar una vaca a escondidas de la tia bisabuela… lo voy a extrañar mucho- dijo la pecosa con la voz un poco cortada y bajando la mirada

-ven aquí- en un rápido movimiento el rubio jalo a la rubia para abrazarla protectoramente- llora… se que te has estado aguantando para no hacer sufrir al vaquero pero, tienes que desahogarte llora pecosa- dijo asercandola mas a su cuerpo

-Richi- sin resistir mas la joven deja fluir su llanto con el rubio- ellos no merecían una muerte tan horrible, ¿Por qué ellos?, no es justo… no lo es- dijo la chica aferrándose a la camisa del chico dejando salir su dolor

-no soy muy religioso Alice, pero… son algunas de esas desiciones divinas que los hombres no alcanzamos a comprender, solo nos queda aguardar y pedir por volvernos a reunir con esas personas amadas, algún dia- dijo el chico separando un poco a la chica- nos toca vivir por ellos pecas, mirar hacia adelante siempre, mirar un futuro en su honor, vivir como el resto de la naturaleza, honrarlos con nuestra existencia y disfrutar cada segundo como lo abrían hecho ellos… cada… segundo- dijo el rubio hacercandose lentamente a la chica

-Richi…- la pecosa comenzó a cerrar los ojos en espera de la calida caricia

-Alice- susurro el rubio antes de unir sus labios a la de la joven haciendo explotar mil emosiones en ambos pechos, ella rodeo el cuello del joven con sus brazos, el cerro mas sus brazor alrededor de la cintura de la joven disfrutando la calidez de la chica

-al… AY POR DIOS LO SIENTO- Geza había ido a buscarlos temiendo que los descubrieran pero jamás creyo ver aquello

-Geza yo…- la chica se separo rápidamente del joven conde completamente desconcertada- vámonos- dijo ella hechando a correr en dirección al dormitorio de chicas

-Alice espera…- Richard intento detenerla pero no logro reaccionar a tiempo

- lo siento Richard- sin mas geza se fue tras su prima dejando al rubio desconcertado ante loq eu había pasado pero eso si, completamente feliz

-si!... Richard 1 vaquero 0- se sonrio viendo hacia donde se había alejado la chica de sus sueños- dulces sueños amada mia…- con una sonrisa nunca antes vista, el joven conde se alejo de aquel lugar…

XD continuara… y espero que no tan tarde jejejeje


End file.
